Ravenclaw Racketeers
by CrashMind
Summary: Ravenclaw Racketeers are a group of sly, underhand Ravenclaws who cause subtle trouble with their challenges. When Arcadia Morreno receives her first dare she is less than impressed to find herself tasked with seducing Draco Malfoy. But can she even do it
1. Who's Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: **Which I'm not going to bother repeating in the other chapters because; I do not own Harry Potter. At all. In any way. I may have once owned a toy broom, I shall get no closer to owning it than that.

**Author's Note: **This is an ooooold story of mine - and at the same time not so old. The first few chapters are not so great. I know it, I just don't want to get sucked into changing the whole thing. I'm posting it here because I am slowly shifting my affection to this new account :P. Enjoy.

* * *

The Ravenclaw Common Room was quiet, the only noise being the soft crackle of the fire which sent a low orange glow across the room

The Ravenclaw Common Room was quiet, the only noise being the soft crackle of the fire which sent a low orange glow across the room. The grandfather clock in the corner gave a dull, metallic clunk as the minute hand moved to 12 and the clock began to chime, alerting the room that it was midnight.

A girl appeared at the steps leading to the dorms, she walked briskly over to a circle of armchairs as a string of other girls and boys followed, planting themselves into chairs or on the floor, all waiting for the 7th year girl who had first sat down to say something.

Arcadia Morreno watched her carefully, sitting by the fire with Lisa Turpin she glanced around at the other members of her house. Arcadia had transferred to Hogwarts from Beuxbaton in the 4th year when her family had moved back to England - she had never fit in at Bauxbatons, for one thing her French was appalling and for another she had never mastered the art of being girly...or hiding so many birds up her dress for long periods of time. Although she was now in her 6th year she still felt a little uncomfortable with a lot of the other members of Ravenclaw.

"Well," the girl, Elizabeth Carthy, said to the gathered group. "another meeting of the Ravenclaw Racketeers, and congrats to Terry Boot for completing his last...challenge," She said the last word with a small smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye. Terry blushed slightly and Arcadia suddenly wished she had paid enough attention to know what his challenge had been. _not that I care..._ she thought to herself.

Not all of the Ravenclaw House were in the Racketeers, some of them didn't even know about it, Lisa Turpin had told Arcadia about it and Elizabeth had asked her to join, that was almost a year ago and Arcadia had still never done a challenge.

Eyes straying to the witches hat full of names in Terry's hand Arcadia felt her stomach tighten as Elizabeth said "Now someone else gets a turn,"

_Please don't let it be me!...wait, let it be me! I want a go...hang on, no I don't! I don't need more reasons to embarrass myself in public! I can do that fine on my own!_ Arcadia thought.

A dig in her ribs by Lisa'a elbow made Arcadia look up, Elizabeth was holding a slip of paper with her name on it and looping purple ink.

"You haven't done one before have you?" Elizabeth asked as she eyes Arcadia.

"No,"

"Well, you're kind of being thrown in at the deep end here...but I'm sure you can handle it,"

_What is that supposed to mean?_ she thought as Elizabeth's small smile turned into a slight smirk.

"Your challenge...is to seduce Draco Malfoy."

_What? What the hell kind of challenge is that?! I have to _seduce_ someone?!_

The girls heads snapped around in Arcadia's direction, and she started to feel very self-conscious. _Stop staring at me! Why am I getting the evil glares?!_

Elizabeth watched Arcadia for a moment and, unhappy with her lack of reaction, asked "Well? Any questions?"

_Several. How are you gonna make me? Would you object to me giving you a beating? And do you have any points of weakness?_

"Uh...just one I guess,"

"Go ahead," Elizabeth replied.

"Who is Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, one eyebrow slightly raised. She leant slightly forward as though she hadn't heard what Arcadia had said.

"I, uh, I don't know who this Draco guy is...wait, is he the tall brown haired guy in Hufflepuff?"

Several boys gave snorts of laughter, but Elizabeth stared at her like she'd done something disgusting. Arcadia felt her cheeks flush a brilliant pink and she lowered her eyes to the floor. _Why do I always say the wrong things? How hard is it to smile and nod?_

Elizabeth suddenly sighed and softened slightly, reminding herself that Arcadia hadn't been there as long as everyone else had, and had been quite quiet in the time you had been at Hogwarts.

"I'll point him out at breakfast," She said with a smile that held just a hint of irritation.

"Thanks," Arcadia said quickly, trying to avoid raising her eyes to the looks she knew the girls were giving her, even Lisa Turpin and Reanna Charles were staring slightly open mouthed.

"Ok, well, the fun will start tomorrow! That's all for tonight, back here next week to see how Arcadia is doing and hand out another challenge, also Tamara you're deadline is next week for that Living Laundry charm, goodnight everyone,"

With that Elizabeth got to her feet and went back up the stairs to her dorm, the others disappeared in dribs and drabs until Arcadia was left to put out the fire.

As she moved to the fire place she caught sight of the clue banner above the fire, the loopy, silver lettering read:

"... Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind ..."

_There's certainly wit and ready minds, but wise? yeah right._

The sun was pouring in through the windows when Arcadia woke up, the dorm was empty and someone seemed to think it was a god idea to open the curtains before they went.

_Damn them! Damn them and their entire family! _Arcadia thought as she rolled onto her side and groaned. She was usually a morning person, but today she felt a nagging in the pit of her stomach and nervous butterflies caused her to keep putting her hand over her stomach.

Arcadia had never seduced anyone before. She wasn't ugly or anything, she had long brown hair to a few inches above her hips, with thin black streaks that reached half the length of the brown, she had pale, silver, grey eyes that were her favourite feature. She was pretty, not stunningly so, she had a nice body, not stick thin with huge boobs like she may have wanted, but there was ample in the chest area and she certainly wasn't fat. It's just that guys had never taken much notice of her because of how quiet she usually was.

With a sigh Arcadia rolled out of bed and - after putting on her robes, applying her eyeliner and brushing her hair - made her way out of her dorm and into the hall from the Ravenclaw Common Room. Giving up trying to look casual she decided to run in case she missed breakfast. _Well no-one's around and I'm hungry!  
_  
She had just made it to the last few steps before the corridor to the Great Hall when she felt them lurch beneath her and begin to swing.

"No, no, no! Change back! Right now!" Arcadia scolded. When a smooth voice behind her said:

"Do you always order the stairs about or is this particular set just lucky?"

Arcadia felt herself flushing already as she turned around to face the body that went with the voice.

Arcadia looked at the boy a few steps up from her, he had dark hair that was stylishly scruffy and deep blue eyes, he had a small, amused smile on his lips and wore Slytherin robes.

_Quick! Think of something smart to say! Think of something! _"Uh...I find that yelling at inanimate objects helps keep my rage issues under control,"

_Oh, bloody excellent! Thank you mouth, once again, for another embarrassing outburst, _Luckily, the boy seemed to think she was joking and smiled, laughing softly. He held out his hand to her. "Blaise Zabini,"

Arcadia took the offered hand and smiled back, "Arcadia Morreno"

At that moment the stairs lurched and swung back to their original position. Arcadia let go of Blaise's hand and descended the final few steps, giving him one, final, attempt at a shy smile, it would have been fine if she hadn't tripped over her own foot as she turned. She managed not to fall onto the ground but righted herself as quickly as she could and hurried, red faced, into the Great Hall, hearing a snort of laughter from Blaise as soon as he thought she was out of ear shot.

_Why do I have to constantly embarrass myself?! _Arcadia continued to blush as she entered the Great Hall and searched for Lisa and Reanna along the Ravenclaw table. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and she turned to se Elizabeth looking up at her from her seat.

"Sit down,"

Arcadia shot a helpless look at Lisa - whom she had spotted - and sat down.

"We need to talk about your challenge," Elizabeth said, a little loudly Arcadia thought considering the Racketeers were supposed to be secret.

"Ok," Arcadia replied, "What do I have to do? I mean, how far do I have to go?"

Elizabeth looked at her for a minute. "Well, you have to seduce him, you know that much, you have to at least get to second and have the opportunity of...bedding him,"

Arcadia thought she saw a small flush appear across Elizabeth's cheeks and she felt the desperate urge to see what would happen if she yelled "SEX!"

"Ok," Arcadia replied, trying to hide her grin. "But, who is this guy anyway?"

Turning around, Elizabeth focused her attention on the Slytherin table. "See that boy?" She asked, "Directly opposite us,"

Arcadia's attention focused straight ahead of her and she found herself looking at Blaise. A sly grin spread across her mouth. "The dark haired one?"

Elizabeth frowned and checked where Arcadia was looking, "No, the blond next to him,"

Arcadia felt slightly dismayed as she turned to look at the guy next to him, that is, until she saw him.

Arcadia felt the urge to do an impression of that muggle cartoon wolf who always yelled 'Huba huba - ding ding ding - aooooga!' whenever he saw a pretty girl, however Arcadia decided Elizabeth probably wouldn't understand her humour and decided to just stare at the guy instead. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes...gorgeous.

_Well, I dare I'm going to enjoy_, Arcadia grinned to herself.

"I know he's cute but this challenge won't be as easy as you'd think," Elizabeth tuned back to her breakfast. "He has most of the girls in the school tripping over themselves for him to notice them...with the exception of one Miss. Granger and yourself - seeing as you didn't even know who he was,"

_And I realise now what a terrible mistake that was! No wonder the girls were staring at me! _Arcadia left Elizabeth and went to sit with her own friends; they chattered happily as they ate breakfast, the ceiling was showing a beautiful summers day, with the sun blazing down on them. Arcadia had stripped down to her white shirt with the Ravenclaw crest with the sleeves rolled up, her pleated skirt and her shoes, all the girls had abandoned their tights and Arcadia was glad to have Care of Magical Creatures next where she could abandon her shoes - unless Hagrid had bought something else incredibly dangerous in, she still had bite marks from the grass leeches! Honestly, why hadn't he thought to warn them!

As soon as breakfast was finished Arcadia went out into the corridor, and heading down it, saw Draco Malfoy coming her way, Blaise Zabini and two beefy looking guys with him.

_Perfect opportunity, _Arcadia quickly made sure her hair was ok and then, moving her books into her bag - so that her chest was not hidden behind them- rather than carrying them, Arcadia kept her eyes on the ground a few feet in front of her, purposefully making sure that she was in their way, she kept walking towards them until she saw their feet and then she looked up with a look of (what she hoped) was either alluring or innocent.

Arcadia was roughly moved to one side by one of the beefy guys and Malfoy didn't even look her way!

_What the...?_Arcadia stood in the corridor staring after him when she noticed several other girls try the same tactic, each was ignored.

_So...this really won't be as easy as I thought_

With a sigh Arcadia headed down to Hagrids Hutt for Care of Magical Creatures, trying to think of other tactics that could catch Draco's attention.


	2. Dungeons and Snape A Dragon of Sorts

After three days of being completely ignored, shoved to the sides, and generally failing at any attempt to catch Draco Malfoy's attention Arcadia Morreno had to admit she needed help

After three days of being completely ignored, shoved to the sides, and generally failing at any attempt to catch Draco Malfoy's attention Arcadia Morreno had to admit she needed help. She wasn't the most experienced with boys; she could flirt until the cows came home, charm the birds from the trees and pull any kind of trick to get what she wanted. But she'd never been told to seduce someone; she'd never even seduced someone of her own free will. Even if she caught Malfoy's attention she had no clue what she was supposed to do next, and Arcadia was finding this increasingly frustrating in only the space of 3 days!

Walking through the dungeons one day Arcadia suddenly realised who could help her. He's been flirting with her since their meeting on the staircase, winking at her as she passed, and flashing her brief, secret smiles in the corridors, at any opportunity he would stop for a chat...but how could Arcadia just ask Blaise to help her seduce one of his best friends?

_I'll just have to come out with it, and hope he isn't pissed of with me or whatever...as if that plan is going to work_

It was whilst wondering how to tell him that Arcadia suddenly realised she didn't know where she was. She had been heading through the dungeons to potions class, sadly Arcadia had never been able to find her way around the dungeons and had found some very interesting rooms through getting lost, most of these turned out to be dangerous and often life threatening, but at least she missed most of potions and had a (fairly) good excuse.

The corridor had begun to smell, the cold stone walls seemed to be gleaming slightly, as though damp, and Arcadia had the distinct impression she was going up.

_Maybe I've finally found the way out!_

It was as she thought this that a door appeared on her left; it was a large, thick oak door and seemed somehow familiar.

_Why not go in? Worst case scenario: I end up in the hospital wing for a week again!_

Opening the door Arcadia was slightly disappointed do see the potions class room. Snape stood at the front of the room with a displeased sneer on his face as she entered and shut the door behind her.

"You are, once again Miss Morreno, late," Snape drawled, his eyes boring into hers, waiting for her to back down. Arcadia had the irritating habit of being unable to resist staring wars and glared right back at him.

"I assure you sir, as soon as I am equipped with a reliable and easy-to-follow map of the dungeons I shall be on time to potions. Until then maybe you would see fit to provide me with an escort in and out of the dungeons?" She replied in her sweetest sing-song voice. Snape however took offence at her reply and glared harder. Arcadia found her eyes beginning to water and blinked, looking away.

With a satisfied smirk Snape said: "Would you like to take a seat?"

Arcadia looked around the room, Potions was a mixed class, the four houses were all split into two so half of each house was in the room. This unfortunately meant that all Arcadia's friends from Ravenclaw - in particular Lisa and Reanna - were not in the room. Arcadia ended up sat next to Rodney Pritchet, a boy from Hufflepuff who seemed to have a constant cold, along the rest of the row was Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, a droopy girl who seemed to hate Arcadia for some reason, although Arcadia didn't know.

_She probably doesn't know why either_

As Snape droned on about the proper use of fungus in an Anti- Protection potion Arcadia took a moment to glance around the room - Ok, she wasn't paying any attention and was staring into the distance, but let's just pretend shall we? - she noticed who was sat at the bench in front of her. Blaise, the Beefy Twins and Malfoy. Suppressing the urge to steeple her fingers and mutter "Excellent", Arcadia grabbed her notepad and scribbled down;

_Can I talk to you at lunch?__  
__- Arcadia_

She floated the note across until it landed in Blaise' lap, he scanned it for a second and then it was floating back;

_Can I talk to you at lunch?__  
__- Arcadia_

**Sure, meet you after class - I'll escort you out of the dungeons****  
****Blaise**

Arcadia read the note and looked up, Blaise gave her a wink and she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she dared not look in case she was imagining it, but Malfoy seemed to be turned to one side, his eyes firmly set on Arcadia. Pretending not to notice Arcadia flicked her hair and set a look of mild interest on her face as Snape continued to talk - even an imitation of listening didn't go very far and she soon found herself with her head in her hands daydreaming again.

when the bell went Arcadia shot up, threw her books in her bag and was at the door before Snape could say 'Jack-in-the-box'! Not that he would but Arcadia was determined to one day make him say it. Instead all she got was a snide: "Strange, Miss Morreno, how you are always the last to enter yet the first to leave. Maybe that's why you're so behind."

_Or maybe it's that I suck at Potions_

"How very right you are, Sir. In the future I will do my best t be here on time and apply myself thoroughly to whatever liquefied spell we are working on that day!" Arcadia replied, her tone was sweet but not at all sincere,

"Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic, Miss Morreno?" he snapped.

_Because I am being sarcastic?_

"I have no idea, sir," Arcadia's final reply was dripping in sarcasm and she gave dramatic shake of the head.

Snape's eye narrowed visibly - seeing as he was on the opposite side of the room to her - Arcadia realised this was not good and maybe she had gone to far.

"Well, seeing as you're the least able in this class, the rest excelling you by quite a way - including Mr. Longbottom - maybe we should sort you out some private tutoring with one of my Slytherins," Snape's eyes held a slightly evil glint as he said 'my Slytherins'

_Bloody lovely! I have actually talked _myself_ into having to be tutored by a Slytherin! Excellent! Hours of bloody fun! If you enjoy being picked on endlessly and having conversations you could just as well have with a skittle if Marcus Flint is anything to go on! Well done Arcadia - good one!_ Arcadia instead gave a forced smile to Snape and said.

"Well, you are the teacher, my welfare is in your hands! Now may we attend lunch, sir?"

Snape glanced around and noticed that the class - without his permission to leave - were still stood near their desks, watching the conversation with keen interest. Neville Longbottom was eyeing Snape cautiously, Ron and Harry were covering up sniggers, Hermione looked appalled that she had addressed Professor Snape in that manner and many of the Slytherin's had amused glints in their eyes.

"Leave Morreno," Snape said in a low voice that told Arcadia that he was anything but pleased.

"Why thank you, Sir!" Arcadia gave him one last, cheerful smile before leaving the room.

She hung around in the corridor for a minute as the other students filled out, many giving her grins and glances, until the person she was looking for came out.

"Hey there," arcadia smiled happily, walking over and falling into step with him. The Beefy Twins came out behind Blaise, Arcadia briefly noticed Malfoy at Blaise's side but she didn't acknowledge him and carried on walking.

"I bloody love you," Blaise said, setting an amused grin on her.

"Well, uh, Blaise, I'm great and all but we've only just met," Arcadia winked at him.

"You know what I mean," He replied glancing at her with a sly smile, "Someone had to take the smirk of his face, what gets me is that you could tell you weren't trying to! I think you just have very little control over that mouth of yours!"

"I've often wondered about that myself," Arcadia mumbled. Looking over her past it was something she asked frequently. Most of the time it was like her mouth was running on auto-pilot, what she said didn't check with her brain first. Sometimes she would say exactly what she was thinking - just like thinking with words, louder and more embarrassing, sometimes she would say the exact opposite of what she thought, other times she would say what she meant to think and think what she meant to say. Whatever strange thing her mouth and brain were doing it always ended up in her being embarrassed.

"I've also wondered about whether vampires really exist, I mean, Buffy is fairly realistic - when you look at old Dracula movies anyway. And sometimes I think we are all Sims." At Blaise quizzical look she realised she had done it again. "I'm just going to be quiet now,"

"That would be a first,"

Arcadia glanced past Blaise at Malfoy, his face twisted into a sneer as he looked back at her. She narrowed her eyes, "Problem?"

"Simply stating my opinion," Malfoy replied, his sneer turning into more of a smirk. "You seem to spend so much time constantly expressing yours, why not let someone else have a turn?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arcadia asked.

"From what I've seen of you rarely have your mouth closed, and most of the time what's coming out is absolute nonsense anyway. You'd probably be doing us all a favour by shutting up," His eyes gleamed, challenge sparked in them and she recognised the look. He was trying to goad her into fighting with him, into getting her riled up. She had pulled that trick too many times to have it done to her.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," She replied to him, her voice adopting the sugary sweet tone that came when she was being deliberately unpleasant or trying to get her won way, "But if I wanted your opinion I'd have asked for it. And since there is an incredibly slim chance of that happening - ever - I suggest you keep your stuck -up, purebred nose out of my business,"

At that moment they reached the spot where the dungeons joined to the normal corridors and Arcadia could see Lisa and Reanna waiting for her at the doors to the Great Hall. "If you'll excuse me, I have better places to be," She turned her attention from Malfoy and looked at Blaise, "I'll see you later,"

"Thought you wanted to talk about something?" He asked.

Arcadia glanced subtly at Malfoy his eyes were a mix of amusement and irritation, but he was concentrated on her.

_Well, I don't think I need help with _that_ problem anymore..._ Arcadia thought.

"Another time," was all she said, she gave Blaise a brief wave and walked away, hearing the Beefy Twins release short snorts of laughter.

"Shut up will you," Malfoy snapped.

_This will be fun after all! And I've managed to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Captain Gorgeous' equally Attractive Sidekick. Not bad for half a days work..._


	3. Shirts and Skunks

"You want us to what

"You want us to what?" Terry Boot asked Professor... - well, Arcadia just called him Professor Muggle Studies in her head - as the class stood outside on the school grounds.

"Well, its such a nice day I thought we could come outside! And a muggle sport would be wonderfully appropriate!"

"But sir, the balls don't even fly!"

"And we don't use our brooms!"

"What is that net for anyway?"

"Are we supposed to catch the ball with the net?"

"The ball isn't moving, is it dead?"

"Children, will you be quiet!" The professor shouted above the noise of the questions. "It's not a difficult game to explain if you would just listen,"

The class became silent. "Good, now. The point of the game is to get the ball into the net thingy. Whoever gets the ball in gets 160 points for their team!"

"No!" One of the Ravenclaw boys sighed. "You get **one** point, and that's only if you get it into **your teams** net. Otherwise it doesn't count," The boys name was George Pritchet, a fellow Ravenclaw.

"Ok!" The professor smiled and clapped his hands together. "You all understand!" This last part was a statement rather than a question and several people looked around confused. "Now there will be two teams, shirts and..." The professor briefly opened a book and glanced across the page, "and...uh skunks,"

"Skins! Shirts and skins!" George exclaimed covering his eyes with one hand and shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, alright. Now class separate into two teams and make sure it isn't boys one side girls the other! Go on, off you go!"

Arcadia looked around the room for Reanne. Spotting her she started forwards but didn't get very far when a hand slipped around her wrist and tugged her back. Arcadia turned around and came face to face - well face to chest - with Draco. He pulled her back so that she was standing next to him in the team that was mostly Slytherins.

Arcadia looked at Reanne and shrugged, Draco still had hold of her wrist or she'd be next to her best friend in a second. Reanne on the other hand gave her a wicked grin and waggled her eyebrows. Arcadia rolled her eyes.

"You can let go now," Arcadia told Draco.

He looked down at her and smirked but didn't let go of her wrist.

"Um, sir?" George started.

"Not now Mr. Pritchet," The professor was leafing through a book frowning until he found his desired page, "Ah, ok." He looked up and pointed to Arcadia's team. "You are the skunks-"

"SKINS!"

"-and you can be the shirts. Now the skunks, so that we can tell you apart, you should remove your shirts, then the other team can - what?!"

Arcadia stared at the professor in disbelief then turned to George, "Bloody hell! What kind of games do muggles play?! Is this a sport or a strip tease?!" She exclaimed.

Draco snorted and Arcadia barely heard him mutter, "I know which I'd prefer," She shot him a glare and turned back to the professor, eyebrows raised.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't include the females in this exercise..."

"Oh, so we still have to strip?" One of the Slytherin boys mumbled.

"Well I didn't make the rules!" The professor snapped defensively. "George?"

"What? Oh, right. Um, the skins could just take off their robes, so they are still wearing their shirts and uh, the rest of us will have to play with the robes on."

"Long as my chest is covered," Arcadia said happily as she removed the robes, so she was wearing her skirt and blouse. Draco grunted something and the boy next to him laughed. Arcadia glared at him again but by that time the professor was starting the game.

Half an hour later Arcadia was stood by Reanne in the middle of the 'pitch', they had both avoided the ball like the plague and had resorted to watching the muggle-borns play and the purebloods trip over themselves trying to control the football. To Arcadia's dismay, Draco seemed quite good and the chance of him falling on his face seemed slim.

"So...what to talk about," Reanne started at a poor attempt at casual, "Oh, how about Draco? And your efforts to seduce him? And how well you aren't doing? And-"

"Ok, I get the point!"

"Elizabeth won't be happy,"

"I don't care,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Ball,"

"NO I- what?"

At that moment the hard football hit Arcadia in the shin, "Ow!" she snapped.

"Pass it!"

"What?"

"Bloody kick it will you?" Draco snapped from her right.

Arcadia pulled back and kicked at the ball...badly. Her foot hit the top of the ball in a way that caused her foot to try and go with it. Unbalanced, Arcadia tripped and fell, hitting someone and taking them down with her.

"Sorry," she muttered, expecting an annoyed remark off Reanne. Instead, looking down, she found herself straddling Draco, who looked a little dazed, as his eyes came back into focus.

Arcadia's breath caught in her throat, Draco sat up in a way that caused Arcadia to fall into his lap, still staring into his eyes, light-headed and working hard to control her breath. Draco stared back at her moving closer until he was inches away from her lips. Arcadia let her eyes flutter shut as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Morreno..." He whispered huskily, "...would you mind getting off me?"

Arcadia's eyes shot open and her cheeks grew red, a smug smirk appeared on Draco's face and she scrambled off his lap, looking anywhere but at him.

"And, you might want to sort your shirt out,"

_I can practically hear him smirking... _The thought trailed off as Arcadia realised her blouse had twisted slightly and one or two of the buttons had come undone or ripped off or something. Her face turned a colour not dissimilar from a tomato as she pulled her blouse back to the right place and glared angrily at Draco.

"Screw you," She bit out, it wasn't his fault but she was annoyed with him all the same. She regained a little composure, her cheeks returning to more of a pink glow.

"Wouldn't you love to," He replied as more of a statement.

Sudden images popped into Arcadia's head to accompany that comment. She blushed again and Draco noticed, he stepped very close to her, tilting his head and muttering silkily into her ear, "I'm guessing that's a yes,"

With more effort than she intended Arcadia shoved him away and set a death glare on him. He let out a bark of laughter and, with a wink and a smug smirk still on his lips, returned to the game.

Reanne was suddenly at Arcadia's side again. "Hmm...Maybe you're doing better then everyone thinks,"

Arcadia resisted the urge to tell her friend to shut up and focused on the other part of the comment. "Everyone?"

"Yeah," Reanne replied with a look of slight confusion, "Didn't you know? All the racketeers have been betting,"

"What? Betting on what?!" Arcadia exclaimed.

"Well, how long before you finally get through to Draco, how long before he rejects you and how long before someone finds you and Blaise making out in an empty corridor," Reanne grinned for a minute, "A few of the boys have started doing random empty classroom searches to see if you and Blaise are in there. It was really funny when the other day..." Reanne trailed off as she saw the look on Arcadia's face, a mix between total anger and embarrassment.

"And have you made any bets?" Arcadia asked in a tight tone.

"What? Of course not! Although if you want to help me make some cash... that's really not the issue..." Reanne glanced at Arcadia and stepped away nervously. "Please don't scream,"

"I'm not going to bloody scream!"

Reanne shut up and carried on watching the game, letting Arcadia stew in her anger.  
_  
__Sneaky sods! The Racketeer bastards! Its just like having smart Slytherins!!_  
_Then again..._ A calmer part of her brain tried to reason_. Maybe I'll just have to make more of an effort... _Arcadia allowed the ghost of a grin to pass across her lips as the professor called them all to go to lunch and she started to form plans in her mind.

Arcadia glared angrily at the back of Malfoy's head. It had been a week since Arcadia had been given the challenge to seduce Malfoy and she was more or less where she had started. Tonight was another Racketeer meeting and Arcadia would not be in Elizabeth's good books, she should have gotten a lot further than this by now. Instead Arcadia had spent the last four days hanging out with Blaise and being insulted by Malfoy. She'd gotten closer to seducing Zabini!

_Stupid moron. Practically have to give myself to him and he doesn't even notice! All I get is snide comments and abuse. Bloody Slytherin! _"Miss. Morreno, would you care to focus on the lesson rather than the back of Mr. Malfoy's head?" Snape asked in a bored drawl.

Arcadia felt her cheeks flush slightly and Blaise flashed her an amused smirk. Once again in the dungeons Arcadia had gotten so fond of. Or not.

"I'm sorry sir, I was distracted by the light reflecting off the sheer amount of hair gel on Draco's head." Arcadia said. As always it goes briefly through my mind and straight out my mouth. Is there some kind of spell to help control my own mouth?

Draco turned around and fixed her with an irritated glare.

"Miss. Morreno, if you have nothing sensible to say is it too much trouble to stay quiet?" Snape asked settling an unimpressed.

"Gladly sir, that is a task I am, at this very moment, trying to accomplish," Arcadia replied, flashing him an innocent smile.

"I will be so very glad when you stop taking potions,"

"As will I your highness - I mean, sir,"

Snape glanced at and old clock on the wall as a cuckoo came flying out giving off its loud cry. Arcadia raised an eyebrow at the ugly bird before stuffing her things quickly into her bag. End of potions, on to muggle studies and then freedom!

"Oh, and Miss Morreno?"

"Yes sir?" Arcadia asked sweetly turning back round to face the glaring professor.

"Malfoy will be tutoring you in potions from now on, make sure to take your seat next to him and see him during lunch for help,"

_No. Way. I really should have seen that coming _"Bummer," Ron muttered to Arcadia as he slipped out of the door before her.

"Tell me about it!" Arcadia waited for Blaise and walked along, working to keep up with his stride.

"Aww," Blaise grinned slipping an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, he isn't that bad...if you can ignore the insults and/or groping,"

"What?!" Arcadia snapped her head round to face Blaise, pulled out of her thoughts of turning round and kissing Blaise senseless.

"I'm kidding," Blaise smiled.

"No he's not," Malfoy said from Blaise' other side. He shot her a wicked grin and carried on walking.

_Idiot! ___

_Yeah, but a gorgeous one, ___

_Not the point ___

_Wow, I am mentally arguing with myself. Whole new realms of crazy... _Arcadia sighed loudly as she followed Malfoy to Muggle Studies.


	4. Private Potions

Arcadia kept her eyes on the floor as she followed Snape through the dungeons towards the potions room

Arcadia kept her eyes on the floor as she followed Snape through the dungeons towards the potions room. She hadn't thought Snape was serious, until he came and pulled her from the Ravenclaw Common Room she thought telling her she needed a potions tutor was his idea of taking the piss. Turned out she was wrong. And that's how, on a Saturday night, she was stuck in a smelly, damp, dark dungeons chamber (a.k.a 'potions lab' ) with Draco Malfoy and some very dangerous bottled potions. She had had similar dreams to this, although they usually involved torture of some kind and generally ended up with her and David Boreanaz getting married, except the one time she married Santa Clause instead.

Attempting to push her thoughts aside, Arcadia looked up as Professor Snape addressed her.

"Miss Morreno, I know that the idea of mixing liquids together all evening does not appeal to you, nor does the idea of you having to do it with Mr. Malfoy-"

"What? Who said I wanted to do it with Draco Malfoy?! They were lying! Lying I tell you!" Arcadia exclaimed, only taking in half of what Snape had said.

A look of utter exasperation and a touch loathing appeared on Snape's face but both emotions were quickly replaced with his usual cool glare. "Having to do _potions_ with Mr. Malfoy,"

Arcadia felt her cheeks flare red and she ducked her head, muttering "I knew that," to her shoes.

"However, Miss Morreno, if you break anything, blow anything up, or set anything on fire purposefully to try and avoid this class I will know, and you will be severely punished. It didn't work when your mother tried it, it won't work now," Snape said the last sentence with particular dislike and Arcadia couldn't help but grin broadly, Sylvia had mentioned how painfully annoying Snape had been as a teenager when they had shared classes. Arry remained standing in front of Snape even though they had reached the desired door. Impatience showed on Snape's face and, in a tone similar to one you might use on a small child, he said "Go through the door and begin your extra study,"

The purposefully dopey grin still in place, Arcadia slipped into the room and , as she removed her cloak from the dazing heat in the room, took in the sight. Draco was at the front of the classroom, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up as he threw several items in the cauldron, a look of frustrated concentration on his face that Arcadia found strangely adorable. He looked up when she gave a soft sigh and the familiar smirk was instantly moulded back onto his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a quirk of the eyebrow that told her he knew exactly what she had just been thinking about. she blushed slightly, but years of embarrassing situations had taught her to hide a blush.

"No, simply trying to take a breath without gagging. Why does that cauldron smell so much?" Arcadia replied coolly as she approached him. he kept his eyes on her, a smug grin on his face.

"Because of the ingredients,"

"Oh,"

Although Arcadia had been talking to Hermione about why Snape hadn't selected the bushy haired Gryffindor to tutor her, she was suddenly glad to have the gorgeous young man in front of her, she found it very difficult not to grab him and lip-lock. She longed for a football to 'trip' over, but apparently they weren't appropriate in a potions lab. Arcadia contented herself with another sigh and then started to get out her own ingredients.

"Argh!"

"Calm down,"

"I was bloody calm the first five times I tried it! Now this is just ridiculous!" Arcadia snapped back, an hour or so later when she still wasn't close to completing the first potion assigned.

"If you stirred it right maybe it would work,"

"I am stirring it right,"

"You're not,"

"Well if you're such a bloody expert you do it!" Arcadia snapped again as she thrust the wooden spoon towards Draco. He chuckled, flashing her a wicked grin. he stepped towards her but, instead of taking the spoon from her, her stood behind her, placed an arm either side and took one of her hands in each of his, his head to one side so his mouth was just higher than her ear.

"Just move it like this..." it came out as almost a whisper. Arcadia found this method of teaching far more distracting, she could feel his warm breath just behind her right ear, his arms either side of her. She let out a small, involuntary moan and instantly felt the urge to clamp a hand over her mouth, but both were still trapped under his. He chuckled softly, feeling it against the back of her neck sent shivers down Arcadia's spine.

"Why, Morreno, was that a moan?" Draco asked her silkily.

"No," Arcadia replied too quickly, she struggled to free her hands and step away, but Draco stepped closer until his chest was moulded against her back, he dropped his hands from hers to wrap them around her waist. he ducked his head to whisper into her ear, "Are you sure?" He said in a husky voice.

"Uh...I, erm..." Arcadia struggled to think at all, let alone come up with a retort.

_Think dammit! C'mon Arry reply! Something witty that'll put his in his place!_ her inner voice yelled at her.

"I like your arms," she blurted.

_I'm your subconscious and you embarrass me! Well done, Arry, that's one for the books!_

Draco gave a bark of laughter. "Thank you," he replied, still with the husky tone that was driving Arcadia insane. he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he placed a gentle kiss on her throat, the type of butterfly kiss that made her wonder whether he'd even touched her.

Enjoying the sensation of his lips against her neck. he continued with the butterfly kisses back up her neck until he reached her jaw line, he nipped her softly on the ear lobe and then spun her around to face him. Her silver/grey eyes met his pale ice blue ones, she stared at him for a moment and then found herself reaching up, pressing her lips against his. One of his arms were still around her waist, the other was sliding gently up and down her back.

She pushed closer to him, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth as she ran one of her hands through his hair.

_There you go...seducing him wasn't so hard was it?_

As the small voice made the statement in her head Arcadia suddenly found herself remembering where they were, the dark, disgusting dungeons, in a room that smelt of rotting vegetables from their potions, where a teacher could walk in at any moment to register their progress and find them stood in the middle of the room necking.

_What am I doing?!_

Arcadia broke the kiss, pushing Draco a little a way from her, Draco let out a small, involuntary growl of displeasure as she did.

"What?" He asked her, moving towards her again. She put a hand to his chest to keep him at a distance.

"Nothing, I just don't want to right now," Arcadia said softly.

"You what?" Draco asked, the irritation clear in his voice, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Can we just finish this potion?" Arcadia couldn't help the gentle tone of pleading. "I mean, we really need to finish it,"

Draco's eyes grew cold and he glared at her. Arcadia waited for him to get angry, to start insulting her, but he didn't. "Fine," he bit out and turned his back on her.

Arcadia wanted to apologise but she knew he would have a go at her, then he would be angry and she could do without the fuss right now.

_What? Why did you stop, you were enjoying that,_ One of her mental voices argued.

_No. I refuse to - to...you know in the potions room just because I've been challenged to do so!_

_You don't have to do it for the challenge. Do it for yourself, have a little fun..._

_In a dungeon?! No thanks,_

_Fine, be that way,_

_Fine, I will!_

Arcadia groaned as she felt a headache coming on. Draco didn't even glance her way as she stood by the desk rubbing her forehead.

"I thought you wanted to finish your potion," It was a statement.

"Huh? The potion? what - oh, oh yeah, I do," Arcadia struggled to remember the lie.

_Was that during the kissing or after? Oh, the kissing..._ Arcadia sighed, once again catching Draco's attention as she stood and did nothing.

He dropped the wooden spoon on the desk and turned to face her, arms crossed across his chest. "Well, are you doing the potion or not?" He demanded.

"I, uh, probably not..." She muttered guiltily.

Draco stepped towards her, grabbing her around the waist before she had time to move away and pulling her towards him. Leaning his head down to whisper in her ear, "Then I don't see a problem..." he pulled away from her ear and crashed down onto her lips with his own. Arcadia didn't know what to do, for a moment she just blinked.

_Stop it!_

Arcadia pushed him away again, he opened his eyes and set a disgruntled glare on her.

"I'm, I..." Arcadia struggled to think of words, instead, she grabbed her cloak off the table and walked, quickly and purposefully towards the door, and out into the corridor.


	5. Excuses About Owls

Arcadia had managed to get to her room before she had covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly

Arcadia had managed to get to her room before she had covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly. What was she playing at? I mean it wasn't hard, did she want him or not? She sat cross-legged on her bed for a while.

Well he was very good looking.

But a complete bastard.

He had a sense of humour.

If you enjoyed being insulted, abused or injured on a regular basis.

That was about when she ran out of steam and realised she didn't actually no him that well, not that she was planning to hunt him down and force him to reveal deep dark secrets in order to get a better perspective of him...although that didn't seem like a bad idea...

Sighing loudly Arcadia looked at her clock. Quarter past midnight, where was everybody?

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed, throwing herself off her bed and towards the door. It was a racketeer meeting tonight. She thundered down the stairs and burst into the common room, the racketeers all looked at her with mixtures of amusement and a look that told her they were thinking 'idiot'.

"Nice of you to join us Arcadia," Elizabeth acknowledged her sternly.

"I'm very sorry, I dozed off, and I hadn't set my alarm," She muttered more to herself.

"Yeah, she must've been tired from her private potions class," Reanne winked at her with a knowing look.

"Well, back to what I was saying, I'd like you all to welcome Rebecca to the Ravenclaw Racketeers, she moved here from Hawkpox Academy of Enchantment, she's in the 5th year here so help her out, if you see her wandering around lost point her in the right direction,"

The girl was tall and pretty, dirty blonde hair and warm blue eyes, she had an air of confidence about her and Arcadia could tell this was the type of girl that found other people, but didn't get lost.

There were a few who said 'hi' or 'hello' to her, but Arcadia didn't bother, she didn't have a good feeling about this girl.

"Now, Arcadia," Elizabeth looked expectantly at her. Arcadia looked expectantly back.

"What?"

"Well, tell us how you're doing," Elizabeth said in the I'm-speaking-to-a-small-child tone she saved especially for Arcadia.

"Uh, I, um...well, erm..." Arcadia stuttered and stumbled out.

"Have you gotten anywhere with this?"

"Sure she has," Reanne smiled slyly. "I went to see how she was doing with potions, by the way Arcadia I wasn't aware having Malfoy's tongue down your throat was one of the 6 steps to making a contentment potion,"

"Well I was bloody content," Arcadia mumbled so that only Reanne could hear her.

"Is that as far as you've gotten?" Elizabeth asked, unimpressed.

"Well, I could've...you know...but the potions room is gross,"

"How long have you had this challenge?"

"Uh...2 and a bit weeks?"

"Yes, and so far you're closer to seducing Blaise Zabini," Elizabeth frowned at her.

_Well now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea..._

"These things take time," Arcadia shrugged.

"Well, you've had time," Elizabeth sat up straight, her I-make-the-rules posture. "You have one more week and then I am passing the challenge to Rebecca and you are to stay away from Draco Malfoy, is that understood?"

Arcadia's eye narrowed, she glared at Elizabeth, "Yes," she resisted the urge to say 'mother'.

"Very well, congratulations to Melissa Hubblestruff and Riley Flannigan for completing their challenges..."

Arcadia sat awkwardly through the next person being chosen for a challenge, she wasn't paying attention, she wanted desperately to go find Draco, but wandering around the dungeons at one in the morning wasn't her idea of a good time.

"Ok, that's it for today, I'll see you all in a week," Elizabeth stood and left.

Arcadia got up, Reanne coming with her, most of the other Ravenclaw's stayed to get to know Rebecca, meaning the boys wanted to drool over her and the girls wanted to find reasons to bitch about her.

"So, you and Mr.Slytherin...in the potions room...making out," Reanne was smirking for England. "Have fun?"

"Shut up," Arcadia replied, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, I'm not the one trying to give your new toy to whatshername -"

"He is not my toy!" Arcadia shot her friend an appalled look.

"Really? 'Cause from where I was standing you seemed to be playing with him,"

Arcadia blushed furiously, Reanne smirked more broadly as they went into their dorm, the other girls were still downstairs so they had the room to themselves.

"Arry, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Do it within a week, I don't want the mini-supermodel to get him,"

Arcadia laughed at her friends request. "I'll try, but I can't promise,"

"Just do your best" Reanne grinned.

Arcadia was torn from dreams of the potion room as sunlight blazed in through the windows, Someone had opened the curtains before they'd left. Arcadia muttered curses about the time of morning as she rolled over to find her clock. She sat bolt upright when her eyes focused on the time.

"Shit!" She managed to get cleaned, dressed and out the door within 15 minutes, although she'd barely got to the first set of steps when she realised she'd forgotten half her books and homework. When Arcadia finally got to Muggle Studies she had missed the first lesson and was at least ten minutes into the second.

Arcadia tried to make her way silently through the outskirts of the dark Forest to where she could see her class, but when Fang noticed her and leapt at her she didn't do a very good job. Managing to push the slobbering, overexcited dog off her, she stood back up, composed herself, and walked to the lesson.

"Nice of yer, t'join us Miss Morreno," Hagrid said, although his tone didn't seem sarcastic, stern or in any other way annoyed at her absence she was defensive anyway.  
"I'm really sorry, you see my owl, uh, it was running - I mean flying - around my room, and uh, it, uh, it didn't see that the window was closed. I was just about to leave the room when I noticed so I had to rush to the hospital wing, but the floor was wet and I fell over and-"

"Mr. Zabini 'n Miss Charles 'av already explained wot 'appened to yer owl, though I though' they sed cat," Hagrid shook his head and continued. "Anyway, we're doin' 'inkypuff's terday..."

Arcadia slipped over to where Blaise and Reanne were standing, Malfoy gave her a glare from Blaise's other side but she ignored him.

"So when did you two become friends?" Arcadia asked.

"We didn't," Reanne shrugged, "But whereas I can come up with a convincing excuse a Slytherin is better to pull off lying,"

Blaise shot her sarcastic look, but Arcadia knew Reanne was teasing him.

"Well thanks anyway,"

"Why are you late really?" Draco asked, a glint of malice in his eyes.

"Why was I...?" Arcadia struggled to think of an answer.

_I don't think 'Because I was having some very vivid dreams about you, me and our favourite potions room wink' is the best answer_

"I stayed up helping Reanne with homework," Arcadia blurted out.

"Did you? Ouch! - oh yeah, that homework," Reanne rubbed her arm where Arcadia had helped her 'remember' the homework. "Yeah, definable signs of a harpy," She gave Arcadia a nasty look  
and continued to rub her arm.

"Convincing," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Be quiet," Arcadia said sweetly as she attempted to pay attention to Hagrid.

"The 'inkpuff..."

_Well I tried my best to listen_ Arcadia thought.

Instead she shifted her attention to the young man glaring at her. She turned and caught his eye, he didn't look away.

'What?' she mouthed.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to Hagrid.

_Talk about being a baby!_

The lesson was long and boring; when it was over they made their way up the hill to the herbology greenhouses. Arcadia lagged behind a little, until she had a big enough distance between her, Reanne and Blaise. She looked around and noticed Malfoy to her right. She made a decision; she walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him under a tree out of sight.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

Eyes narrowing he replied, "What do you think?"

"Oh come on! So I didn't fancy being felt up in the potions room! You don't have to be so immature about it!"

Draco snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of the two of us, I am not the one being immature."

"You're giving me the cold shoulder because of what happened yesterday," Arcadia stated.

"Your point?"

"You don't have the right to do that," She was getting frustrated, however thumping sense into the son of a very powerful potential Death Eater didn't seem the best idea in the world.

"Actually, I have the right to do whatever I want, now if you don't mind, I have a class to be at," Malfoy pushed past her, shoving Arcadia hard in the shoulder.  
"You know what?" She snapped, "I'm glad we didn't go any further, I hadn't quite realised what an arrogant, irritating, frustrating, passive aggressive, downright rude, inbred pureblood tosser you really were!"

Malfoy spun on his heel and pushed her so her back hit the tree, "Listen to me you little half-blood, you should watch yourself, no-one talks to me like that, _ever_."

"Really? because I was under the impression I just had!" Arcadia's mood was swiftly getting worse, Draco took a step closer to her.

"Well then its best for you if you don't do it again," He whispered in a deadly low voice.

"Oh don't worry about that! I wouldn't go near you with a barge pole, let alone talk to you! I want _nothing_ to do with you!"

_Are you mad?!_

_Shut up!_

Draco took another step closer, placing one hand on the tree by her head, there was another tree only feet away on her other side and Arcadia was getting the feeling of a mouse being cornered by a cat. "Wouldn't go near me with a barge pole?" he whispered huskily to her.

Arcadia felt her herself tensing, but she had no way of moving away from him. He lowered his head, saying softly in her ear, "What a shame that is," with that he moved so his lips were barely and inch from hers, hovering there. Suddenly his lips came down on hers, kissing her deeply. Arcadia felt herself respond instantly. her eyes closed, her mouth opened a little, allowing his tongue in, and deepening the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck, as he placed his left hand on her hip, keeping his other arm against the tree; he pulled her against him hard.

Arcadia realised a moment or so later that he want kissing her back anymore, his hand had left her waist, she froze and pulled away. A triumphant smirk was on his face as he looked down at her, Arcadia felt her cheeks burning as he removed her hands from around his neck.

"Wouldn't go near me with a barge pole," he repeated in a very smug tone. Arcadia looked at the ground, her cheeks still flushed. Malfoy brought a hand to her face, catching her chin softly between thumb and forefinger. "For some strange reason; I don't believe you," With that said he gave her another, brief kiss on the lips and turned his back on her, heading towards the herbology room. "See you later Morreno," he said to her without turning around again.

"Jerk," Arcadia muttered under her breath, although she was more angry at herself for her embarrassment. After a few minutes she pushed herself off the tree and wandered towards the herbology rooms.

Reanne gave her a questioning look as she came in late, although all she could do was mouth 'later' while Professor Sprout gave her a detention for being late for the third time.

Arcadia found that it was her giving Malfoy the evil eyes now, rather than the other way around. When they were paired up, professor Sprout put her with Blaise, trying to teach her a lesson by making her works with a Slytherin apparently.

"You don't look happy," he stated, his eyes on professor Sprout so it looked as though he was paying attention.

"Could be because I'm not,"

"Draco groping you again?"

"Excuse me?" Arcadia said it louder than she meant to as she turned to face Blaise, a couple of the Slytherins turned to look at her, "Back to work children?" She snapped at them, they looked away again, muttering about her as they did.

"He was bragging about it in the Common room yesterday," Blaise said, a small smile tugging his lips, clearly amused at her annoyance. "Saying you were a great kisser and a good grope, but a complete tease and you ran off crying when things weren't going the way you wanted,"

"What?! That slimy little son of a-"

"Miss Morreno interruptions from you are becoming more and more frequent. If you have something important to say then by all means share it with the class, otherwise I suggest you be quiet before i make it a double detention!"

"Sorry, Professor," Arcadia grumbled out, she waited until Professor Sprout had started talking again before she whispered harshly. "Why was he saying that?!"

"Well its true isn't it?" Blaise said, a hint of what could have been jealousy in his voice.

"Well, I, uh...yeah, but why did he go around telling everyone? And I was _not_ crying, and it was _not_ because I wasn't getting my own way!" She felt anger bubbling, she caught the eye of a slytherin across the table, who happened to be paired with Malfoy. His eyes slid down and back up her body, a smirk appeared on his lips and he winked at her.

Arcadia felt her face go red, unlike usual it was from anger. "Problem?" she spat out at the boy across the table.

"Not at all," he said, the smirk still in place.

"Piss off and do your work then," She snapped, glaring at him until he turned back to the plant in front of him "What the hell is his problem?"

"Cleary a fan of Malfoy's story time," a mocking tone had slipped into his voice and for a moment he was a Slytherin instead of Blaise.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Well something is, you don't usually snap at me," She muttered, poking the vibrant purple plant on the table in front of her.

"Its none of your business so keep out of it," he said sharply, Arcadia frowned at him, a little hurt showing in here eyes. Blaise noticed. "If I hurt your feelings I'm sure Malfoy will kiss it better,"

Arcadia's frown deepened, hurt visible on her face. Malfoy had heard Blaise's last words and was giving her smug smiles, she met his eyes and he quirked an eyebrow suggestively, Blaise was bristling next to her, determined to ignore her. Aware that she was surrounded by Slytherins - all the Ravenclaw, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were at the opposite end of the table - the room suddenly felt, very, very small.

Arcadia made it through herbology, having to put up with snide and rude comments, unpleasant conversations and Professor Sprout awarding her with a double detention, she wasn't in the best of moods for the rest of the day, with Blaise opinion of her dropping alarmingly fast Arcadia was beginning to get the useless, nothings-going-my-way feeling she hated. Even the snow that started to fall around lunch time couldn't improve her mood.

"As I am sure you have all noticed," Dumbledore began at dinner that evening, "the first clear signs of winter have begun to set in. Although the snow is both extremely fun, and strangely fascinating, I would like to ask that you refrain from attempting to set it on fire, bringing it to class, and using snowballs to attack other students and teachers - especially after last years unfortunate incidents, I am confident that this year Professor Flitwick would prefer if we did not have to dig him out of a snow drift,"  
Sniggers ran around the room and Professor Flitwick fidgeted in his seat, disturbing the books he was using to see over the table and almost falling to the ground.

"I would also like to remind the students of The Winter Masquerade," Dumbledore continued, putting a silence to the laughter, "The masquerade is not an annual tradition, it is performed every six years on the night before Christmas holidays, originally it was a one-off, however the masquerade brought great joy to those who attended, many bonds were formed the first night, and even for a few hours all the problem, past, present and future are forgotten. All alliances and feuds are ignored, and for one evening you can be whoever you like, behind a mask. All that is required is that you dress up - yes, it is a 'fancy dress' occasion - and where something to cover your face, and hide your true identity,"

Murmurs ran through the room and Arcadia found that a faint smile had appeared on her lips at the thought of the ball.

"It'll be wonderful!" Arcadia heard Parvati Patal exclaim, she was sitting directly behind her on the Gryffindor table.

"I went to the last one, when I was in my second year, it was fantastic! It was so magical, and the boy I left with that night, well, we're still together now!" One of the seventh year Ravenclaw girls giggled.

"Sounds great," was all Reanne said, she wasn't the type of girl to go for mushy events like a masquerade ball.

"Yes it does, I bet there will be loads of enchantment to make it all pretty," Lisa grinned from the other side of Reanne. "And who knows, maybe Arry and Blaise will finally hook up," she said with a wink.

Arcadia's smile faded. "Don't count on it," She grunted.

"At the end of the evening I am sure each of you will have found someone you particularly liked, and in the final moments of the ball you may unmask if you wish, you may find yourself in for a bit of a suprise." A twinkle in Dumbledore's eye brought the hazy smile back to Arcadia's face, she couldn't help but imagine a younger Dumbledore going to the ball himself, maybe falling in love with someone unexpected.

"If you require more information, or are simply curious, your prefects will be given full details so you may ask them any questions you like. Now, shall we eat?"

Arcadia dug into her food, happily thinking about the ball, which was only two weeks away, in her head was room full of people, dressed beautifully, gliding around the room in a graceful dance. As she thought about how amazing her costume would have to be, she couldn't help the small voice in her head.

_Time to teach that Slytherin a lesson_


	6. Madam Gronway's Gowns

Arcadia muttered the hex under her breath, the Slytherin girl squealed in front of her, her face was a forest of revolting red spots, as though she had severe acne

Arcadia muttered the hex under her breath, the Slytherin girl squealed in front of her, her face was a forest of revolting red spots, as though she had severe acne. Screaming she turned on her heel and started to storm down the corridor to Arcadia, who instantly plastered a look of pure innocence on her face.

"You little bitch!"

"What?" Arcadia's look slipped to disgust as the spotted face came close to her own.

"You did this to me!"

"I did not!"

The other students in the corridor were turning to look at the pair. Professor Flitwick started to usher them into various classrooms - despite loud protests from 1st years that they were being pushed into the wrong rooms. He turned to the two girls, his favourite, sweetly smiling student, and the obnoxious Millicent Bullstrode.

"What's the problem ladies?" He squeaked in his tiny voice.

"What do you think?! Look what she did to me!" Millicent screamed, causing several ghosts to pop their heads through walls and check on what all th fuss was about.

"Now, Millicent, although Arcadia is a rather gifted student she doesn't have nearly the ability at charms to perform a hex like that." Arcadia opened her mouth, frowning, but quickly closed it again. "So, if you would be so kind, report to Madam Pomfrey and when this...ehm, mess, is sorted out, return to your class.

Millicent's face was turning scarlet beneath her spots. She screamed one final time, span around and tramped off to the Hospital Wing. Flitwick trotted off to his class, squeaking a reminder that she was late for class as the door closed.

"Teach her to call me a cheap slag," Arcadia grumbled, striding down the hallway to McGonagall's classroom. She opened the door gently, the class was quiet, Pansy Parkinson muttered something which caused the entire back row to fall about laughing. Arcadia shot Draco a dirty look before going to sit down, she had passed the point of throwing glares in Blaise's direction.

"Miss Morreno, care to explain your tardiness?" McGonagall asked, a stern look on her face, clearly she'd heard the screaming.

"There was a slight case of acne in the corridor, I tried my best to calm her down but he insisted on screaming her head off." arcadia couldn't help slipping the back row another viscous look as they hissed at her. "You know those Slytherin's lying gits and drama queens,"

"Hang on a minute-"

"What did she just say?"

"Want to talk about drama queens-"

Arcadia kept her eyes firmly on the front of the room as the Slytherin's sneered their protests at her.

"Miss Morreno, I understand that certain...events, may have upset you, but I would prefer if you kept your personal opinions to yourself," McGonagal frowned.

Arcadia's face burned red. It had been almost a week since she'd found out about Draco's rumours, and she'd had to put up with unpleasant comments about her every time her back was turned, it was driving her crazy and left her in a permanent bad mood. The only thing she had to look forward to was buying her dress for the winter masquerade at Hogsmeade the next day, but with the rumours flying around, Arcadia didn't think much of her chances for getting a date, and despite what Dumbledore had said about it being unnecessary every girl in Hogwarts seemed to be in a frenzy to get a date.

Reanne had been sympathetic, insulting Draco at every possible opportunity - although Arcadia got the feeling she might have done that anyway - Lisa seemed to be putting a slight distance between herself and Arcadia, which did nothing to help the dark cloud living over Arcadia's head.

The rest of the lesson went by in a dull blur, the occasional comment about Arcadia's sexual activities rang out fro the back row, but it was easy to ignore as long as she pictured flowers and bunny rabbits. When McGonagal dismissed them to their weekends Arcadia was out of her seat, throwing her books in her bag and out the door before anyone had time to blink. Despite keeping up appearances, the entire situation was getting to her.

She hadn't made it to the Ravenclaw common room and through to her dormitory before someone caught up with her. She didn't want to look, but the way the hairs on the back of her neck were bristling it could only be one of two people - neither of which she liked or wanted to see.

"Are you going to stop walking or will I have to run to keep up?" Blaise asked her.

"You could always try pissing off,"

"Well, that's not nice is it?"

Arcadia stopped in her tracks turning to face the black haired, blue eyed boy. "Why the hell would I be nice to you?"

"You used to be nice to me,"

"I used to be known as Arcadia too. Stuff changes," She snapped, continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Well, I- hang on. what do you mean _used_ to be known as Arcadia?" He asked, falling into step beside her.

"Your housemates have decided a more suitable name would be the 'Ravenclaw Whore'," she spat out. Blaise sniggered, Arcadia hit him.

"Ow!"

"Just piss off will you!"

"I only wanted to ask you to the dance," he pouted, rubbing his arm where she had hit him. Arcadia stopped again.

"You have to be kidding,"

"Why would I be?"

"What on earth makes you think I would go with you?!" Disbelief was clear in Arcadia's voice, Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't imagine that you're getting many other offers," he muttered.

"None is better than one from you,"

"You know, you're blowing this way out of proportion,"

"Am I?" She asked evenly.

"Yes! I mean, what have I even done?" A look of forced innocence spread across his face that reminded Arcadia of a puppy. She was not falling for The Eyes this time.

"Well, first of all The amazing Mr. Malfoy tells everyone that I'm a whining little prick-tease, _then_ you turn on me, _then_ between the two of you turn a little making out in the potions room that, although not a story to tell the grand kids, wasn't exactly going to ruin my reputation, into some strange scene from a porno in which I try and seduce Malfoy in the potions lab with a love potion! Not only that but every girl in the school is _fuming_ at the fact that I got to him first, so they've decided that Malfoy is an innocent bystander and I am some kind of Super-Slut that can paralyse a boy with one flutter of my eyelashes - and don't deny it, I've seen the cartoons!" Arcadia took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them and finished evenly. "Am I blowing things out of proportion, Blaise?"

Blaise had the decency to look guilty, he didn't answer and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"I didn't think so," Arcadia snapped. She turned to leave but Blaise had grabbed her arm.

"Arry, I'm sorry," He replied. It wasn't exaggerated, it wasn't forced, and - for a Slytherin - it was incredibly sincere. "I just...I was jealous! I mean, I liked you - I _like_ you - and that git managed to get in there first!"

Arcadia was slightly taken aback by this, but not enough to forget she was mad at him, she fixed a steely expression on her face. "Saying sorry isn't always good enough,"

"Look, Arry, I've never really liked a girl before - sure I've _dated_ them, but...I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I know I owe you BIG time but...please, will you go to the dance with me? I'll make it up - I promise!" The puppy dog eyes were back and with full force. Arcadia felt herself weakening.

"Damn it! Fine! But you have GIGANTIC amounts of making up to do! I mean seriously HUGE!" She replied, a look of pure joy slipped briefly across Blaise's face before it was replaced by mild happiness.

"Great," he said, trying to stay true to his Slytherin ways.

"I hate being in the good house!" Arcadia grumbled to herself, "How hard is it to say 'no!'?"

"Depends who is trying to say it," Said a snide voice, Pansy Parkinson appeared with a flock of sharp faced Slytherin girls. "I can't imagine it's easy for you to say no to anyone! I mean, what if Snape had walked in? Then there would really be some tales to tell!"

The other girls roared with laughter, Arcadia's expression darkened and she pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Arcadia turned to see Draco behind her, as her wand flew out of her hand. "Now, now Morreno. Let's play nicely, wouldn't want to hurt Parkinson now would we? Be a shame if she was all bruised for the Masquerade," The smug smirk on his face sent Arcadia's temper rocketing.

"You're right Malfoy. How wrong of me to even _think_ of hexing your snotty little princess. There are far better ways to bruise a witch." With that Arcadia pulled back her fist and slammed it into the smug Slytherin girls face, having only a moment to relish the look of shock, fear, and pain that flashed across Pansy's face before Arcadia turned on her heel and left towards the Ravenclaw Tower, making sure to shoulder barge past Draco, and regretting it when a tingle ran through her.

"How about this one?" Lisa asked, holding a fluorescent yellow dress in front of herself in the mirror. Its shoulders puffing, the body had an awful white trim and flared out in strange layers that reminded Arcadia of an evil wedding cake.

Reanne's big brown eyes grew even wider and she turned an expression of disgust on the dress. "I don't think it's your colour," was all she said.

Lisa shrugged and put the dress back, before trotting quickly off to the other side of the shop where she had spotted a similar dress in lime. Reanne ran off to restrain their friend. Arcadia laughed to herself and then wandered out of the shop, they had already planned to meet at the Three Broomsticks later, so Arcadia wasn't worried that they would panic and send search parties out after her.

Arcadia wandered through Hogsmeade, it seemed strangely silent in the snow, people were trying to stay indoors so there wasn't anyone around. Walking quickly and bracing herself against the fierce wind Arcadia made her way to the spot where you could see the shrieking shack. From there she found the little path that led to the more deserted area of Hogsmeade and into the eerily soundless streets. Not many of the Hogwarts students knew about this part of Hogsmeade, it was mostly only know by those who lived there, but the ocassional wanderer would stumble across it.

It was beautifully decorated, holy reefs hanging on every door, every street lamp wrapped in fake autumn leaves, small fairy lights twinkling inside them. Mistletoe floated in the air above the streets, stalking the odd passer by until they gave in and kissed someone, or something - Arcadia was witness to one man kissing a street lamp, with a little more tongue than she felt was entirely necessary.

Before long Arcadia had found her desired street and shop. Shuffling through a thick build up of snow she approached and wandered in. Immediately Arcadia had to shed three layers, leaving her in only a thin strap top, she would regret going into the warmth as soon as she was outside again, but until then it didn't matter.

Madam Gronway's Gowns was one of the wonders of Hogsmeade, and Arcadia often thought it was a shame that such a wonderful shop was virtually unheard of - as most of the people lucky enough to find it wanted to keep it to themselves. It had everything! From sleek flat-falling dresses that could turn the thinnest, formless girl into a curved beauty, to dresses from the French Revolution. There was an entire wall dedicated to masquerade dresses, and tucked in a tiny corner somewhere were the most attractive tuxedoes she had ever seen.

"Can I help you Arry?" Madam Gronway asked, Arcadia came in often to admire the beautiful gowns, but she had never had an excuse to buy one yet.

"Yes, I'm looking for something for-"

"The Winter Masquerade?" She asked, a twinkle in her olive green eyes.

"Yes," Arcadia blinked, "How did-?"

"I always know when the Winter Masquerade is on...I still remember my own, oh, it was so beautiful..." A hazy smile spread across her lips as a faraway expression slipped into her eyes. Arcadia couldn't help but smile too, after a few moment arcadia realised Madam Gronway might not be back from her reverie for a while and decided to look for something herself.

There were some startling dresses, whites and ice-blues, pinks and black, greens and yellows, a few brown too. Arcadia thought white and ice-blue might be nice - to go with the winter theme. She had just wandered to the nearest rack, conveniently hidden from view of the counter, when a pair of strong arms slipped around her waist, an a silky voice whispered in her ear; "Have you missed me?"

Arcadia jumped, and turned around to meet eyes not a dissimilar blue from the dresses she had just been admiring. The smirk was firmly in place as Draco tilted his head, not waiting for an answer, his lips had barely brushed hers when arcadia regained control of herself an pushed him off. It didn't work as well as she'd he, his arms were still around her waist, but he had stood up straight.

"Why would I miss you?" She snapped. "It's not like I haven't seen you for a week. Every time I walk into a room you seem to be stood there with a fresh insult." Arcadia replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I've missed you," Draco replied, nipping her ear.

Arcadia let out a bark of laughter. "No you haven't, you're not capable of missing anyone!"

Draco seemed offended by this; he stood a little straighter but tightened his grip. "Well, maybe I missed you,"

Arcadia ignored him, pulling out of his grip and wandering along the rack to look at other dresses. "Piss off did you," She mumbled to herself more than to him.

"Fine, maybe i just wanted someone for a quick snog behind a tree again! Either way I was thinking of you!" Draco snapped, taking the dress she had picked up out of her hand and placing it back on the shelf. he pulled out another one and thrust it into her arms.

"Oh, you're right Malfoy!" Arcadia exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "The knowledge that you were imagining the two of us making out behind a tree while you ruined my reputation makes it all better! Clearly you know the key to a girls heart!"

"Shut up will you," He snapped, "And don't call me Malfoy,"

Arcadia was more than a little surprised at this, she turned to face him, making eye contacts for the first time since he'd snuck up behind her. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like it,"

"But it's your name, everyone calls you Malfoy," Arcadia frowned.

"Well I don't like it when you do,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" he snapped again "It just bothers me, and I don't like that it bothers me. So just don't do it,"

"Fine," Arcadia shrugged, replacing the dress and continuing along the line. She turned her back on Draco, who watched her a little way before moving to catch up with her.

"So your still not happy with me?"

"Two minutes of irritating conversation won't change my mind,"

_However the snogging behind the tree you suggested might!_

_Bad brain! Shh!_

"I think your blowing all this out of proportion," Draco told her, once again taking the dress she had chosen away from her and selecting a different one.

"What, are you and Blaise rehearsing scripts of what to say to me?" Arcadia asked.

"Huh? Blaise? what does he have to do with anything?" Draco asked confused. Emitting a low growl as Arcadia threw the dress back at him after taking a moment to notice how skimpy it was.

"He said the same thing to me earlier,"

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, after transfiguration, when he asked me to the dance thingy," Arcadia informed him, she noticed him pause and turned to face him.

"That's what was going on in the corridor?" he asked, his expression turning a little colder.

"Yeah. what did you think we were talking about? where's the cheapest place to buy Sea Monkeys?"

_Which, funnily enough is in Diagon Alley at that little shop where-_

_Now is not the time!!_

Arcadia studied Draco for a moment, "Uh, problem, Malfoy?"

"Nothing," he replied, still a cold look on his face. He stepped very close to her, so his lips were inches from hers, and with her back to the dress rack and a wall to her left she felt very trapped. Before Arcadia had time to a way of escape Draco swooped down and kissed her roughly, pulling her against him. Arcadia emitted an involuntary moan, she felt Draco grin against her mouth.

"And, Morreno?" Draco whispered, she gave a small mumble as a reply, "I told you not to call me Malfoy,"

With that he turned and left, Arcadia just heard the jingle of the bell over the shop door as her went, leaving her stood in the shop isle saying to herself "Eh?"

Only a moment later a flustered Madam Gronway appeared at her side. "I'm sorry Arry I was miles away! Oh, no dear! You can't wear white and blue to a _winter_ dance!"

Arcadia looked slightly puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because it is a _winter_ dance! All the girls will be wearing white and blue. Trust me dear, I have the _perfect_ dress for you," with a gleam in her eye madam Gronway disappeared off to the back of the shop, Arcadia walked happily after her.


	7. Masks and Masquerades

Hogwarts was quiet when Arcadia wandered back, Reanne happily talking away next to her, although Arcadia wasn't listening to most of what she said

Hogwarts was quiet when Arcadia wandered back, Reanne happily talking away next to her, although Arcadia wasn't listening to most of what she said. They had lost Lisa a while ago, she'd slunk off with one of the 7th year Hufflepuffs in the Three Broomsticks, Reanne had spent the better part of the next half hour thinking up rude things to yell at her.

"So _I s_aid 'That's not a slug, that's my brother - and no you can't bloody hex him!'" Reanne grinned madly; Arcadia - who hadn't listened to any other part of the story - forced giggles and smiled weakly at her friend.

"Arry that was pathetic, if you're going to ignore me at least practice your fake laughter - you sound like Mickey Mouse being violently kicked in the crotch," Reanne huffed.

"Huh, thanks," Arcadia grunted sarcastically.

"If you're not going to appreciate my jokes then I am going to go find someone who does!" Reanne threatened.

"Well good luck," Arcadia replied, heading to her room with her bags. "I think Blaise is around somewhere - why don't you torture - I mean, entertain him with your marvellous comedy? He deserves it!" Arcadia suppressed a smile while she teased her friend.

"Shut it, Morreno," Was the only reply she got. Arcadia laughed and continued to her room, her heavy plastic bag on one arm and a dress-bag slung over her other arm, glancing at the dress bag Arcadia suddenly couldn't wait until the Masquerade.

Getting away from the buzz about the ball was close to impossible, there wasn't a single girl in the school that hadn't bought a dress and found a date, despite Reanne saying she would never ditch Arcadia like Lisa had, Reanne was now very difficult to find without also coming across Jacob Markson glued to her side.

So Arcadia stood alone in Muggle Studies while the girls sat around giggling about the dance, the boys rolled their eyes a lot and George Pritchet had some kind of strange attack while Professor Muggle Studies explained the rules of a game called 'Bugby'.

"So, Arry, looking forward to the dance?" Blaise asked, a tiny grin in the corner of his mouth, he said it much louder than necessary and judging by the way the rest of the group rolled their eyes, it could have been something he'd been talking about a little too often.

"Blaise, not you too," Arcadia sighed, "As if the girls aren't bad enough, do you really have to join in?"

Blaise frowned slightly.

_That'll teach him!...I'm not sure what it'll teach him but I'm sure he is being taught something!_

"Yeah, Morreno, I saw you in Gronway's the other day, you find something nice?" Draco asked with a quirk of the eyebrow. Arcadia glared slightly.

"As a matter of fact I found a very nice dress, although I had to wait for some of the less pleasant customers to get out of my way," Arcadia replied sweetly. Draco just smirked. Arcadia turned back to the lesson, trying to focus on what he was saying.

"As you can see this is not quite the same as a football," Professor Muggle Studies droned, holding up a strangely shaped, brown item, Arcadia wondered if that was the bug the title referred to. "The point of the game is..."

"And anyway," Arcadia started, her attention span much too short to listen about a game in which people run around with innocent - yet rather large - bugs. "What's it to you whether I found a dress? Shouldn't you be asking whatever unfortunate little twit you asked to go with you? Bullstrode perhaps? Or that pasty looking girl with the glasses and rather unfortunate acne?"

Draco glared at her slightly, "Actually I'm going with Parkinson,"

"Well, you two deserve each other, I hope you'll be very happy creating offspring that can drain a person of the will to live in under a minute," Arcadia snorted, although she did feel a twinge of jealousy at the snotty cow.

"We will, I'm glad we have your approval," Draco replied, an evil gleam in his eye. "I mean, after she turned down Blaise's offer I was feeling a little cautious. And it's so good of you to accept her rejects or maybe Blaise would never have gone,"

Arcadia's face darkened.

_That sneaky son of a -_

"Malfoy, stop trying to stir up trouble," Blaise snapped.

"Too late, looks like Arry is already stirred," Reanne said, appearing from nowhere. "Oh dear, I've seen that face before on her fist day when that 7th year called her a good example of weight-gaining hex. He was in the Hospital Wing for a week,"

Blaise seemed to lean away from her a little.

"Which hex did you use to put him in the Hospital Wing for a week?" Draco asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I didn't use a hex," Arcadia replied.

Blaise moved a little further back.

After ten minutes of 'Bugby' Arcadia had been brought out of the game for tackling Blaise in a manner Professor Muggle Studies thought was a little too violent, she was subjected to listening to the other girls' chatter about the dance.

"I'm going with Ashley," One girl grinned, Arcadia didn't know who Ashley was but the other three girls immediately swooned.

"I'm going with Malcolm, and I have the _cutest_ dress!" Another put in.

"What about you, Arcadia? Are you going with Blaise of Draco?" One of the girls, Cassandra, asked, she was quiet with long dark hair and deep brown eyes, she had a hazy look not dissimilar to Luna Lovegood's, although instead of looking like she wasn't really looking anywhere at all, Cassandra always had an expression as though she was looking a little further, at something no-one else could see.

"I, uh..." Arcadia stuttered.

"I can't imagine she'd be going with either of them," The first girl said, "All the time they spend teasing her, do you really think they'd ask her to the dance?" She scoffed.

"Yes," Cassandra replied, "You can tell just by looking at them, they're both crazy about her,"

"Are they?" Arcadia asked, a little more than surprised at this. She found herself turning to look at the two boys, who were being scolded by the Professor for trying to enchant the bug - which Arcadia had now decided must be dead. Within moments of her stare fixing on them Blaise turned around, met her gaze and gave her a little smile. As soon as Blaise turned back to the game, Malfoy turned, caught her eye and gave her a wicked grin.

Arcadia found her gaze shifting uncomfortably to Cassandra, who simply shrugged.

"So, Arcadia, who are you going with?"

"Blaise," Arcadia mumbled.

"What?"

"Blaise?"

"Yeah," Arcadia replied, "I'm going with Blaise," she repeated, but there was no feeling behind her words.

More quickly than Arcadia would have expected the night of the Ball was there, after lunch lessons ceased so that there was time for the teachers to help decorate the Great Hall, students were sent back to their houses to do what they wanted until they thought it a reasonable time to get ready.

Arcadia was sat in the Common Room doing her homework for most of the afternoon, the Ball started at seven - there was no need to start getting ready at three! She sat happily scribbling out and changing things until the essay suited her, eventually when all homework was out of the way, Arcadia looked at her watch to see it was about time she got ready.

Wandering up the stairs, Arcadia first had a long bath, listening to the anxious girls outside getting ready, the calls of 'Can I borrow this?' or 'Has anyone seen that?', hearing all this Arcadia began to feel her own little knot of worry and excitement form in her stomach.

"Arry, would you get out already! You're making me nervous - how can you leave so much time before you get ready?!" Reanne called, rapping on the door.

"Hang on," Arcadia stumbled out of the bath, pulled on a towel and exited, going to her dorm to sit on her bed instead, and watch the girls twirl about in their dresses.

_Madam Gronway was right, everyone is wearing white and blue,_ Arcadia thought.

"Get on with it Arry! You've refused to let us see your dress all week, just get it out will you?!" Lisa grumbled from the next bed over.

Arcadia sighed, making a huge gesture of getting off the bed and walking to the trunk at the foot of the large, four-poster. Within moments Arcadia re-emerged with the dress she has bought at Madam Gronway's.

"Oh my goodness!" Lisa exclaimed, "It's beautiful,"

Arcadia grinned, admiring the dress Lisa was wearing, a white dress that clung to her hips before flaring out, It was a beautiful dress and reminded Arcadia of something Cinderella might have worn.

Reanne, always good with words, nodded slightly, "You'll look hot in that," was all she said before she disappeared off to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

"Thanks," Arcadia muttered as she rested the dress on the bed to admire it. It was a _real_ masquerade dress, it had underskirts to make it flare out past the waist and a corset so the top half clung to her and showed off her figure. The over dress was a beautiful red velvet that seemed to glimmer in the light, where the corset finished it fell like a pair of curtains opening to reveal the black silk underskirt. The corset did something similar, a wide opening at the top which narrowed, exposing the black silk but still keeping the red a deep crimson red. The waist of the corset, where it met the flaring skirts, had several tiny red rubies on, each one in a black case so there was a black outline around them, each one had a thin black chain joining it loosely to the next. Each area where the red velvet opened to show the black there was the same stones lining the edge. At the stones that lined the skirt opening the thin black chains joined all the way around the back.

The dress really was something, and the mask that went with it was just as beautiful. It was red, the top forming an unusual crown shape, the tip of the crown had another of the rubies, although this one was larger, and surrounded by several very, very small ones. Black laced lined the edges of the eye holes.

Arcadia admired it for another moment before she took it into the bathroom and slipped it on. Staring into the mirror she applauded Madam Gronway's choice. It fit perfectly, leaving her arms and neck bare, showing enough skin without leaving her cold. Arcadia applied her makeup and swept her hair into a coif on top of her head in the style she'd seen in films of olden days, balls in the 1800's and so on. Then, so her hair matched her dress she clipped on a few slides, each black, decorated with the same rubies, each with thin black chains to connect them all to each other.

Satisfied with her appearance Arcadia left the bathroom and sat back down on her bed, waiting for her friends to be ready.

"Where is he?" Reanne asked flustered. She, Arcadia and Lisa stood in an alcove at the top of a flight of stairs. They had all agreed to meet their partners to the dance by the doors to the Great Hall. Sadly it seemed that that had been everyone's idea, and now there was a mass of tuxedoes at the bottom f the stairs, Arcadia couldn't help being reminded of penguins.

"There!" Lisa grinned as she spotted her Hufflepuff.

"And there's Blaise and Jacob next to him, how lucky," Arcadia smiled. "Mask is going on," She said cheerfully.

As she placed the mask over her face something very strange happened, the string than would keep it to her head disappeared, but the mask stayed perfectly in place. Arcadia felt very light headed for a minute and then looked back down into the mass of boys, her head still spinning slightly. Oddly, Arcadia found she didn't recognise any of the boys, they all seemed the same height, and build, and shape, it was very odd indeed.

Arcadia scanned the crowd again, unsure which boy was Blaise.

"Arry, are you all right?" Lisa asked by her side. Arcadia glanced at Lisa in time to see her slip her own mask on, a fazed expression passed across her face. "Oh," was all she said.

"Let's go," Reanne said, her mask already on. "I, uh, I think they were over there, I can't tell which Jacob is,"

The three girls made their way down the stairs to the crowd at the bottom. Arcadia stumbled through until she tripped straight into someone's arms. she looked up, not really recognising the face but smiling anyway as she straightened herself out.

"Clumsy tonight, aren't we?" He said. Arcadia smiled, realising it must be Blaise she had tripped into and who now held her arm in case she tripped again.

"Apparently so," She replied.

"Shall we go in?"

Arcadia simply nodded and allowed herself to be towed into the room full of dancing students. It was very unusual, Arcadia didn't think she'd ever seen so much white and blue in all her life, occasionally there was a flash of a different colour as someone span by, and the black specks of tuxedoes in the crowd. Arcadia was suddenly very glad she hadn't chosen the original dress she'd liked.

After the shock of so much white Arcadia allowed herself to take in the Great Hall and realised why there had been so much of the pale colour, the ceiling was snowing! But as the flakes fell they turned into silver glitter and sprinkled to the ground, that way no one got cold or soaking. There was a large Christmas tree at the opposite end of the room, at the raised section where the teachers ate, it was incredibly tall and very beautiful, decorated in gold, and red, with the most beautiful angel on top of it. The tables had disappeared, and there was more floating mistletoe stalking people around the room. Beside the Christmas tree there was one large table decorated with holly and ivy, it was covered in plates of food and glasses, and drinks.

There was no more time to register the decorations as Blaise briskly slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a dance, falling into step with the rest of the dancers in the room, the effect was incredible, five rows of people who all seemed to know what to do and when to do it.

"I never knew you could dance," Blaise said softly in her ear.

"Neither did I," Arcadia replied, "Must be a spell!"

Blaise chucked in reply.

"I thought you were going to wear green?" he asked a second or so later.

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

Blaise shrugged and continued to spin her around the room.

They seemed to be there for hours before Arcadia began to get tired and a little hungry.

"You OK, Parkinson?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I just need something to eat," Arcadia replied, "What, did you just call me...?" But Arcadia didn't get to finish the sentence before the thought seemed to just disappear from her mind.

"Come on then," Blaise said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the table of food and drinks. "Eat to your hearts content," he told her.

Arcadia picked up a plate and began to look at the glorious food, which was still warm after being there for so long. In the end she reached for some delicious looking pasta, but another hand got there before hers.

"Would you look what the cat dragged in," Pansy Parkinson sneered from beside her, she was probably the only other girl in the room wearing a colour. Her silk dress was a rich green that - as irritating as Arcadia found this - showed off her figure very well.

"Hello Pansy," Arcadia drawled, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Enthusiastic, aren't we?" Pansy bit out sarcastically, "Or is it just not the same when it isn't a potions lab?"

Sadly Pansy seemed to be spoiling for one.

"Lay off would you?" Arcadia snapped. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You don't need to do _anything_ to me. The knowledge that your breathing the same air as me is bad enough," She sneered.

"You know what Parkinson? I can't be bothered with you. You're not even worth it. Your a pitiful excuse for a witch and, lets face it, the only reason you don't like me is because you wish you were in the lab with Malfoy, isn't that right?"

Pansy seemed to turn a shade of pink, "Are you saying I'm jealous?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying,"

Pansy turned a little pinker. "Don't be ridiculous, as if I'd ever be jealous of an annoying little runt like you,"

"Really? So the fact that I got to him first, and ever since, doesn't bother you?" Arcadia leant closer, "Not even a little?"

Pansy gritted her teeth, "What's that supposed to mean? 'And ever since' ?"

_Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

"That wasn't the only time, or the last,"

_Oh, apparently I'm going to carry on_, Arcadia thought.

"What?" Pansy asked, what was visible of her cheeks below her green mask was turning pink.

"If you can't figure it out..." Arcadia shrugged. "Or do you need me to draw you a picture?"

_Stop before you get yourself in trouble_, The seldom heard voice of wisdom said quietly from the back of Arcadia's mind.

"You think your so special because Draco threw you a couple of glances? Get the message you little twit; he isn't interested in you," Pansy mocked, but Arcadia could sense the anger behind the words.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Arcadia replied, a smug smile flickering across her lips. she turned and walked away, but before she'd got very far Pansy had grabbed her arm, pulled her round and was desperately flailing her arms in the direction of Arcadia's face, which - despite the circumstances - Arcadia couldn't help but find oddly amusing.

"Get away from me Parkinson!" She snapped, delivering one single shove to get the girl away from her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Pansy screamed back. "And if I see you _anywhere_ near Draco Malfoy again I'll-"

"Miss Parkinson what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly between the girls.

Pansy's face seemed to return to its usual cool expression almost instantly. "Nothing, sir, just having a little disagreement with Arcadia,"

"Well, I would prefer if all disputes were kept for another night, thank you," he said, a smile on his face but a serious look in his eye, "And I would appreciate if you two stayed on opposite sides of the room for the rest of the evening,"

Pansy nodded, Arcadia did too, although Dumbledore seemed to be directing the order at Pansy rather than her.

Arcadia wandered back in the direction of where she'd left Blaise, although she was still having trouble recognising any of the males in the room - with the exception of staff that is.

She found him eventually, and suddenly it seemed very, very obvious that it was him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh. I don't know," Arcadia replied. "I've been feeling funny since I put this mask on,"

"Yeah," he replied, watching her closely, "Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

Arcadia nodded and found herself being towed out of the Great Hall and through the front doors of Hogwarts.

They walked around to the snowy courtyard beside the large clock. They hadn't been there for more than a minute before Blaise turned and leant down, planting a soft kiss on her lips, his arm slipping around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Arcadia didn't know where it came from but the thought of Malfoy suddenly flashed through her mind, and she began to feel very uncomfortable.

She pushed Blaise away slightly.

"What's wrong?" he demanded a little harshly.

"Nothing, it's just..." Arcadia mumbled. "I'm really sorry Blaise, but-"

"What did you just call me?"

Arcadia blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're out here with me and you're thinking of _Zabini_?" He snapped, "There is definitely something wrong with you Parkinson,"

"What do you - hang on a second. Parkinson?!" She snapped.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Arcadia snapped, confused and temper rising. She ripped off her mask and found herself reeling momentarily with the same, dizzy feeling she had got when she'd put it on. When she finally regained her balance she looked up to see a slightly surprised face, and suddenly Arcadia recognised everything perfectly.

Even before he took off his mask Arcadia felt the odd, worried, feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Malfoy?!"


	8. Arguments in the Snow

Arcadia stared at Malfoy, not entirely sure what to do

Arcadia stared at Malfoy, not entirely sure what to do.

"Arry," Malfoy said, more like he was telling himself it was her than actually speaking to her.

"I thought you were Blaise," Arcadia muttered a little pathetically, shifting her gaze to look at her feet.

"Sure you did," he snapped. Arcadia looked up quickly on hearing his tone.

"What? Of course I did," She frowned.

"Is that why you said all that stuff to Pansy?" he asked, a touch of anger behind his eyes. "Telling her all that, and then you say you're only out here because you thought I was Zabini?" Malfoy scoffed.

"No, I'm only out here for the fresh air!" She snapped back, "And if you were witness to that conversation are you actually trying to tell me you thought I was Pansy? Because if you are that is the most pathetic-"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Malfoy snapped back, suddenly very angry. "I'm sick of you! One minute you're bloody all over me, then you say you want nothing to do with me but you're perfectly happy to be snogging me behind cloth racks!"

"Malfoy what-"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, Arcadia took an involuntary step backwards.

"What's brought this on?" Arcadia asked, highly confused. "I thought -"

"You've brought this on Arry," Draco said, more quietly. "I like you and what, all you want is a quick shag?"

Arcadia's gaze met Draco's and she knew very clearly what he meant.

"How did you find out about...?"

"Pansy," Draco replied shortly, "She heard it from some Ravenclaw. Rachel, or Rebecca, or something,"

"The new girl," Arcadia said coldly. Crossing her arms across her chest and hunching her shoulders against the cold night air.

"I don't appreciate when people screw me around, pun not intended," Draco hissed.

"But it's OK for you to do it?" Arcadia asked, suddenly very annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Malfoy," Arcadia laughed coldly, "It's not like you like me for my intellect, when have we ever had a conversation? And arguing doesn't count! When was the last time we were in the same room together and it didn't end with you wrapped around me? When -"

But Arcadia didn't get to finish the sentence. Draco had crossed the short space between them, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, his lips coming down onto hers, hard. His arm snaked around her waist and the other hand he used to caress the bare skin on her back. his lips were warm and soft but before Arcadia had time to figure out what to do he had moved away, his hands were on her shoulders again and he looked at her very seriously.

"Arcadia - I don't like you because of your ability to kiss. I find you incredibly irritating, far too head strong, and more than a little insane, but for some reason I can't get you out of my head, I can't stop thinking about you even when I try my best not to, you fascinate me completely and there is not a single part of me that isn't besotted with you. So when I get told your using me for some sort of dare, you can't possibly imagine how painful it is. I have never thought about anyone like this before, _ever_, and now all I can think of is how the first girl I've ever...felt for...is part of some giant prank being played on me."

Arcadia looked down, for the first time in a while she felt very, very ashamed. "Draco, I..."

"Morreno, I don't want to hear it," Draco said, he removed his hands from her shoulders and turned his back to her, Arcadia didn't even have time to say anything before he had disappeared back into the front doors of Hogwarts.

Arcadia stood in the courtyard, eyes fixed on the spot where she had seen Draco's back only moments before he vanished into the darkness. She rubbed her arms against the chill wind, and although her mind told her to go inside she couldn't move, she just stood, outside in the dark as it started to snow.

"I'm afraid I don't entirely understand," Elizabeth said to Arcadia. The Common Room was deserted apart from the two girls, who sat in arm chairs in front of the blazing fire.

"I don't want to do it anymore," Arcadia said simply. "I think it's unfair, even if he is..."

But Arcadia couldn't bring herself to say something unpleasant about Malfoy, because she was on his side.

"Well there wasn't a problem, you were doing quite well - If this is about what I've been saying about being quicker and getting Rebecca to do it I was only saying it to speed you -"

"Rebecca," Arcadia said softly, "Is one of the reasons why I'm giving up,"

Elizabeth looked confused but said nothing, waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't asked.

"She told Dra - Malfoy, she told him what was going on. Well, she told Pansy who then told Malfoy,"

Elizabeth's face had darkened, "You're sure?"

"He told me himself," Arcadia muttered.

Suddenly Elizabeth's face softened. "So that's why," she said, it was a statement.

"What's why?" Arcadia asked, curled in the armchair, picking at her fingernails, she didn't bother to look at Elizabeth as she spoke.

"You have feelings for him, and he knows, and now you feel bad,"

"Yeah," Arcadia grumbled, "You could say that,"

"OK," Elizabeth said, "I'll see if anyone else wants to do it. Do you want another challenge or...?"

"No, thank you," Arcadia said quickly, "I don't want another challenge,"

Elizabeth simply nodded.

Arcadia stood up to leave but was stopped by Elizabeth's voice, "Don't worry, Arcadia, I'll have a word with Rebecca," Something about the unpleasant tone in Elizabeth's voice made Arcadia worry, but she didn't care enough to defend the girl.

The rest of the weekend seemed to pass as a bit of a blur. Arcadia remembered Dumbledore's speech the morning after the Masquerade and had explained that every mask had been enchanted so that you would not recognise people for how they were, but for who they were. he had explained that et the end of the evening when everyone removed their masks they would find that they had spent the night dancing with whoever was best suited or them, their best match.

Arcadia had caught Reanne making eyes at Blaise throughout the speech and it didn't take her long to figure out that they had been dancing together. Although most of the room seemed to be happy, Dumbledore's words made Arcadia feel worse.

She'd been dancing with Malfoy all night.

They'd been dancing with their suited partners.

Arcadia and Draco were suited for each other.

And she'd blown it.

It was a recurring thought process throughout the weekend and when Monday came Arcadia found she was behind on her homework and was walking around in a constant foul mood.

She was miserable.

And Arcadia had never noticed just how many classes she shared with Draco Malfoy. Potions - there he was. Herbology - there he was. Care of Magical Creatures - oh look! There he was. He seemed to be in absolutely ever lesson with her. But the worst by far was Muggle Studies.

They were doing some strange Muggle tradition called a 'Scavenger Hunt', and in the Universe's sick idea of a joke, Arcadia was paired with Draco. They had to wander around in the snow together and look for items written on a list, with a map pointing out the exact location of each, all the teams had set off except for George and Cassandra, as George seemed to be attempting to explain to Professor Muggle Studies that the items were not supposed to be showed on the map.

"I'm sorry," Arcadia said feebly.

"For?" Draco asked as though he had no idea what she was talking about, but his voice was too cold.

"You know what for," She said softly, if it weren't so quiet he might not have heard her.

He didn't say anything, simply stared ahead of him, as though he was staring at their destination and wouldn't look away until they were there, although Arcadia had no idea how he could see a thing. All she could see for miles was white, the snow was falling think, and what was on the ground already reached her knees.

"Draco," Arcadia said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't ignore me. I can never make this right if you ignore me,"

"Make what right?"

"Stop it!" Arcadia snapped. "You know what I'm talking about! You kissed me and told me you were besotted with me! And I screwed everything up! And don't you think we need to talk about this?!"

"_We_ don't need to do anything," Draco replied, turning to look at her for the first time since they'd set off from the Professor. "It has been made clear to me that there is no _we_. If _you_ have a problem you can deal with it, but don't bring me into it. We're very different people. Maybe we're both purebloods, maybe we have the same classes, but you don't know me - you will never know me. There is no we,"

He looked at her for a long moment, without saying anything. Arcadia looked back, and struggled desperately. She wanted to say something; but she couldn't think what, she wanted to cry; but she couldn't let the tears fall, she wanted to grab hold of him, to try and make him realise... to realise what? But she couldn't even move.

In the end she simply nodded. That was it.

Draco Malfoy had told her he was fascinated by her, besotted with her, and felt for her. And Arcadia Morreno nodded.

"Well, if that's perfectly clear, we have an enchanted toe to find," Draco said, a sneer on his face as he said it.

"Fine," Arcadia said softly and followed behind him.


	9. Train Trips and Big Brothers

Argh

_Argh!_ Arcadia Morreno thought as she dodged yet another apple. _She's gonna get it!_

Arcadia had been particularly moody and snappy since The Winter Masquerade, but after her little dispute with Malfoy in the snow she had decided she had wallowed in her own pity for long enough, it was time to get out of the bad mood. And she had managed very successfully; Arcadia was far too cheerful to be down in the dumps for long, even despite certain situations with the Slytherins.

Ever since Arcadia and Draco had had their little chat after the Ball the Slytherin's, especially the girls, had been particularly nasty to her. She couldn't remember the last meal she had where at least one item of food wasn't banished at her, she had been hexed in the corridors and cursed during lessons, she had even had a Blast-Ended Skrewt banished at her in Care of Magical Creatures, which had left a lovely large burn mark across her right palm.

Arcadia was determinedly cheerful anyway, she banished food back and hexed anyone who hexed her, and she had discovered her startling ability at hexes and charms this way.

Reanne and Lisa had noticed her suddenly perky attitude and seemed to be doing their best to keep her that way.

But her mood wouldn't last forever, Arcadia knew, not if she didn't get to talk to the young man who was right now keeled over laughing at the hex Millicent Bullstrode had just placed on her.

Arcadia fumed as she climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express on her way home for the Christmas Holidays, her skin was bright yellow thanks to that particular hex and Arcadia was using all her will power not to turn around and curse her into oblivion.

Quickly finding an empty compartment she sat down and chanted the cure to her hex. With her skin back to normal Arcadia settled down into her seat and briefly closed her eyes. She was going to be stuck spending the holiday going to pureblood parties and being teased by her older brothers - all of whom used to attend Durmstrang, although now it was only Damien, in the year above Arry, who still did. It was going to be a very tedious holiday.

And Arcadia was going to be very lonely.

At that moment Arcadia made up her mind, standing up she wandered down the corridor, sneaking glances into every compartment until she found he one she wanted.

Millicent sat there grinning gleefully with some stout, greasy haired girl, Blaise sat staring absently at whatever he was reading, and the small smile on his face told Arcadia it must have something to do with Reanne. There were two second year boys Arcadia had seen before, and sat staring dazedly out of the window was Draco.

Arcadia walked past the first time, trying to think of a way to get him out without attracting the attention of the others.

When she turned and walked back again Arcadia stopped and slid open the compartment door.

"Anyone seen a toad? Other than Millicent that is," Arcadia asked politely.

_Screw not attracting attention! If I didn't insult her it would just be weird!_

Millicent shot her a withering look but Blaise gave a small, muffled laugh.

"Why would we have seen a toad?" One of the second year boys snapped.

"Well, Neville has lost his again and you know, you're Slytherin's and all that, you attract slimy animals," Arcadia replied casually, trying to catch Draco's attention, unsuccessfully. Blaise noticed however, and kicked Malfoy very hard in the shin.

Draco looked around, a snarl on his lips until Blaise nodded towards Arcadia.

"No we haven't seen a toad you thick bloody Ravenclaw!" The stout girl bit out.

Arcadia was barely listening as she met Draco's gaze, she quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to indicate leaving the compartment. Draco nodded and turned his attention to Millicent.

"Morreno?" Millicent snapped.

"Hmm? What?" Arcadia asked.

"How's the hand?" She sneered. Arcadia looked at the bandage around her right hand and remembered the Skrewt.

"S'good, how's the acne?" She replied, flexing her hand.

"You-" Millicent started at high volume.

Draco stood "Oh, calm yourself Millicent you'll only encourage her," she said as he brushed past Arcadia, muttering about going to the toilet.

"Well, now that we've established that Trevor is not one of the toads in the room I'll be on my way," Arcadia said, smiled sweetly then turned and left, sliding the door shut behind her.

Draco was leaning against the corridor wall a little way down, as Arcadia walked past he followed at her heels. Arcadia continued down the hall until she reached the Head's compartment, she knew for a fact that both the Head Girl - Elizabeth - and the Head Boy - some Gryffindor lad - were staying at the school for the holidays, therefore they could go completely uninterrupted.

Arcadia walked into the compartment, taking a moment to acknowledge the size, the comfy seats and the private bathroom before turning back to Draco. As soon as he shut the door behind him she had him pushed up against it.

Arcadia placed both hands on his hips and reached up, kissing Draco deeply on the mouth. He responded immediately, wrapping one arm around her and running the other through her hair. He pressed his lips roughly against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

After a little while Draco pulled away and sighed, dropping his arms to his sides, Arcadia stood on her tiptoes and kissed the hollow of his neck, working her way up to his jaw line running one hand under his shirt up his back.

"What are you doing?" Draco sighed.

"Well," Arcadia said between kisses, "If you haven't guessed..."

Draco wrapped an arm around her again, leaning down her used his other hand to capture her chin and turn it up so she was looking at him, He leant down and kissed her again.

"Why?"

Arcadia pouted, "Because I missed you," She replied, kissing his jaw again and working along to his mouth with little butterfly kisses.

Draco leant his head back against the door and groaned as Arcadia nipped him just below the ear. "Arry, do you have to be so irritating?" he said gently pushing her off him.

Arcadia looked at Draco for a moment before storming to the end of the compartment and sitting down in the corner. "Draco, do you have to be such a jackass?" Arcadia bit back.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"There's no use giving me that look, ferret," Arcadia snapped, glowering at the boy in front of her, "I'm not interested in your opinion of me so you might as well..."

Arcadia was cut off by Draco moving quickly across to sit next to her, before she had time to react he had pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close to him and running a hand through her hair.

For a moment she just blinked, staying completely frozen, she felt herself responding a little when Draco pulled away, pulling her so his arm was wrapped around her, he leant down, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You're adorable when you're mad at me," He purred, giving her earlobe a little nip.

Arcadia pulled away, leaning so her back was against the window, and twisting slightly so her legs were between them.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I plan to be angry with you for a while,"

Draco sighed. "Look, I apologise, I didn't mean to piss you off, or do whatever I did, blah blah blah, stop being so whiney and can we kiss already?"

Arcadia shot him a withering look. "You are never going to change Draco, you don't even understand why I'm angry!"

"Yes I do, it's because I just turned you down for a snog...and the whole 'Ravenclaw Whore' thing," Draco said, in the tone of a small boy who was proud of himself.

"That's not the only reason! I've been called much worse - and that's mostly by my own brothers! I'm angry because you spend half you're time kissing me and acting like you care and the other half turning every Slytherin in the sodding school against me! Not that I was particularly friendly with any before but at least I used to eat my food instead of wear it. And, you know what? You're no as hot as all the girls say you are." Arcadia snapped, it was immature, she knew, but she wanted to upset him.

Draco just looked at her blankly. Arcadia frowned, she had wanted to get at least _some_ reaction from him.

"I could have been doing much more important stuff than snogging you behind trees, you know,"

Draco still didn't react. Arcadia's frown deepened.

"This whole relationship started because I was told to sleep with you,"

Draco's expression darkened.

_Well, at least that got a rise out of the..._

Draco snarled and moved forward, moving her so her legs weren't in the way, he placed one hand on the window beside her head and placed the other on her hip, pulling her to him.

"Arry, if you're trying to piss me off-"

"It's working?"

"-it's a bad idea," he growled in a low voice.

Arcadia knew she should retort or make a smart comment of some kind but none came, his lips were very close to hers and his eyes were boring into hers, challenging her to do something, anything.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ her mental voice chanted quietly. Arcadia briefly wondered if she should seek psychiatric help but instead she grabbed Draco's collar.

"God, I hate you," she whispered fiercely, Draco smirked momentarily before Arcadia pressed her lips forcefully against his, wrapping and arm around his neck and one inside his jacket as he pulled her closer.

_YESSSSS!!_

They sat cuddling and kissing for a while before Arcadia looked at her watch and saw they were going to arrive back in London in around five minutes. Arcadia wandered back to her compartment to get her things, Draco hurried back to the Slytherin compartment, trying to look less flustered, which caused Arcadia to grin immensely.

The train finally pulled into the station s Arcadia stood waiting by the doors, grinning while she listened to Blaise's attempts to find out where Draco had been while they walked down the corridor towards the doors.

He stopped behind her, closer than necessary, and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy," Arcadia said in a cold greeting.

"Morreno," Draco said back with a sly grin.

Blaise looked between the two and a smile spread across his face, "Oooh! So that's where you were?"

Draco looked around at his friend, a questioning look on his face and one eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't even try it, Draco! I know that one too well!" Blaise grinned.

"Zabini, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think you are worrying the other passenger," Draco replied coolly, but there was a hint of humour in his eyes.

"If you have no idea what I'm talking about why is Arry blushing?"

Draco snapped his gaze around to Arcadia who instantly turned to look out of a window, "Am not," She muttered.

Blaise laughed.

"Way to blow our cover," Draco said in mock irritation as he stroked Arcadia's arm.

"It was you he guessed off, not me," Arry replied leaning against him.

The doors opened and Arcadia pushed away from Draco and stepped out onto the platform.

Arcadia was slightly put out when she saw her older brother, Haydrian, stood there instead of her mother. Arcadia had made sure she was looking smart, wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a black blouse, a long white felt coat, brown leather gloves, and a black scarf; she looked smart and, after a tedious half hour of applying make-up, pretty, and her mother hadn't even bothered to come to collect her.

Forgetting Draco behind her Arcadia walked to the handsome young man before her.

"Where is mum?" She asked as he took her bag from her.

He was her oldest brother with the same chestnut brown hair as Arcadia and the same pale grey eyes, but he was taller and had a ruggedly handsome air about him.

"She's busy," He muttered grumpily. Their father had left when Arcadia was five, ever since then Sylvia Morreno's only goal in life was to host and go to parties, the term 'busy' usually meant she was arranging decorations for some gathering she had planned.

"Oh," Was all Arcadia said, but she had already lost his attention, he was looking behind her.

Arcadia turned to see Lucius Malfoy making his way over to them, Draco behind him looking very unhappy.

"Well, well, well," Lucius said, his usual smirk on his face, "Haydrian Morreno, and this must be...?"

"Arcadia Morreno," Arcadia said, holding out her hand, Lucius took it and kissed the back, Arcadia smiled charmingly, looking up at him through her lashes. She had been taught how to act like a sweet young lady since she was a child; it was something she was used to.

Draco caught Arcadia's eye and quirked his eyebrow, Arcadia shrugged slightly.

"My, how charming," Lucius said, releasing his grip on Arcadia's hand.

_You're not too bad yourself!_ Arcadia thought, but out loud she just gave a strange, almost laugh.

"If you're quite finished propositioning my little sister," Haydrian said, "We should be on our way,"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Haydrian, "Tell you're mother we are looking forward to Sunday,"

There was something about the way Lucius said it that Arcadia didn't like. Before she could say any form of goodbye Lucius had turned on his heel and walked off towards the barrier.

Draco gave Arcadia a quick once over and a sly grin before saying, "See you Sunday,"

Arcadia smirked back and winked before.

"What was that?" Haydrian asked almost immediately.

"What was what?" Arcadia asked innocently as her and her brother made their way to the barrier.

"That little 'sexy smirk' thing you just did with the Malfoy kid," Haydrian said, imitating flicking his hair and fluttering his lashes like a girl.

"I was not giving him a sexy smirk. And he has a name," Arcadia shot back.

"What is it? 'Lover Boy'? 'Sex Kitten'? 'Giant-"

"Asshole?" Arcadia snapped, glaring at her brother as they passed through the barrier and into King's Cross Station.

"Ok, ok," Haydrian laughed, slinging an arm around his sister, who shrugged it off quickly. "I won't tease the love of your life,"

"He is _not_ the love of my life. I simply go to school with him, that's all," Arcadia said.

_Yeah, suuure! You 'simply' go to school with him! You never kiss him behind bushes or doors or anything!_

_Be quiet brain. _

"And for the record," Arcadia said, "His name is Draco,"

Haydrian laughed. "What a name!"

"Oh yes, because 'Haydrian' is very common," Arcadia replied sarcastically, but by that point her brother was far too busy walking behind her moaning 'Oh Draco' in a very feminine voice to pay any attention to what she was saying.


	10. Party!

"ARCADIA ALEXIS MORRENO

"ARCADIA ALEXIS MORRENO!!"

Arcadia cringed at the sound of her full name floating up the stairs to her bedroom. She was sat at her French vanity, applying her make-up carefully in preparation for the evening to come.

Arcadia had gotten home on Friday, she had only had one day of almost rest before her mother had forced her into a cocktail dress and sent her to pretty herself up for the party she was hosting that evening, apparently to celebrate Arcadia's brother Stefan's success at school, but they all knew it was purely for their mother's love of parties.

Sighing, Arcadia stood up and went to the door of her huge bedroom, she peeked out her head to see her mother stood at the bottom of the twisting, marble staircase and by the door that allowed entry to Arcadia's tower. Putting on her sweetest, most innocent face Arcadia said "Yes Mummy?"

"Don't 'Yes Mummy' me," Sylvia said sternly. "Someone has put a very large amount of Fire Whiskey in the Butterbeer!"

Arcadia suppressed the urge to laugh, "Oh dear, Mummy, that's terrible! Whatever could-"

"Haydrian said it was you," Sylvia cut in.

"That little idiot!" Arcadia squealed, instantly dropping the sweet and innocent charade. "I only did it because he dared me to!"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes. She didn't particularly act like a mother, more like an aunt looking after her sister's children for the weekend, or an older sister in charge of her siblings while the parents were out.

Her blonde hair was cut in a bob under her chin; her pale grey eyes never seemed to hold any of the warmth Arcadia's did. Ever item of clothing she wore looked like it was freshly bought, and she was certainly not maternal in anyway; she praised the children for being good and punished them for being bad. As far as she was concerned that was all a mother needed to do.

"Just make sure you don't pull any of your stunts when the guests get here," Sylvia said, looking at her watch and noticing she had no time to punish her only daughter more severely.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arcadia muttered with another sweet smile. She turned back into her room and to the vanity, admiring her reflection in the mirror.

She wore a black strapless dress that flared out just below her hips. The dress stopped at her knees, by which point it had flared out about a hands width from her body. She wore a pair of black velvet high heels and black lace gloves. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, held up with a black silk ribbon.

It was the outfit her mother had chosen for her; luckily it showed of Arcadia's curves and accentuated her petite figure.

"Arcadia!"

This time her mother's voice was cheery and bright as she called her daughter downstairs to greet guests.

Leaving her tower Arcadia entered the large entrance hall where her mother stood with a very stout woman and a rather tall man.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Arcadia," Sylvia smiled.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful," The man said, as though he could just as well be talking about a dog.

"Why thank you," Arcadia said gracefully, smiling charmingly at the couple. "If you would like to come through into the hall," Arcadia smiled, sweeping out an arm towards the double doors that led to the ballroom.

Arcadia left the couple in the hall in the capable hands of Haydrian, Stefan, Markus, and Damien; her brothers may be highly irritating to her but they were incredibly charming to others. they got to chat, drink and dance with any beautiful girls that might be around while Arcadia go to usher people through to the ballroom.

Sylvia promptly abandoned her position at the door to make small talk with her guests, leaving Arcadia struggling to remember the names of the purebloods she had seen time after time at these parties.

"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Devoure, it's wonderful to see you again," Arcadia smiled broadly, trying to place a time when she had met hem before. "Oh, and Elle, you're getting prettier every time I see you!" Arcadia attempted to compliment their eleven year old daughter, who simply sneered at Arcadia and turned up her nose.

"Why, Miss Morreno, you look charming this evening," Arcadia turned to address the people who had just arrived at the open doors.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy," she said smiling, "and Mrs. Malfoy, it's lovely to see you both again,"

"Please, call me Lucius," Lucius said, smiling pleasantly, or as pleasant as he could.

_Luscious did you say? Why yes you are...Oh, right, Lucius..._ Arcadia thought, trying to push some highly inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind.

A small blush tainted Arcadia's cheeks as she turned, "Just go on through, my mother will be thrilled to see you both,"

The pair disappeared through the double oak doors, as Arcadia turned back to the open front doors she almost squealed when she saw Draco leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Don't lurk," She snapped.

"I wasn't lurking," Draco replied snippily, "It's not my fault you didn't see me,"

"Oh yes, clearly it's all _my_ fault you scared me out of my wits," Arcadia said sarcastically.

"Now that we've cleared that up," Draco said, pushing himself off the door and approaching Arcadia. He placed one hand on her arm and the other around her waist; he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, stroking her arm while he did.

He pulled back and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's one way to say hello," Arcadia grinned.

"It's a bloody good one," Draco smirked. "I find it's a very popular greeting,"

"I'll bet,"

Draco let go of Arcadia and leant against the door again. "So," He smirked, "Were you imagining my father naked?"

"Excuse me?" Arcadia spluttered, her eyes widening slightly.

"I saw you blush when he told you to call him Lucius. Were you having naughty thoughts about my daddy?" Draco smirked evilly.

"Shut up you ferret," Arcadia glared.

"Ooh, scary," Draco said sarcastically, "Is that why you like me? Hoping I'll grow up like you're boyfriend?" Draco taunted.

"Hoping you'll grow up," Arcadia muttered in reply.

"Am I upsetting you? Should I get my daddy to come and protect you?"

"Yeah, I think you should," Arcadia replied, sauntering over to Draco, slipped her arms around his waist she leaned into him, "And once he's done defending me from you, me and him can go off to my room and-"

Draco grabbed Arcadia by the arms and pulled her round, switching their positions so she was between him and the door frame.

"Oh, Arry, I was only teasing," Draco purred, "No need to go and put horrible images in my head,"

"You started it,"

"Very mature,"

"Maybe I'm not mature enough for Lucius then. I suppose you'll do," Arcadia said softly, grinning a little.

"Oh, what a compliment," Draco muttered, "Well, if you're settling for me instead of my father, what was that about your bedroom?" He asked leaning down to kiss her again.

There was suddenly a very loud commotion behind them, less of a discreet throat clearing and more of a spluttering choke. Either way it had the desired effect.

Draco jumped about a foot away from Arcadia, who looked around the blonde haired boy to see Haydrian stood in the hallway only a little way a way.

"Haydrian! I...uh..." Arcadia struggled to think of an explanation for her big brother. She had rehearsed how to be a proper lady in front of her mothers friends since she was little; she had never practised what to do when her oldest brother found her making out with a Malfoy in the entrance hall.

"And you are...?" Haydrian asked, his attention completely on Draco, he knew who he was but now he had an excuse to torture the boy.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said with all the air and grace of a Malfoy, he took a couple of strides to close the gap between him and Haydrian, extending his hand to the taller man.

Haydrian looked at the offered hand and quirked an eyebrow but didn't take it. "And what exactly do you think you're doing with my little sister?"

Arcadia could feel her cheeks burning, "Haydrian..." she warned, but she was ignored.

"I..." Draco started, clearly trying to think of a suitable way to get out of this situation.

"Haydrian!" Arcadia snapped, crossing to where her brother was stood and placing herself between the two boys. "What right do you have to-"

"Arry, I don't believe I have addressed you yet," Haydrian said, turning his gaze to his younger sister.

"Well, no..."

"And yet you are still talking," Haydrian said in the same stern voice.

"Haydrian..." Arcadia whined.

"Arcadia," Haydrian said in the same whiney tone.

"You're embarrassing me!"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to bloody shag the mini-Lucius in the doorway!"

"Haydrian! We were _not_ 'shagging'! And if you think that, then I suggest you have Mother explain the 'reproduction process' to you again!" Arcadia snapped.

Haydrian looked at her mildly amused and, realising that Haydrian was teasing her, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off to the ballroom, leaving Haydrian to greet guests in the doorway.

"Arry, I know where we are going," Draco said.

"So?"

"So, you can let go of my hand now," Draco said.

Arcadia turned and dropped his hand like something very hot, looking at his smirking face. "You can hold my hand if you want to, Arry," he purred.

"Oh, be quiet!" Arcadia snapped, turning and walking back off to the ballroom, Draco chuckled and followed a few paces behind her.

She had not even been in the room for a moment when her mother appeared at her side.

"Oh, Arcadia!" Sylvia greeted her excitedly. "I've been looking for you all over! Come along, there's someone I want you to meet,"

"But, mum, I-"

Arcadia didn't finished her sentence before Sylvia grabbed her hand and pulled her through the room. She just had time to glance over her shoulder and see Draco enter the room, she caught his eye and shrugged.

"Arcadia, please don't slouch. Stop glancing around will you? And untie your hair it looks better down!" Sylvia issued her orders to her daughter as they weaved through the crowd of people dancing.

Obeying her instructions, Arcadia untied her hair, stood up straighter, and looked ahead of her. "Where are we-"

"Addison!" Sylvia exclaimed, "Oh, Addison, darling how have you been?"

Sylvia dropped Arcadia's hand and preceded to kiss the woman on each cheek, "I'm just wonderful Sylvia! And yourself? Darling, I've missed you, I haven't seen you for so long!"

"I know, it's been so dull without you around! But how was the Caribbean?"

Arcadia stopped listening at this point. Addison Clarke was her mother's best friend, although Arcadia had only me her twice when they lived in France, before they moved to England and Arcadia transferred to Hogwarts.

The two women twittered on for a while, Arcadia stood staring into the distance until finally her mother remembered she was there.

"Oh, Addison, this is Arcadia, you've met before I'm sure, but I thought maybe her and Sebastian could..."

Addison hazel eyes seemed to flicker with understanding, "Ah, yes...Sebastian!"

Arcadia blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out why Addison was yelling Sebastian at her when a young man appeared beside Sylvia.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked. He was attractive, brown hair, hazel eyes, he was fairly tall and had a good body, but it was the way he had appeared from no where when his mother called that had Arcadia frowning unpleasantly at the boy.

"Take that look off your face," Sylvia hissed quietly to her daughter. Arcadia put on a sweet smile.

"Sebastian, this is Arcadia. Sylvia's daughter," Addison said charmingly, Sebastian's gaze slipped to Arcadia, "The poor girl doesn't have a dance partner, we thought maybe you would like to dance with her?"

Arcadia's frown reappeared.

_Oh right! Make out I'm the sad little girl in the corner that can't get a boy to dance with!! I'll have you know there are boys queuing through the house to dance with me! Ok...maybe some exaggeration. But if I could find Draco - and I know Blaise is coming at some point! And Reanne! Well ok she's a girl but-_

"Arcadia?"

Sylvia was looking at her daughter as though she was something very strange.

"Mmm?"

"You haven't spoken for a few minutes,"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Sebastian asked if you would like to dance?" Sylvia said, forcing a smile and pushing her daughter into the boys arms.

Grabbing one of her hands and placing the other on her waist, Sebastian steered Arcadia to the middle of the room. He was certainly graceful on his feet.

"So, Arcadia is it? Which school do you attend?" Sebastian asked.

"Hogwarts," Arcadia replied unenthusiastically. 'Arcadia is it?' what did he have short term memory problems?

"Do you enjoy it there?"

"S'all right,"

"And what do you hope to do once you leave?" He asked spinning her away.

"I don't know,"

"Tsk tsk, Arcadia! You should know what you want to do by now," Sebastian scolded. Arcadia resisted the urge to sneer at him. Instead she smiled and laughed a little.

"And what do you plan to do?"

"I am going to work at the Ministry as an assistant under the Minister, and then I plan to run for that position myself,"

_Under the Minister? I'll bet you will be..._

"So, what are your favourite subjects?" Sebastian asked.

"Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies..." Arcadia said blandly.

Sebastian snorted, causing Arcadia to blink in surprise as he spun her again.

"Well," He said snottily, "If those are your best subjects you're not going to get a very good job even when you _do_ decide what you want to do! You have no hope,"

Arcadia's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you have the right to-"

"What do you expect to do with _that_ mix? Teach Care of Magical Creatures?" Sebastian laughed, Arcadia's eyes narrowed even more.

"No, I would not like to teach Care of-"

"And Muggle Studies? Who _cares_ about Muggles? Purebloods are just _better_, we don't need to learn about a lower race,"

"A lower race?! A _lot_ of my friends are muggle born! They are not a -" Arcadia snapped.

"I mean, come on, what house are you in? Hufflepuff? I bet you have a pet hinkypuff don't you?"

"Hey-"

"To be perfectly honest you're not going to get much in the way of a love life either,"

Arcadia stared at the boy in front of her for a moment, not entirely sure of how to react.

"How _dare_ you? You have absolutely no right to tell me what I'm doing wrong with my life! I don't even _know_ you!"

"You certainly have a temper don't you?" Sebastian said with distaste.

"I do when I'm stuck in unpleasant company," Arcadia muttered.

"Excuse me? How _rude_! I-"

"_I'm_ rude? Within the ten minutes we've been dancing you've insulted my taste in subjects, declared that I have no hope for the future, that I will never have any form of love life, apparently I have a bad temper and I'm rude," Arcadia snapped.

"Well-"

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Sebastian and Arcadia stopped dancing and turned to the person belonging to the voice.

Arcadia had never been happier to see Draco. he stood with a charming smile on his face, as though he hadn't noticed the heated argument they had been having.

"If you don't mind we were in the middle of dancing," Sebastian said, an unpleasant sneer on his face.

"Oh, now, Sebastian. Don't be unkind," Arcadia scolded. "I'm sure I'll be dancing with you again later,"

She detached herself from Sebastian and quickly moved to Draco who automatically slipped an arm around her waist and held a charming smile on his face. Sebastian gave Draco a brief glowering glance, turned on his heel and stormed off.

_Probably gone to find his mummy_

Draco slipped his hand from around Arcadia's waist and placed one hand on her hip, using his other hand to take hers. Arcadia slipped her free hand around his neck as they began to ballroom dance.

"I absolutely adore you right now," Arcadia said happily.

"Well, I recognised the look on your face and thought it might be time to intervene," Draco replied, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"And what look was that?" Arcadia asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"The look that says you would have liked him dead," Draco replied.

Arcadia laughed, "You're not wrong,"

"It's a look I've received from you a few times," Draco said. Arcadia felt a little guilty about it but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for saving me,"

"You're welcome," Draco said, surprisingly with no trace of sarcasm.

_Is he ill? he was almost nice..._

"After all, I couldn't have him feeling up my property now, could I?"

_Ah, there he is,_

Arcadia gracefully ignored this comment and glanced over Draco's shoulder to see Luccia the house elf bringing in a huge punch-bowl of Butterbeer. Arcadia felt something nagging at the back of her mind but forgot very quickly when Draco wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and spun her.

"...so then Blaise threw himself of my balcony - on the second floor - to avoid her, and his mother still doesn't have a clue!"

Arcadia laughed as Draco dipped her, and then pulled her back up into his arms.

"And you two just did crazy stuff like that all summer?"

"More or less," Draco replied, spinning Arcadia.

Arcadia was a little dizzy and light headed, so when Draco tried to spin her again she tripped over her own foot and landed in a heap on the floor, laughing very loudly.

"C'mon, Arry," Draco said softly, attempting to help her to her feet as she sat on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Compared to the rest of the people in the room, I'm fantastic," Arcadia said, getting to her feet.

"What?"

"Look around, Draco,"

Arcadia followed his gaze as it went around the room, it wasn't long before he realised that nearly every adult in the room was stinking drunk.

"What the...?" Draco asked as he saw his mother and Sylvia laughing hysterically and pointing at Addison, who hadn't noticed the huge wine stain down her back.

"I spiked the Butterbeer," Arcadia informed him as she brushed the dust off her dress.

"You did what? Why?" he asked, staring appalled as Henry Charles - Reanne's father - stumbled past them.

"Haydrian dared me to, I don't think anyone told the house elves," Arcadia grinned.

"Is that why you wouldn't have any?" Draco asked.

"Yep, it's a good job you wanted Pumpkin juice," Arcadia laughed.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Just when I think you're a goody-two-shoes you go and do something very strange; like spiking the drinks at your mothers party," He said, his breath tickling her ear, making Arcadia shiver a little.

"You think I'm a goody-two-shoes?" Arcadia asked, a little hurt.

"Sometimes," He smiled.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that," Arcadia said, kissing his neck, gently.

She kissed her way up to his mouth, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded room.

"Arry," Draco said huskily, "Stop it,"

"Nope, sorry," Arcadia said between kisses, "Can't stop now,"

"Arry, we're in a room full of people," he tried again, his voice even huskier, "Please, stop,"

"What's this? The Slytherin Prince doesn't like kissing in front of people?" Arcadia said, stepping away from him and faking a gasp.

"In front of people doesn't bother me, I quite enjoy it," Draco replied, closing the space she had made between them. "But in front of my drunken parents I _do_ mind,"

Arcadia turned her back on Draco and looked around to see Lucius and Narcissa, Narcissa still laughing hysterically, Lucius was glaring at anyone who passed too close to him.

"Fair point,"

"But if you wish to continue this...elsewhere...?" Draco asked softly, kissing her on the neck in just the right place.

Arcadia gave a soft, involuntary moan, she could feel Draco's lips smirking against her skin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," He smirked.

Arcadia turned quickly, pressing her lips against his. Draco leant forwards into Arcadia's lips, but she pulled away, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind her towards the door, and up the stairs, heading to her tower.


	11. Who's the Goody TwoShoes?

Draco and Arcadia stumbled through the doorway of her bedroom

Draco and Arcadia stumbled through the doorway of her bedroom. They had made it to the second floor before they'd started kissing again, they had barely made it up the stairs of Arcadia's tower, and Draco had tripped over twice, now they were finally stumbling into Arcadia's bedroom, their lips never leaving each others since they made it onto the second floor landing.

Briefly breaking their contact Draco looked around the room. It was huge.

It had a soft, white carpet and rich, royal blue walls up to halfway when there was a silver border and the wall above and ceiling were white. There was a huge double, four poster bed against the back wall, with white silk sheets covered in a thick, blue velvet cover. All the furniture was carefully engraved with ivy vines in corners. There were double French doors opposite the door that led onto a balcony where the moon was shinning through into the room. It was a very beautiful room.

Arcadia slipped an arm around Draco's neck and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his again.

Draco's arm snaked around her waist as he moved her slowly back towards the bed.

Arcadia moaned happily as she sat down, Draco leaning over her until she shimmied back so they could both fit on.

Her hands slipped under his shirt and over his chest, causing Draco to shiver a little.

Sadly, that was when his conscience kicked in.

"Arry," Draco said softly, pulling away a little.

Arcadia ignored him and started to kiss his neck.

"Arry," Draco tried again, putting a hand on both of her shoulders and holding her still.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked, looking away from her.

Arcadia was momentarily gob-smacked.

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ about this?" He attempted again.

Arcadia blinked.

"Draco, don't be such a girl," She snapped before attempting to pull him back to kiss her.

Draco let Arcadia snog him for a little while longer before he pushed her back again.

"Arry, I'm serious,"

"I'm the Ravenclaw, you're the Slytherin! I thought I was supposed to be the goody-two-shoes!" She said, unhappily.

"Well, you are,"

"So why are you acting like a bloody Hufflepuff?"

"What? I am _not_-" Draco started very offended.

"Yes you are. And, I'll tell you what, it's a real turn-off," Arcadia slipped off the bed and headed to the door. She didn't get very far before Draco grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he growled.

"Well, if you don't want to be up here with me, I'm going to go throw things at the drunken adults," Arcadia said matter-of-factly before turning away grinning.

Draco pulled her back again, firmly placing his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "I bloody hate it when you do that,"

"Do what?"

"Manipulate me into doing what you want,"

Arcadia's eyes widened innocently, "Manipulate you? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, shut up," he snapped and kissed her again pushing her back towards her bed.

Arcadia felt her knees hit the bed and moved back so she was sat in the middle, pulling Draco along with her until he was half on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, one hand cupping her cheek.

"Arry...you didn't answer me before," he muttered against her lips.

"Yes,"

" 'Yes' what?"

Arcadia pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes, I am sure," she said clearly.

"Good," he said fiercely, "Because if you'd said no then I'd have had to hate you,"

Grinning, Arcadia replied, "Good job I said yes then,"

"But, Arry?" Draco started again.

Arcadia let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am loosing patience with you,"

"I don't want to do this because someone told you to," Draco said, a little more harshly then necessary, surprising Arcadia for the second time that evening with his caring.

"I'm not,"

"How do I know that?"

"Because I told Elizabeth I wasn't going to do it," Arcadia replied his question honestly.

"You did?" Draco blinked.

"Yes,"

"When?" He asked.

"I can't remember," She said, "After that day in Muggle Studies I think,"

Draco's eyes met hers, "That was two weeks ago,"

"Yes,"

"Then why are you still..."

"What?" Arcadia asked, propping herself up slightly.

"Why are you still around me, if you don't have to be?"

Arcadia thought very carefully about how to phrase her answer, "Because I like being around you. I like you,"

"You like Blaise and you don't make out with him on your bed," Draco stated.

"Don't I?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You better bloody not,"

"We'll see how this turns out," Arcadia smirked, kissing his neck, "before I answer that,"

Draco laughed. "Blaise wouldn't have the guts to mess around with you,"

"And why's that?"

"Because I'd have him killed,"

Arcadia laughed, although she wasn't entirely certain he was joking.

"Will you stop talking now?" Arcadia asked.

Draco smirked evilly. "Promise,"

With that Draco pressed his lips back to hers and, for once, all thought seemed to vanish from her brain, except a last lingering musing.

_Wonder how these rumours will turn out..._


	12. Waking Up and Invitations

The sunlight was pouring in through the windows when Arcadia woke up, she squinted against the sunlight and mumbled about needing to close the curtains, turning her head and facing the other way

The sunlight was pouring in through the windows when Arcadia woke up, she squinted against the sunlight and mumbled about needing to close the curtains, turning her head and facing the other way.

It was after she had laid there half awake for a few moments that she realised there was warm breath tickling her cheek.

She groggily opened her eyes to see a blurry image before her, after a little while the image cleared and she saw Draco Malfoy lay in the bed next to her.

Arcadia screamed loudly, falling backwards out of her bed and onto the floor in a heap with the white silk sheets wrapped around her.

Breathing heavily Arcadia watched as Draco shot upright in bed and looked quickly around the room. His eyes settled on Arcadia after a moment or so before he let out a deep breath and flopped back down onto the pillows.

"You scared the life out of me," Draco said, his voice croaky from lack of use overnight.

"You scared me first," Arcadia said, standing up and getting back on the bed.

Draco opened one eyes to give her a sarcastic look, "You didn't need to scream in my ear,"

Arcadia laughed, snuggling up to him, "Sorry, I'm not used to waking up with boys in my bed,"

"Good," Draco growled as he slipped an arm around her and pulled her tighter to him.

Arcadia let her eyes drift closed briefly before they shot open again and she sat up. "Oh, Merin!"

"What?" Draco yawned.

"We're in bed together," Arcadia said.

"Er, yeah..." Draco said, looking at her as though there was something wrong with her.

"And last night, we..." Arcadia seemed to be making some kind of connection Draco hadn't.

"Yeah,"

"My mum is right downstairs!"

Draco sighed and sat up, placing a cool hand on her shoulder, pulling her so she was leaning against his chest, "You knew this yesterday,"

"Yeah, but-"

"Arry, I'm tired, as you know I had a _very_ active night. Can we please go back to sleep? If you're freaking out and regretting what happened last night can you please tell me about it later?" Draco purred as he kissed her gently on top of her head.

"What? Regretting? Are you kidding that was, well, uh I can't think of a suitable adjective right now - but believe me I will not be forgetting THAT in a hurry! And maybe later we could...hang on, what were we talking about? Oh my god! Draco, my mum comes in here every morning to wake me up!"

Draco looked at her, trying to process the large amount of words hat had just tumbled out of her mouth.

"If she comes in and sees you and me in a bed together, and let's not forget _naked_, what is she going to think?!"

"Lucky boy?" He suggested, his gaze drifting over her figure.

"NO! For Christ's sake she's my mother, why would she think that?!" Arcadia snapped, burrowing deeper into the sheets.

Draco tugged gently at the sheets Arcadia held around her, trying to coax her away from them. "Well, she has _seen_ you," He purred, leaning in to kiss her.

Arcadia let him kiss her, responding eagerly, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer. Feeling him grin against her lips she pulled back to look at him. "What?"

"Got you to let go of the sheet," he grinned.

Arcadia squealed, smacking him on the arm and quickly wrapping the sheets back around herself.

"Bad Draco! Stop distracting me, I'm trying to panic!" She scolded, running a hand through her hair as she desperately tried to think how to get rid of Draco.

"But my plan for the morning is more fun..."

"Get off,"

"I will when you say that like you mean it..."

"I do mean it, now get-ta ah harr... Draco... no! Get off!" Arcadia leapt up off the bed and away from the grinning young man on the bed. "Now, I have to think of how to get you out of my room before she comes in!"

"Why does it matter if you're mum knows? She's so in love with my family she'd probably be happy the only Malfoy heir is shagging her daughter,"

"Must you be so crude?"

"I believe it's a family right," Draco smirked, "And you haven't answered my question,"

"I don't care if my mother knows. It's the fact that she will immediately tell my brothers that worries me!" Arcadia said, sighing and dropping onto back down onto the bed.

"And?"

"And they will then proceed to beat the crap out of you,"

Draco gave a bark of laughter, "Oh, weren't you joking?"

"No," Arcadia said, leaning against his chest again. "My father left when I was very young, so instead of a dad I have four older, and very protective, brothers,"

"But they wouldn't really attack me?" he asked a little uncertainly.

Arcadia winced, "You know at the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah,"

"You know when Daniel Rhine got mysteriously duffed up?"

"Yes..."

"That was my brothers," She told him.

"Yes, I had already concluded that, but why?" Draco said calmly.

"He broke up with me,"

"You were dating Daniel Rhine?" Draco sneered in disgust. "But he is such a... and he's a Hufflepuff! You really have poor taste,"

Arcadia gave him a withering look, "Says the boy I'm in bed with. I'd accuse you of having a low opinion of yourself, but I know how big your ego is,"

"And _he_ broke up with _you_? Oh dear, I really can't be seen with that oafs cast-off," Draco teased.

"Could you please focus on me for a moment," Arcadia commanded.

"Oh, Arry," Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "I'm always focused on you,"

Arcadia allowed herself a moment to grin.

_Draco and Arry, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... be quiet brain! I am very busy right now._

"Then could you help me figure out a solution?" She said, taking one of his hands in hers and entwining their fingers.

"I already have a solution," he mumbled, kissing her softly on the back of her shoulder.

"What is it?" Arcadia asked.

"We go to breakfast,"

"We don't have time; my mum will come in any minute,"

"Your mum already came in,"

Arcadia froze, and then turned to stare at the young man on her bed.

_Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin!! Please, please, __**please**__ let the evil little Slytherin be lying! PLEASE!_

Sadly Draco showed no signs of joking.

"What do you mean she already came in?" Arcadia asked, a lot more calmly than she felt, as though she were trying to get important information from a five-year-old.

"She came in, opened the curtains, said 'Arcadia, darling, it's time to get up. Sebastian will be so pleased if you'd sit with him at breakfast, he's already down there with Reanne and that handsome young man - you know, the Zabini boy. Sebastian really is a charming young man...'," Draco said, imitating her mothers voice.

"Huh?" Arcadia frowned, "What did she say about you and me?"

Draco laughed, "She didn't even look at the bed,"

Arcadia shrugged, "Sounds like mum,"

Draco got up off the bed and started searching for his clothes, "She came in about ten minutes ago, so we should probably go down soon or she might come back in,"

Agreeing, Arcadia picked up his trousers and threw them to him, then tripped over the sheets on her way to the wardrobe. "Draco, if you knew she had come in, and that we needed to go down to breakfast why did you try and convince me to go back to sleep?"

Draco gave a wicked grin, "If I had a chance to stay in bed with you I was going to bloody take it!"

Arcadia rolled her eyes, "Boys," she muttered, pulling on a pair of black jeans.

"Who's this Sebastian?" Draco asked, a little hostility in his voice. Arcadia glanced at him over her shoulder while she tried to locate her bra.

"Some guy..."

"Some guy your mother wants you to marry," He said, Arcadia didn't have to look round to know he was sulking a little.

"Yeah. The lad I was dancing with last night, you remember. The one I wanted to kill? And besides, what was it you just said about my mother being in love with your whole family?" Arcadia laughed, pulling on a plain white t-shirt. This seemed to cheer Draco up.

"As long as I know my territory isn't being compromised," He said, searching under the bed for his shirt.

Arcadia watched him, a hazy smile on her face. "I'm going to breakfast, it's the room across from the ballroom, you'll be able to find it. See you down there,"

She went over and kissed him on the cheek and then left the room, went out of the tower and headed to satisfy her hungry stomach.

When she got to the dinning room Arcadia was a little surprised to see a the usual long table which she, her mother and her brothers ate at had disappeared and had been replaced by several small, round tables, like a cafe.

"Arcadia! Darling, I thought you hadn't heard me when I came in," Sylvia gave a dazzling smile as she ran over to meet her daughter. "I saved a space for you by Sebastian, he said you disappeared last night and he never got a second dance with you," Sylvia whispered the last part as though it was a well kept secret, then she strolled off back to her seat between Addison and Narcissa.

"Oh goody," Arcadia muttered sarcastically. She wandered down the table until she found Sebastian and, thankfully, Blaise and Reanne, there was also a boy she recognised to be a Hufflepuff, but she didn't know his name and, oddly enough, Ron Weasley was sat chatting quite happily to Blaise.

"Good Morning, Arcadia," Sebastian said loudly. Blaise and Reanne stopped their conversation and turned to Arcadia as she sat down.

"Hey, Arry, how-" Reanne started.

"How are you this morning, my sweet?" Sebastian asked gallantly, cutting across Reanne's greeting.

Arcadia saw Reanne frown deeply and mouth to her 'my sweet?'. Arcadia shrugged, and Blaise chuckled behind his hand, whispering something to Ron.

"Uh, fine thanks," Arcadia said, giving Sebastian a cautious look.

"Wonderful, I am well also. It would have been polite of you to ask,"

"If you'd have given her time I'm sure she would have," Blaise told him snippily, Ron was looking at Sebastian as though he were something very strange. He and Arcadia weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were on first-name-and-greeting-in-the-corridor basis.

Sebastian looked up from his breakfast to stare at Blaise as though checking over a dog he might buy.

"And you are?"

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise replied, sneering slightly, doing his Slytherin roots proud.

"Sebastian Clarke," Sebastian said, as though Blaise had asked.

"Arcadia Morreno," Arcadia said in a tone that let them know she wasn't interested. "This is Reanne Charles, Ron Weasley and...uh,"

"Harold Brot,"

"Great, nice to meet you Harold. Now we all know who we're sitting with, could you please pass the scrambled eggs?"

"Oh, very witty, dear, very witty," Sebastian said passing the desired bowl.

"Yeah," Arcadia said sarcastically, "I'm a regular hoot and half,"

Reanne grinned slightly as she mouthed 'dear?'.

'No clue' Arcadia mouthed back.

"Now, Love, I was thinking that today we could-"

"Morning, Morreno," Draco's voice said from behind Arcadia, "This seat taken?"

Arcadia shook her head. "Nope,"

"Great," Draco sat down and began to pile food onto his plate, ignoring Sebastian giving him a very unhappy look. "Morning, Blaise m'boy, and Reanne I see. Oh, and Weasley, how are you today?"

Ron looked astonished as Draco spoke politely to him, but didn't have time to reply as Sebastian said quickly.

"I was in the middle of talking,"

"By all means continue," Draco replied, giving a fake smile.

"Now, sweetheart, I was thinking that today we could-"

"So, Blaise, didn't see you yesterday. Did you have fun, no doubt dancing with the lovely Miss Charles?" Draco asked Blaise, who sat across the table from Arcadia.

"Do you mind?" Sebastian snapped.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, although this time Arcadia got the impression he really didn't understand what he'd done.

"That's the second time you've interrupted my conversation with Arcadia!" Sebastian snapped.

"I didn't speak to Morreno," Draco sneered, frowning at the boy on the other side of Arcadia, who leant back in her chair so they could argue around her.

"You still spoke, and I think you'll find she is known as _Arcadia_, not 'Morreno'," Sebastian glared.

"Actually you'll find she prefers 'Arry', and how does me speaking to Blaise affect your plans with 'sweetheart'," Draco replied casually, continuing to fill his plate.

"You were talking across m-"

"No, this is talking across you. Having a separate conversation is completely different,"

"Either way, I would prefer if you remained quiet while I speak to Arcadia,"

"I'll talk all I like, thank you. You can make plans with your darling on your own time,"

"Anybody get the impression we're in the middle of a territory thing?" Reanne asked, observing the boys keenly.

"Shh, Reanne. If you interrupt they might never get to the physical violence!" Arcadia scolded with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Darling, would you please not mock me?" Sebastian growled. "And what do you mean territory thing?"

"Nothing," Reanne grinned sweetly.

Arcadia shovelled food into her mouth, hoping to avoid being asked he same question.

Draco was smirking at Blaise across the table, they shared a look, and Arcadia could tell that Blaise now knew where Draco had been all night.

"I believe you meant something by the comment," Sebastian raised an eyebrow, scrutinising Reanne.

"She didn't mean anything by it, there's no need to attack her," Arcadia said in a bored tone, giving Reanne a little wink.

Sebastian didn't look impressed but turned away and continued to eat.

The room gradually emptied, leaving only Arcadia, Blaise, Reanne, Draco and, sadly, Sebastian, who was determined to get Arcadia to go for a walk around the grounds with him.

"You could do with the fresh air," Sebastian told her, "you look tired,"

"One of the side-effects of being tired," Arcadia muttered before quickly taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"You can't be that tired, you left the party fairly early. What could you have been doing?" Sebastian said, he had finished eating long ago.

Draco's hand slipped reassuringly onto her leg, and Blaise hid an evil grin.

"Uh, nothing...I just had strange dreams is all," Arcadia said quickly as a blush tinted her cheeks. Reanne was looking between Draco, Blaise and Arcadia, when suddenly it clicked.

Her eyes widened briefly and her mouth formed an 'O'. Arcadia nodded slightly, vowing to tell her friend later. Draco just continued grinning, no doubt quite pleased with himself.

"Well, I'm sure a little walk around the grounds would-"

"For the love of Merlin! She doesn't want to go for a walk with you!" Draco said tiredly to Sebastian before taking a long drink of juice.

"I think," Sebastian said, in a tone that seemed almost menacingly calm, "that Arcadia is perfectly capable of making her own decisions about whether she would like to take a walk,"

Draco laughed briefly, "You do not understand what I'm saying. She doesn't want to take a walk with _you_,"

_Uh oh..._

Draco had gotten tired of sitting listening to some arrogant stranger call _his_ Arcadia 'darling' and 'sweetheart'. Even he didn't call her that!

"Once again, Malfoy, I do believe Arcadia is capable of making her own choices," Sebastian growled.

"She doesn't need to, I'm here to make them for her,"

"She doesn't need you either,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"She can make her own decisions,"

"Can she really, when you're so busy trying to make them for her?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've spent all morning _commanding_ her to go for a walk with you!"

"And you have spent all morning sitting there glowering at me and acting like she's yours!"

"She bloody well is!"

"I think that's another choice she should make!"

"I've got a choice for you," Arcadia snapped. She stood up from the table and stormed out of the room, although as soon as she got out of sight she was grinning from ear to ear. She quite enjoyed having two boys fighting over her, and she was fairly positive that with another young man vying for her attention Draco might suddenly be even more interested - which was never a bad thing.

Arcadia was even more sure of this a few days later, when she sat in the private study in her tower and her owl soared into the room, perched itself on her shoulder and dropped a note into her lap.  
_  
Dear Miss Arcadia Morreno,  
You are invited to spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manor, as a guest of Master Draco Malfoy, accompanied by a select few other students of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to arrive on the 22nd of December at midday and return to your home on the 29th of December at 9pm. I hope to receive your reply soon.  
Faithfully,_

Alysa J. Fairweather  
Governess at the Malfoy Manor

Arcadia read through the note, not sure whether to be intrigued by the actual invitation itself or appalled at the reference of 'Master' Draco Malfoy, and the fact that it had been written by the 'Governess' rather than an actual member of the Malfoy family. Still not sure which to chose Arcadia patter her Eagle Owl, Min, softly on the head and handed her the biscuit she had been planning to eat herself, placed the note on the table beside the armchair she was curled up in in her private study and continued to read her book, assuring herself that she would reply later; despite the fact that the 22nd was tomorrow.

Sadly, Arcadia's hopes to return to the book she had been so engrossed in, before her owl interrupted, were shattered by the fact that her mother - who had been pointlessly rearranging the items in Arcadia's desk drawers in the vain attempt to look busy - had watched her receive and read the note.

"Who's it from, Arcadia?" Sylvia asked with an all-to-casual air.

"Malfoy," Arcadia grunted in response.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"The note you are referring to, dear Mama, has been sent to me by a member of the vast fleet of staff belonging to one Mr. Malfoy," Arcadia replied, momentarily averting her gaze from her book to give a perfectly enunciated, snobbish performance to her mother.

"And what might the note say?"

"It's an invitation," Arcadia had now turned back to her book.

"An invitation to what exactly?" Sylvia asked in the forcefully patient 'must-I-continue-to-speak-to-this-child?' tone she reserved for her only daughter.

"To stay at the Malfoy Manor over Christmas,"

"To stay at...? Oh, just hand me the note, Arcadia, you are being no help whatsoever!" Sylvia snapped, snatching the note from the table beside Arcadia.

" 'Arcadia, may I please read your private notes and invitations?', 'Is there any power on this Earth that could prevent you, Mother?' , 'Why certainly not, child,' , 'Then by all means, continue to invade my personal life,' " Arcadia muttered, mimicking conversation between Sylvia and herself. Sylvia chose to ignore her, although Arcadia knew full well she had heard.

"Of course you can go!" Sylvia exclaimed delightedly when she had finished.

"Shouldn't I ask if I can go first?"

"Well, obviously you want to go,"

"Do I?"

"Of course,"

"Are you certain?"

"Arcadia, are you intentionally trying to annoy me?"

"You see I was under the impression my mother might want me to spend Christmas - one of the few times I am home - with her. Would you ask her about that next time you see her?"

"Arcadia, shut up," Sylvia snapped, shooting an unpleasant look at her daughter as her patience quickly ran out.

"I was going to go to Reanne's," Arcadia said after a few moments. She knew perfectly well her mother liked all of her children out of the house during holidays, actually during the entire year.

"Reanne will be at the Malfoy's,"

This caught Arcadia's interest, she turned to her mother, "What makes you think that?"

"Her mother told me this morning,"

"Oh," Arcadia said dryly once again sliding her gaze back to the book she hadn't actually been reading since the note arrived, "That's why you've been hovering around me all day. Waiting to see if I got an invitation to your boyfriends house,"

"Yes," Sylvia said absently, before registering what she had just agreed with, "Lucius is not my boyfriend, he's married - don't be ridiculous!"

"I was referring to Draco," Arcadia said, smirking evilly behind her book. "Guilty conscience?"

"Stop pestering me, I am not interested in Lucius," Sylvia said, the statement was slightly ruined by the dreamy tone it was given in. Arcadia shuddered, knowing that her mother was most likely picturing the older Malfoy naked.

"Ok, I'll go,"

"Shouldn't you ask first?" Sylvia mimicked in a high pitched sneering voice.

_Honestly! There should be some kind of test to see if a person is mentally mature enough for the job before they are allowed to have children!_ Arcadia thought to herself.

"Well, if you say 'no' maybe I will go anyway, and run away with Malfoy and have a rampant affair," Arcadia said sarcastically, closing the book and getting up from her chair.

"What? Are you and Draco an item?" Sylvia asked, suddenly perking up with interest at the thought.

"No. I was referring to Lucius," Arcadia grinned as she left the room.


	13. Racquet Type People

"Arcadia

"Arcadia!" Narcissa greeted, delightedly, giving Arcadia an air kiss on both cheeks. She was about as glamorous and un-parent-like as Sylvia, which was probably why they were such good friends. "Oh, darling, it's wonderful to see you again!"

A house elf appeared at Arcadia's hip and scurried off with her bags before Arcadia had chance to speak.

"Hello, Narcissa," Arcadia replied, turning her attention away from the startled looking house elf. She only just got the words out before Narcissa had grabbed her hand and was towing her along the wide corridors to the living room - or so Arcadia assumed by the chatter of voices floating down the hall from the open doors.

"We were so pleased when Draco asked is he could invite you along for Christmas," Narcissa exclaimed.

_We?_

"Lucius and I thought we might be stuck with Pansy again this year,"

_Ah, that 'we'. Wait, Pansy?_

"Luckily Draco saw sense and hasn't asked her round this year. Nice parents but I can't be doing with a girl like that - you know what I mean of course,"

_I have absolutely no idea what you mean,_

"Blaise is here, as usual, and that charming young lady we met at your ball,"

_Yes! Blaise and Reanne! Fun shall be had this week,_

"Oh, and Draco's cousin is here. Well, we call him his cousin, more like a distant relative of Draco's age,"

_An attractive distant relative?_

"Quite handsome, so I'm told. Not that you would be interested, of course, the way I hear it you only have eyes for Draco,"

_Excuse me? And your source of information is...?_

"Sylvia was thrilled you'd been asked to stay over. We'd given up hope that you Draco would ever get along!"

_Well, I find you might of had more luck with us getting along had you actually introduced us,_

At that point they had reached the large, double doors of the lounge and caught the attention of the three people sat in the room, who had turned to investigate the source of noise.

"Well, it was _lovely_ to see you. Hope we can chat again soon! Have a nice evening, we won't be home too late, Draco," Narcissa gave Arcadia another kiss on each cheek and then quickly clicked away in her expensive heels and dinner dress.

"Uh, yeah, you too," Arcadia mumbled to the thin air where the woman had just been, she then turned to see the room.

Her first thought was that it was gorgeous. Well, to be honest, her first thought was 'Good Merlin! How many Durmstrang gymnasts could you fit in here?', quickly followed by 'Wow, it's _gorgeous_!'. And it really was. The floors were marble and the walls were white, giving the impression that the room was even larger than its already huge size. Almost every piece of furniture in the room was rich, emerald green, the sofas and armchairs were, lined with wood painted silver, the rug was green with a silver border of snakes and even the decorative tables with vases seemed to have an odd hue of green over them.

"Arry?"

Arcadia looked around to see Reanne looking at her funny, curled up comfortably next to Blaise, who was sprawled out in a strangely graceful way on the sofa.

"Yes?"

"You've been gawping at the room for a few minutes," Blaise said, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, Morreno, do venture a little further into my wing before you gawp like that," Draco drawled sarcastically from his position in one of the armchairs, "It's most unbecoming,"

_Into his wing? He has his own _wing_! And I thought enough for any person would be a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, maybe a study, oh and a library, possibly a private kitchen...oh, fine! But his own __**wing**__?_

"Arcadia, are you going to talk to us at all this week or just have conversations in your head for the rest of your stay?" Draco asked, a mix between amusement and irritation across his handsome face.

Arcadia thought briefly about not replying but decided against it. She had already driven her mother crazy this morning with her childish antics.

"Well, if you insist I could share _all_ my thoughts this week and leave absolutely nothing unsaid," Arcadia threatened, approaching the group and dropping into the armchair beside Draco.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Blaise exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Don't go that far, Arry," Reanne said in feign sternness, "You don't want to scare them completely. I know they deserve it for being Slytherin's and everything but-"

"Hey!"

"Blaise, you might want to put a muzzle on her, that's the third dig she's had at Slytherins and she's only been here ten minutes. Your father is going to love her," Draco drawled, the last statement dripping with sarcasm, as he stood, pulled Arcadia out of her chair and then sat in it himself, bringing her down into his lap.

"Arry, do us all a favour and stick your tongue down his throat. Maybe then he'll stop biting everyone's head off!" Blaise grinned evilly.

"And risk loosing my tongue? No thank you, Blaise, you can lose your own," Arcadia mumbled back, distracted by Draco's arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her so she was snuggled firmly against him. "Why so crabby anyway?"

"You're late," he growled in her ear.

"Only by..." She turned to look at the clock, "...forty-five minutes," he finished brightly.

"Oh, yes. _Only_," Draco grumbled angrily. "I've been stuck with these two since then. And what could possibly take you an extra forty-five minutes? We gave you enough warning of when to come! And it was forty-seven minutes,"

"On second thoughts, Blaise, that was a very good idea,"

"I'm too upset to snog you senseless," Draco growled back.

Arcadia snorted but quickly pretended she hadn't because Draco was glaring at her.

"I was only a little bit late! You can't be mad at me for an entire week just for _that_!"

"You'd be surprised," Blaise replied quietly, but Draco heard anyway.

"Well, if you insist on being so grumpy, I'll go home, shall I?" Arcadia threatened, but his arms had already tightened around her by the time she finished the question.

"If you stay," Draco growled back, "Maybe you can cheer me up,"

Arcadia resisted the urge to say 'Oo-er' very loudly, and instead turned towards the sound of someone entering the room. It was a small, female house elf, who was rubbing her palms desperately against her apron and looking like she might wet herself at any moment, she seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown as she squeaked that lunch was ready and then disappeared before Arcadia had time to blink.

"Good lord, Malfoy," Arcadia exclaimed, suddenly feeling very sorry for the house elf, "What do you do to the poor things?"

"Nothing," He replied with a shrug as Arcadia detangled herself from his arms and got off his lap, "She just happens to have a nervous disposition,"

Blaise appeared at Arcadia's side, "Which she only acquired the day she began working here!" He said so only she could hear.

Arcadia smirked at Blaise and then slipped her arm through Draco's, following his lead to the dinning room.

The table was made for six, and there was already a young man, maybe a year or two older than Draco, sitting there, reading something on his lap.

"Oh, Falcon, I thought you were going out with my parents?" Draco asked, not looking particularly pleased to see the young man, and feigning the only slight amount of interest in his tone.

"Clearly you were wrong," He replied in a brisk, clipped tone, snapping his book shut and waving his wand at it, causing it to disappear.

_This must be the distant-cousin person...the answer to the attractive question was a resounding 'YES'!_

He had chocolate-brown wavy hair that looked very soft, and dark lashed amber eyes. She assumed his eyes were the reason for him being named Falcon.

"And who are your friends?" Falcon asked, eyeing Blaise uninterestedly, but seeming to cheer up slightly when he noticed Arcadia and Reanne.

Draco sat himself at the head of the table, opposite his cousin, before bothering to answer.

"This is Blaise Zabini, Reanne Charles and Arcadia Morreno," He told Falcon, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "They attend Hogwarts with me,"

"Ah," Falcon replied, his gaze sliding over Reanne and Arcadia.

The ghost of a sneer flashed across Draco's lips and he pushed the chir next to him out with his foot. "Morreno, sit down," he said in a voice that was forcedly pleasant.

Arcadia stared at the chair for a moment before realising she hadn't actually sat down yet, and doing so.

"So, Blaise," Falcon said charmingly as plates of food appeared before them, "I've heard a lot about you,"

"Have you? All good thing, I hope?" Blaise asked, Arcadia got the impression that Blaise may have heard of Falcon, and they definitely were not good things.

"Indeed,"

"So, Falcon," Reanne started, always the spirit of friendliness, "Which school do you go to?"

"I went to Durmstrang, but now I attend Morgeana's Academy of Advanced Potions," He replied as he took a bite of bread roll.

Arcadia involuntarily pulled a face.

"Do you not like potions Miss Morreno?"

Arcadia looked up, quite surprised.

_Phoar. Well it depends who's making the potion!_ Arcadia thought. Sadly she only managed to get out 'Nurhhgah'

Falcon's expression changed to one of distaste, as though he had just discovered Arcadia had some kind of sever mental disorder.

_Well, I talk to myself, I have rude thoughts about just about any attractive male, not to mention the fact that my best friend until the age of seven was a stick named Alexander Florence Morreno... I should probably consider the psychiatrist again..._

"No, she does not like potions," Draco informed, as it had become clear that Arcadia was too invested in talking to herself to answer, "I had to tutor her last term,"

"Oh, and I bet that was just _awful_," Falcon said sarcastically at the grumpy way Draco had said it. "After all, isn't that how you meet most of your conquests? Why not do the same thing for the most recent, eh?"

Draco's eyes snapped up and met with Falcon's angrily, but his head stayed bowed looking at his lunch plate. Arcadia couldn't help the immediate hurt that flashed through her before she pushed it away. She did not like being referred t as a conquest. Mainly because she didn't see herself as one.

"So, Falcon, if you attend Durmstrang you might know my brothers?" Arcadia asked, not sure if she had managed to keep the underlying threat from her voice. It was less of a question more of a 'pick on me again and my brothers will get you. Haha!'

"Of course," Falcon replied easily, "There is not a person in Durmstrang who doesn't know your brothers. I happen to be good friends with Haydrian. Draco, how do you cope with the _four older brothers_? Usually any sign of threat from a family member has you shooting off to find someone else to shag-"

"Isn't there somewhere else you'd like to be?" Draco snarled at his cousin.

_Haha. Take that you...big, uh...stupid...bird!_

"Actually no," Falcon replied, not seeming to notice the unpleasant tone he had been spoken to in, "I'm expecting someone,"

"Who?"

"A girl, I believe you might know her, Rebecca, she's in Ravenclaw," Falcon said it as though it should have impact. Arcadia just looked blank, although Reanne stopped her quiet conversation with Blaise to look at Arcadia. As did Blaise and Draco.

"Don't know her,"

"Yes you do," Reanne snorted, "The new girl,"

Blank.

"In our House,"

Blank.

"She's a Rac-_quet_ type person,"

Blank.

"Oh for god's sake, Arry!" Reanne was clearly struggling to remain clam with her friend. "She the new girl in Ravenclaw, she's a _Racquet_ type person! You may even say she's a _Ravenclaw Racquet_ - type of person-"

"She's one of the Ravenclaw Racketeers," Falcon said smoothly. "Tall, blonde, very attractive,"

"Oh, _her_," Arcadia said loudly, suddenly realising where Reanne's sudden knowledge for 'racquet type people' had come from.

Arcadia looked to Reanne, quite proud of herself; before noticing Reanne's wary gaze was set on Falcon. "Arcadia, can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Why certainly, Miss Charles," Arcadia replied cheerfully, following her friend out of the room.

Once out in the hall Reanne closed the doors behind them.

"He knows about the Racketeers!"

"Yes,"

"He's not supposed to know! Only the Racketeers are supposed to know!"

"Yes, and?"

"And he isn't a Racketeer!" Reanne hissed.

"Oh Merlin, you're right!"

"Do you know what this means?"

Arcadia's face turned deadly serious, "We have to kill him,"

"What? _No_! Are you _joking_?"

Arcadia forced a small, nervous laugh, "Joking? Of course I am...clearly we aren't going to kill him. Haha...ha..."

Reanne was looking at Arcadia like she had just broken out of St. Mungo's. "How the hell did you get into Ravenclaw?"

Arcadia shrugged, "The sorting hat told me they didn't have a House for people who were quite possibly mentally unstable and that if he put me in Ravenclaw my strange behaviour could be mistaken for the eccentric actions of a repressed genius,"

"Ok," Reanne said cautiously. "I fear for your family. But that's beside the point! It means that Rebecca has been telling people about the Racketeers! First Malfoy, now-"

"What do you mean 'first Malfoy'? She told him I was challenged to 'seduce' him, she never said anything about the Racketeers," Arcadia frowned.

"No, she told Pansy about the Racketeers, and then Pansy took her to tell Draco about the Racketeers and the dare-you-to-screw-him scenario,"

"That bitch," Arcadia said dramatically turning her head to one side as she said it and acting like she was thinking of a plan to get back at her.

"What are we supposed to do about her?"

Arcadia's face turned deadly serious, "We have to kill her,"

"What? Arry, for the love of Merlin! Would you please stop plotting people's deaths and rejoin the world _outside_ your twisted little mind?"

Arcadia forced a small, nervous laugh, "Plotting? I wasn't plotting people's deaths...of course I wasn't. Haha...ha..."

Reanne was looking at Arry like her head might explode at any moment. "We should owl Elizabeth for instructions," she declared after a moment of silence.

"OK, after lunch I'll call Min,"

"Ok,"

The two girls wandered back into the dinning room and both almost jumped out of their skin when they saw Rebecca sat in the chair beside Falcon a smug grin on her face that reminded Arcadia of a very large cat. And also of the fact that she didn't like cats.

Reanne grabbed Arcadia's arm, as though worried Arcadia was about to produce her wand and kill the girl.

"It was a joke," Arcadia hissed back and pulled her arm away, going back around to her seat, which she promptly moved so that she was as far away from the girl as possible, and her leg was pressing against Draco's.

_Yes...a joke...of course it was...Haha...ha..._

"Arcada, lovely to see you again," Rebecca smiled pleasantly. "I didn't really see much of you last term - other than in _meetings_ of course," She said with a wink.

"Yeah, shame that," Arcadia replied as though she really didn't give a hoot. Which she didn't.

"I'm sure we have lots to catch up on,"

_Catch up on? Doesn't that imply that we have spoken to each other previously, with a long break in the middle and therefore need to speak _again_ in order to 'catch up'? Ha! And _that_ is how I got into Ravenclaw... that and the eccentric-repressed-genius thing..._

"Yeah," Arcadia and Reanne shared a brief glance; they did not like this girl.

The small talk continued throughout the meal, although Rebecca seemed to thrive in the spotlight, and at one point, was having an entire conversation to herself until Blaise muttered her ability to have a single person conversation could rival Arcadia's, after which Rebecca was surprisingly quiet and glowering.

After the meal they all went back into the living room and, judging by the way Rebecca made it her mission to flirt with and touch Draco, Blaise and Falcon in any way, and as often as possible, Arcadia and Reanne decided it was going to be a very interesting week.

Especially if, judging by Reanne's steely glare fixed contemptuously on Rebecca, any more events popped up in which the scenario of the new Ravenclaw's death became an oddly tempting outcome.


	14. Muggle Games and Narnia

Arcadia and Reanne strolled along the corridor they had been shown earlier that day, that they knew headed to Draco's room from the owlery

Arcadia and Reanne strolled along the corridor they had been shown earlier that day, that they knew headed to Draco's room from the owlery. Reanne muttering unpleasant phrases under her breath about Rebecca, mainly because of the serious flirting she had been doing with Blaise but partly because she was simply a tall, blonde, supermodel-y type slapper. Arcadia hummed to herself and pretended she wasn't thinking any of the words Reanne was coming out with.

She was still humming when she pushed open the door to Draco's bedroom and found Blaise and Draco involved in a game of wizards chess.

_Leave the room for five minutes and they start playing with each other... at chess_

"Nice of you to return," Draco drawled sarcastically as little bits of rock flew all over the board. Arcadia didn't have a clue how to play chess so didn't bother to try and determine who was winning.

"Well, we know you two can't function without us," Reanne smiled back, winking at Blaise.

"What did you need an owl for anyway?"

_Is it a trick question? Maybe Draco wants information on the Racketeers!_

"In the spirit of Christmas," Arcadia began, in a cunning attempt to throw Draco off the trail, "That's my nickname in Ravenclaw you know. I get greeted with 'hey Spirit of Christmas', or occasionally just 'hey Spirit!', but then its difficult to figure out whether I am being referred to as alcohol. Anyway. In the spirit of Christmas I have sent our bestest favouritest teacher - and no I am not talking about that very attractive Librarian helper man. Honestly! Madam Pince has him hidden away in the shelf stacks! As if I couldn't sniff out a gorgeous man in a room full of books! No, not him. Our very favouritest _potions_ teacher. I have sent him a bottle of shampoo,"

Reanne was staring at Arcadia like she had grown another head. "We needed to send a letter," She replied slowly, keeping a curious gaze on Arcadia.

"Ah," Was all Draco said, then, "What's the 'Ravenclaw Racketeers'?"

_Oh No!! He's definitely on to us! Where are the escape routes?? The window? No, too high up? The door? Too obvious! The wardrobe! Narnia, we'll go to Narnia!!_

Arcadia had taken a couple of step forwards before Draco turned to look at her oddly. Arcadia immediately pretended she was admiring the ceiling.

"Are you going to answer?"

_Uh..._

"Uh..." Arcadia thought momentarily before suddenly blurting, "Fine, fine, you've caught us out! Ravenclaw Racketeers is a group of Spies! Ok? Spies from other schools, that's why I transferred I'm spying for Beaxbaton!"

"Spying on what?" Draco asked, fixing a steady look on her.

"Urm... bricks,"

"What?"

"Bricks. You see, there's been some concern as to the uh...bricks used to build Beaxbaton...so I am here to, uh, steal...all the...uh, good...bricks..." Arcadia finished, trailing off as she realised how ridiculous that sounded.

Draco was staring at her. As was Blaise, and most likely Reanne.

"It's a term we use for the girls in Ravenclaw we don't like," Reanne said evenly.

_Ah...now that would have been a good excuse..._

"Right," Blaise said, glancing at Arcadia before returning to his game.

"We usually just call the - less pleasant - Ravenclaw girls 'Ravenclaw Whores'," Draco replied.

"I'm the founder," Arcadia blurted out a little too proud of herself for the fact.

"You are also the founder of insanity, attentions spans equivalent to that of a spoon, the mental capacity of a raisin, and that rather delightful drink you created when we were making Truth serum in potions," Reanne told her as she wandered across the room to stare at something. "What do you think it is?"

"I know what it is, It's a television," Draco replied, he and Blaise had finished their game. Draco vanished the little stone table especially made for the game.

"What's it for?" Arcadia chirped.

"Nothing, it's just a Muggle artefact. Like a sculpture,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I was there when Father bought it, I heard the man's explanation of it,"

"So?"

"So I think I know better than you what it is," Draco snapped, shooting Reanne and Arcadia irritated glances.

"You don't know everything," Arcadia muttered darkly under her breath.

"Bloody do," Draco replied. Moving away from the television, which was placed on a large stone podium in Draco's bedroom.

Blaise was sprawled on the bed reading something, and Reanne was observing the bickering pair with a faintly amused smile.

"It isn't a sculpture," Reanne said through a barely disguised laugh.

Draco turned his grumpy look on her. It was midnight and for the last hour - prior to the little visit to the owlery - he had been trying to come up with reasons why Blaise and Reanne might be more comfortable in guest rooms so he and Arcadia could be alone. However after various arguments (with titles including 'Why shouldn't Arry go to a guest room?', 'Why don't we have a sleep-over instead?', 'Wouldn't _you_ be more comfortable in a guest room?' and 'What's the matter Draco? Don't you love Blaise anymore?') Draco had given up on his chances of him and Arcadia getting his room to himself and agreed with Arcadia's nagging that they sleep in there in and attempt at what Muggles call a 'sleep over' or 'slumber party'.

"It's a sculpture,"

"No it isn't, we did it in Muggle studies. It shows muggle pictures, only these ones move - like wizard pictures," Reanne said brightly, Draco and Arcadia looked blankly back, "Am I the only one that pays attention in Muggle studies?"

"No," Arcadia said quickly, "I can tell you absolutely everything about Football," She said smugly.

"You only paid attention because you wanted to see the boys in their skunks," Reanne said.

"In their what?" Blaise stopped reading his book to look at his now officially proclaimed girlfriend.

"Their skunks. You know, when they take off their shirts, their in their skunks," Arcadia exclaimed, "Professor Muggle Studies told us. Not that I would know because I was paying attention to the game and not the half skunked boys,"

"Arry, I honestly don't understand half of what you say," Blaise said with a grin, "It's a bloody good job you're pretty,"

"Thank you," Arcadia grinned, before realising she'd just been insulted.

"Anyway," Reanne said before Arcadia had chance to get indignant. "You push this button..." Reanne went about poking things until finally giving up and hitting the large box like contraption with her wand.

Arcadia squealed and accidentally fell backwards into Draco as pictures suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Careful, Arry," Draco warned. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?"

He briefly mimed dropping her before Arcadia hit him and dropped down next to Blaise on the bed, unnecessarily close and shooting Draco a dark look, hoping he'd remember the brief conversation about her friendship with Blaise the night of her party.

Blaise was more than willing to wrap an arm around Arcadia and pretend to murmur sweet nothings into her ear. Although what he actually said was that he was fairly sure his dinner had given him bad gas.

"That's incredible," Reanne said in awe, she stood only inches from the television, investigating it from all angles. "It's telling a story. It's like watching a book!"

"What does that bit do?"

"Which bit?"

"The opening next to the buttons,"

"Maybe that's its mouth!"

Draco snorted, "It doesn't have a mouth, it's not alive!"

"You also said it was only an artefact and that it didn't do anything," Arcadia said matter-of-factly, snuggling closer to Blaise now that she had Draco's attention.

"It isn't alive," Draco replied, "Zabini, get off her!"

"If it isn't alive," Arcadia countered, while making sure Blaise kept his arm where it was. "Why don't you stick your finger in it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stick your finger in its mouth. If it isn't alive, it won't bite you,"

"I am not sticking my - Zabini if your hand goes _any_ lower I will hex you into next week!"

"Go on, Draco. Stick your finger in its mouth,"

"I will, it's not even a mouth!"

"Then put your finger in there,"

"I will,"

"Go on,"

"Zabini what did I _just_ tell you?!"

Arcadia had to duck quickly because of the cushion that flew through the air and hit Blaise square in the face.

"What? Can't blame me Draco, there's nothing else to do," Blaise defended.

"I have a plan!" Arcadia declared. "Now, it may be dangerous, I've never tried it before...but it's worth a go,"

Arcadia could feel cold walls against her back as she huddled closer into the corner. There was a heap of thick fur covering her and hiding her from view. Arcadia resisted the urge to giggle.

She had ended up in the wardrobe - quite dismayed to find there was no Narnia - and had huddled in the corner, covering herself with a few coats.

It was one in the morning. She had been there nearly an hour.

Hide-and-seek had been a very odd concept at first, but since it was such a big house it was all the better to play in. Arcadia had heard Draco open the wardrobe three times and had never bothered to look under the pile of clothes that was softly breathing.

Now Arcadia heard the door to the room open again and the soft chatter of voices.

_Ah-hah! Draco's found someone else! That means I'm winning! HAHA!_

Arcadia listened very carefully, hoping to hear whether the soft female voice - Reanne - was going to give her hiding place away.

It was after five or ten minutes the wardrobe doors opened. Arcadia once again suppressed giggles.

"Why are these on the floor?" Reanne's voice said, very close by.

_Little sneak! I knew she would! She wants her precious boyfriend to win just because-_

But Arcadia never got to finish the thought because the coats were pulled quite quickly off her.

Arcadia blinked at the light pouring into the wardrobe and then stared up at Narcissa.

"Aaaargh!" Narcissa screamed loudly.

"What is it?!" Lucius demanded. He stalked across the room very quickly and it was when he got closer that Arcadia realised he wa wearing no shirt and his flies were undone. They were getting ready for bed.

"Arcadia! What in Merlin's name are you doing in there!!" Narcissa squealed.

Arcadia stared at the woman blankly. Before the usually non-existent part of her brain that had the ability to think fast, jumped into action.

"Wha- wh-where am I?" Arcadia said, feigning a bleary expression as the two elder Malfoys stared at her in confusion.

Narcissa helped her up. "Arcadia? What happened?"

"I was in the owlery with Reanne, I - I - don't remember very well. Draco came in, he said he wanted to show me something. He brought me in here and then he pushed me into the wardrobe, it was locked, I didn't know what to do," Arcadia let her eyes water a little as she pretended to cry, "I was so scared!" she wailed.

"He did _what_?" Narcissa exclaimed, "Why would he push you into our _wardrobe_?"

"I don't know either Mrs. Malfoy," Arcadia sobbed, "He always seemed like such a nice Slytherin! He doesn't have hidden scales or webbed-feet or anything!" Arcadia finished covering her face with her hands and pretending to sob harder.

Attracted by the noise the door opened a creak and Falcon wandered in, quickly flanked by Draco and Blaise.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Lucius repeated angrily, "Draco, what do you think you are _doing_ locking our guests in wardrobes?!"

"I didn't - hang on, _WHAT_?" Draco asked appalled as he stared at Arcadia.

Even Falcon, who seemed to remain fairly expressionless, shot Draco a glance as his eyebrows shot up.

Blaise who knew the truth, looked to be almost busting his guts trying not to laugh. "Draco! I knew you'd taken Arry off somewhere but I had no idea you were hiding her in wardrobes! I know you get jealous but honestly we're just good friends!" Blaise said, wide-eyed and moving to place a protective arm around Arcadia.

Draco was looking completely confused. "What? I never locked her in a wardrobe! Why would I - Morreno, tell them!"

Arcadia sobbed again and flung her arms around Blaise muttering "It was terrible," into his shoulder.

"No! We were playing hide-and-seek! It's a muggle game! We learnt it at Hog-"

"That is _exactly_ why pureblood's do not tolerate _muggles_!" Lucius yelled, "They're idea of a joke is locking their guests in cupboards!"

"No! Father _honestly_!" Draco replied, "It was _her_ bloody idea!" That brought Draco's attention back to Arcadia, "I swear to _Merlin_, Morreno, as soon as we leave this room-!"

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped, "You've already traumatised the poor girl enough! Don't you dare threaten her too!" Narcissa turned a gentle look to Arcadia. "Would you like to stay in here with us tonight?"

Arcadia, who had been staring appreciatively at Lucius' tones chest and abdomen, replied, "Huh?" Then remembering she was 'crying' quickly sniffled, "No, it's ok, Narcissa. Thank you very much, but I feel plenty safe with Blaise around, I know he can't - he can't," sniffle sniffle, deep breath, "I know he can't hurt me again,"

"Bloody wrong there Morreno," Draco muttered, Arcadia was fairly sure only she and Blaise had heard him.

Narcissa was staring pityingly at Arcadia, whereas Lucius was glaring at his son appalled.

"OK," Narcissa said softly, "If that's what you want, but we are only down the hall. Draco, you will sleep on the floor and allow the girls to share the bed," She said, her voice a little sharper, "And if I find _either_ of those lovely girls in wardrobes, cupboards, locked rooms, balconies, or anywhere else they could be trapped you will be in _serious_ trouble. Am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Draco replied, a dark look set on Arcadia.

A few minutes later Draco, Blaise and Arcadia were wandering out of the room, while Falcon was asked to remain so he could have a little chat about 'keeping an eye on Draco's guests' and 'Making sure Draco doesn't pick up any muggle influence'.

They had barely made it into Draco's room before Blaise and Arcadia collapsed in fits of giggles, Reanne, who had been reading on the bed for a while - it had been her hiding place - looked up at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's happened?" She asked staring at the red faced pair on the floor as they struggled to control themselves.

"It was so funny!" Blaise gasped. "She was...pretending...cry...and Draco was all 'What?'...and Narcisssss..." He trailed of in a hiss of laughter.

"What you're bloody tosser of a boyfriend is trying to say!" Draco growled, "Is that Arcadia hid in my parents wardrobe and when they came home and found her she claimed I had locked her in there!"

Reanne struggled to contain herself as Draco set a don't-you-dare look on her.

"Now, Arcadia, I know quick thinking isn't your strong suit but that really is..." Reanne broke off. Clearly at a loss for how to describe her friends latest feat of extraordinary stupidity.

"Unbelievable!" Draco snapped, "Absolutely un-bloody-believable!"

Arcadia was struggling to stand up and ended up sprawled on the bed puffing into the sheets.

"Well?" Draco demanded.

"S'ry Draco," Arcadia muttered out into the sheets before sitting up, "But I was in there, and then they found me, and your dad was half _naked_ and your mum was only wearing a _negligee_! What would have happened if I said 'I was hiding'?"

"I wouldn't be in so much trouble for a start!" He snapped, giving her a look he usually only reserved for Harry Potter.

"Was funny though,"

"It bloody wasn't,"

"It was funny, wasn't it?"

"No it was _not_"

"It was, wasn't it, Draco was funny,"

"No,"

"If you agree I will get rid of Blaise and Reanne and let you do naughty things to me for the rest of the week," Arcadia grinned.

Draco seemed to think about this for a minute. Then with an angry growl he turned to Arcadia, "Fine. Somewhere in this scenario I see sex on a dining room table,"

"While you're parents are eating?" Arcadia asked with wide eyes.

"If it so happens they are in there at the time, _yes_,"

Arcadia grinned like an idiot, and Draco smirked back, only something about the sly Sytherin-ness of his eyes told Arcadia she wasn't entirely forgiven.


	15. Dinner and Declarations

"Morreno

"Morreno? 'Ve I evurr told you 'ow pruttie you are?" Draco slurred as he rested his head on his hands and stared dreamily at Arcadia across the table in the dimly lit restaurant.

Arcadia slipped her gaze to Reanne, who grinned in amusement as Blaise poured yet more wine into his and Draco's glasses.

"Yes Draco, you have," Arcadia replied with a smile. "You've told me three times since we sat down. You've also told Reanne she's pretty seven times, announced to the entire room that you think Blaise is gorgeous and called the Head waiter 'shagable' twice. To his face."

Draco looked very blank for a moment, "You're veeery pretty. C'n we go 'av _sex_ now?" he asked, whispering the word 'sex' in an attempt to be discreet, however he ended up just yelling it in a raspy voice.

"Draco, don't take this the wrong way, but there is more chance of me sleeping with Professor Snape tonight then there is of me sleeping with you,"

"Is Snape here?" Draco asked, sitting up and looking around, this sudden motion caused him to nearly topple backwards on his chair.

As Arcadia had suspected Draco's punishment had not ended at unspeakable activities involving the kitchen table, squirty cream and several rather surprised house elves. He had then made Arcadia announce her love of kittens during a meal with his parents and some of their close friends and then convinced her to announce to Reanne that she was pregnant with Blaise's child. Now that Arcadia had been treated for the many hexes placed on her she was the designated sober person for the evening as she was 'treating' Draco, Blaise and Reanne to dinner at a local wizarding restaurant. 'Treating' meaning Draco was making her pay. Although she had every intention of taking the money from his wallet while he was in this state.

"Can we leave yet?" Arcadia asked loudly enough to get her a dirty look of one of the waiters.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not drunk enough!"

"Draco if you drink anymore there will be no alcohol left in the country. How do you expect me to stand you without a good drink of firewhiskey on a morning?" Arcadia asked as she attempted to pry Draco's hand off her thigh.

"You don't drink before you see me!" Draco said offended, "Do you? Does she Reanne?"

"Well I have seen her swigging something back on a morning," Reanne said evenly, in the spirit of being a good friend she had remained sober too.

"You don't, you love me how I am," Draco whined, Arcadia found him highly amusing when he was drunk, he was desperate for her to cuddle him constantly and he was determined to declare his undying love for anyone he came across. Arcadia had a good mind to thank whatever genius had invented the alcohol that could reduce Draco Malfoy to a source of incredible entertainment.

"Not right now I don't," She muttered.

"Yes you do,"

"I don't, you're all drunken and slobbery," Arcadia informed him, indicating to Mr. 'Shagable' that she wanted the bill.

"What about when I'm _not_ drunken and slobbery?" Draco asked. It was a moment before Arcadia realised he was staring at her very intently; he didn't seem to be slurring anymore either, in fact he seemed to be sobering up at an incredible speed.

"What about it?" Arcadia asked, attempting to avoid the question and get away from his unwavering gaze.

"Do you love me?"

Arcadia looked nervously at Reanne and Blaise, who immediately pretended to be involved in a deeply intellectual conversation about the colour of the table cloth.

"Draco, if you plan on forcing me to have this conversation, it will be when you're sober," Arcadia replied in a stage whisper across the table.

"I'm sober enough," Draco frowned, "It's not a difficult question. I haven't asked you what the meaning of life is,"

"Why are you suddenly so keen?" Arcadia asked, irritation building up.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're my girlfriend aren't you? It would be strange if I didn't wonder,"

"Now that you come to mention it, labels have never been discussed," Arcadia replied, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure when this conversation had twisted but Draco's tone had turned cold, and she planned to match.

The bill was placed on the table at that moment by a nervous waiter, who instantly scuttled away when Draco shot her a look that could only be achieved by a Malfoy. Arcadia dropped a handful of galleons onto the plate - sadly she had not managed to release Draco's wallet from his pocket before this unpleasant conversation - and tried to ignore the gaze he held firmly on her.

"Thank you miss," The waitress squeaked as she returned for the money and then vanished again.

"We're going," Draco growled to Blaise and Reanne, who had spent the last five minutes babbling on aimlessly about the colour of the tables cloths and how wonderful it was that they matched Reanne's dress.

Draco stormed out of the restaurant in a temper Arcadia had never seen him in before. She hung back with Reanne and Blaise, quite surprised at his behaviour.

"Merlin, he's in a mood isn't he?" Reanne said.

"Well deduced, love," Blaise replied sarcastically. "You've really managed to piss him off,"

"So it seems," Arcadia muttered in response. "What's wrong with him?"

"How should I know?" Blaise replied with a shrug, "I may be his best friend but that doesn't mean I understand what he does or is going to do. It's a mystery. Especially when he's around you,"

_Not my fault grumpy old inbred pureblood can't control his temper. Stupid immature baby_

They had only just made it outside when the Nightbus appeared at the curb, the sound of bed's slamming into each other resounded around the street for a moment before Stan Shunpike appeared.

"Hello. My name is Stan Shunpike and this-"

"We don't _care,_ you prat, just get out of my way," Draco snarled as he barged past the confused man standing on the bus and dropped onto the nearest bed.

"What on _earth_ did you do?" Reanne asked her astounded.

"I have no idea,"

The trip back to the Malfoy's Manor was very unpleasant. Draco glared out of the window the whole time and any conversation seemed to stop as soon as it began, a few times Blaise opened his mouth in an effort to begin a flow of chatter and then simply closed his mouth again.

When they finally got inside Draco turned to Reanne and Blaise, "I'll see you both in the morning, you're room should be ready,"

With that he turned and stalked off up the stairs.

_You could either go after him or share a bed with one of the house elves...hmm...well Marvin isn't exactly ugly...EW!! STOP IT AND FOLLOW HIM!!_

Arcadia trailed after the angry wizard until he reached his bedroom, where she only just managed to enter before he slammed the door angrily behind her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded, he had almost trapped her hand in the doorway in his attempts to be dramatic, and she was not pleased.

"_My_ problem?" He snarled back.

"Yes, _yours_!" Arcadia replied, failing to imitate his tone. "You demand to know whether I love you and then kick up more fuss than a gorilla trapped in the potions room!"

Draco didn't reply, he glared furiously at her.

"Are you going to tell me or just act like a three year old?"

_Be the mature one. Do not lower yourself to the level of a spoilt brat. Do not resist the urge to kick him. Oh wait, no...I mean...oh to hell with it! Go for the shins!!_

"Do you love me?"

"Draco, why does it matter? What could you possibly do with that information-"

"_Answer the damn question Arcadia!_" He snapped.

Arcadia was quite surprised, he had never yelled at her like that, it was a mixture or fury and desperation.

To be perfectly honest she had never really thought about it before. She liked spending time with Draco, despite the evil that lurked beneath he could be quite a lot of fun...or at least she enjoyed making fun of him which was more or less the same. He was gorgeous too, and despite everything he wasn't nearly as cruel to her as she had heard Slytherin girls say he was. She had heard many complaints from girls thinking no one else was in the bathrooms, whining that Draco didn't pay them enough attention, that he would insult and swear at them in public or that he had decided he would rather shag the girls sister than them.

She had never realised before how nice he was to her in light of his behaviour towards other girls. He was rarely mean to her in a serious way, joking insults she didn't mind, she found them rather amusing, he had never hexed her or hit her - not that she had heard many complaints from girls about that but he was rumoured to be a Death Eater after all - and he wasn't often very angry with her.

Neither had she ever realised quite how much it mattered to her that he wasn't angry with her, that he continue to place affectionate kisses on her cheeks or forehead if she was snuggled up with him in an armchair or on his bed rather than scream and shout at her.

Arcadia stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, when he didn't shrug her off she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you so upset about this?" She asked softly as he gave a shaky breath and allowed his shoulders to relax slightly.

"Because," His voice was still harsh and his jaw was set but his arms had slipped around her. "I've always had any girl I wanted, and they've always spend their time moaning and whining about how much they love me and how I don't care about their feelings towards me,"

Arcadia looked up at him without moving her head from it's comfy position on his shoulder. "And you're upset because I don't whine on about 'Oh Draco, I _adore_ you and you just sit and stare at Blaise with hidden passion!'," Arcadia teased imitating Pansy Parkinson's voice bloody well if she did say so herself.

Draco didn't laugh, "No. I'm - unpleased - because I actually do care about your feelings towards me,"

To say that Arcadia was surprised would be somewhat of an understatement. Gobsmacked is rather more suiting.

"You're the only... female acquaintance I've had who hasn't declared her love for me," Draco growled.

"Female acquaintance?" Arcadia frowned.

"You know what I mean,"

"I do, you know,"

"Do what?"

"_You know_," She said, blushing furiously. "At least, I've never had much experience in that department but I'm fairly sure I do,"

"Morreno, you've lost me," Draco said, turned to meet her gaze.

"Don't make me bloody say it!" She snapped, turning a rather tomato-ey colour.

"Oh," Draco said with a grin as the subject of her twittering. "Maybe you _should_ say it out loud, so that we're all clear on the subject of conversation," he smirked.

Arcadia snorted and moved away, making her way towards the window, "I will when you do, Mr. Malfoy," She replied.

Draco followed her to the window, spun her around to face him and pressed his lips firmly against hers in something between a passionate and tender kiss, and as Draco Malfoy did not 'do tender' this was quite a surprise to Arcadia.

"Miss Arcadia Morreno," Draco said in a tone that showed he was trying to joke but his voice was coming out far too serious, "I am in love with you, you strange, strange witch,"

For a moment all she could do was blink, "I love you too,"

The air was momentarily thick with tension.

"Great! Now that's over I think we should follow suit and do what we both know Blaise and Reanne are doing!" Draco said, leering suggestively at her.

"Playing wizard chess?" Arcadia asked frowning.

Draco took a deep breath, "Sweet Merlin, I am in love with an escaped St. Mungo's patient."


	16. Hang Overs and Reminders

Arcadia groggily opened her eyes to the sound of groaning and grunting, she lay still for a moment, wondering how on earth a cave troll could have gotten into the Malfoy Manor, before realising the sound was coming from Draco

Arcadia groggily opened her eyes to the sound of groaning and grunting, she lay still for a moment, wondering how on earth a cave troll could have gotten into the Malfoy Manor, before realising the sound was coming from Draco. She sat up to see him slumped on the floor with his back against the bed, clutching his forehead and muttering curses. Arcadia gave an involuntary giggle at seeing Draco Malfoy in pain.

"Stop laughing you horrible half-blood," Draco snapped.

"Pureblood," Arcadia replied sweetly before shuffling across the bed to sit next to him. "Hung over? Feel like vomiting? Isn't that really gross? Where you wake up feeling iffy and before you know it you've thrown up all over the place and its all lumpy and you can see bits of food floating about in it. Do you want some breakfast?"

Draco visibly gagged. "After that wonderful image you've just painted? Oddly enough no,"

"Your loss," Arcadia grinned. "So Mr. Malfoy, how hung over are we talking here? As in 'oh dear my head is hurting a bit'? Or 'dear god my head is going to explode I don't have a clue what went on last night'?"

"The second one,"

"Ah," Arcadia grinned cheerfully, "So you don't remember seeing your father as we came back and declaring that he is a pompous twit and you would like to be adopted by a muggle farming family?"

Draco looked around at her with wide eyes "WHAT?"

"Yeah...I may have made that up,"

Draco breathed a sigh.

"However. You did set all the house elves free and form banners for a liberation party. And you ran into Blaise and Reanne's bedroom and tell Blaise you wanted to borrow Reanne for...erm...well..."

Draco groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands. "As if I don't feel bad enough you have to make up stories,"

"Yes...made up...except that last one..." Arcadia grinned. "Well there was some other stuff but you probably wouldn't be interested in that,"

Draco lifted his head "Was there nudity?"

"There was for a little while until you passed out but for the most part no,"

"Ok then, what was the 'other stuff'?" Draco asked with a look of worry.

"Well," Arcadia started then let a brief smile onto her lips, "It doesn't really matter,"

"Arcadia," Draco said firmly, as though he was trying to convince a naughty dog to drop his favourite shoes. "What?"

"Nothing, you just declared your love for me is all. Made me tell you I love you too, got all grumpy that I might not," Arcadia said cheerfully. She glanced up to see Draco's reaction, her smile faltered slightly when she saw that Draco had gone a little paler then he should have.

_Oh dear Merlin! Why in the name of Dumbledore's beard did I tell him that?! Why didn't I let him forget?? Who is stupid enough to remind a Slytherin of an intimate conversation during a period of being drunk? Who does that? Who? Oh that's right apparently me!!_

"Draco, I..."

"I'm kinda hungry, maybe we should go down and get some breakfast," Draco replied with his back to her.

"It's two in the afternoon,"

"Fine! Lunch then! Just...just go downstairs and I'll see you in a while - when I've gotten dressed,"

Arcadia picked gently at the bedspread "Ok," She replied quietly.

_And I bet this is the last time I ever see him...except he'll have to stick around 'cause this is his house...and all his clothes are here...so technically if he can't escape does that mean i have to leave?? Why are relationships so confusing??_

"I'll see you in a little while," Arcadia said as she started to get up.

"Yeah," Draco grunted, Arcadia barely caught it before he shut the bathroom door.

Arcadia wandered out of Draco's bedroom and down the corridor, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was out of earshot of the door and then released a small yell of irritation. "How _stupid_ can one person be?" She demanded to thin air. She took a right turn and made her way down the stairs, "Why did I tell him that?"

She took a turning to go in the direction of the dining hall. "Well. He could have handles it better...I mean, what kind of arse can be all lovey dovey when drunk and then get all freaked out about it when he's sober again?" She frowned, "Yeah. It's not my fault, stupid Slytherin. Stupid bloody Slytherin. Stupid bloody Slytherin and his stupid...bloody...FACE!!"

"Trouble in paradise?"

Arcadia looked up to see Rebecca stood a little way in front of her, she smiled coolly and Arcadia fought the urge to hex her.

"No. Not that it is any of _your_ business," She snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.

Rebecca quirked an eyebrow. "Of course not," She replied, "I just wondered if maybe you needed to talk,"

Arcadia momentarily regretted being so snappy.

_Then again she did get me in trouble with Draco by releasing lovely bits of gossip to the bane of my existence Pansy Parkinson. Maybe she doesn't deserve for me to be so snappy. Maybe she deserves death!_

"No thank you," Arcadia replied cheerfully, "If there was a problem I might, but as there isn't I don't need to talk. I wouldn't talk to _you_ either," Arcadia muttered the last bit but Rebecca's eye narrowed.

"Well," Rebecca replied, her blue eyes no longer looking particularly warm but rather icy. "Maybe I'll just visit Draco later on and see if _he_ has a problem. Also I do remember something about another week..."

Arcadia narrowed her eyes and glared at the tall blonde girl as she glided past.

"Definitely death," She muttered and then continued on her way to the dining hall.


	17. Christmas Eve and Elvises

Arcadia arrived at the dining hall to see Reanne and Blaise already sat eating

Arcadia arrived at the dining hall to see Reanne and Blaise already sat eating. She took a seat and a plate appeared in front of her, which she began to pile up with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and all the rest. Blaise muttered a pained 'hello' and Reanne watched her for a moment.

"Everything all right, Arry?" she asked.

"Perfect. Why?"

"Well, I'd say there's either something upsetting you or those eggs have wronged you in some way," Reanne replied giving a pointed look at Arcadia's plate.

Arcadia looked down, she had slapped the eggs onto her plate with such force there were bits all around the table. "Oh," She muttered and began to prod the pieces on the table, but only seconds later a house elf appeared at her side and cleaned it all away with her wand.

"What happened?" Reanne asked tentatively, "And why are there banners in the hall with '_Freee the House elvises_' on them?"

"Draco,"

"What?"

"The answer to your question is Draco,"

"Which question?"

"Both,"

"Draco wants to free house elvises? What's a house elvises?"

"It's a drunken house elf,"

"Draco's house elves are all drunk?"

"No Draco was drunk while _writing_ 'house elves',"

"Oh...and you're upset because he _didn't_ free the house elves?"

"No. I said _Draco_ was the answer to both questions, not _house elves_! Why are we even talking about house elves?"

"Because you won't tell me what happened with you and Draco so we started talking about what happened with you and Draco and the House elvis-"

"For the love of Merlin" Blaise snapped, he sat with his elbows on the table, head in one hand and the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose trying to hold off the head ache, "Arry, what happened with you and Draco?"

"He's an idiot!"

"Why?"

"Well because..."

For a moment Arcadia couldn't actually remember why she was mad at him her head was too full of house elvises. _You're mad because he is a complete ferret!_ She told herself. _Actually you're mad at him because he is mad at you, and because of the way he reacted to admitting his feelings to you last night_.

Arcadia's head snapped up and she began to look quickly around the room. She had just heard a voice of reason - that couldn't have come from _her_ head. Was Reanne working on ventriloquism?

Reanne had leant away from her as Arry had begun her violent scan of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I...well...nothing," Arcadia sighed. "I'm mad at Draco because he is mad at me, and because of the way he reacted to admitting his feelings to me last night," she replied.

Reanne stared at her for a moment, "That was a surprisingly coherent answer," she mumbled. "What was that about last night -"

"Oh lord!" Blaise's head snapped up, "Last night! When he declared his love for you and refused to speak to you when you wouldn't say whether you loved him? _That_ last night? Arry you _cannot_ remind him of that, whatever you do!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Arcadia lied, "How stupid do you think I am? I mean come on it's not like-"

"You already told him didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did," Arry confessed, hanging her head low in shame. "It was just...I was teasing him about what had happened and then I thought about that and it just seamed like a good idea to... I didn't mean to! Well I did. But I didn't know he'd react like that! I'm really sorry...I won't do it again,"

Reanne laughed, "Look, we'll go shopping later for Christmas presents, ok? Give Blaise a chance to talk to Draco. We'll get back and it will all be fine again," She smiled.

Blaise looked up, "It's Christmas Eve and you haven't bought any presents?"

Reanne looked back at him, "Sure I have. I just happen to know Arry will have forgotten It's even Christmas tomorrow...or this year,"

Arcadia looked up from poking her eggs, "What?"

Arcadia picked up a pot of some substance or other and stared blankly at the label, Reanne was further down the isle in the Quidditch shop, mumbling something about gloves for Blaise.

"...hours of joy can be spent polishing ones broom..." Arcadia murmured to herself. "Wait. What on Earth _is_ this?" she snorted. "Reanne i thought we were in the _Quiddicth_ shop! This place is selling some kind of revolting lubrication!" She exclaimed, receiving unwanted attention from some other clients.

Reanne sighed and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Arry, it's broom polish,"

Arcadia looked down at the pot and twisted it around, on the front the bold letters clearly said '**Broom Polish**'.

"Oh" Arcadia replied before dropping it into her shopping basket.

_It will be a nice Christmas present...after all Draco does enjoy giving his broom a good polish...ahaha..._

Arcadia had decided to get rid of some of her frustration with Draco by buying pretty things for various people, including the evil troll himself. So far she'd got presents for everyone but Draco, as he was the worst person to try and buy anything for. If he needed it he already had it - if he wanted it Arcadia didn't get it for him because she was mad at him. It made Christmas difficult.

"Do you think Blaise would like this?" Reanne asked from further down the isle.

"Sure," Arcadia replied without looking.

"How about this?"

"Yep,"

"And this?"

"Definitely,"

"Arry, you haven't looked at any of them!"

"I have!"

"Then what was the last thing I held up?" Reanne demanded.

Arcadia turned too slow as Reanne hid the object behind her back, "Gloves," she guessed.

"No," Reanne sighed, "It's a book on 'The Correct Way to Handle Your Broom'"

Arcadia grinned, "Ooer," She said, "I was right. He'd love it, although it might be indicating you thought he was lacking skill...at Quidditch...ahaha..."

Reanne stared at her for a moment, "I'm sure that made sense in your head, but here in the real world you still haven't found a present for Draco,"

Huffing, Arcadia stamped around behind Reanne through every isle of the shop until she finally shoved a pair of leather gloves onto the counter muttering about 'Draco protecting his hands while groping his broom...ahaha...', handing over the money and leaving the shop with her friend.

"Well done," Reanne grinned, "Only the entire rest of your family to shop for!"

"Joy of joys!"

Arcadia skipped happily back into the Malfoy mansion, and into the living room, where she kept Blaise distracted for the ten minutes it took Reanne to hide the presents.

"You're looking shifty Blaise," Arcadia said sceptically, "Have you murdered the Malfoys and hidden them under the floorboards? You can tell me, I won't be mad. It's a credit to society in my opinion. Unless you are my mother. Which I can see you're not. You don't have boobies for one thing. And you're not blonde. And most importantly you're a man. What were we talking about? Oh yes! Which prison would you prefer? A muggle one or Azkaban? Azkaban has dementors but a muggle prison has 'cell mates' I watched a documentary in Muggle Studies about prisons, it was all about how to escape. If your cell mate asks you to 'hang a sheet' just say no, Blaise, just say no-"

"Arry, I have not killed anyone and that was not a documentary," Blaise said, his gaze flicking to the door every few moments, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I would rather not be seen in public with a convicted killer thank you, and besides when Reanne is back from...the toilet...I'm going to go see Draco," Arcadia grinned.

Blaise stiffened slightly and looked at the door again, "No, I'm not feeling great, please come for a walk,"

Reanne came panting back into the room a moments later trying to look casual, "Hey Blaise...Arry you can...go and see...Draco now..."

"Great!" Arcadia grinned, tuned and skipped off as Blaise said something behind her.

She was just outside his bedroom door when she decided something didn't seem quite right. She stood outside the door momentarily before shrugging.

_Blaise already killed his parents, what else could be so bad?_

Arcadia shoved the door open and wandered in, "I went shopping! I've not seen you all day so I-" Arcadia stopped a few feet from the bed and felt the air leave her lungs.

Draco was in his room.

In his bed.

With Rebecca.

Draco was in bed with Rebecca.

Arcadia's thoughts tried to put it together but failed miserably. For a lack of anything else to do she turned and left the room without knowing whether they had even noticed her.


	18. Stamping and Screaming

Arcadia stamped along the corridor, making sure every footstep made a resounding echo around the spacious hallways of the Malfoy Manor

Arcadia stamped along the corridor, making sure every footstep made a resounding echo around the spacious hallways of the Malfoy Manor. It meant that Arcadia was taking a very long time to get to where she was going but it meant people would hear her coming.

_From now on I will stamp everywhere. I'll be heard from miles away and then people will know when to STOP HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!_

When Arcadia finally did get to the guest wing she was exhausted from stamping, by the time she got to the bedrooms she was dragging her feet and panting. She found the door she was looking for and flung it open more violently than she had intended to. Inside a startled looking Falcon stared back at her from a desk near the large French windows.

"Oi, Bluetit!"

"Falcon,"

"Yeah whatever, Budgie!"

"_Falcon_"

"Listen, Birdie! I don't care what your name is just get naked and get on the bed _now_!" Arcadia stood a foot away from him now. She was partially aware that she was panting from all the stamping, her hair was wild and tangled from walking around Diagon Alley in the wind, and her eyes were slightly wide from yelling at him. In all a bit of a scary sight.

Falcon stood slowly and held out a hand. "Arcadia, what exactly is the matter?"

Arcadia glared back. "Why should I tell you? You're in the same gene pool! I'll probably tell you and then as soon as I turn my back you'll be screwing Reanne! And then I'll have to explain to Blaise that..." Arcadia trailed off staring at nothing.

Falcon shifted looking uncomfortable, "Tell Blaise...? Arcadia, are you ok? Is there something you need or are you simply interested in me nude?"

Arcadia narrowed her eyes, "Shut up Tweety," She snapped, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room again, forgoing her stamping.

_Blaise! He knew! He _knew_ and he tried to cover it up! He tried to protect __**Draco**__, he tried to protect that evil scum!_

With that thought Arcadia picked up speed until she was almost jogging through the manor, cursing its vastness, and into the living room of Draco's wing. Blaise sat on the sofa whispering urgently to Reanne as she sat next to him looking both angry and worried. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Arcadia storming towards them.

"Arry - listen! Jus-"

"You _bastard_! You protected him you evil, horrible, spawn of...spawn of...well you're a bloody Slytherin and that's worse than anything I could think of to call you!" She screamed. "You're as bad as each other! And I'd hex you right _now_ if I wasn't worried I'd hit Reanne too!" Suddenly feeling a lack of oxygen, Arcadia took a deep shaking breath, raised her wand, held it pointed at Blaise before screaming again and hurling it at his head. After happily watching it hit him in the eye she sped out of the room to the sound of him wailing and headed for the front door to continue her rampage.

The outside air hit her cold and sharp, but she ignored it and fled through the front gardens until she reached the tall gates that signalled the end of the Malfoy's land and the beginning of the streets of Wiltshire. She momentarily regretted not grabbing a coat but then realized that would have meant manoeuvring around her boyfriend having sex with Arcadia's worst enemy - after said boyfriend - to get it. Instead she wandered through Wiltshire, shivering and sorely missing both her wand and broom until she stumbled upon a street she vaguely recognized. She stared hard at the street name and it occurred to her that since she had moved to Hogwarts, and to her family's mansion, she had never once asked exactly _where_ this mansion was.

Turning down the street Arcadia came across another street name she recognized, and then another, and then another, and all of a sudden she found herself stood outside her house. With the prospect of her warm and comfortable bed only a short walk away she felt her longing to have her wand back diminish. But as soon as she had walked down the long driveway to the grand front entrance of her home and stood outside the door of her house she felt that feeling replaced by something else. She was safe here, she recognized here, and so here she felt it was ok to finally be upset.

Knocking pathetically on the door Arcadia felt a lump raise in her throat and struggled to keep it down.

The door opened a few minutes later and Arcadia was relieved to be greeted by - instead of one of the house elves she had been expecting - her oldest brother.

"Arry, what are you doing back?" Haydrian frowned, "Oh Merlin you didn't attack someone again did you?"

Arcadia sniffled as she gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Haydrian asked, his frown deepening with worry, "Arcadia, are you ok? You haven't said anything for almost half a minute, are you ill?"

Arcadia brushed past him into the hallway, where she promptly turned around flung her arms around her big brother and burst into tears.

To say Haydrian looked surprised would be an understatement, Arcadia saw distinct fear flash across his face before he realized she was hugging him. When she realized she couldn't keep her sobs muffled she let go and cried.

"Oh dear," Haydrian grunted as he lifted up his little sister. "Come on, off to the tower for you,"

Arcadia said nothing, just let herself be carried up to her room and fell asleep once she hit the bed.

"Was it Malfoy? Did he hit you? If he hit you I'll bloody hex him!!

"Wait! Did he _hex_ you?"

"Malfoy _hexed_ you!? That slimy bastard! He actually _hexed_ you?"

"Mother! Mother you're boyfriend's son bloody hexed our sister!"

"Dear Merlin, Arry did _Lucius_ hex you?"

Arcadia sighed and sat up in bed, pushing her pillow against the headboard and getting comfortable. After her brothers had woken her by bursting into the room unannounced they had then sat and come up with numerous reasons as to why she was crying, Arcadia had pretended to be asleep for ten minutes before she gave up.

"He didn't hit me,"

"Which one didn't hit you?" Damien demanded, perched cross legged at the end of her bed, the youngest brother at only a year older than her.

"Neither of them hit me,"

"One of them hexed you?" Stefan demanded from his position in the armchair by her desk.

"No!"

"Throw a hinkypuff at you?" Markus asked.

"What? No, why would anyone do that?" Arcadia frowned.

Markus looked shifty and grunted, "No reason,"

Haydrian, who was sprawled beside Arcadia on the empty side of her double bed, grinned, "Draco wouldn't hurt Arry. He _loves_ her. They are in _love_. They are _lovers_,"

Arcadia picked up a pillow and hit him over the face with it. Haydrian laughed into the fabric and them pushed it back over to her.

Arcadia's brothers generally worked as a team when something was wrong with Arcadia. Damien would casually follow at her heels to try and discover what was wrong, Markus would talk to her in his 'reasonable' voice to try and coax it out of her. Stefan would come in and demand to know what was wrong and whose fault it was. And Haydrian would beat up the person who had hurt his little sister once the other three got it out of her. A small part of Arcadia found it amusing that it took her being in emotional or physical pain for her brothers to co-operate with one another.

"I am _not_ in love with him, and he is _not_ my lover. He can go and fall into a pit of lava for all I care. If I happen to push him into one, well, that works too," Arry muttered darkly.

Haydrian sobered from his laughing and sat up, "WHAT DID HE DO?"


	19. The Femenine Turn of Your Mouth

The sound of Christmas carols drifted pleasantly from a picture on the other side of Arcadia's room, the three little girls sat in overstuffed armchairs in a dark room with a fire crackling not far away

The sound of Christmas carols drifted pleasantly from a picture on the other side of Arcadia's room, the three little girls sat in overstuffed armchairs in a dark room with a fire crackling not far away. Arcadia, Reanne and Lisa the year Arcadia joined the school.

Arcadia grunted and sat up, "Stop singing, it's too early for singing," Arcadia said through a yawn.

Picture Lisa tilted her head a little, "You look terrible,"

"Yeah, Arry, run backwards through a bush did you?" Picture Reanne joined in.

"Haha! Yeah! You look...uh...like a...me," Picture Arcadia finished with a slight look of confusion.

"Uh...yeah," Arcadia replied, not entirely sure why she was having a conversation with a picture, she rolled out of bed and pulled a large fluffy jumper on over her blue pyjamas, "As you were," She muttered to the picture on her way out, the carolling started to drift through the room again.

Arcadia listened at her door for a minute, no voices and no brothers pacing. Sure she would not be stalked down the corridor by Damien, Arcadia wandered out of her room and in the general direction of their ball room.

Every Christmas, after the traditional Christmas Ball Sylvia hosted, an enormous tree would be placed in the ball room, decorated in silver and blue. On Christmas morning the House Elves would place all the presents under the tree, even - Arcadia knew from experience - presents you had hidden under your bed to give personally. If it was wrapped it went under the tree. Arcadia felt Sylvia's control over the House Elves was something akin to her control over her children. Meaning Sylvia had none. The House Elves did as they were told in the way Arcadia and her brother's did, they did as they pleased and used what Sylvia said as a sort of guideline.

Arcadia came through the double doors the ballroom to see her brothers ripping happily at the paper from their presents. New brooms and new Quidditch gloves, books on Dragon's and an assortment of other things sat in piles on the floor waiting to be used later in the day. Sylvia sat in an armchair a little way away, swigging wine and reading one of the many books she had bought herself for Christmas.

There were piles under the tree from youngest to oldest, meaning Arcadia - as the youngest - completed the circle beside Haydrian and Damien. She began to open her presents in silence and was wondering what on earth Sylvia expected her to do with 'A Beginners Guide to Raising Hinkypuff's' when she realised the rest of the room was quiet and Haydrian was clearing his throat loudly to get her attention.

"...What?" Arcadia asked.

"What are you doing?" Haydrian asked tentatively.

Arcadia stared at him, then looked to her pile and back, "What do you think? I'm opening my presents,"

"Yes but...why?" Haydrian frowned.

"...Because they're mine?"

"I think what Haydrian is getting at, Arry, is why are you down here with us unwrapping presents when you should be in bed walling in your pain? We all understand that you've been hurt, the best thing for you to do right now is give yourself time to heal," Stefan said with a gentle smile. Arcadia's brothers flicked their eyes to Stefan.

"Stef!" Haydrian frowned, "I said 'let's be supportive' not let's be _women_"

Stefan folded his arms across his chest "At least I'm not interrogating the poor girl!" Stefan took on a high pitched voice "Why are you unwrapping your presents Arry? Unhappy people aren't allowed Christmas you know!"

"That is not what I said!" Haydrian snapped back "And that is not how I sound!"

"It's ok you two. I'm -"

"Have you stopped to think maybe Arry just wants to open her presents Haydrian? Did you ever stop to think what our darling sister wants?"

"Look all I want to do is -"

"Yes I _have_ Stefan, only I manage to think about our sister's best interests without sounding like a girl!"

"It doesn't matter ok, I just -"

"I _do not_ sound like a girl! All I said was -"

"We know what you said Stefan, we saw the feminine turn of your mouth to spout out some romantic rubbish about mending your heart,"

"Feminine turn of my mouth? At least I don't sound like I've been _writing_ the damn girly speeches!"

"Can we for _one minute_ think about me!" Arcadia snapped. Haydrian and Stefan stopped their bickering and turned to her.

"Sorry what?"

Arcadia sighed. "I just want to open my presents and sit around. If there is food great. But I don't want to waste my holidays thinking about that slime ball,"

"Speaking of, Arry..."

"No Damien I do not feel like sharing what happened,"

The room was quiet for a minute then Sylvia looked up and blinked, "Oh, Arry, when did you get home?"

Arcadia sighed again and continued to open her presents.

It was late afternoon when Arcadia's mother came flouncing into her bedroom to find Arry laying on her bed, the Hinky Puff book over her face and a box of chocolates next to her.

"You shouldn't eat those," Sylvia pointed out with a small shake of the head, '"You'll get fat, and then no men will want you,"

Arcadia snorted and muttered a derisive reply, she was sure it was witty and snappy but instead came out as more of an 'usmbufffthed...love lucius,".

Sylvia turned back from fussing over the curtains to look at her daughter, "Oh good, I did tell you. I couldn't remember if I had,"

Arcadia slowly moved the book off her face. If some sort of memory had been sparked in her mother's mind from 'love lucius' it could only be bad. "Tell me what?"

Sylvia frowned, "Oh. Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me _what_?" Arcadia said again.

"Well, it didn't really occur to me to tell you since you were going to be at the Malfoy's anyway," Sylvia muttered more to herself than to Arry.

Arcadia sat upright, "'Anyway'? Mother, what exactly do you mean by 'anyway'?"

Sylvia looked over at Arry as though she had momentarily forgotten she was in the room. "Oh, we're going over to the Malfoy's for dinner," She smiled. "Reanne's parents will be there so it will be nice to meet them and Blaise's parents too. Your brothers are coming along, originally they'd said they didn't want to because they had some friends from Bulgaria coming over but this morning they suddenly changed their minds...I can't think why, although Haydrian was adamant it was in the Spirit of Christmas..."

Arcadia flopped back into a lying position and covered her face her hand, "Not happening," she muttered, "Just...no."

"...and so I was wondering if the Spirit of Christmas is a cocktail because I really didn't know what they were talking about...what are you mumbling about?"

_It's alright, Arry, things could be worse. I mean think about it, you're only going to dinner...with your brothers...and the boy who turned out to be a giant ball of scum...but your brothers don't know that...so it'll be ok,_ Arcadia reasoned to herself. _Then again, if you tell them now then they will have time to beat the living daylight out of him before they go back to their various schools...this is also an option..._

"Arcadia? have you gone back to sleep?" Sylvia frowned.

Arcadia sat up again, "No mother, my dearest darling mother, I assure you I am conscious. However, do you, perchance, know where the oldest of my male siblings resides?" Arcadia asked sweetly.

Sylvia frowned, "What?"

Arry sighed, "Where's Haydrian?"

"Oh," Sylvia smiled, "He's outside playing Quidditch with your other brothers. Don't go getting dirty, Arry, we're supposed to be going round to Malfoy Manor at around twelve,"

Arcadia grinned sweetly. "I won't, Mother,"


	20. Dinner with Dracula

"So

"So...let me get this right," Haydrian said.

Arcadia sat on the snow covered grass in the vast expanse of garden belonging to the Morreno Manor. Haydrian sat in front of her along with Damien and Markus. Stefan sat beside her sharing his coat as Arcadia had come out of the house wearing only her pyjamas and slippers. In his hands, Haydrian held a piece of parchment accounting what Arcadia had been through at the Malfoy Manor that the Quick-Quotes Quill Damien had got for Christmas had written

"First: Draco got drunk and made you say you love him?" Haydrian read.

"Yes," Arcadia replied.

"Against her will!" Damien put in.

"He threatened her!"

"No he didn't," Arcadia sighed, "He just asked and I told him," she blushed slightly and Stefan pulled her a little more inside his coat.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you love him, but I won't tease you for it," He smiled.

"Yeah," Haydrian grinned, "Stephanie understands all about love and the womanly world,"

Arcadia threw a slipper at Haydrian who snorted and passed it back. "Second: he admitted he loved you too?"

"Yup"

"Yes well, if we have anything to do with it, who wouldn't? Third: you and Reanne went Christmas shopping where you got me these lovely gloves and discovered some new form of ...lubricant?"

"Urm, yeah,"

"Fourth: You and Reanne went back to the Manor where Blaise Zabini tried to distract you from going upstairs?"

"Yep,"

"Clearly Blaise fancies her," Markus said, "And didn't want her to get hurt,"

"Blaise is with Reanne, and in no way fancies me," Arcadia replied.

"Well then we shall have to deck him in," Markus said cheerfully.

"And Fifth: you went upstairs and found Draco and some girl named Rebecca going at is like...what did you say?..."

"Slippery Blast-ended skrewts," Arcadia answered.

Stefan frowned, "Arry, what exactly does that look like...and how do you know?"

"It's like...well...urm...imagine a very wet lobster...which it would be because they live in the sea...and then urm...it...uh...looks like...very slippery lobsters having sex,"

Her brothers stared at her for a minute "Right," Haydrian finally said, "We'll take your word for it."

"And before the lobster sex Draco locked you in a cupboard in his parent's room claiming that you couldn't come out until you found Narnia?" Damien asked sounding slightly confused.

"Yes...that's what happened,"

"And accused you of trying to steal his bricks?" Markus frowned, "Is that a metaphor?"

"Arry," Haydrian said, "You are very nearly my only sister, and I love you dearly. But do you need psychiatric help?"

Arcadia glared, "No I don't! That is all based very closely on true events!"

"How closely?"

"Urm, very,"

"Ok, great" Haydrian smiled.

"Ok my little Quill-y friend," Damien told the Quick-Quotes Quill, "Note this down. For Christmas Draco Malfoy will receive: one duffing up for being drunk and forcing my sister to reveal intimate details of emotion; two duffings up for saying it back while intoxicated; three duffings up for encouraging my sister to find lubricant; four duffings up for sleeping with another girl; five duffings up for locking her in a cupboard and accusing her of brick theft; also we will give him an extra duffing for being so outrageously blonde and for being a Malfoy,"

Arcadia frowned, "Wait, aren't those the words to 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'?"

"Also," Damien continued, "One duffing up for Blaise Zabini under the cause of aiding and abetting,"

"Wonderful," Markus grinned, "This is shaping up to be a fantastic Christmas. Decking ins all around!"

"Now, now boys," Haydrian grinned wickedly, "We must pace ourselves, and remember discretion is key,"

Arry laughed, "Merlin, you sound like assassins or something,"

Her brothers glanced at each other and then Stefan gave a fake, slightly nervous laugh.

Arcadia stared at her brothers, "Urm...you know how Hogwarts has the Ravenclaw Racketeers?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you remember I told you I'd heard a rumour from Elizabeth that there was a similar thing in Durmstrang only instead of dares and challenges it was more of a ...how should I put this?...more of a group of boys you could pay to hex the crap out of some innocent child, or hire them as a bodyguard, or something? You four...you don't have anything to do with that do you?"

Her brothers shot each other shifty glances, until Haydrian spoke up, "No, of course not. It's just a rumour. The fact that the rumour - along with various random hexes on students - started up in my first year is just coincidental..."

Arcadia stared a little wide eyed at them, "I'm so glad we're relatives,"

Stefan ruffled her hair, "You should be, stick with us, we're dangerous," he grinned menacingly.

"Or at least you were before your sex change," Haydrian coughed.

Stefan glared and Arcadia heard him mutter a promise of some kind while Haydrian pulled a fake scared face. "Well, come on then lads and lasses, we have to look nice for dinner,"

Arcadia stood and brushed the snow off her legs, "I need to get my wand back while we're there,"

Haydrian paused mid-way through casting a spell on himself to get rid of the wet the melting snow had left, "I - I'm sorry, you're saying you left your wand there?"

Arcadia shrugged, "I threw it at Blaise,"

"Why?"

"Because he knew what Malfoy was doing," She mumbled.

Haydrian slung and arm around Arry's shoulders, "Yeah, ever heard of a _curse_?"

"I know what a curse is Haydrian! I was just too angry to use one so I sort of threw it at him and hoped if he got hit by the tip it would accidentally cast some sort of...puss...hex..."

"Life is never so kind,"

"Tell me about it!"

"I can put a puss hex on him while we're there if you like?"

"That would be nice," Arry replied as the small group made their way back into Morreno Manor.

"Come on, come on," Sylvia snapped as her children took their time to get out of the carriage.

Arcadia had already made them late - under Haydrian's instructions - by trying on every outfit she owned until Sylvia came in picked a dress and threw it at Arcadia in frustration. So now Arry stood in the courtyard outside the main doors to the Malfoy Manor in a long black dress that clung pleasantly to her figure.

_Yeah! Take that Malfoy! Eat your heart out you...slug!...I wonder what slugs eat..._

"Sorry, Mother," Arcadia smiled charmingly at she walked gracefully after her mother to the front doors and waited patiently for the doors to be opened, while her brothers sat in the carriage banging on the windows and pretending to be locked in.

Draco pulled the door open a few moments later - House elves were great for doing the dirty work, but among pureblood families it was considered impolite for them to open the door to guests.

"Oh hello Draco," Sylvia smiled, "Why don't you look lovely in your suit? Are your parents in the dinning hall?"

Sylvia walked past Draco, she knew her way to the dinning room. Arcadia gave Draco a curt not and went to walk past, but Draco moved his left arm behind the door and pulled it slightly shut, he then quickly moved his right arm to hold onto the other door, which was still closed, barring Arcadia's way into the house, "Morreno," he said politely, "We need to talk,"

Arcadia opened her mouth to say something incredibly witty - she hoped- but just at that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder as Haydrian appeared behind her, quickly followed by Stefan, Damien and Markus who fanned out to form a cheerfully menacing group.

"Oh, hello there Dracula," Haydrian smiled, "Are you having trouble with the door?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the door, "I'll give you a hand shall I?" With that Haydrian rammed his shoulder into the door so that it swung away from him and sharply hit the left side of Draco that was behind it. Draco yelped in pain and stumbled away.

"Oh, sorry about that, don't know my own strength sometimes," Haydrian grinned grabbing Draco's left hand and yanking him to his feet, once Draco was standing Haydrian lent slightly forwards and said a little more quietly, "And then there are times when I know my strength perfectly well," At that he dropped Draco's hand and moved after his mother, "See you Dracula,"

Markus and Damien followed Haydrian laughing to themselves, Stefan stood at Arcadia's shoulder like a body guard.

"These are my bothers," Arcadia said coldly, "For some reason they were just dying to come along,"

Stefan stepped into the house, looked over Draco and gave a disgusted snort before placing his hand on the small of his sister's back and moving her away from the younger Malfoy and in the direction his brothers and mother had gone.


	21. Hexes and Sex Kitten

Arcadia made her way into the dinning hall with Stefan at her side, grinning to himself and chuckling every few strides

Arcadia made her way into the dinning hall with Stefan at her side, grinning to himself and chuckling every few strides. The main dinning room of the Malfoy Manor had double doors the led through to a smaller living room, where the Malfoy's and their guests would sit and have starter drinks before the meal. Stefan guided her through to where the rest of their family had seated themselves quiet happily and were being served by a terrified looking House Elf.

"I'm sorry if it's any kind of imposition," Sylvia was saying with a polite beam on her face, "My boys just decided they wanted to come at the last minute. They said they hadn't spent enough time with Arcadia over the holiday. They can be troublesome boys but they do love their sister..."

"Oh don't worry, Sylvia!" Narcissa assured pleasantly, "Your family is always welcome, and it's no imposition, honestly,"

"Mum thinks you're troublesome," Arry chanted to Stefan under her breath. "That means _I'm_ the good one!"

Stefan gave a small laugh, "Yes, and a Malfoy using the word 'honestly'. Are we in an alternate universe?"

The room was dark, the heavy curtains drawn and a fire crackling in the middle of the far wall. A coffee table sat a little way in front of the fire, surrounded by four sofas and several armchairs. Lucius, Narcissa and Sylvia sat in the largest sofa opposite the fire, Blaise's parents sat on another sofa, Reanne's parents sat on another sofa, Blaise and Reanne sat on the third sofa and - Arcadia assumed - Draco had been sat with them. Haydrian, Damien and Markus were sat in the various armchairs. Stefan grinned and gave Arcadia a wink before moving over to the empty armchair between Haydrian and the sofa Blaise and Reanne were sat on.

"Ah, Miss Morreno," Lucius smiled in a way that was borderline smirk as Arcadia moved to find a seat, "I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to,"

Arcadia smiled at him and chose not to reply. At that moment Draco stamped into the room, brushed past Arcadia with a slight growl and sat beside Blaise, who raised an eyebrow at the way Draco was rubbing his arm. Arcadia glowered happily at him and looked around, there was no where else to sit, Lucius was observing her from his position on the sofa - he knew she had no place to sit down but made no motion to produce another chair.

"Here, Arry," Haydrian said, he had been watching Lucius watch his sister and come to the same conclusion as Arry, "You sit here,"

Arcadia smiled at her brother and sat in the recently vacated seat, Haydrian perched himself on the arm.

Arcadia looked around and found she was sat directly opposite Reanne, who gave a look that was a mix between apologetic and pleading. 'I had no idea' she mouthed. Arry shrugged in reply, it wasn't Reanne's fault, but Arcadia couldn't help the part of her that wanted t avoid Reanne.

"Well," Narcissa smiled at the tensing atmosphere in the room, "Arcadia, you left rather suddenly; we all missed you this morning. Rebecca says you left just went; she said you'd mentioned you might leave the night before, something to do with a family issue..." Narcissa left the sentence questioningly.

Arcadia smiled, a smile that showed her teeth but didn't quite make it to her eyes, "Of course she did," she answered setting a friendly smile on Draco, "We had a nice little chat actually. She's not quite the sharpest tool in the box though, makes the odd decision that could land her in trouble. And her magical capabilities are lacking. Still, she has her looks to fall back on,"

Narcissa smiled cheerfully, Arcadia guessed she was something like Sylvia, pleasantly oblivious to anything that didn't cause her direct harm. "Oh yes, Falcon is quite fond of her,"

"How nice for him," Arcadia replied, still smiling. _Who?_ She thought to herself, _Oh, Tweety!_

"Arry," Haydrian whispered subtly, "You might want to tone down the smiling. You look like you're bearing your teeth,"

Arry stopped smiling, "Maybe I am. Believe me it would be far more menacing if I wasn't in a dress,"

"Trust me, love, you look pretty menacing...or deranged. And it's nothing to do with the dress," Haydrian slid his gaze to Draco who was shifting rather uncomfortably at the mention of Rebecca, "Can I hex him yet?"

Arcadia let out a small, mostly unnoticed bark of laughter, "You think you can hex him subtly in a room half full of adults?"

"Hmm," Haydrian quirked an eyebrow, "You're right, I'll wait till dinner - there's the added advantage of hiding my wand under the dinner table,"

"Pervert," Arcadia replied. She took a moment to look around the room. She had never met Blaise's parents, his father looked just like him - with the exception of being much older - he had the same dark hair and good looks. His mother was a little unexpected, her hair was long and blonde, her eyes blue and her skin unnaturally pale, she didn't look old enough to be a mother and Arcadia was fairly certain she was only Blaise's mother through marriage.

Reanne's parents Arcadia had met once or twice, they were friendly people. Reanne had her mother's brown hair and her father's blue eyes. She held the same respectable beauty her mother had, although Reanne's hair was much shorter, somewhere between her chin and shoulders.

Arcadia slid her gaze further around the room and locked eyes with Lucius sending a slight chill down her spine; he looked unnervingly like his son. Lucius bowed his head slightly and Arcadia returned the gesture, aware Draco was watching them. She wondered briefly if he had told Lucius about his evil escapades, she doubted it as he might have to explain admitting an actual emotion. Then again Lucius might not be as bad as everyone said. Then again he was quite possibly having an affair with her mother and believed his son was capable of locking her in a cupboard.

_But just think what he might look like naked..._ A little voice in her head said.

Haydrian nudged her with his elbow, "Arry, I prefer the menacing grin,"

"What?"

"You were staring at Lucius the way Mother does,"

"Wasn't,"

"Were," Haydrian returned, "and it is both unnerving and wrong. Please, save looks like that for your sex kitten,"

Arcadia snorted, "I assure you I will not be looking at Draco that way again," _At least not for a while..._

"I was referring to Blaise," Haydrian grinned.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm you but with breasts!" Arcadia stared in realisation.

"Well you got the better end of that deal," Haydrian replied staring at his own chest and sighing.

Arcadia was grinning back at her brother when a House Elf scurried in, squeaked something unintelligible and scurried away again. Arcadia was just wondering what on earth had just happened when the sound of high heeled footsteps came echoing through the dining room and Rebecca appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a black dress similar to Arcadia's, only one that showed much more cleavage and concealed much less leg.

Haydrian leaned back so he could speak more quietly to Arcadia, "Tall, blonde, slutty. I'm guessing this is Rebecca. Or Satan in a human guise,"

"Good guess," Arcadia sulked, "Remind me to give you a gold star,"

"Oh," Haydrian replied with a fake pout, "Mean is not a nice colour on you,"

"Neither is lime green but Sylvia still makes me wear it,"

"Ah yes...That outfit. Clearly she hates you,"

"Oh no no, you four are troublesome, that makes me the favourite,"

"She described you as 'an infuriating infant unable to make a decent clothing decision in under a decade' just before you walked in,"

"Damn it! And Damien very nearly owed me money on the favourite bet," Arcadia slouched a little lower in her chair and deliberately ignored Draco's side of the room.

Rebecca was explaining to Narcissa that Falcon would only be a few minutes and that she hoped they hadn't kept us all too long. Narcissa assured her we hadn't been kept and not to worry. Then Rebecca went about greeting Blaise and Reanne with a kiss on each cheek, she did the same with Draco and lingered only moments too long for Arcadia's liking. She turned, saw Arcadia and beamed. Arcadia disguised a wince and stuck a smile to her face that she would have to skin off later.

"Arcadia!" Rebecca squealed, "So _lovely_ to see you back again," She moved over to Arcadia who stood - she had been taught manners first and foremost - and allowed her to air kiss each of her cheeks, "So soon," Rebecca added in a barely audibly whisper.

Arcadia beamed back maliciously, "Yes, Rebecca, a pleasure as always," She too lowered her voice but didn't take the smile from her face, "Touch me again and I'll make sure you wont feel anything for weeks,"

Rebecca gave a slightly forced giggle, "We'll see shall we?" She smiled a final time and moved back as Arcadia sat down. "And who is this?" She asked indicating Haydrian, "Boyfriend?"

"Brother," Arcadia replied without emotion.

"A very attractive one at that," Rebecca set Haydrian with an eyes-half-closed sort of look, "Single?"

"Uninterested," Haydrian said on a bored sigh.

"Really?"

"Truly," Haydrian replied, "And would you mind stepping out of my personal space? There's a definite something about you I'd rather not catch. Chlamydia perhaps?"

Rebecca's eyes were fully open now and she set an appalled glare on Haydrian, she turned and looked over Damien, Markus and Stefan. She looked back at Arry with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Arcadia smiled sincerely, "My other brothers. Haydrian, Stefan, Markus and Damien - or as they are often referred to as 'The Brute Squad'," Rebecca shot another, darted glance at the group of boys, "Oh don't worry," Arcadia soothed, "They only hurt girls on special occasions. Oh, wait, isn't it Christmas?" She smirked and felt her spirits pick up. Maybe this year Christmas would be more fun.

Falcon came hurriedly into the room at that moment, kissed Rebecca on the cheek and greeted the room.

"Well then," Lucius drawled, "Now we are all _finally_ here shall we move into the dinning room and start with dinner?"

Sylvia and Narcissa made noise of agreement and the small group moved through to the large, dark wood table placed in the centre of the next room. The dinning room also had its curtains drawn, the fireplace burst into life as the group entered and Lucius flicked his wand in its direction. There were several candles floating about the room and Arcadia noticed a minimal of Christmas decorations, a few silver and emerald streamers here and there - no doubt the decorations were insisted upon by Narcissa and the colours by Lucius.

Narcissa did a quick count of people in the room. Herself and Lucius, Sylvia, Mr and Mrs Charles, Mr and Mrs Zabini, Draco, Reanne, Blaise, Arcadia, her brothers, Rebecca and Falcon. She turned to the table - which was sized for six - and whispered "Seventeen," she gave it a tap and the table sprang to life, expanding in a ripple down the room, chairs popping up with each meter the table expanded until it could comfortably fit seventeen.

"Adults this end, children that end if you please," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius sat himself at the head of the table, Narcissa on his right and Sylvia on his left, The Zabini's beside Narcissa and The Charles's beside Sylvia. Arcadia briefly suspected some kind of Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw face off but quickly shook her head. Damien sat beside the Charles's, followed by Stefan, then Arcadia, then Haydrian and Markus on the end. Opposite them Falcon sat beside the Zabini's, then Reanne, then Draco, then Blaise, and then Rebecca.

_Definitely a face off,_ Arcadia thought.

Seconds later huge platters of food appeared on the table and Lucius - in the most polite way possible, which was not particularly polite at all - cast a quick spell between the adult's end of the table and the children's. For a moment Arcadia could see her Mother's mouth moving but couldn't hear a thing. Narcissa replied to whatever her mother had said and Arcadia still couldn't hear.

_Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin, he's made me deaf!! That bastard has put a...a deafening spell on me to make me deaf! Oh lord! Draco must have told him and he must be mad and oh Merlin I'll never heard again! Oh Merlin Oh Merlin Oh -_

"Arry?" Stefan asked, prodding her slightly, "You look like you're about to have some kind of fit,"

Arcadia stared at her brother. "I can hear you! Your lips are moving and I can hear you!"

Stefan looked at her like she wasn't entirely normal, "Yes Arry, thus is the power of speech. Are you ok?"

Arcadia stared back at her mother and realised what had happened, Lucius had cast a charm so that the adult side of the table could not be heard by the children's, and presumably vice versa.

Arcadia blushed, "Erm...I'm fine...I was, uh, testing you!"

Stefan still didn't look convinced, "Testing what?"

"Whether you...still...understood...uh, English..." Arcadia let the sentence drift off.

_Fantastic, Arry, really...another gem that one._

Stefan placed a hand behind Arry's neck and pulled her into a hug, "Thank Merlin you're pretty," he said, kissing her on the forehead and then shoving her away again.

"No public displays of affection, please," Haydrian put in. "If you recall, Stefan, we only admit to loving our sister in the safely of our own home. Also you cuddling her like that might arouse suspicion of incestuous lesbianism," Haydrian winked at Arry and then turned his attention to the opposite side of the table. "Well, well, well. What a fun meal this will be," he grinned as he began to pile food onto his plate.

Reanne - who had met Arcadia's brothers before - gave an 'Oh God' sort of noise and ducked her head as she started to move food onto her plate.

"So Dracula," Stefan started, "May I call you Drac? Draccy Pants? Sex Kitten? Oh, well, Drac will do. Anyway Draccy Dracster I was thinking, what's it like to be born without a soul?"

Arcadia coughed slightly on the turkey she had just popped into her mouth.

"Yeah," Damien leant forwards as he pulled the gravy towards himself. "It must be difficult. You could write a book 'A day in the life of evil incarnate',"

"Now, now boys," Markus drawled, "Don't give him too much credit. I think being evil incarnate requires bravery as apposed to slimey-ness,"

"A good point, Markus," Haydrian glowered at the Malfoy sat opposite his sister, "What would you consider a more appropriate term for yourself Drac?"

Arcadia glanced at the blonde Slytherin and found a distant satisfaction at seeing him looking a little pale and considerably more worried than she'd ever seen him, he opened his mouth and then closed it again, setting his gaze on his plate.

"Too good to talk to us?" Stefan sneered.

"Not too good to shag our sister though are you?" Haydrian snarled.

"Not too good to shag that little waif at the end of the table either," Damien drawled.

Falcon's head snapped around to look at Rebecca, "Wait, what?"

"Ouch," Markus hissed, "I think the cat's been let out of the bag,"

"More of an angry tiger,"

"A sex kitten and dirty bitch...woops sorry, I moved into a dog reference,"

Falcon was staring at Rebecca, who had suddenly decided broccoli was an intriguingly interesting colour, "You and Draco?"

"I hope you're not too crushed mate," Markus shrugged.

"Yeah, nothing against you," Damien said with a twitch of the mouth.

Falcon was ignoring Arcadia's brothers, "_Rebecca I am talking to you!_ You and Draco? You _had sex_ with Draco?"

Rebecca dropped her fork to her plate, ran a hand through her hair and turned to look at Falcon. "Yes, me and Draco. Me and Draco had sex. People have sex all the time Falcon, you'll live,"

"'People have sex all the time'?" Haydrian snapped, "Yeah people have sex with people they're married to! People have sex with people they've known for years! People do not have sex with people that belong to other people that is not what people do!"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "People that have known each other for years? Your sister has had sex with Draco and she's known him for, what? a couple of months?"

"Arcadia has never had sex ever and she is not having sex until she is fifty and then she will be too old to enjoy it!" Stefan snapped, Arcadia felt he was a step away from covering his ears and yelling 'la la la' at the top of his voice.

"You had sex with Draco," Falcon asked again, his face had turned to something close to disgust as he looked between Rebecca and his cousin. Draco hung his head, refusing to acknowledge anybody. Falcon stared emptily between the two for a minute. Then turned to Arry, "Arcadia! Naked! _Now_!"

Haydrian leapt to his feet "Excuse me!"

Arcadia grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his seat, "Don't take this out on Falcon," She hissed.

"Actually, Arry," Haydrian replied, giving an assuring smile to his sister, it wasn't at all assuring as Arcadia could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. "you're right. We should take it out on Malfoy. Or Rebecca, maybe Blaise, he didn't do anything to stop it," Haydrian snarled.

Blaise looked up slightly shocked, "Arry, look, I am so sorry," Blaise whispered across the now silent table, "I had no idea what to do...I just..."

"Yeah, Zabini, we all feel terrible for you," Damien snapped sarcastically. "Meanwhile the lovebirds over there are carrying out acts that hurt other people. Intentionally no doubt. Maybe numerous times. No one knows except them so maybe its time for you, Malfoy, to stop staring at your bloody vegetables and explain why you thought screwing your cousins girlfriends was beneficial to your relationship with my sister,"

Arcadia felt her eyebrows fly up, _And here's me thinking Damien was the quiet one..._

Draco looked up and locked eyes with Arry, what surprised Arcadia was that his eyes were no longer worried and his face no longer pale. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark with rage. "You brought your brother's heard to berate me? To yell at me in front of my friends and relatives? You brought your brothers here to-"

"I didn't bring my brother's here to do anything!" _liar_ "I have very little control over anything my brothers do!" _more lies_ "I told them what you did to me because they _asked_, not because I have some overwhelming desire to see you hurt like you seem to have for me!" _yet more lies!_ "I don't tell people I love them and then shag around! I don't want to hurt you because you hurt me; believe it or not I am more mature than that!" _will the lies never end??_ "So get off your high-bloody-horse and deal with the fact that you are a disgusting form of being that deserves to be berated and screamed at because you intentionally hurt people!" ah...truth...I prefer the lying

"More mature than..." Draco gave a bark of laughter, "You, Miss Morreno, and far from mature. You are borderline criminally insane! You barely understand anything that goes on outside your own little mental world, let alone what the word 'mature' bloody well means! You think I intentionally hurt you? Did you ever think maybe I wanted to hurt you because it's the only way to get you to act like a sane human being-"

"Oh, incredible! In-bloody-credible! You're actually blaming _me_ for _you_ sleeping with her!" Arcadia made a disgusted gesture in Rebecca's direction.

"Yes, Arry, I am. Most girls I'm with I have some slight clue what's going on in their heads, most girls I date are something close to normal. You...you're barely understandable, I feel like -"

"Bullshit, Draco. The only thing your feeling right now is a scapegoat," Arcadia glowered across the table and wished she'd said something that made more sense. "You...you know what? I just can't be doing with you anymore. You're hot, you're cold. You love me, you use me as an excuse to sleep around. You think _you_ don't understand _me_? I assure you Draco, the day I understand what's going on in your head is the day I walk on water and learn to belch the alphabet backwards," Arcadia finished her sentence and stood, wincing and wishing she'd thought of something more poetic than belching.

Arcadia stormed around past Rebecca towards the door "Happy? You completed your challenge. And mine. Well done, gold stars for you," Arry hissed as she passed. Arcadia was only feet from the door when she heard Draco kick out his chair in a fury.

"Take another step and I'll hex you into next Tuesday!" Haydrian snarled menacingly.

Arcadia had her back to the scene and could only assume Draco took that extra step because the next thing she heard was her brother's roaring curses across the table. Arcadia spun and narrowly avoided a glowing blue bubble shooting from someone's wand. She had no idea what half the curses, hexes and jinxes being passed were - she was good at charms but it was a family trait, her brothers had told her they'd let her in on the vast array of hexes they'd personalized when she was eighteen and wise enough to use them. The next thing she saw was Draco on the floor covered in what looked like leeches, his body paralyzed, his legs looked as though they were wobbling slightly, his face was bright red, he gave the occasional hiccup that released a cricket from his mouth and his wand was in Stefan's hand.

Arcadia glanced over at the adult end of the table, the charm was still on so she still couldn't' hear what they were saying but Lucius was stood and looking angry as he yelled. Sylvia looked shocked as well as appalled as she covered her hand with her mouth and spoke calmly to herself. When Arcadia looked back Stefan had dropped Draco's wand into Reanne's hands and Haydrian was stood in front of her swivelling her around and moving her out of the door, their brothers flanking them.

"Time to leave, Arry," Haydrian said dully as he moved her away towards the front door. Once out of the Malfoy's grounds Haydrian wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and apparated back to their home.


	22. Evil Plans and Normal People

Arcadia wandered down the stairs to breakfast the next morning with a friendly smile on her face, hair brushed, sufficient make up, a nice skirt and blouse

Arcadia wandered down the stairs to breakfast the next morning with a friendly smile on her face, hair brushed, sufficient make up, a nice skirt and blouse. She greeted her brothers and took her place at the table. She took two pieces of toast and piled some scrambled eggs onto her plate, picked up the paper and read quietly to herself as she ate, breaking the rhythm of putting food into her mouth only to take a drink.

After five minutes of this Arcadia gave up trying to shake off the feeling of eyes on her, folded the paper neatly and placed it beside her. She looked up at the rest of the table. Sylvia had arrived home in the early hours of the morning and was most likely in bed hung over, Haydrian, Stefan Markus and Damien sat watching Arcadia with suspicious eyes.

"Can I help you?" Arcadia asked politely.

"What's up?" Haydrian frowned.

"Nothing, thank you for your concern,"

"There's something...not right with this picture," Damien told her.

Arcadia turned her gaze to Damien, "I don't know what you mean,"

"You're not talking to yourself. Why aren't you talking to yourself?" Markus asked with a ghost of worry in his voice as he leant away from her slightly.

"Why should I talk to myself? There's perfectly good company here,"

Her brothers stared at her.

"Who are you and where is my sister?" Stefan finally asked.

Arcadia glanced at him. "What do you mean Stefan?"

Haydrian leant away from her, "Oh Merlin...it's like...your..."

"Normal," Damien finished, his lip curled back slightly like 'normal' was something very unpleasant.

"I can't think what you mean," Arcadia replied going to pick up her paper again.

"Arry, this is scary. What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you being normal?"

"What else would I be?"

"Sweet Merlin what is going on?"

Arcadia sent him a pleasantly reassuring smile and turned back to her paper, the effort of maintaining the smile and not commenting on everything her brothers said in her mind was exhausting.

"There! There you almost spoke to yourself just then!"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this because of what Draco said?"

Slimy little son of a-

"This has nothing to do with young Malfoy,"

"Then! Just then you did just for a second you spoke to yourself!" Markus said again bounding slightly in his chair.

"It's because he said you weren't normal isn't it?"

_Like I give a damn what that over-gelled arrogant little -_

_"_No, Haydrian, my behaviour has no relevance to any conversations partaking last night,"

"Partaking? Good Lord! It is isn't it? He called you abnormal so you're trying to be....whatever it is you're trying to be,"

_He can say whatever he likes it is _**_not_**_ going to alter how I behave! he is a big-headed skank-humping back-stabbing idiot and I _**_hate_**_ him!_

"Then you were," Markus said again, his expression softer and Arcadia briefly wondered whether they had actually learnt to read her mind as opposed to just learning to tell when she was having a mental conversation.

_Hello, _she tested,_ Can you hear me? This is God speaking...wait what?_

"Arry," Haydrian sighed, "You shouldn't change yourself, no matter what anyone says about you. Think of all the times mum had called you an immature little twit and did you change? no,"

"Yeah," Stefan smiled reassuringly "And how often has one someone told you that you have the attention span of a gnat? And did you ever try and pay more attention? No,"

Damien smiled, "And all the times your teachers told you your work doesn't make any sense, did you ever stop quoting song lyrics in the middle of your work to up the word count? Of course you didn't,"

Markus gave a gentle grin, "See what we mean? Feel better?"

Arcadia stared at her brothers, flicking her gaze between them. "That was the most appalling 'don't try to change' speech anyone has ever given," She said shaking her head softly. "Not a single bit of that was positive. You know what? If someone is on top of a building about to jump, don't stop and try to help - there's more chance they'll survive if you stare at your feet and keep on walking,"

With that she stood and wandered back off to her bedroom. Arcadia flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, there was very little to do when you were mad at your brothers and avoiding your best friend. Arcadia ran through a quick mental list of people she knew well or people that she could hang out with to piss Draco off.

_I'm avoiding Reanne and Blaise, I could spend time with Rebecca but then again I could gouge out my eyes..._

She sat and continued to stare at the ceiling while she listed off names, she started slightly a while later and came to the conclusion she'd dosed off. Names were stupid anyway.

Arcadia got up and wandered downstairs to find her brothers, she hadn't made it to the kitchen when she heard the sound of voices, female voices. she peaked her head into the living room and saw her mother sat in one of the armchairs with a glass of wine, the heavy velvet curtains drawn and the fire crackling, creating a cozy feel to the large room. For a moment Arcadia decided her mother was talking to herself and had clearly taken that little step closer to insanity, but then she heard another voice. Arcadia leaned further into the room and on the sofa sat two figures, in the crackling fire she made out a small round woman and a taller thinner man, both had flaming red hair_._

Arcadia stepped into the room and wandered over to her mother, planted a kiss on her cheek, she decided pretending she hadn't noticed them was the best way to go. With this in mind, she turned around looked at the Weasley parents and screamed for a good half a minute. Mr and Mrs. Weasley both flinched and leant away from Arcadia, who briefly thought she should have acted more 'surprised' then 'shocked'.

"Oh, hello there Mr and Mrs Weasley," She said with a slightly dopey grin. "I did not see you there at all. Not even for a brief moment in passing. No, no sight of you whatsoever. Who saw you? I didn't see you? Did I see you? No, not me,"

"Well, hello dear," Mrs Weasley replied with a worried smile. "How are you to-"

"I didn't know he was in there shagging her or I wouldn't have walked in!" Arcadia shrieked in reply, causing the Weasley's to lean even further away.

_Hmm, there is a very good chance they weren't going to ask about Draco and - in fact - don't know anything about that particular incident, quickly! retrace your steps! Fix it! Fix it!_

"Said Merlin after...he...walked in on...someone...shagging...someone else," Arcadia said, flashed a smile and gave a bow, "Scene,"

Mr Weasley nodded and looked mildly panicked. "The, uh, the children are around somewhere," He said with a gently encouraging smile.

"Oh, wonderful! And which children might those children be?"

"Urm, my children," Mr Weasley replied, "And Harry and Hermione, we brought them all back for Christmas this year because Bill and Charlie are over visiting. We know Charlie and Haydrian are quite good friends so we brought the boys over,"

"Wonderful!" Arcadia grinned, she gave her mother another quick kiss on the cheek and wandered quickly from the room, she had just left when she heard Mrs Weasley ask timidly, "She, uh, she is ok isn't she?"

_"_Well, she needs to be medicated if that's what you mean," Sylvia drawled.

"Horrendous parenting!" Arcadia called back from the hall.

*

Arcadia eventually found the group in Haydrian's sitting room, The Morreno manor didn't look enormous from the outside but Arcadia was aware there was some sort of enchantment on it because each bedroom had it's own sitting room. That and the fact that she slept in a tower and you didn't see that from the street.

Haydrian had managed to create a large circle of sofa's and armchairs around a coffee table with a huge bowl of pumpkin punch resting in its centre.

"Arry!" Markus grinned when he saw her. "You didn't throw yourself off the roof then?"

"If I throw myself off the roof now I won't have any plans for Tuesday now will I?" She said with a smile that told them she was only half joking.

_"_We came to get you when this lot turned up but you were unconscious. I wasn't sure if you were asleep or if someone had knocked you out because you were just laid there snoring and every now and again you'd yell someone's name and then snore a bit more," Haydrian said with an amused grin.

"I'd like to think my little sister didn't yell anybody's name in her sleep because we all know the kinds of dreams that usually incur name-yelling. But the amount of people you were listing off I assume there was something else behind it...that or you need serious help," Stefan said, raising a glass to her.

Arry shrugged and sat down in an armchair Haydrian summoned for her. She noticed the eyes of Ron, Harry and Hermione on her. They were all in the same year but they didn't necessarily spend time together, Arcadia and Hermione were on hello-in-the-hallway basis, she and Ron spent some time together at the odd ball or such, her relationship with Harry was non existent. She nodded to them all, "Hi,"

there was a general muttered hello and Arcadia couldn't help several sarcastic comments from popping to mind_._

_Damn Draco! Damn him to hell! I was never this sarcastic before he came along and...and....sarcastic-ed me up!_

_"_Well," Damien smirked, "Nice to know nothing keeps you sane for too long. By the way this is Bill and Charlie, I think you've met Ginny...and maybe you've met Fred and George. And obviously you know those three. Or at least Harry, I mean, it's not like you live under a stone!"

Arcadia glanced up at Damien, "Why, what did Harry do?"

"Oh Good Lord,"

"I was joking,"

"I don't believe you,"

"It was a joke!"

"So tell me why Harry's famous,"

"He did that thing, with that guy. You know, that thing with that guy,"

Markus raised an eyebrow.

"That guy thing! With what's-his-name!" Arry snapped. Her brothers continued to stare at her slightly dumbfounded, "Oh come on I'm not gonna mention you-know-who right in front of him! The boy's parents died have a damn heart!"

Haydrian dropped his head into his hands and made several agonized sounds. "Dear Merlin,"

Stefan slid his gaze to Harry, "I'm very sorry. She's had a rough time recently and she wasn't entirely normal to begin with. I'm fairly sure that was actually just a lucky guess,"

Arcadia stuck her tongue out at Stefan but didn't say anything, he wasn't wrong. Although she had actually been fairly sure it was Seamus Finnigan whose parents had been killed by you-know-who, she made a mental note to stop staring at Seamus with awe every time he passed her in a corridor_._

"Yeah, sorry that your parents died and all," Arcadia muttered. "Oh wait no! I mean, I'm sorry I mentioned your parents dying. Not that I'm not sorry they died in the first place. I just mean I'm mainly sorry for bringing it up again. And then again just now," She looked at her brother's for help and they all gave her the blank-faced 'do-I-know-you?' stare.

Harry gave a slightly forced smile and nodded, "It's ok, just... stop talking,"

Arcadia nodded and sat in silence as the Weasley twins started up a story about a trip to Hogsmeade that had all ended badly when Katie Bell had accidentally been attacked by what they thought at the time was a sasquatch but - as it happens - turned out to be Hagrid in his new winter coat! a-haha oh what fun! She was having a hard time working up a smile and instead sat staring at her left foot and wondering why it was so much more enticing to look at then her right.

_Maybe that's it,_ She thought_, maybe that's' why Draco doesn't like me. Only one of my feet is nice to look at, all these years I've been walking around with one perfectly enticing foot and one that looks like it should be on Quasimodo's leg! All this time! Why did no one think to tell me? I've spent sixteen years on this earth with an ugly foot and no one told me! My life is ruined, I'll never get married and have little witch babies because what man would want me and my monster foot?_

And with that thought Arcadia burst into tears.

There was a general moment of silent surprise in the room and a few seconds when no one did anything and then her brothers were on their feet, Haydrian kneeling down in front of her brushing her hair out of her eyes and asking if she was ok, Markus and Damien hovering worriedly beside her and Stefan stood with his back to her daring anyone else in the room to make a comment.

_"_Arry," Haydrian said softly and calmly, he had years of experience with dealing with his sister, after all Sylvia never bothered to understand her children. "Arry, love, what's wrong?"

Arry gasped through sobs and tried to reply drawing in huge breaths between sobbed words "I - have - have...." She paused for breath, "I" Sob "Have" gasp "Monster Feet!" Spluttering sob.

Haydrian stared at her for a moment, "What?"

"I" gasp "have" splutter sob "Monster" hiccup "Feet!"

Haydrian sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought you said," He hauled her onto her feet and guided her towards the door, "Come on, pet, let's go calm down_,"_

Arry wandered along without actually seeing much due to the tears still escaping from her eyes. She swiped furiously at them and stumbled a little as she walked. Haydrian opened the door to Stefan's sitting room down the hall and nudged her inside, he followed and closed the door ushered her into a chair and sat in the armchair beside her.

Arcadia continued to sob for a while, she would hiccup a little and calm down and then all of a sudden she would be full on sobbing again. Eventually the sobs gave way to sniffling and sulking. Haydrian had been watching Arry as she cried.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Good," Haydrian moved so he was sat on the arm of her chair, "Now. What is wrong with your feet?"

Arcadia gave a brief laugh while she attempted to dry her face, "I don't know,"

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I have monster feet,"

"Why were you really crying?"

"Because no man will ever want me and my monster feet,"

"Why were you really crying?"

"Because Draco doesn't want me and my monster feet,"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Haydrian said, he slung an arm around his sisters shoulders and cuddled her to him. "Arry, you're only sixteen, you don't need a relationship at your age! Sure boyfriends are fine - not for me obviously as I am opposed to kissing men. Not that I'm homophobic, let them play with whichever doodads they prefer, I just don't like those doodads I'm more of the other kind of doodads sort of man. Anyway where was I? Ah yes, Arry it is perfectly fine for you to be a lesbian, no one will judge you any...oh wait no that wasn't the problem was it? Draco! Ah, ok, back on track now. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by homosexuals; boyfriends are fine, relationships are fun - but at your age they shouldn't hurt as much as this. What's that quote that every girl on the planet seems to know and likes to throw into a males face every now and again? Love is...wait no, boys...hmm," Haydrian sat quietly for a second while Arcadia stared at him not entirely sure what to think of her older brother's comforting skills. "Ah yes! 'No boy is worth your tears, and the ones that are won't make you cry'. I think we both understand where I'm going with this don't we?"

Arcadia gave a small nod.

"Yep...Draco's a woman...it seems so obvious now,"

Arry sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless. What you're supposed to say is 'don't worry, Arry, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You'll be over him in no time! After all you are incredibly stunning and an astonishingly good kisser',"

Haydrian looked pained, "I know nothing about the last part and hope never to know. In fact I'm going to pretend you finish that sentence at 'You'll be over it in no time!',"

Arcadia frowned at him, "You don't think I'm stunning?"

Haydrian stood up and moved the armchair back to its original place, "You're my sister. In my eyes you are a completely non-sexual entity...Like a Smurf,"

Arcadia snorted, "Fantastic, now I'm a Smurf with monster feet,"

Haydrian laughed as he manoeuvred Arcadia out of the room and down the hall to rejoin the rest of the group. The room fell quiet when they came back in until Hadrian shot a 'What's your problem?' look around the room and conversation resumed.

Hermione was watching Arcadia sympathetically.

_Great,_ she thought_, Look sort of sad and lonely...yes, good, good. No sad and lonely....sad and lonely. I said sad and lonely damnit! Lost puppy! Go for the lost puppy appearance!_

Arry gave Hermione a look that was probably closer to mental constipation and then flicked her eyes to Stefan who was watching her closely. Arcadia smiled and did a little wave. Stefan quirked and eyebrow shook his head and returned to the conversation.

_That's right Stefan...you listen to the inane chatter of these imbeciles....let my plans unfold...muaha...muahahahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!_

"Urm, Arry, you ok there?"

"Fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yep positive,"

"Any particular reason you were laughing like a mad scientist?"

"Nah, you know, just going with the flow,"

"Ok then,"

Arry slid her gaze back to Hermione who was still looking sympathetic, after all they had met before and it didn't take a long time to establish that Arcadia wasn't entirely normal.

Hermione leaned forward and gave a small smile, "Harry, Ronald and I were going to pay a visit to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. Ronald still didn't manage to get all his books for this term, he's been borrowing one of the spare Potions books so we thought we might as well go down and spend the afternoon since he needed to go anyway. Would you like to join us?"

Arry managed to stop the grin from spreading across her face and gave Hermione a timid smile, "That would be lovely thank you,"

Harry looked briefly panicked but then cleared his throat and looked calmer, he shot Ron a look, who shrugged and sent Arry a smile.

_Oh...I actually feel quite bad. It's almost like I'm using them for my own purposes. Guilt sucks. _

Arcadia gave another weak smile and sank lower in her chair, resigning herself to the fact that she would rather remain friendless than turn into Draco. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She had been invited after all.

Oh this is almost too good.


	23. Flassimuss' Wand

**A/N –** Sadly for Ron, there are no banana peels involved…don't worry, at least one person will get it. Probably.

* * *

Arcadia was showered, dried, and dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt by the time she went to stand before the fireplace, flu powder in hand.

"Have fun," Stefan commented from his position leaning against the fireplace.

"Ok,"

"Stay with the group,"

"Ok,"

"Don't walk into any dark alleys,"

"Ok,"

"And, Arry, for the love of Merlin, if you _do_ happen to wander into a dark alley please _do not_ pull your cape over your head, walk with a limp, speak with a French accent and make people call you 'Nasher' like last time," Stefan asked with a wince.

"Hey! If you were in my position you would have done _exactly_ the same thing!" Arry replied defensively.

"No, Arry my dear, I would have left the alley,"

"Sure, we can all _say_ we would leave the alley, but the fact is...I...didn't," She snapped crossing her arms over her shoulders and pretending she knew what she was talking about.

_So there, _she added in her head

"You have problems,"

"That's what they tell me,"

Stefan picked up the jar of flu powder and took off the lid, holding it out to Arry so she could take a handful, "That's what who tells you?"

"Ah, you know, just the people in my head. I think one of them is Italian," She beamed.

Stefan grimaced and pulled Arry to him, "I'm so sorry, Arry. But honestly I only dropped you that once..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Stefan replied quickly pushing her away from him and holding the jar out again, she took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Don't talk to strangers,"

"Why not?" Arry frowned.

"Urm...because...I don't know it's just something people say,"

"But what if there's a very attractive young man I haven't met and therefore is a stranger but I would like him to not be a stranger? Can I talk to him?" Arry queried.

"Uh, yes,"

"What about his far less attractive and slightly dopey friend? Should I talk to him too to seem polite or pretend I haven't noticed him and ignore him anyway because he is a stranger?"

"Uh...yes,"

"Yes to which bit?"

Stefan pushed off from his leaning position and replaced the jar. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I think the strangers will be too scared to maintain conversation with you anyway,"

"Ok. Thank you, bye!" Arry beamed as she threw down the flu powder and yelled 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

Suddenly she was been whooshed passed various fireplaces at a dizzying speed. To distract herself from this she started up a loud chorus of 'Row, row, row your boat'

"MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY MERILLY LIFE IF BUT A - Son of a -"

Arry lurched from the fireplace completely off balance and tumbled into the nearest body toppling both f them over so they landed in a heap on the floor with an 'Uff'.

Arry moved her head enough to see she was laying on top of a winded Ron Weasley, "Hello Ron!" She beamed, rolling off him and sitting up. "Y'alright?"

Ron didn't reply and instead lay there making some odd wheezing noises. Hearing laughter Arry turned her head to see Hermione watching Ron with sympathy and Harry struggling to contain laughter. Managing to control himself, Harry turned to them and held out a hand, Arry took it and was hoisted to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked, grin still lingering even though he sounded concerned.

"Yeah...Ron broke my fall," Arcadia smiled.

Hermione watched Ron pull himself to his feet with a small smile before she turned to Arcadia. "Hello, Arry. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a small, sympathetic smile.

"Spiffing," Arry replied with a grin, "And you?"

"I'm ok," Hermione replied with a smile that said 'you're so brave!'

Arry gave her a confused smile and the group made their way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron out to Diagon Alley.

"First we need to pick up Ron's book," Hermione told them, half talking to herself, "Then we can go wherever, we can split up if you like and meet back for lunch,"

Arry smiled and nodded, talking to Hermione as they walked about going back to school soon and how wonderful it would be to be back at Hogwarts. To be perfectly honest Arcadia wasn't hugely bothered about going back to school the plus side was she wouldn't have to worry about starving from neglect living with Sylvia; the downside was Draco would be at Hogwarts; and Blaise; and Snape. And the entire Slytherin part of the school come to think of it...

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, Arcadia turned to see Harry disappearing into the Quidditch shop, they weren't even half way to Flourish & Blotts and Harry was straying from the agenda. Hermione must be heart-broken. Arry thought to herself with a grin.

"I'll just be a minute!" Harry called back, but a second later Ron had darted in after him and Hermione gave a weary sigh before wandering in to find her friends and drag them out.

"Wait there," Hermione told her before she went in.

"Sure," Arry replied following Hermione in and splitting away to look around. She moved through the shop until she was in one of the middle isles - away from Hermione - and stopped to look around.

_Brooms,_Arry thought as she looked through the supplies on the shelves_, broom polish, broom books, broom maintenance kits, broom maintenance kit books, book on how to get the best of your broom maintenance kit, broom riding gloves, broom brushes, brooms, brooms, brooms...._  
"It's not completely broom orientated," Harry said from a little further down the isle, Arcadia hadn't seen him stood there.

"Was I talking out loud again?"

"A bit," Harry smiled.

"So what's here other than brooms?" She asked picking up a pot of 'broom buffer' and studying it warily.

"Urm...gloves...for broom riding. Oh! Balls," Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"Balls,"

Arcadia stared at Harry with an expression of blank offence.

"Quidditch balls!" He said quickly.

"Oh," Arry replied. "And lubricant,"

"What?"

"Lubricant,"

Harry stared back at Arry with a look very similar to the one she'd just given him.

"To lube your broom," She smiled.

Harry continued to stare and his mouth dropped open a tad as though he might say something but changed his mind.

"How regularly does one polish ones broom? Every day? Once a week?"

"I...uh, what?"

Arry picked up the broom polish "How often do you have to polish a broom?"

"Oh! I, uh, I dunno," Harry replied giving Arry an unusual look. "Anyway...We should probably go before Hermione drags us out,"

Arcadia nodded and trailed after Harry as he wound his way through the isles and to the doorway, the two wandered outside in time to see Hermione and Ron leap apart and look guilty.

"Harry!" Hermione gave a forced smile, "Good we're all here! Let's go," She turned on the spot and strode off, Ron hot on her heels whispering quickly and shooting glances at Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head, following after his friends, Arry trotted along after him. "What was that all about?" She asked with a smirk.

"They're having a relationship they think I don't know about," He turned to look at Arry, "I haven't decided whether I think it's sweet, or whether they're insulting my intelligence,"

Arry laughed, "Well, they aren't hugely subtle. Maybe they're not insulting your intelligence. Maybe they are just wishful thinkers, hoping you haven't noticed due to...other stuff,"

"You were going to mention my parents dying weren't you?"

"I was trying not to,"

Harry gave a slight smile. "You're odd,"

"So I'm told," She smiled back.

_By the people in my head, ahaha...ha...did I use that joke today? I didn't say it out loud! It's ok, it doesn't count! I didn't use the joke twice in a day! Pretend like you weren't even thinking about it!_

"One of them is Italian!"

_Pillock._

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I was quoting,"

"Quoting who?"

_Urm..._

"Hangelstein Flump!"

_Who??_

Harry shot her a look that told her he didn't think she was entirely normal "Who?"

_Distract him! Quickly! Say anything that doesn't involve Italians!_

"I slept with Draco Malfoy,"

_Not that! Don't say _**_that!_**

"No I didn't!"

Harry looked a little shocked, as did several passers-by. "Urm, ok?"

"What I meant to say was...uh..." Arry winced, "I'm not insane. Honest. I'm just nervous, I don't know you, hence random outbursts of stuff that had nothing to do with anything,"

"It's ok," Harry laughed, he continued walking beside her in silence, but there was a slight smile on his face. When they were in sight of Flourish & Blotts he asked, "So...you and Malfoy?"

"What? No! What have you heard?" Arry demanded, Harry gave a bark of laughter.

"I heard you tried to jump him in the potions room,"

_Lies! Filthy Lies! Mostly! Ok, so maybe I _**_would_**_ have jumped him had we been alone in there much longer but as it happens I did _**_not_**_ jump him. _

_"_Well I didn't,"

"But you did sleep with him?"

"On a completely non-potions room related occasion I may have done,"

"Did you lose a bet or something?" Harry asked, not quite able to keep the sneer out of his voice.

Arry eyes him suspiciously, "No?"

"Then I think you have very poor taste,"

Arry sighed, "You and me both,"

"I heard you broke up anyway," Harry said a little softer as he held open the door to Flourish & Blotts for her.

Arry paused, "When did you hear that?"

"A little before Christmas break," Harry shrugged.

_  
__eh?_  
"Oh...we got back together after that," She smiled and entered the shop, Harry walking behind her with a perplexed expression.

"What?"

"We-"

"Yes, I heard you but...why?"

"Uh..." _Come to think of it 'why' is a very good question._ "Because at the time I was young and foolish, at the time I did not know what troubles lay ahead, I did not know he was actually slime in a suite. Had I known then what I know now things would be very different, of course had I known then what I know now I might know a way to prevent the thing of which I know from occurring insuring I would never need to know about it," Arry said on a sigh.

Harry gave a puzzled grin, "You've lost me, Arry,"

"He slept with STD incarnate,"

Harry gave a brief laugh and then registered the entire sentence. "Oh...sorry,"

"Why? It's not like he's dead," _Which would actually be preferable._

"Shame," Harry muttered.

"My thoughts exactly,"

Ron and Hermione had disappeared inside the book shop a few minutes earlier and harry stood momentarily in the doorway looking around for them. Arry made her way to the stairs - the top floor was where the best books were hidden. Giving up, harry started to follow Arcadia before Ron appeared at his side, muttered something and then disappeared again.

"What?" Harry called after him but got no response. Arcadia paused waiting for him. He sighed and turned to Arry, "He's having some sort of mental...thing. I'll catch up in a minute," He smiled and wandered off.

For a moment - in a way that was both disturbing and comfortable - Arry felt almost like she was on a date. That or Ron and Hermione were on a date and Arry was there to keep Harry occupied so he wouldn't notice. Crap plan.

Arry wandered off up the stairs and scanned the book titles.

Finding no interesting titles Arry picked up the prettiest book, the cover made of red velvet and the lettering done in gold thread. She carried on perusing, opening the book in the middle and reading a few lines before continuing her search for something interesting. She almost did a double take.

_What the...?_ Glancing back at the title Arry re-read to make sure, 'Advanced Arithmatics and Divination'. She frowned and re-read the paragraph.

_"_Flassimuss sent Alice a wolfish grin that made her spine tingle, then, with a terrifying slowness he strode over to her whipping out his wand as he went," Arry glanced up to make sure no one else was on the level with her. " 'Have you seen one like this before?' Flassimus asked cockily. Alice bit her lower lip and shook her head. With a smile that was filled with lust and verging on sinister Flassimus leant in and'....Sweet Merlin! Someone has been hiding smut!"

Arcadia grinned wickedly and turned back to the book.

"Do you always talk to yourself in public?"

Arry sighed, pulled from her smut she turned to face him. "I don't count soulless scum as public, to me you are a walking void. Therefore no, I do not talk to myself in public,"

Draco almost smiled but didn't quite manage. Arry turned her back on him and walked a few paces away, sadly the naughty book didn't hold the same interest anymore.

Draco followed her the few steps and leant over her shoulder. "...'Alice whispered softly in Flassimus' ear, with a soft cry he'....Bloody hell Arry what are you reading?" Draco pulled the book from her hands and read the cover. Arry snatched it back and shot him a deathly look.

_"_What do you want, Malfoy?" She hissed.

"To see you," He smirked.

"Really? Because you used your psychic powers to find out where I was?" She snapped sarcastically.

"As much as I'd like to boast about my powers - of all kinds - no. Reanne asked your brothers where you were, she told Blaise, Blaise told me, and thus, here we are," He smiled at her. She glared back and made a mental note not to tell Reanne anything ever.

"Wonderful, we have established I am here, and here I am. Now we all know where everyone is sod off," She spun away from him and tried to storm off only to find there was very little room to storm off into before the hit the wall. She strode forward a few paces and stopped, opened the book and pretended to be reading.

"Actually," Draco said behind her, "There was something I wanted,"

"Well you can piss off and want it elsewhere,"

Draco moved closer and read over her shoulder again, "Flassimus pulled out his wand and...Oh, Arry I don't think they're talking about the traditional type of wand at all," he grinned with feigned shock, he placed one hand on her hip and with the other he fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Actually, I'm here because I have something for you,"

Arry pushed him off and turned to face him, "I swear to Merlin if you 'whip out your wand' I will kick you so hard in the crotch the entire Slytherin House will be sterile," She snarled.

"You're surprisingly...stable when you're angry," Draco commented.

"And you are surprisingly slimy when you're...you,"

They glared at each other for a moment and then Draco pulled out his wand. Or - to be more precise - he pulled out her wand.

"You left this at the Manor,"

"I didn't leave it, I used it as weapon in my escape,"

Draco gave a brief laugh. "I like you when you're mad at me. You're very Slytherin-like,"

"And you're the son of evil. Goodbye,"

Arry went to brush past him but her caught her arm and pushed her back, "You'll forgive me,"

"Don't count on it you slimy little-"

Draco leant in and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Arry stood frozen for a moment and then common sense - a rare creature hidden in the depths of her mind - kicked in and she realised she was still holding the book, which she promptly used to hit Draco over the head. He stumbled back a step and Arry levelled her wand at his throat.

"Bit drastic, Arry,"

"Bugger off!"

Draco made a motion, for a worrying moment Arry thought he was going to draw his wand too, but he ceased his movement halfway through. Arry stared at him and he still didn't move.

Harry wandered over and stepped between Draco and Arcadia, he muttered something and Draco finished the motion, groping for his wand. His eyes slid between Harry and Arcadia, then he dropped his hand. "Marvellous, I turn my back for a moment and you're off gallivanting with Wonder Boy,"

Arry gave a derisive snort, "As opposed to me wandering in from the cold one day to find you...," An odd lump caught in Arry's throat, she swallowed quickly and glared, "...I don't think I need to go into details,"

Draco's lips twitched, Arry could tell it was supposed to be a smirk but the corners of his lips kept turning down until he just looked like her was in mental pain. he flicked his gaze from Arcadia to Harry and took a tiny but menacing step forwards, for a second Arry thought he might growl but instead Draco flicked his gaze back to her and said, "I'll see you,"

"Stay away, Malfoy," Harry said flatly.

Now Draco did smirk. "Defending your love?"

"Protecting a friend," Harry said back, "More than you've ever done for her,"

Draco winced, turned on his heel and left. Arry didn't breathe again until she saw Draco leave through the front door.

"I can't say much for your choice of...male company," Harry said jokingly, but his voice was too soft.

"Yeah, well..." Arry didn't manage to finish the sentence. Instead she was quite.

Glancing back at the title Arry re-read to make sure, 'Advanced Arithmetic and Divination'. She frowned and re-read the paragraph.


	24. Eskimos in the Cupboard

**Author's Note: **Couldn't update the last few days due to computer trouble, I'll probably update a few times today.

* * *

"And so I said 'that's no slug, that's my brother - and no you can't bloody hex him!'" Arry said with a grin.

Haydrian, who was sprawled across a chaise lounge in the library reading one of the many books that lined the shelves, glanced up at his sister, who sat cross legged on the floor beside him. "What's the first part of the joke?"

"Uh...what?"

"That's a punch line, what's the beginning of the joke?"

"Urm..." Arry looked blankly back, "I don't know. Reanne didn't tell me the first part."

Arcadia had been bored the last few days. She wasn't having anything to do with Draco, therefore she wasn't having anything to do with Blaise because he was Draco's best friend, which meant Arry also couldn't have anything to do with Reanne because she was Blaise's girlfriend. Lisa was on holiday with her family, and if she had been in the country she would probably be spending all her time with her boyfriend.

Arry had had another day out with Hermione, Ron and Harry which had ended disastrously when Arcadia had accidentally burnt off Harry's eyebrows. With no one for Arry to spend time with she had spent the last few days hovering around her brothers, of course they didn't mind but sometimes Arry was a little slow on the up-take when one of them was hinting they wanted rid of her. All of a sudden it was New Year's Eve and Arcadia was wondering how what had started out as a wonderful Christmas break had turned into such a boring holiday.

Haydrian snapped the book shut and dropped it to the ground, "Reanne didn't tell you, or you weren't listening?"

Arcadia grinned, "Maybe a little bit of both."

Haydrian smiled back. "Arry...I know that you're angry at Draco, actually I think that's a slight understatement. I think 'feeling homicidal towards' is probably more accurate and completely warranted, I know that's what I'm feeling. Anyway, I know you are feeling homicidal tendencies towards Draco, but does that really mean you have to avoid Blaise and Reanne?"

"Are you sick of me?"

"No, sweetheart, but I can see when you're bored, your eyes glaze over a little and you spend more time talking to yourself."

"No I don't."

"Arry yesterday you were laughing so hard you almost walked into a wall."

"So?"

"So when we asked why you were laughing all you did was wheeze 'Italian'."

Arry giggled.

"And you need to stop telling that joke."

"It's a good joke."

"And why did you stop spending time with the golden trio? They're nice...and I reckon Harry likes you."

"I burnt off his eyebrows!"

"A minor detail! So you accidentally threw a candle at him! Big deal. You can't let these things get in the way of true love."

"I don't love Harry, eyebrows or not."

"Well, I'm fairly sure he feels the same way after you threw a candle at him."

"But you just said..."

"Arry, my love, you threw a candle at him!" Haydrian leant back, "I mean why, Arry? Why?"

"He leapt out at me and it scared me! It was self defence!"

Haydrian sighed. "Now how did it happen?"

"I opened the door and he leapt out at me and I screamed and threw the candle."

"What really happened?"

"We were playing a muggle game called 'hide and seek', we were doing it in the dark at Hermione's house and I opened the wardrobe doors and Harry was there and it scared me - because I mean who would be stupid enough to hid in a wardrobe? Anyway I screamed and threw a candle at him, there was only a very small fire and most of Hermione's clothes were fine, Harry escape with much less eyebrows."

Haydrian sighed again and opened his mouth, but Arry interrupted "Yes, thank Merlin I'm pretty because no one would love me otherwise because I'm insane."

"Actually I was going to ask why you weren't using a torch?"

"A what?"

"Ah," Haydrian moved again swinging his legs round onto the floor and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, "Look, you're going to have to stop ignoring Reanne and Blaise. They're your friends and so what if they're Draco's friends too? Just make sure they like you better."

"How do I do that?"

"Well for one thing you weren't the one that...did naughty things with someone else so you already have the sympathy. For another thing you aren't evil, a few cards short of a full deck, yes. But not evil."

"...They like me because I'm short?"

"How is that in anyway what I just said?"

At that moment Sylvia slipped into the room and glanced around, seeing her only daughter and oldest son she came into the room and stood a few feet away with her hands on hips.

There was a long silence before Haydrian asked, "...What?"

Sylvia sighed and threw her hands in the air, "It's New Years!"

"Erm...Happy New Year?" Arcadia said tentatively.

"No! I mean today is New Years Eve."

Her children stared blankly back, "And?"

"And we are hosting a New Years Eve party."

They looked a little less confused.

"You two are supposed to be helping! You're supposed to be dressed! And all you've done all day is sit around in the library!"

"There is no substitution for a good education mother," Haydrian said with a dashing grin.

"You're not being educated, you're reading dirty novels," Sylvia snapped.

Haydrian gave a look of mock appal. "Arcadia!"

"Hey don't look at me you're the one with a book in your hand."

"It's Advanced Arithmetic."

"Yeah I've heard that one before."

"Would you both just go and get dressed?" Sylvia snarled. She had never learnt how to control her children, instead she snapped at them until they did what she wanted.

Arcadia trotted up the stairs to her tower and up the winding stairs to her bedroom. A blue dress and a pair of shoes had been laid on the bed and Arry decided this was probably some sort of hint from Sylvia as to what she should wear, so Arry pulled it on.

She strapped on the shoes and looked in the mirror, the dress was dark blue silk and reached around her mid calf, there was a black silk ribbon just under her breasts that tied in a bow at the back and matched her black shoes. Sylvia came hustling in seconds later to examine her daughter's appearance. She held her at arms length.

"You need to put on more makeup, eye liner - you have lovely pale eyes you'd look beautiful with some black eyes liner to make them stand out. And what's happening with your hair? You always just leave it down, come here."

Arry barely had time to think before her mother had pulled her to the mirror grabbed a hair brush and began teasing her hair into the desired effect. Moments later Arcadia's outfit was completed with hair pulled up into a loose bun with a few strands purposefully left out.

"Wonderful, wonderful...now all we need to do is..."

Arry ducked away from her mother and stood at a safe distance on the other side of the bed. "Why are you suddenly so interested in making me beautiful?"

Sylvia opened her mouth and quickly looked for something to say "Arcadia, nobody needs to make you beautiful..."

"Ah! Don't pull that one! We all know you couldn't care less."

"Don't be silly, Arcadia, that's an awful thing to think, I'm your mother, of course I care..."

"It's about this party isn't it?" Arry asked suspiciously.

"Well...I...no."

"Too slow! Oh Merlin...whose coming that you want me to look pretty for?" She asked with a sigh.

"Sebastian."

Arcadia cringed visibly and dropped onto the bed.

"Arcadia don't behave like that he's a perfectly lovely young man," She glanced at her watch, "You were supposed to be ready and downstairs fifteen minutes ago, people have already started arriving, you're brothers are having to host until I can get downstairs. Now do your makeup and hurry down."

"But..."

"No 'but's' just do as you are told," Sylvia snapped.

Arry sighed and did her makeup before descending the stairs in a sulk. Stefan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall, he saw her and gave a weak grin. "Excuse me, stunning young lady, have you seen my sister?"

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers," Arry smiled, hovering on the bottom step beside her brother and watching the throng of people Sylvia was guiding into the ballroom.

"Not even the dopey friends of very attractive young men?" Stefan smirked.

"Not even them."

"Good," Stefan's smile faded, "Bad news,"

"What?"

"Sebastian is here."

"I know."

"So is Draco."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What happened to mum saying she wouldn't let him come? Did you tell her what happened?"

"I did and she promised he would not be invited," Stefan said with a dark look on his face. "Damien and Markus are stalking him as we speak."

Arry smiled, "Erm, why?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it seemed like a really good idea at the time."

"Arry!"

Arry ducked behind Stefan but when she glanced out behind his ear she saw it was Reanne making her way over.

"Hey, that was a very manly yell,"

"Sorry. How have you been?" Reanne was being careful with her words and it made Arry feel awkward.

"I've been good. I had a slight incident with a fire the other day but I'm fine."

"Great...so will me and Blaise see you in the ballroom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great," Reanne smiled and went into the ballroom.

Arcadia let out a breath and gave Stefan a weak smile.

"It's not her fault you know."

"I know."

"So why are you blaming her?"

"I'm...I'm not blaming her...it's just difficult."

"Because he's Satan?"

"Because he's Satan," Arry nodded. "Anyway I will be in the ballroom looking gorgeous if you need me or if you get bored of door duty."

"And if you see Draco?"

"A swift kick to the groin ought'a do it," She grinned.

Stefan laughed. "Good to know we brought you up right," He turned to her and smiled. "Go have fun."

Arry grinned and skipped off to the Ballroom, she hadn't even crossed the threshold when she was accosted by Sylvia who linked arms with her daughter and half pulled her along beside her.

"Arry darling, Addison and Narcissa are just dying to see you," Sylvia fawned.

"Yey..." Arcadia muttered under her breath.

They came to an abrupt halt and Arcadia almost walked into the back of her mother. Arcadia peeked around her mother to make sure the cost was clear of Sebastian, Blaise and Draco.

Why don't I know any boys with sensible names? What happened to all the John's of the world??

"Arry!" Addison beamed. "How have you been, sweetheart?"

"Well..."

"Wonderful to hear darling!" Addison grinned and Arcadia noticed that Sylvia, Addison and Narcissa were a little wobbly on their feet and beaming in a vacant sort of way.

Good lord, they're already gone with the wind, never to return to a land without alcohol...

"Now, Arry, Why haven't you been in touch with my Sebastian?" Addison asked, tipping forward precariously.

Arry grinned. "Because I think he's an utter prat and a pompous swine."

Addison's beam broadened and she gave a few wheezing laughs, "Sylvia your daughter's hilarioues...hilaryis...hilario..."

"Hilarious?" Arry offered.

"What is?"

Arry grinned. "You said you've often thought Sebastian might actually be more interested in boys than girls."

Narcissa and Sylvia started wheezing but Addison gave a nervous laugh that made Arry grin.

"Oh Arry! I spoke to Rebecca just the other day and she explained everything!" Narcissa patted Arry on the head. "It's ooook sweetie!"

Uh...eh?

"Exactly what did Rebecca explain?"

"She explained why you left! Poor girl! Poor lickle Aradia."

"Arcadia."

"Yes, her."

"No, that's me."

"What is?"

"Arcadia."

"Who?"

"No that's my name, I'm Arcadia. Not Aradia. Arcadia," Arry smiled politely but made a huge 'looking at my watch' gesture in hopes of darting away.

"Well yes anyway. Rebecca explainded that you and she had had a little chat and she might have upset you which is quiet possiblee-ably why you left in such a hurry," Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, that Rebecca can be quite temperamental," Draco smiled appearing at his mothers elbow.

Arry gave an involuntary sigh. She was tired of this appearing and taunting her routine.

"We are actually talking about her conversational skills, Draco, as opposed to her experience in the bedroom," Arry sneered back.

_Yeah take that you...great...wombat!!_

Draco gave a conversational laugh, "You are so very witty Miss Morreno,"

"Yay for me," Arry snapped.

"So what did Rebecca say exactly?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh, what?"

"What did Rebecca say to upset you?"

_Crap, think fast think fast!_

"She, uh...well it wasn't so much what she said exactly...more what she did."

"And what exactly was it that she did?" Draco asked with faux interest. Arry felt a deep need to slap him. Hard.

"Well she took something of mine. Something I once held quite dear," Arry replied with a smile that didn't quite make it to being pleasant and more mildly insane.

"Oh, and you don't want this thing back?"

"Well it's ruined now," She snapped. "I don't know where it's been. Actually I know perfectly well where it's been which is why it no longer holds any appeal."

Draco flashed a charming smile at the three women stood around looking a little bemused. "Well you could just clean it."

"Not the point," Arry replied with a charming grin, "It used to be quite nice but now I just think it's lying scum. Not even lying. Lying would imply denying the action, it didn't even have the decency to try and hide it."

"Maybe if you would learn to knock you'd still have the object."

"And maybe if the object wasn't a complete..."

Arry paused, deciding it might be a good time to bottle her rage while her mother stood two feet away.

"The point is the object is scummy and untrue to its word. So I don't want it back. She can have it."

"Maybe the object doesn't want to stay with her. And what do you mean untrue to it's word?"

Arry resisted the urge to snarl, "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but the sentence 'I love you' hasn't changed in the last million bloody years! Whether someone is intoxicated or not, it means the same thing! You can't say it and go and pull some bloody stunt like that!"

"Well maybe if you would just sit down and talk to m…to the object then…" Draco said lowering his voice.

"I don't want anything to do with it! I don't want the bloody 'object' and I don't want to go near Rebecca again as long as I live because she is a lying manipulative bi…object taker and deserves to be hexed into oblivion!"

Arry stood panting for a minute, her rage was reaching a dangerous level and Draco was stood in front of her with that charming smile because he didn't have the decency to look guilty.

Sylvia looked confused and Narcissa leant a little closer. "Arcadia...are you a lesbian?"

"What?" Arry snapped.

"Rebecca said she loved you and then stole your object? I just...I didn't know you and Rebecca were...sweet Merlin I had lesbians in my house this whole time," Narcissa gasped.

Arry put a hand to her face. "Oh Merlin,"

_Someone somewhere hates me. I think its God. What did I ever do? Was it that time I ate those butterflies? Haydrian said it was a ritual sacrifice! He said it would make Merlin happy! Happy I tell you!_

"I'm not a lesbian,"

"I can back up that statement," Draco said with a wink.

Sylvia's eyebrows shot up and a little smile slipped onto her lips, "You two have...?" Sylvia motioned between the two her wine sloshing onto her dress as she did.

"Well, a gentleman never tells," Draco smirked.

"You're not a gentleman you're a complete ass!"

Sylvia, for someone who was both drunk and a rather crap mother, caught on surprisingly quickly, "So Arcadia, your 'object' hurt you did he? I mean 'it'…I'm sure it can't be as bad as you're making out. A lovers tiff perhaps?"

Arcadia rolled her eyes, "No mother it is not a 'lovers tiff'. A lovers tiff is the little naggly arguments you would have with Luciu…" Arry stopped herself using the name as she didn't think his wife or his son would appreciate the joke. "…with someone. Trust me mother, this is beyond a lovers tiff,"

Sylvia was grinning now, "Oh come on Arry, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, a little miscommunication between you and your 'object',"

Sylvia had started saying 'object' as though it was a dirty secret, a naughty word you might find in 'Advanced Arithmetic's' and Arry didn't appreciate it.

Addison turned and stage whispered to Narcissa, "I'm confused, are we still talking about an object? What kind of object does Aradia talk to?"

"Arcadia!"

"Who?"

Arry resisted the urge to scream.

Narcissa had caught on too, "Yes, come along now Arry, what did your 'object'," she gave Draco a blatant wink, "do?"

"Oh!" Addison exclaimed, "Object! It's a code!" She turned and tried to copy Narcissa's wink but instead blinked rapidly. "Yes Aradia what did he do?"

"It,"

"Yes 'it', what did 'it' do? Your Draco-object?"

"Yeah, Arry," Draco joined in, "What exactly did the evil Draco object do?"

Draco was watching her smugly, his expression taunted her to tell the truth and at the same time he was so confident that she wouldn't say anything Arcadia found herself wondering what he would do if she just said: 'Well, parental type people, I found Draco shagging Rebecca the day after he told me he loved me and got into a tizzy until I said it back. Men, eh? You pop out of the house for an hour and there he is in bed with someone else. Tsk. Oh, they aren't supposed to do that? Well then it's probably just because your son is a-

"Satanic Bastard," Arry snapped, not having meant to say it aloud.

"Arry! How dare you speak to him like that; I want you to tell me right now what is going on?"

Arry sighed, "Ok, sod it. Draco invited me around to his house for the Christmas holidays, and then he told me he loved me and then he shagged Rebecca while I was out with Reanne. And he got Blaise to cover for him so now I hate all three of them and that's also the reason why my brothers hexed Draco on Christmas, because they were standing up for me. Because Draco had said that - miraculously - it was my fault he slept with her. Apparently I force people into these things with my insanity," Arry flicked her gaze to Draco whose smug grin had disappeared.

Draco looked slightly surprised and a little guilty.

"Yeah, hearing it back it's a crap excuse isn't it you wa…" She glanced at her mother and groped for another word, "Actually you know what, there is no more polite word, you are just a wanker."

"Arry!" Despite Arry's confession Sylvia still needed to maintain a high hostess standard, she glanced about the ballroom apologetically before settling a glare on Draco, "Don't be so rude," She said in a tone that indicated she didn't really mind what Arry called him.

"Yes, Arry. If you're to be a Malfoy one day you need to learn to keep a civil tongue,"

Arry went stiff momentarily, she wasn't quite sure her hearing was up to scratch but she was certain this wasn't a smile-and-nod moment.

"After all I don't want you teaching our children bad habits,"

Oh God I did hear him right.

"We won't have children, Draco. Not ever,"

"That's a shame, I always wanted children but if you're unable I suppose we can adopt,"

"I am perfectly able you bastard but there is no way I will ever marry you,"

"I don't believe that for an instant,"

Arcadia suddenly realised how close he'd moved to her. Arcadia had had enough, if Draco was going to taunt her in front her mother, his mother, their mother's slightly dopey friend…and come to think of it half the ballroom had tuned in to their conversation, unless of course the latest dancing fashion was to stand still and stare at the couple in the middle of the room.

Arcadia frowned as she realised the only people in the room still moving were her brothers, Damien and Markus doing the limbo without a pole of any kind and Haydrian and Stefan slow dancing to try and distract people's attention. Arry was fairly sure that image would scar her for life.

"And why is that," Arcadia sighed, noticing that even her brothers were giving up. Haydrian and Stefan were now just hugging each other while listening.

"Well your little bet started off as whether you could…" Draco glanced at their parents, "Woo me…"

"Woo you?" Arcadia asked, ignoring Stefan giggling. "Who woos anymore? No one, no one woos!"

"Fine! Your little task was to seduce me. Due to your success I gather by the time we leave Hogwarts your task will have progressed to marrying me!" Draco said deathly calm. The only part of him moving was a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"I refused the bet; I said I wasn't going to do it. And that was before we…bedded…" Arcadia shot back.

"How do I know that's true? In fact how do I know anything you say to me is true? After all you'll say whatever it takes to get into bed with me, right?"

"Ok, yes, the bet was to sleep with you; once. Not to have a full blown relationship with you, don't you think if I was only doing it for the bet I would have dumped you a long time ago?" Arry replied losing her will to argue.

Arry noticed Draco's shoulders stiffen slightly and his eyes darken, it was a look she'd only seen a few times before and it was usually reserved for the golden trio; Draco wasn't taunting her anymore and Arry didn't know what to expect.

"Let's face it, Morreno, how can either of us trust what the other says? We know nothing about each other. In fact the only thing we have in common is that we entered the relationship as a dare; but whereas yours was just to shag me, mine was to string you along until I got bored…I think we both know when that moment was,"

Arcadia's hand struck out before she had time to decide whether or not it was a good idea. Draco's head snapped to one side and blood rushed to his cheek at a speed Arry wouldn't have thought possible, leaving a bright hand print on his pale skin.

Arry's eyes fixed on Blaise for some kind of conformation but he looked as confused as she felt

Reanne dropped Blaise's hand and stared at him with a look of betrayal Arcadia knew too well. Blaise took a step forward, his mouth open but Arcadia would never find out what he was going to say because Stefan, who had detangled himself from their oldest brother, stepped in at that moment and punched Draco square in the nose.

Arcadia was sure it was mostly because Draco had hurt her, but she thought part of it was so Haydrian couldn't call Stefan a girl for at least a month. She didn't have time to reflect on it because at that moment Haydrian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Arry heard Damien and Markus fall into step behind them, Stefan stayed, standing menacingly between the Slytherins and his sister.

The ballroom was silent, not even a whisper or a gasp as Markus slammed the heavy wooden doors behind them. Although Arcadia wasn't sure whether this was due to the scene or because the crowd was heavily intoxicated, come to think of it Arry was fairly sure Haydrian had stepped over someone in order to leave.

"Come on, Arry," He soothingly when his sister hovered a little, reluctant to leave her mother looking so furious. "We'll go upstairs, calm you down,"

"I'm calm,"

"Liar,"

Arry turned to her brother, whose fingers were painfully tight on her arm, "Haydrian, I don't think I'm the one that needs to calm down," She detached his hand, "Mum looked angry to the point of insanity, and she loves that family."

They reached the tower at surprising speed and entered Arcadia's sitting room, Haydrian sat her down on the sofa, him and Markus taking the two armchairs leaving Damien to lounge on the sofa beside her.

Arcadia avoided her brother's eyes, staring at the stone stairs curving around the wall and leading to her bedroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arry turned to face Haydrian, "Talk about what?"

"What Draco said? About the bet."

Arry sighed, "It was my challenge by the Ravenclaws to seduce Draco. He found out, because Rebecca told him and …"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant what he said about his bet. What bet?"

"I hadn't heard about that until just now."

"What did Blaise say about it?"

Arry shrugged and slouched a little lower in the sofa, "Nothing, I think he was about to say something but Mighty Stefan punched Draco in the nose right at that moment."

There was a soft knock on the door and everyone in the room turned to stare.

"Is that the mighty Stefan returned from a vigorous battle, fighting for our cause?" Haydrian called out in what Arcadia supposed he thought was a damsel in distress voice.

The mental picture of Haydrian as a damsel and Stefan as a warrior was far more disturbing after this evenings dancing.

There was a pause.

"Uh, it's Reanne."

Haydrian stiffened in his seat, shoulders back, chin up, "Enter," he bellowed.

Reanne opened the door a crack and nipped quickly into the room eyeing the Morreno boys warily and addressing Arcadia.

"Arry, I'm so sorry, I..."

"Did you know?" Haydrian demanded.

"What?"

"Did you know?"

Reanne looked a little shifty, "About the bet?"

"No. Did you know about the eskimos living in my cupboard. Yes about the bet!"

Reanne took a tiny step back. "No. I mean, I knew about Arry's bet but I hadn't heard about the one with Draco. I mean, I tried to ask Blaise just now but he was busy pulling Draco out of the room. They both looked fairly furious, I didn't want to get involved," Reanne turned to face Arry, "I swear I had no idea...I can't believe that he...Blaise never said anything and..."

"It's ok," Arry said smiling a little. "I believe you," She sighed. "I can't even be mad at him for it..."

"Why can't you?" Markus snorted, "I'd be mad,"

"Well, I can't be mad," Arry replied looking at her brother, "Because I was doing the exact same thing,"

"You never did it to hurt him." Damien pointed out.

"I would never have done it to hurt him intentionally, but is there a way to use someone for sex, as a dare no less, and not hurt them?" Arry asked.

"Scarily philosophical statement for you," Haydrian faintly smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it,"

Reanne sat down next to Arry, "We can still be mad at them. We can be mad at Blaise for not telling you and Draco knew about your bet, you told him for Merlin's sake! Several good reasons to be mad at him,"

Arry opened her mouth to reply but at that moment the door erupted open and Stefan leapt in.

"Quick! Come quickly! Sylvia and Narcissa are fighting! Mum just punched her in the face!"

"What why?" Damien asked.

"Narcissa's pissed off Arry slept with Draco as a bet and Sylvia is annoyed Draco cheated on Arry,"

"But then why..."

"Who cares! It's a fight what more do you want?"

Half a second later the entire group was hurtling down the stairs in hopes of seeing the drunken fighting.


	25. Enquiry of Blaise and Bunnies

Arcadia opened one tired eye and groaned loudly. From what she could tell she seemed to be on the floor of her bedroom with a foot in her face. She sat up and looked over at her bed, quickly finding the reason why she wasn't in it. Her brothers were in a sleepy pile of feet and legs, although Arry could see no faces and only one arm. Groaning again she slowly moved to her feet, vaguely noticing she was in her dress from last night but wearing a pair of slippers rather than her shoes.

Stumbling blearily to the door Arry made her way out of the tower and into the eerie silence of the rest of the house. Not a sound anywhere. Arry frowned and moved more quietly down the stairs and towards the ballroom, she knew she was close when she found a man unconscious on the floor, she didn't stop and dwell on it and about ten feet down the hallway found a woman in a similar state.

"What on earth happened here?" She mumbled to herself. Glancing into the ballroom itself Arry didn't know whether to roll her eyes or call an ambulance. The vast majority of people who had been invited to last nights party were still here in varying states of consciousness, all slumped in chairs or against walls, or in some cases just sprawled in the middle of the room. Arry spied Sylvia and Narcissa hugging in a corner both covered in various scratches and bruises.

_Guess they made up..._

Arry decided she'd wait a day or so before making a rash decision like calling a Healer, instead she shuffled off to the kitchen, it's only inhabitant a boy sat at the table, half asleep and still with only on eye half open Arry sat down and rested her head on the table.

"My head hurts"

"I'm not surprised,"

"What happened to the grown ups?"

"Alcohol,"

"I watched this documentary once in muggle studies where all the grown ups had had too much to drink and when they woke up they had grey skin and cuts everywhere and they walked around groaning and eating people,"

"Arry...that wasn't a documentary that was 'Dawn of the Dead', and our parents aren't zombies they're hung over,"

"Same thing,"

Blaise laughed briefly, "Why do you only have one eye open?"

"The other one is stuck closed,"

"Stuck with what?"

"I don't know...glue?"

"Sticky and white? Merlin I hope its glue," Blaise smirked.

Arry gave him a deeply sarcastic stare, "Haydrian wanted to keep Draco out so Reanne said we should barricade the door. Stefan pointed out we were all too drunk to use our wands and we only had glue and string...I think Reanne is still tied up..."

_Maybe I should go and untie her..._

"Speaking of which, how are you?"

"With string? I recovered from my phobia at eight but twine occasional scares me...it's thicker...and more dangerous. It has shifty eyes,"

"Still not entirely sober are you Arry?" Blaise smiled. "Pleased as I am to hear about your recovering relationship with string, I was referring to you and Draco,"

Arry looked at him for a minute trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her and Draco, moments later it all came flooding back and Arry leant back in her chair, crossed her arms and gave Blaise what she hoped was a cold stare but went a little cross-eyed. "I don't know. You tell me,"

"I didn't know about the bet," Blaise said quietly shifting a little in his chair, "Draco's bet that is. Everyone and their mother knew about your bet,"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Arry demanded.

"Like Nott...and his mother," Blaise smiled faintly, "Actually most of the Slytherin Quidditch team had bet you wouldn't be able to do it, Rebecca was informing us of your progress; I think that girl is in the wrong house,"

"Sadly the House of Satan wasn't available," Arry grumbled as a meek house elf appeared at her side with a mug of potion. Arry looked at it sceptically but the House Elf squeaked something about it being for her headache and so Arry accepted the drink and knocked it back. "So you really didn't know?"

"I promise I didn't...if I had known I'd have made damn sure he dropped it," Blaise said with a faint smile.

Arry gave him a reassuring smile back, "You know, you're far too nice for a Slytherin don't you?"

Blaise laughed. "So I've been told, I have to make up for it by ritually sacrificing bunnies at the weekend,"

Arry's eyes doubled in size and her mouth fell open as she struggled for something to say.

"Arry I was joking,"

"Well...yeah...yeah I knew you were..."

There was a brief silence as Arry stared at Blaise and he shifted uncomfortably. "Arry I don't kill bunnies,"

"Sure you don't,"

"I don't!"

"I never suggested you did...but I'm onto you,"

"Blaise kills bunnies?" Arry looked over Blaise's shoulder to where Reanne was yawning in the doorway.

"No!"

"Nothing has been confirmed but we are launching an enquiry into Blaise's treatment of bunnies and his lesser abuse of hare's," Arry replied matter-of-factly

"I don't kill bunnies! It was a joke..."

"Well, we'll find out when the results of the enquiry come in,"

Blaise sighed, "Arry do you even know what an enquiry is?"

"Uh, type of bird?"

"What? No, you're thinking of 'eagle'...they don't even sound the same!"

Reanne shuffled over and sat beside Arry turning a steely gaze on Blaise and accepting the drink offered by the reappearing House Elf.

"I don't kill bunnies," He sighed dropping his head into his hands.

"But you do hide crucial things from your girlfriend and one of your best friends,"

"I'm one of your best friends?" Arry asked with a cheery grin.

"Well, um, yes," Blaise replied as though it were fairly obvious, "And what 'crucial things'?"

"Your best friends bet to...do...whatever it was he was supposed to do..." Arry replied sharply.

"Yeah!"

"I didn't know, Reanne! I promise you, I wouldn't lie to you...either of you...the thought of either of you finding out I'd lied quite frankly terrifies me,"

"Think of the bunnies Blaise, how do you think they feel?"

"Me and Arry have already been over this,"

"Have we?"

"Arry tell her!"

"Oh, yes it may have come up," Arry said as though trying to remember something that happened years ago, "Oh yes, I vaguely remember now..." Arry turned to Reanne, "I don't think he knew about it,"

_Then again maybe Draco mentioned it while Blaise was preparing the bunny rabbits and so Blaise was too distracted to...shut up Arry, just be quiet._  
"Hmm...you still have to make it up to us both," Reanne told him sternly, "Don't think that just because-"

"Oi Zabini! You have some nerve hanging around in our kitchen after you go and do...THAT!"

A look of slight terror crossed Blaise's face as Haydrian stumbled into the room looking like he was going to hit someone or vomit.

_Well, that's what happens when you play 'who can finish a bottle of fire whiskey first'. _

"Haydrian its ok we've..."

Before Arry had finished Haydrian had taken a swing at Blaise although he was still a little over a meter away and just sort of fell over into the table.

"...had a chat...about it...never mind,"

Haydrian struggled to his feet and flopped into one the bench of the old wooden table, he shifted close to Blaise and rested his head on his shoulder groaning and holding his head. Blaise looked uncomfortable and Haydrian muttered something about 'I'll get you when my head isn't on fire'.

"He didn't know about any bets, you don't have to hit him at all," Reanne said, patting Haydrian gently on the shoulder.

"It's the principle of the thing,"

"I think the most important thing is that Arry is ok and not in love with Draco because Draco is...like...not pleasant," Stefan declared as he shuffled in and sat next to Reanne, pulling her into his arms and stroking her head, "Your aren't in love with him are you Arrykins?"

"Uh, Stefan...I'm not Arry," Reanne replied in a muffled voice as he had her head pulled firmly into armpit.

Stefan leapt back a little "Merlin! Pod person! Draco has Polly juiced someone to look like Arry! Oh Merlin..."

"Stef I'm sitting here,"

Stefan leapt again before breathing a sigh of relief and slumping against the table.

Haydrian was watching Arry in a gaze as steely as he could manage under the circumstances, "You don't do you Arry?"

"Don't what?" Arry asked averting her gaze to a house elf cleaning pots.

"Love Draco?"

"Who does?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Love Draco?"

"Who does?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Love Draco?"

"Are we in a time warp?"

"Arry answer the question,"

_What do I do?___

_Answer him!___

_With what?___

_The truth!___

_No, lie!_

_Truth!___

_Lie!___

_Wait who else is in here?_

"Arry!"

A second later Arry heard a groan echoing down the hall and leapt to her feet. "I better go and help the injured!"

She dashed from the room in the general direction of the ballroom; she spun the corner through the double doors weaving through drunken bodies and reached the doors only to run straight into a solid figure.


	26. Tortoises and Other Reptiles

Arry took a huge leap back and had her hand halfway to her wand when she realised she was wearing flannel pyjamas with small black cats on them and didn't actually have her wand about her person.

"Miss Morreno...we meet again,"

Arry gave a wide-eyed deer-in-headlights kind of stare while she groped her brain for something witty and charming to say.

"Yeah well so are you!"

_Genius._

"Delightful as always," He smirked.

Arry stared into grey-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair and tried to decide whether the odd feeling in her stomach was her body telling her to run away or jump him, she decided instead it was her body's was of saying 'you're hung over' and asked pleasantly,

"And how can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled in a way that bordered on friendly but turned cold and mocking at the last minute. "I believe my wife is here somewhere,"

"That she is,"

"And do you know where?"

"That I do,"

There was a pause. "And are you planning to take me to her or to stand here only half-dressed for the rest of the morning,"

Arcadia's eyes opened a little wider and she glanced down at herself. Her strap top suddenly felt too small and her pyjama bottoms were very low on her hips...she yanked up her trousers faster than she would have thought possible and tried to glare at the older Malfoy only to change her mind at the last moment - for fear of incurring Satan's wrath - and gave him a nervous smile instead. "Er...this way. Although I can't say what mental state she might be in. We all know the dangers of alcohol, or I do anyway, but you're older and wiser so you should too. Not that you're old or wise. I mean obviously you're wise but not necessarily old. That is wise…ness comes when you get older and with your vast fountains of knowledge you must be of a certain age. Forty? Fifty? Then again forty and fifty aren't really _old_ when you look at the grand scheme of things, I mean some of those scaly things that move really slow...you know...with the shells...land-turtles? Anyway, they can live to be about two-hundred so what I'm trying to say is you're not _really_ old compared to a tortoise."

Lucius opened his mouth a fraction of an inch and then closed it again and gave her a brief, empty and somewhat tensed smile. "Narcissa?" He questioned.

"Is in the ballroom. I'll take you. You know if we _were_ tortoises it would take us ages to get there," She brushed past him and shuffled ahead down the corridor.

The Morreno Manor was a large building and the kitchen very far away from the ballroom - obviously no guests would need to ever be anywhere near the kitchen or Sylvia would never live it down - and Arry shuffled at top speed to avoid awkward conversation.

"I understand you and my son are no longer connected romantically,"

_But alas, silence is too much to hope for._

_"_Uh, yeah, no,"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "I shall assume that was an uneducated way of saying 'no, we are not',"

"My education is fine thank you. And you are correct, my good sir, that was indeed a 'no we are no longer romantically connected and although it pains me to no longer have any links to your family I feel I may recover in the near future'." Arry sighed.

_Take that all you people who say I shouldn't be in Ravenclaw!_

"Indeed," Lucius said with a cold sneer, "It is a dear loss, I shall lose sleep knowing that there is no way my family shall ever be connected to you or your brute brothers."

"I'm sure,"

_About as sad as a shark after it eats a seagull. Which is not sad at all. In fact I'm fairly sure they say 'Ha!' while they spit out the feathers. _They walked a few feet in blissful silence. They walked a few feet in blissful silence.

_"_Although, I was aware it wouldn't last long," Lucius said breezily.

_Oh here we go_

"A girl like you with my son,"

"A girl like who?"

"You,"

Arcadia opened her mouth, the words 'what about me?' on her lips but Lucius continued.

"Draco is an intelligent boy, he's gifted in many ways and it was obvious he would tire of you sooner or later. A Ravenclaw,"

Arcadia gave him a cold look. "Oddly enough it was your son who pursued me. In fact I tried to fight him off with a barge poll but he wasn't having any of it,"

_You tried to fight him off? You said 'I wouldn't touch you with a barge poll' and then snogged his lights out! High standards Arry._

_No one asked you._

"Of course," Lucius smiled. "The fact of the matter is my son, intelligent, handsome and gifted as he is, can often be manipulated."

Arry paused a few feet from the ballroom door, her back still to Lucius but her attention fully on him.

"Ravenclaws are intelligent and Slytherin are, well, sly. A lot of people overlook that there is a very thin line between the two. The fact is that one particular Ravenclaw, one who may have been placed on the wrong side of this line, got there first and manipulated him before you could. Whether she changed his mind for better or for worse, all I know is my son is no longer happy. Make of that what you will,"

Lucius stepped around her and let his eyes fall on his wife, curled up next to Sylvia in the corner of the room. For a second Lucius face was warm but then the corners of his mouth fell back down and his grey eyes were cold again. He went in prepared to haul her to her feet and take her home and Arcadia stood in the doorway dumbfounded and confused.

_Did Lucius Malfoy just tell me it was Rebecca's fault? Sweet Merlin did Lucius Malfoy just do a good thing??_

Lucius wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist as she yawned blearily and scrambled to her feet. She shuffled to the door beside her husband, moving around the sleeping forms, and gave Arcadia a soft smile, "Bye Arcadia," She grinned.

Arcadia watched Lucius, he looked her up and down and made an unpleasant noise similar to 'ghuf'.

"It was a pleasure as always Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Any time you want to drop by, discuss tortoises perhaps? Or any reptile? Komodo Dragons: The Hungarian Horntail of the Muggle World. That was an essay I wrote once. Anyway, you ever feel a little lonely come on over. You're like family. Reptilian family,"

"Goodbye Miss Morreno,"

"Bye Mr Malfoy. You're company was epileptic as always," She smiled giving them a wave and turning down the corridor to the stairs, she planned to hurl her remaining brothers off her bed and have a decent bit of sleep.

***  
Arry skipped down the stairs cheerfully, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead as she made her way to the dining room where Haydrian, Stefan and Sylvia were sat eating the breakfast over quiet conversation. Damien and Markuz had returned to Durmstrang the day before on the fifth and today Arry was to return to Hogwarts. Stefan and Haydrian had said they weren't 'slacking off work' and would get straight back to their respective jobs as soon as Arry left for school. Although come to think of it didn't she really go back to school at the end of January? No? Oh well no harm in their work places thinking otherwise.

"Arry!" Haydrian grinned, "My favourite sister!"

_"_Your only sister,"

"Don't say that in front of Stafanie!"

Stefan hurled a handful of cornflakes at Haydrian making for an ineffectual and soggy defence.

"Play nice Stefan, Arry's leaves today,"

"Aww. We'll miss you Arrykins," Stefan smiled.

Breakfast was usual for the most part with an extra of having Haydrian and Stefan pretend to burst into tears every now and again and fan themselves with their hands as they pretended to try and calm down.

Arry spent a large portion of breakfast rolling her eyes as her mother got emotional for no apparent reason but thought she ought to join in with her children. Except of course the part that involved any actually effort when she begged either Stefan or Haydrian to take Arry to the station, at which point Stefan gave the 'A child is not a cheaper substitute for a slave you know mother' and the 'When are you going to grow up and learn to take responsibility for your own actions?' talk from Haydrian. Arry's only comment had been 'And tidy your bedroom, it's a disgrace'.

Goodbye's were brief as Arry pointed out she'd be back in a few months and Sylvia looked a little despairing. Then Arry was whisked off to the train station where her brother flanked her like bodyguards until they saw her get on the train and choose a carriage far, far away from Malfoy or any Slytherins, or in fact any one who looked remotely blonde and was wearing green. Needless to say Arcadia would be travelling alone on this journey to Hogwarts_._

The whistle blew, the train started to rumble along, the frantic sobs of her brothers rang out through the station.

Ah, all the familiar sights and sounds of going back to school

The train trundled along and Arry was impressed that even though her brothers were at a range where they were now unable to do anybody that entered Arry's compartment any physical damage people were still veering clear and Arcadia watched the window in the compartment door with a slight pang of loneliness.

_Where is Reanne? And Lisa? Why is Lisa never here when I want her to be? I don't care if she bores me with every detail of her holiday I don't want to be alone! Anyone! Come on someone pick up my mental brainwaves!...As long as it isn't Terry Boot._

A figure passed the compartment door got a short way past, stopped, turned back and stared at Arry through the window.

Arry stared at him, he stared at Arry.

Both pairs of eyes dropped to the handle of the door_._

_No!_

Arry lurched across the room, slammed the lock on and dropped to the ground out of sight - or so she liked to believe - of Draco as he rattled the door handle furiously.

_Ha! Take that P.E! 'I am afraid Arry would be unable to leap clear across a train compartment, lock the door and execute a stop drop and roll in less than three seconds'. Yeah well you were wrong!...although I don't know who is wrong as no one ever actually said that..._

"Arcadia open the door!"

"Arry isn't here!"

_Idiot._

_"_Arcadia!"

_Come to think of it Terry isn't actually that bad, yes he mumbles and bumbles and does stupid stuff sometimes but compared to Malfoy he's a joy to be around!_

"Would you just open the door!"

_And I promise if you just make Malfoy go away I will be a good and honest, hard-working Christian...ok Merlin you've got me! I wasn't paying attention that day and I don't know what a Christian is!_

"Morreno, for Merlin's sake just open it!"

_Merlin I promise if you get rid of him I will do my potions homework for the rest of the year! And maybe next year! And I will respect Snape's authority and not just mix anything I find!_

Draco sighed on the other side of the door and stopped rattling the handle. "Arry, I'm getting tired of this,"

_"_Yeah well I could sit here all day!" Arry snapped back.

_Shut up you fool he doesn't know you're here!_

"I don't mean this, I mean this. This whole thing in general, I'm tired of trying to make things better..." Draco said in a tone that Arry could tell he was clenching his teeth.

"Yes because two minutes of rattling a door handle apologetically is just exhausting!"

"I won't bother anymore then. Do what you like, see who you like. Snog Harry flaming Potter for all I care."

There was a few beats silence where Arry expected something to happen. Anything. But when she finally sat up she was alone and Draco was gone, she stood, straightened herself up and sat back down glaring out of the window.

_When I said 'year' you know I meant 'week' or possibly even 'day' right Merlin? And that whole thing about 'respecting Snape's authority'..._

Arcadia sat silently and angrily staring out of the window the rest of the train journey, when the train stopped she tumbled upon Reanne who somehow got Arry into a carriage and up to the castle despite the fact that Arry was paying no attention to her surroundings - or to Lisa who was prattling on about her holiday. Their luggage was taken and they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner where Arry sat and glared across the room at Draco who glared right back and Rebecca sat a little way away from Arry talking loudly about her latest conquest 'Falcon' and how she had slept with his handsome and somewhat famous cousin, come to think of it did anybody know Draco Malfoy?

Reanne played the role of best friend well by hexing various items on Rebecca's plate.

"...and I really loved the sun but I think it's just lovely to be back. And I think this summer will probably be the best summer ever. Don't you think so Arry?" Lisa smiled dreamily.

"Sure. If we can all survive Spring." She smiled pleasantly back and Lisa laughed cheerfully as she made eyes at her Hufflepuff boyfriend.

"Do you think there is anyway to sneak a Hufflepuff into the Ravenclaw common room? Arry did you ever get Draco in?" Lisa asked without actually pausing for a reply before she started listing possibilities.

"Kill me now," Arry hissed.

"Sorry Arry, I think we just entered the 'every witch for herself' stage of school." Reanne sighed back.

_Joyous days, what fun this year shall be. Yeah…right._


	27. Shampoo and FireBreathingSquirrels

"Why me? Why Merlin? Have I not been loyal enough? Have I not placed enough mince pies beside the fireplace in your honour? Why oh why must you continue to do this to me?"

Arcadia stared at the ceiling asking the stone life's unanswerable questions while she found herself stumbling around the dungeons trying to find the potions room.

_Down the hall first left, second left, then right and the another right followed by a left an then it's the door straight ahead...I did all that and I have no idea where I am!_

Arry gave an exaggerated sigh and leant against the wall.

"Ok, maybe I should have left you some fire whiskey beside the mince pies, maybe then you would let me find my class, maybe then you wouldn't punish me so is that what you want Merlin? Fine! Have it! Mince pies and whiskey but I warn you none of the witches in heaven will fancy you when you and fat and drunk..."

"Uh, Arry...why are you talking to the ceiling?"

Arry turned to look at Harry and sighed. "I was talking to Merlin,"

"How's that going?"

"I don't think he's home," She was quiet for a moment before shooting him a dazzling smile, "Harry I don't suppose you know where the potions room is?"

Harry smiled. "Arry you're leaning on it,"

Arry turned and stared at a slightly less wall-ish looking section of the wall. "That's a door?"

"Yes,"

"How on earth is anyone supposed to find that?"

"Well how do you usually find it?"

"I wait until its open already and then run it...or I go to lean on the wall and it opens...or I-"

"Ok," Harry said again with a brighter smile, "I get the picture, you are odd and unable to see doors. Would you like to try opening it?"

Arry gave the door a cautious shove and watched in awe as it swung open to reveal a heavily populated room. Potions was one of the few classes that had half of each house in, it was also one of the few classes where Arry had neither Reanne nor Lisa to back her up. She skipped into the room and looked around for a seat she picked out Blaise and stumbled off in his direction only to stop dead when Snape swept across her path.

"Miss Morreno I see we are already late,"

"You were late too?"

Snape made a face that was a like a flicker-smirk one brief moment of intellectual triumph and then his face was back to its cold sneer.

"I see this term is getting off to a bad start already," He smirked, "Ten points from Ravenclaw,"

Arry just smiled back at him. "I see your hair is looking silky smooth sir,"

Snape seemed momentarily at a loss for what to say but even that was enough for Arry, "I suppose if you are provided with shampoo and detailed instructions as to its use anything is possible! I assume you got my gift. Or then again maybe you looked in the mirror and said to yourself 'Professor Snape' - well maybe you call yourself Severus...or perhaps something completely different. Sevvy Bev? Bevvy? Beverage? Butterbeer? Butters? Butterbottom? Is that what your mummy used to call you? Anyway where were we? Ah the mirror! Did you just say to yourself 'Butters, come on its time for a change! We could get new robes? Oh no, no too daring! And the moth eaten look is in now. Maybe we could try some new eyeliner? Oh no, no, no far too Hufflepuff for us. I know! We could wash and condition! No one would know what to think!' and you know what sir you were right because I don't know whether to run from the gleam and shine or to get a camera and cue cards and shoot an advert. Really sir, why do you make the first day back so difficult?" Arry shuffled around him and plonked down next to Blaise.

"Miss Morreno I hope you are aware that thanks to you your house is so deep into minus figures that there is no possible way you shall see blue banners hanging in the Great Hall at the end of this year you insolent child." Snape snarled.

Arry smiled only half paying attention - a bad habit that often came in handy. "Then I shall make it my challenge this year sir." Snape swept past in a flurry of black robes and blacker mood.

Blaise turned to Arry "You know at Draco's when you and Reanne had been to the owlery?"

"Yes I remember it well..." Arry smiled as she stared at the ceiling mistily. Blaise glanced up warily before continuing.

"When you said you had sent Snape some shampoo I thought you were joking."

"I was but it occurred to me afterwards that it was a very thoughtful gift." She smiled "Feel free to start calling me 'Spirit of Christmas' maybe it will catch! People could call me Crindle,"

Blaise smiled in a way that let Arry know he actually thought she was a few branches short of a full tree and turned his attention to Snape who had moved onto barking commands to the class.

Blaise having lost her attention Arry glanced around the room absently.

_Not looking for anybody in particular, no siree...not me...not looking for anyone... _  
She had done almost a full scan of the room before she realised Draco was sitting on the other side of Blaise. She watched him sneakily for a few moments, prepared to throw herself under the desk if he turned and caught her eye. He didn't turn and catch her eye.

Arry watched him quite openly but still he didn't turn and look at her. She outright stared at him but was rewarded with no response.

Forcing a cheery smile onto her face she leant forward slightly and said "Hey Draco," he gave no response yet again.

Arry frowned. This is not how it's supposed to go.

She leant very far forward practically laying across Blaise to get Draco's attention, "Alright Draco?"

He glanced her way and grunted. That was it, barely even a look and a noise that couldn't even be described as a word. Arry's frown deepened.

She sat back and folded her arms across her chest and glared at the front of the room.

I am supposed to ignore him! Not the other way around! He didn't catch me in bed with Rebecca!

"Blaise!" She hissed. He turned to her and she nodded her head in a 'come closer' gesture, He leant in and she nodded again until his face was almost pressed against hers.

"Arry, I hold you in high regard and you are a very dear friend...however I am concerned as to your mental state and am quite uncomfortable having my face this close to your teeth," Blaise whispered.

Arcadia pulled back, "What's wrong with my teeth?"

"They are what you used to bite people,"

"I don't bite people!"

"You bit that seventh year,"

"She hit me,"

"You bit that Hufflepuff boy,"

"He tried to grope me,"

"You bit Pansy!"

"She's Pansy!"

"What do you want?" Blaise sighed.

Arry moved quickly back so her cheek was pressed flush against his. "Why is Draco ignoring me?" She asked quietly.

Blaise paused, "Do we need to be this close for you to ask me that?"

"If you don't want to help then fine just-"

"Miss Morreno!" Snape growled, it was a quiet sound but one that demanded silence.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you paid attention to one single word I have said today? Have you listened to the do's and don'ts of this potion? Have you even written anything?" Snape growled back.

Arry grabbed her parchment and quill scrawled quickly and held up her paper with the word 'Yes' written in the centre.

It was clear that Snape was using a lot of self-restraint not to hurl a hex in her direction instead he yelled. "Get out of my classroom puerile, disrespectful witch!"

Arry shoved her things angrily into her bag and avoided Snape's gaze.

"And you Zabini!"

Blaise opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly and shot Arry a dirty look.

Snape seemed to have gotten it out of his system and returned to his usual cool exterior "Trust me, I shall be giving the Headmaster a full account of your behaviour this morning...we'll see what clever things you have to say about that Miss Morreno,"

Arry gave a beaten sigh and leant back over the table to pick up an abandoned book just in time to see Draco give her the most perfectly unpleasant sneer she had ever witnessed and a second later he had returned to his parchment as if he hadn't even realised she was there. Arcadia stood momentarily at a loss for something witty to do and instead stuck out her tongue, blew a raspberry and stormed from the room in a majestic sweep of her robes thrilled that she actually made it out without tripping herself up.

Outside Blaise turned a not-to-happy look in her direction. "That is why I try and avoid sitting beside you in Potions,"

Arry smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked.

"Reminisce?" Arcadia suggested. "hey Blaise....remember The Stair Times?"

"the what?"

"The times on the stairs?"

"Still not following."

"The Stair Times, times on the stairs! I can't believe you don't remember!"

Blaise frowned, "I'm sorry, once more,"

"The Stair Times! Our first meeting!" Arry responded, hurt.

Blaise grinned, "Ah yes, you were telling the stairs off...i should have put two and two together back then but no, I had to get to know you to realise you're crazy,"

Arry shot him a glare that was only half-hearted and she followed Blaise out of the dungeons.

HR

"So how was Potions?" Reanne asked at lunch.

Arry shrugged, "Ah you know...the usual,"

"I assume that 'usual' means you did something stupid and he hurled you out of the classroom?"

"Yep, that's the one," Arry replied giving her friend a sly look.

Reanne dropped down next to her at the Ravenclaw table and began to pile her plate with lunch.

"And how was...whatever you were doing?"

Reanne smiled, "Ancient Runes Arry. It was ok. Bit boring though, all the interesting kids are in Potions for that period,"

"Should tell you something about your personality," Arry said laughing hysterically.

"Yes, thank you for that pearl of wisdom." Reanne replied. "And, uh, why are most of the Slytherin girls staring at you?"

"What?" Arry tried to see over the head of the boy across the table from her but failed. She settled for looking through the gap between him and the person next to him.

Sure enough a group of girls in one section of the table were shooting her dirty looks, whispering and then laughing.

Arry shrugged. "Maybe they find my comical wit as hilarious as you do."

"Maybe but that doesn't explain why they are laughing," Reanne replied, she mimicked Arry laughing at her own joke.

Arry shot her a nasty look and carried on eating, but now she knew they were looking she could feel the eyes of the Slytherin table on her. "Why are they staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Reanne looked at her. "Nope."

"Am I wearing clothes?"

"Yep."

"Is my hair on fire?"

"Nope."

"Is there a slug in my food?"

"Yep."

"What?!"

"Sorry, I meant no, its just 'yep' fitted with the pattern." Reanne smirked.

"My, my we're cheerful this morning aren't we?" Arry said with a quirked eyebrow. "Blaise propose?"

Reanne shot her a sarcastic look and turned back to face the Slytherin table. "Hmm. Draco's gotten himself involved. Tosser. And to think I very nearly almost considered him to sort of be a friend. Tsk, men."

"What do you mean 'getting himself involved'?"

"He's joining with the whispers...oh now they're all laughing...and pointing...oh, and miming..."

"Miming _what_?" Arry demanded sinking a little lower in her seat.

"Uh..."

"Reanne just tell me."

"Well I can't be certain from the angle," She said tilting her head in various ways, "but it would appear to be...sexual positions."

"Oh sweet Merlin...please tell me that the miming and pointing don't go together."

"I'm afraid they do love,"

Arry sighed and peeked through the gap between Terry Boot and one of the first years to see Draco talking rather animatedly, the Slytherin girls were watching with avid interest and every now and again they would screech with laughter an look over at the Ravenclaw table. Arry ducked back and felt her cheeks go red.

_Calm down Arcadia, you don't even know he's talking about you...maybe he's looking at Terry...maybe Draco is secretly a homosexual and he was so ashamed he slept with someone else so that I would hate him and he could lead his life of sexual exploration with the same sex...yeah then again maybe Dumbledore is secretly a jellyfish._

"What's Blaise doing?" Arry asked.

"He's talking to Crabbe and Goyle."

"He isn't trying to stick up for me or anything?"

"Arry I think he's quite busy, holding a conversation with those two goons is a great feat in itself."

Arry stuffed the last few bits of food into her mouth and chewed rapidly almost choking herself when she tried to swallow.

"Well I have places to be and thinks to do," She declared standing.

Reanne turned to her, not wanting to sit and eat on her own "Like where? And what?"

"Like elsewhere and not be ridiculed."

"Well i think the second one happens pretty much anywhere you go," Reanne grinned fake laughing to herself.

"I see your picking up your social skills from the Slytherins."

"It was a joke,"

"Sure it was. Later Pansy."

Arcadia stood and went to leave the room but as soon as she stood there were cat calls from the Slytherin table and Arry felt her cheeks burn. The catcalls and whistles didn't stop and Arry had only walked two metres before someone yelled something offensively lude about her.

Arry snapped her gaze in the direction of the Slytherin table, which was right next to the Ravenclaws, but couldn't identify who yelled it. Instead she stormed over, grabbed Draco by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him to his feet intending to drag him from the room, which failed miserably since as soon as he stood she only reached his shoulder and he was much stronger than she was. In any case he allowed her to drag him from the room.

Once in the hall she shoved him against a wall and kicked him hard in the shin. He hissed and grabbed his shin but let go quickly and leant back against the wall.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for you miserable little ferret!"

Draco's face darkened momentarily but soon reverted to a smirk, he was clearly far too proud of himself. "I thought you'd enjoy the attention."

"Nobody enjoys _that_ kind of attention."

"Think of it as a recommendation,"

Arry slapped him across the face. "You smug bastard. You have no right to be angry with me!"

"I never said I was angry."

"Then why are you trying to make my life hell?"

Draco pushed himself off the wall and moved a little closer to her. "Because, you stubborn little idiot," He said affectionately, "you are on my mind a lot of the time but you won't have anything to d with me, and this is something I don't enjoy. So my plan is to have your attention and get you alone with me as much and as often as possible, even if I have to ruin your reputation to do it. Oh, and look it's already working."

Arry paused and looked around; every one was still in lunch, she had dragged him into an empty corridor.

Well he definitely has my attention now. "You egotistical, slimy, evil little...there are no words! There are really no words to describe you."

"Try 'Slytherin'. And thank you, you've just helped me actually."

"Hows that?"

"Well we could have been doing anything out here in this nice large and empty hallway," Draco smirked.

"For four whole minutes?" Arry snarked, "Your reputation is clearly based on stamina,"

Draco still smirked. "My reputations still better than yours," He said in a sing-song voice."

"We'll see," Arry glowered.

"Yes we will." Draco bent and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "I'll be seeing you Arcadia,"

He returned to the Great hall to clapping and whistling. Arry closed her eyes and released a deep breath.

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him._ She chanted to herself.

The claps swiftly changed into booing and a moment later Reanne came out of the hall with a face like thunder.

"I have no idea what just happened out here," she growled, "But your boyfriend is now covered in boils on your behalf,"

"Thanks," Arry grinned.

"Your welcome, it's what best friends are for." She smiled back.

"What do we have next?" Arry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Do you think I could accidentally drop a fire-breathing squirrel down Draco's trousers?"

Reanne looked thoughtful, "I don't think you can do it 'accidentally' since they don't exist, but I'm sure we can find something fiery to put down there instead."

"Wonderful."


	28. That Hairy Wobbly idiot

Arry glared angrily at the poster on the wall, her cheeks flushed a brilliant red and her shoulders were tense with fury as students walked past and sniggered.

"Arry, have you forgotten where you are again?" Reanne asked appearing beside her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "What are you looking at?" Reanne was silent for a moment, "Is that a picture of you naked?"

"There is no way that Draco has a picture of me naked." Arry snarled, barely audible, "I've never even seen him with a camera! I've never even seen a camera within fifty yards of him!"

Reanne leant forward, closer to the picture and moved from side to side. "Well it doesn't move."

"Thank Merlin for small favours." Arry snapped.

"No, I mean if it doesn't move then it could be a Muggle picture, and if it's a Muggle picture then it could not be you at all." Reanne stated matter-of-factly.

"I know its not me! I don't have a tattoo of an angry bat above my navel!"

Reanne stared at Arcadia's uniform covered stomach, "I'll just take your word for that then."

Arry pulled up her top just enough to prove her point, shot Reanne a dirty look and tore the poster off the wall. She stuck it into her bag and started off down the hallway. They had double Care of Magical Creatures followed by double Herbology. Reanne followed after Arry.

Two weeks ago Draco had told Arry his evil plan and since then he had made her skirt vanish on several occasions, written a charming story - which he left on the staff table in the Great Hall - about how he and Arry had had sex on every flat surface in the Malfoy Manor, he slipped her a lust potion which had caused her to flirt shamelessly with everything that moved, including Draco himself and - to her disgust - Snape. In transfiguration he had turned her wand into a goldfish, at dinner he used his food to draw elaborate diagrams of what they 'got up to in the holidays'. he used potions as an excuse to drug her, Charms as an excuse to hex her and all their free time to harass her in general. Arry's particular favourite day was when she had been slipped a hair growth potion then he had hexed her with both the confunding and jelly-legs curses leading to her new nickname 'That hairy, wobbly idiot'. And now Arry couldn't walk down a corridor without seeing a naked picture of herself.

"How can he even do that?"

"I'm not sure he could have." Reanne replied, "Although a Muggle could. They do this thing called photo-selling...or photo-shopping...I can't remember, we'll ask Professor Robins later."

"Professor who?"

"Professor Robins."

"I have no idea who that is."

"He teaches you Muggle Studies seven periods a week."

"Oh! Professor Muggle-Studies."

"All this time you've never known his name?"

"No."

"So what do you call him?"

Arry shrugged "'Oi Sir' is the general greeting." they made their way across the grounds and down to Hagrid's hut.

"We need a plan of action." Reanne said thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"Well we need to retaliate. Wars don't get won by sitting around and glaring."

"Except staring wars."

"Yes, very productive thinking Arry."

"I did strike back! It just didn't work out very well."

"'Strike back'? You didn't exactly 'strike back' love, you drew a picture of Draco kissing Crabbe but it was too strong willed and they refused to go near each other." Reanne sighed.

"But it would have been fantastic if they had behaved themselves." Arry smiled to herself.

"True, but as it happens they didn't." Reanne replied. They were only a little way away from the class now as they gathered around Hagrid's giant figure while he beamed pleasantly at the students making their way over to him. "We'll brainstorm later."

They shoved into the throng of people until they could see the large box in front of Hagrid, it was a wooden crate with various air holes and every now and again smoke would wisp out of one of the holes and disappear into the atmosphere.

_Oh Merlin...please let it be a puppy with a nicotine problem. Or a kitten, anything as long as it doesn't breathe fire. _

Reanne had sidled up to Blaise leaving Arry stood beside Goyle. Hagrid began to explain the creatures inside the box and Arry tuned out into her own little world. It was roughly half way through the second period when she realised she could feel eyes on her. Goyle's shoulders were slumped and he smiled stupidly to himself as he looked Arry up and down, a spark in his eyes that caused Arry to shiver with disgust.

"Eyes back in your head you lecherous git." Arry snapped.

Goyle's smiled faltered and his eyes snapped to her face, not having registered what she just said.

Arry raised her eyebrows at him and shot him a warning glare. Goyle immediately about-turned and moved away quickly.

"I like a girl who can control a man using only the power of her eyebrows." Draco smirked.

"Really? You mean there is a specific type of girl you like? I was of the impression that anything remotely female would do it for you." Arry smiled sarcastically, turning to Hagrid and listening intently.

"Now wha' we'r gonna do with these ere bligh'ers is..."

_Yeah, well I tried listening._

"That's a little insulting to yourself don't you think?" Draco drawled as they stood shoulder to shoulder - well, Draco's shoulder to Arry's head. They both watched Hagrid but neither were paying attention to him.

"How so?"

"Well you being my...whatever you used to be..."

"I count that as a brief time in your life where you had standards of some kind."

"And when did that brief time end?"

"Roughly the same moment I walked in on you and Rebecca." Arry said the goading tone in her voice gone.

Draco glanced at Arry and opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"Then again," Arry continued, her tone cold, "Although the thought of you suddenly developing taste might make me feel a little better it's not true is it? After all you had your own bet. 'How badly can you hurt that Ravenclaw girl? You know, the one that's supposed to sleep with you for a bet but has far too much dignity and respect for others to go through with it?'"

_What are you talking about? Dignity? Guilt you mean, you liar._

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall a certain time when you and I slept together..."

"That was a completely separate event Malfoy," Arry snarled back loudly.

"It didn't stop you calling it in as a job well done though did it?" he snapped back fiercely.

"What are you...?"

"Don't play the blissfully ignorant card with me, Morreno, you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

"If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't have asked, you pompous idiot!"

"Rebecca told me that you went off to owl the Racketeer President or whatever right after we..."

"Oh yeah! Because Rebecca is trustworthy? Tell me, did she divulge this confidential information before or after she tried to shag you? Hell maybe it made interesting conversation during!"

"Would the pair o' yer shu' up!"

Arry stopped dead and turned to face the source of the bellow. Hagrid stood looking as angry as Hagrid could get, which still looked more 'I'm a little unhappy' rather than 'die now!' but Arry knew it wasn't the time to argue. Draco opened his mouth but Arry gave him a swift kick t the leg.

_I am not getting in trouble because of that toad_!

"Go away the pair o' yer. I don' wan' ya disturbin' the lesson, now go on, ge' away!"

Arry turned to Reanne, not entirely sure what 'get away' meant.

Reanne shrugged. "I guess you could go wait by the Herbology rooms?"

Sighing, Arry grabbed her bag and started back towards the castle where the Herbology rooms where, a moment later Draco was at her heels.

"If my father hears about this..."

Arry stopped and turned to face him "Aww, what? Will Daddy take away your money for an entire minute? Good grief maybe an hour? How would you live Draco?!" Arry cried.

Draco shot her an angry glare, "Yes because living in the Morreno Family Manor comes with a great many hardships, for instance where's the best place to keep your many millions? In the bank or a hidden safe?"

"I'll have you know there are many hardships,"

"Such as?"

_Uh...there was that time when...oh...uh...when I..._

"Your face!"

"Yes, I see how dreadful that must have been while you were growing up." Draco drawled.

"I'm glad you understand." She snarked as she carried on walking.

"No, honestly, I completely understand. After all growing up in a house with no father, four brothers and a mother that would sleep with anything..."

Arry turned and stamped hard on Draco's foot, while he leant forward gritting his teeth in pain she grabbed her wand and held it to his throat. "You pitiful little git! It isn't my mother's fault that your father has spent all the years he's known her trying to get her into bed! Then again what can you expect? He's a Malfoy after all. Come to think of it, with you following in his footsteps I'm not surprised you slept with Rebecca so much as I'm surprised it took you so long to do it!" Arry screeched, twisted her foot on top of his and then spun and stalked off.

She didn't get very far before Draco was hobbling at her heels. "Why does it always come back to me sleeping with Rebecca?"

Arry resisted the urge to punch him, "Because that was a fairly drastic step to take if you were unhappy with me," She snarled, "There are many ways to express distaste for a person or relationship and I have to say that shagging the person they hate is probably the most horrendously bastardic thing you could have done!" Arry screeched.

"Bastardic?"

"Bastardic: adjective; one who acts like a total bastard!" Arry snarled.

"What is it that makes you think I was unhappy?"

"Well sleeping with someone else is a fairly stupid thing to do if you were happy." The Herbology rooms were up ahead and Arry dropped her bag on the floor outside.

Draco said nothing, just smirked in a way that left Arry wanting to hit him; hard. He dropped his bag next to hers and lent against a tree. "And exactly what is it you feel the need to smirk about Malfoy?" She snapped after a few minutes.

He shrugged. "I have you right where I want you?"

Arry sighed, not wanting to ask what he meant but feeling her restrain draining. "And by that I suppose you mean my metaphorical position rather than my standing by the Herbology greenhouses? Unless you've wanted me stood in this particular square foot of grass all along you conniving fiend, you?"

"Morreno, admit it, you're wildly in love with me. That's why you're so angry about the Rebecca thing, because you're jealous."

_Self-centred, egotistical, annoying, whining little- _The second period was over and the Gryffindors began filing out of the Herbology room, Harry saw Arcadia and smiled making his way over to say hello. Arry noticed Draco's jaw tightening as Harry got nearer and a smirk slipped onto Arry's lips before she could contain it. With Harry only a foot away Arry reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt pulled him to her and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry stood frozen for a minute completely unsure of what to do by the time he regained control of his body Arry moved away smiled warmly to him, picked up her bag and made her way into the Herbology room leaving Draco stood looking both shocked and furious as Harry stared after her in confusion.

_I would call that a very effective counter-attack myself. Muahaha._


	29. Hungarian Dream Lily and Purple Monstros

Professor Sprout held up a vibrant purple flower and the class lulled into silence.

"This is a Hungarian Dream Lilly." She declared with her beaming smile. "So named because it has the ability to create vivid hallucinations just from looking at it for too long - by the way children I recommend you shield your eyes at roughly the half way point of the lesson, don't want you all hallucinating through your next lessons do we? Also if ingested the host will find himself walking around in a dream-like state for up to a month depending on how much he eats! Although the taste isn't too pleasant so no one has yet eaten an entire plant..."

"Was that a challenge?" Arry asked Reanne.

"Arry put the lily down!" Reanne hissed.

Arry grinned and placed the plant back on the table and stared with intrigue at the vase the plant was growing in, or rather she was staring through the vase at the back of the blond head in front of her.

It had been almost a week exactly since Arry had tried to get back at Draco by snogging Harry in front of him and since them Arry had avoided Harry like the plague and paraded about Draco every opportunity she had; which meant the Arry had spent a week hiding in cupboards and strutting up and down corridors looking like an idiot while Draco tried to get to his class without a collision.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at Malfoy."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't. I was just admiring this vase."

"Oh really?" Reanne asked, raising her eyebrows and watching at Arry with a sarcastic I-know-you-too-well look.

"Yes. By the looks of it I'd say it was made by William Wallace in the early nineteen-hundreds, nice glass work, must have been done on a pottery wheel, also this beautifully calligraphic 'S' clearly stands for...Wallace."

"Marvellous analysis, I didn't know you knew so much about vases."

"What can I say? It's a passion of mine."

"Odd that, because William Wallace was a Scottish man that led an army against the English as we discovered watching 'Braveheart' in Muggle Studies, you don't make glass vases on a pottery wheel - clue is in the title - and also that vase was made by Flitwick as a gift for Professor Sprout, hence the 'S'." Reanne said matter-of-factly. "Stop staring at Malfoy."

"I wasn't! I really am a vase enthusiast!"

At that moment Draco gave a painfully exaggerated yawn-and-stretch and knocked the vase straight of the table where it smashed onto the ground in a flurry of glass and soil.

"You broke it!" Arry cried as she leant over to retrieve the plant. The shards of glass caught the sun and the flowers reflection at the same time and Arry wheeled back in pain as violently purple light burned into her eyes. She clamped her hands over he face and set loose a few colourful phrases.

"Miss Morreno?" Professor Sprout called, "Miss Morreno, are you quite alright?"

"Arry? Merlin what happened" Reanne asked trying to move Arry's hands from her face to see what was wrong.

_My eyes! My eyes are scarred! I have eyes scars! I'm going to be blind except for all the purple! I'm going to have to live in a purple world only seeing blobs of lighter or darker purple and one day I'll get married to a purple blob man and work in a purple blob office and end up having purple blob babies and me and my purple blob husband and our three purple blob children will all go to the purple blob beach and then just before I die I'll realise my purple blob husband was actually and ugly purple blob husband and our purple blob children are purple blob monsters and I will die feeling guilty for having released such horrors on the world!_

"Arry open your damn eyes!" Reanne snapped.

Arry moved her hands away and opened her eyes slowly but the purple didn't go away. "Shit! I'm blind aren't I?"

"Ok children! Nothing to worry about!" Professor Sprout declared, she sounded much closer than she had before. "Ok Miss Morreno let me see now...oh dear...oh dear Merlin...do you see anything odd? Do you see rabbits?"

"What? No. All I see is purple blobbies...my poor little purple blobby monsters..."

"Oh dear me, the hallucinating may have started," Professor Sprout said grimly.

"No, that was a fairly normal sentence for Morreno," Draco drawled.

"Shut up you halfwit!" Arry snapped lashing out but with no idea where he was she just scratched air.

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing," Professor Sprout said and although Arry could only see a purple blobby face it had sounded as though Professor Sprout was doing the nervous smile typical of a teacher who has no idea what to do.

"Ok Arry stand up." Reanne said.

"Uh...I'd rather not."

"That's not an option."

"The leprechaun's say I don't have to stand up."

"What leprechauns?"

"The ones that live under the chair legs."

"Uh...Arry..."

"Relax, I'm joking." Arry said trying to stand and instead falling backwards over the chair.

Arry squeaked as she landed in glass and soil and hadn't managed to struggle to her feet when strong arms grabbed her and lifted her, one arm under her legs the other supporting her shoulders. Arry held on and felt moving but saw nothing, she shifted awkwardly not sure how far they had to go and no idea who was carrying her.

"So...kittens; pretty fluffy huh?"

Silence.

"Or maybe you're a puppy kind of guy?...or girl? Butch girl?" Arry was quiet for a few moments, "Millicent is that you? Although I suppose it can't be really because you're strong but not bulky and I've seen you - before my purple life - and you were pretty fat. No offence or anything, I'm just stating facts...Millicent if that is you please don't drop me down the stairs. You really have toned down and your muscles are super attractive, I mean if you were a lesbian I'd be all over you - and I kind of am right now anyway ahaha...what I mean is sadly you're not a lesbian so that's a shame I'm really missing out on something great! Not that I'm a lesbian! I don't fancy girls...well there was this one girl who was really pretty and I had this erotic dream with her in one time...ok so when I say 'erotic' what I mean is we were skipping in a field of daisies so it wasn't so much 'erotic' as 'floral' but uh...I'm sorry! I can't live this lie anymore! I'm not a lesbian! I never have been! In fact I like boys! I like boys very much and one boy in particular so I'm sorry Millicent but I'm going to have to ask you to take your hand off my bum!"

Arry felt a deep masculine chuckle coming from the chest she was held against.

"Oh thank Merlin for that! You're a guy!"

There was a laugh. "Yeah,"

I recognise that voice.

For a moment Arry froze and she held her breath while her mind placed the voice to a face and then she breathed out.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah." He laughed again.

Arry smacked his chest "Why didn't you just say it was you?"

"This was more fun."

"You're such an ass! I'm blind and you're pretending to be a lesbian!"

"Yeah...about that...was this girl Reanne?"

"No."

"Could it be?"

Arry hit him again. "Are we far from the hospital wing?"

"A bit away."

"We've been going for ages why aren't we there yet?"

"Arry, do you have any idea of the sheer volume of stairs in this damn castle?"

"...lots?"

"Yes, lots, and I have to carry you up all of them! Stop complaining."

"Sorry..." Arry sat quietly, lulled by the soft motion of Blaise's walking "Are we there yet?"

"Be quiet."

"Sorry."

Arry was just opening her mouth to speak again when Blaise dropped her and for a moment Arry thought he actually had thrown her down the staircase but milliseconds after he let go she landed on the springy mattress of a bed in the hospital wing. "Merlin, Blaise! Some warning would have been nice!"

"I did warn you, three times, you've just been hanging around my neck grinning at the ceiling for the last ten minutes. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok! Life is purple! I'm practically blind! Do you recall me saying I was ok?" Arry snapped.

"Calm down," Blaise drawled.

Madam Pomfrey's voice appeared out of the purple and demanded to know what had happened, making Arry squeak in surprise. Blaise had barely gotten the words 'Well, Arry dropped a vase with a Hungarian Dream Lily in it...' out of his mouth before madam Pomfrey was shooing him out of the room muttering 'oh dear, oh dear...such a stupid plant...such a silly, silly girl.'

_Great, that'll give a patient confidence. Insult her...hehe...sult..._

* * *

Arry yawned and stretched and sat up in bed, her bedroom was dark as Arry leant over to get the glass of water sat on her bedside, it took her a few moments to realise there was a chair beside her bed and it took her a little longer to realise there was someone in it.

_I like to think it was my superior senses telling me that there was someone here that made me wake up...but maybe I was just thirsty... _

"Uh...Hello."

"Hello." The voice replied.

Arry was silent for a moment. "So how's it going?"

There was a humourless chuckle, "Fine thank you, and yourself?"

Arry shrugged at the darkness, "Can't complain. The world isn't purple anymore so I'd say life is good...at least I don't have to worry about my purple monstrosities anymore."

There was another laugh, this time it was an actual laugh, "Your what?"

"What? My purple monstrosities? Well, you see when my life was purple I married a purple husband and we had purple kids only one day I realised my purple husband was hideous and my purple children were monsters." Arry explained.

"And this purple husband, anyone I know?"

"I'm not sure, switch on a light. When I know who you are maybe I can tell you if you know him."

"Can't, if I turn on a light it wouldn't be any fun. And if you turn on a light Pomfrey would be out here in a heartbeat."

"Why would Pomfrey be here?"

"Arcadia do you know where you are?"

Arry frowned, "My bedroom."

"No, you're in the hospital wing."

The news didn't entirely surprise Arry and it would explain how small her bed suddenly was. "Why?"

"There was an incident with a flower."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know."

"Turn on the light please."

"I can't, if someone sees a light on I'll be slung in the dungeons within seconds, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"That depends; would you be going to the dungeons because you're Slytherin or would you be taken there for a good flogging?"

"Either or both."

"Which?"

"Decide for yourself."

"You shouldn't tease a girl in hospital."

"You're in the hospital wing not hospital. When they finally admit you into St Mungo's I'll stop teasing you."

"So you're someone who teases me regularly?"

"Or maybe I'm someone who mocks you from a distance?"

"Must you be so difficult?"

"Always."

Arry muttered to herself while she twisted the bed sheets through her hands, partly just to give her something to do and partly out of annoyance for the person beside her.

"There is an actual reason I'm here."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

He reached out and stilled her hands with his, "Stop it. Sit still for two minutes."

"You have two minutes exactly. Go."

He sighed, "Arry I..." He paused, "I'm sorry, I've been a bastard to you and I don't admit that easily."

"Sorry for what?"

He let go of her hands and leant back again. "Sorry but no. Can't give myself away."

"Oh but come on! There are any number of boys that have something to apologise to me for! Draco for obvious reasons, Blaise for not telling me about said obvious reasons...Terry Boot for that time he stood on my skirt when I was sitting down and then it tore when I stood up. Mickey McMackson in Gryffindor who asked me to marry him and then said he didn't want a serious relationship with a total weirdo...Pansy for being a pug-faced cow...although her voice is less manly and I doubt she would touch me."

"Any others you want to mention?"

"Falcon for refusing to have sex with me after what Draco did, Goyle for being a lecherous toad, Harry for -actually I should probably apologise to Harry..."

"I have to go, but I enjoyed this ramble."

"And there was Oliver what's-his-face because he dumped me for that girl in Slytherin who didn't even like him and she isn't pretty anyway and then he started telling people that he dumped me because I was always following him around and that I once hid in his bed and waited until he came back and then when he did come back I just started crying and ran away even though I was naked and none if it is even true because when he asked me out I said 'no thank you' and then he convinced me to go out with him and after about ten minutes when I wouldn't let him feel me up behind a tree the whole dumping thing happened." Arry took a huge breath.

"You point him out to me the next time you see him and I'll kill him for you."

"Great. So who do I point him out to?"

"I really do have to go."

"Don't."

"I can't stay."

"Please."

He leant over and kissed her on the mouth, chaste and sweet. "I'll see you when you're better." He said and then Arry was alone in the dark.

"Hello?" Arry asked meekly after a few minutes. There was no response and she lent over, feeling about on the table by the bed to see if there was a lamp, she found it and switched it on. The light stung Arry's eyes after the dark room and she looked around to see that three other beds were occupied with sleeping forms but there was no one else in the room. Madam Pomfrey appeared in a flurry of mutterings.

"Is there a problem?"

Arry grinned, "He was right then."

"Who was?"

"Uh...the mattress goblin..."

"Ok!" Madam Pomfrey pushed Arry back down against the pillow with more force than was entirely necessary. "Now then I'd say another day and you'll be right as rain!" Madam Pomfrey declared in a sing-song voice. "But for no it's best you get plenty of rest!" With that she turned off the light and left Arry to sleep.

* * *

A magazine dropped onto Arry's chest and she jumped as she woke up. Reanne was sat beside her reading and Blaise was across the room talking to another patient in the hospital wing, someone Arry recognised from the Slytherin Quidditch team. There was a pile of magazines piled precariously on Arry's bedside table.

"Oops." Reanne said smiling.

"'Oops'? You did that on purpose." Arry mumbled back sleepily.

Reanne grinned, "I was bored. You've been asleep for ages. How are you?"

"Fine thanks."

"You can see fine?"

"My vision is fantastic?"

"You aren't seeing things?"

"I just told you my vision is fantastic, of course I'm seeing things."

"No, I mean you aren't hallucinating?"

"Not that I can tell...unless you aren't really here..." Arry stared suspiciously at Reanne.

"Pack that in, I'm really here."

"That's what the hobbits said."

"The what-its?"

"Exactly."

Arcadia saw Blaise glance over so she waved like a lunatic, he said something to the Slytherin boy and then made his way over. He kissed Arry on the forehead before pulling Reanne up, sat down on the chair and pulled her back down in his lap. "Nice to see you conscious."

"Really?" Arry asked with an eyebrow raised. "How long have I been not conscious?" Arry asked with a frown.

"About a week." Reanne said absently as she continued looked over a page of 'celebrities' in one of the muggle magazines.

"A week?" Arry asked astonished. "How could...I thought looking at the Dream Lily only made you hallucinate for a little while?"

"Yeah, depending on how long you look at it, but according to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick the sun intensifying the reflection in the glass made you have a more dramatic reaction to it." Blaise replied. "Plus you were only half sane to start with which probably made things worse." He finished with a wink.

"Were Sprout and Flitwick here?" Arry asked half appalled and half amused.

"Yeah," Reanne grinned, "I think maybe they're secretly seeing each other."

"Disturbing."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, Madam Pomfrey said that if you were ok today you could come back out into the rest of the school. You have a huge amount of homework to catch up on by the way." Reanne smiled.

"Yay!" Arry sighed sarcastically.

"Do you remember much of the last week?" Reanne asked.

"Uh...I remember you came to visit me a couple of times." Arry said.

"A couple of times?" Blaise scoffed, "She was here every single day. The only way I got to see her was to come in here."

"Thank you for being so concerned for my welfare Blaise." Arry said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. "And thank you Reanne for actually caring about my welfare."

"You're welcome." Reanne smiled, "You're my best friend of course I cared. Besides talking to you when you're hallucinating is very similar to talking to you when you're normal, only you don't know where we are."

"Nice...I remember talking to Harry."

"Uh...Harry was never here."

"Wasn't he?"

"No, but you spent two days talking to Harry the Turnip."

Arry was quiet for a moment. "I don't think I want to know about that."

Blaise gave a wicked smirk. "Good choice."

"Did..." Arry paused, wanting to ask but a little embarrassed. "Did uh...did anyone else come see me?"

"Sure...Lisa came for a little while on Tuesday and then again on Thursday. Ron stopped by which was pleasantly awkward. Elizabeth came by although I think that was more business than anything else, she wanted to know when you could come back to meetings..." Reanne shot Blaise a glance, "You know...discussion meetings."

"Discussion meetings?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Arry grinned, "We meet once a week and discuss things."

"Like?"

_Uh...Why don't I think of excuses beforehand?_

"Thongs?"

Blaise frowned, "What?"

"And frogs?"

"Frogs?"

"Yes, the merits of frog versus thongs."

Reanne winced. "We discuss homework and subjects."

Blaise sighed and kissed Reanne on the cheek. "Ravenclaws are so dull."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you two are exceptions."

Arry grinned.

Reanne continued "Markus and Damien sent cards, Haydrian sent chocolates, Stefan sent a bag of sweets and a note saying not to touch the chocolates."

Arry smiled cheerfully "What about...uh...for example...Draco?"

Reanne looked uncomfortable and sat quietly; Blaise took this as his cue. "Arry you know Draco can't be seen publicly giving a damn about anyone. If he came to visit you it would be like you won."

"Won what?"

"I don't know, just...won. You're relationship is complex at best."

"So for the sake of winning he would let me die in hospital without seeing me?"

"You aren't dying." Reanne said at the same time as Blaise said "You're not in hospital you're in the hospital wing."

Arry stared at him for a moment as the foggy memory of the figure in her bedroom came back to her. "Did you come and see me?"

"Of course I did, I already said..."

"No, I mean, did you come visit me during the night?"

"No." Blaise frowned.

"Oh."

Reanne watched Arry for a moment. "You know Blaise, lunch break will be over soon maybe you should..."

"Yeah ok, I know that look, I'm going." Blaise gave Reanne a quick kiss and ruffled Arry's hair a bit. "See you two later."

Reanne smiled after him waiting until he left the room.

"Isn't Blaise cute?" Arry said sweetly.

"Sure, cute as a snake in a tutu. Who visited you in the middle of the night?" Reanne demanded.

"I don't know." Arry sighed. "I couldn't see them, it being night and all."

"Didn't you ask?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But it was definitely a he?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"The gist of it was that he was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"He wouldn't tell me that either."

"Did you imagine it?"

Arry was quiet for a moment. "I don't think so. I haven't remembered any other of my hallucinations, so why would I remember this one?"

"Fair point." Reanne said leaning back in her chair. "Was it Draco?"

"Well, I've thought about it and it was the way they apologised that...I've narrowed it down to two possibilities...possibly."

Reanne nodded, "Who?"

"Draco or Harry."

"The Draco makes sense, why Harry?"

"I've been avoiding Harry, since the whole kissing him thing, but I noticed a couple of times that as soon as he saw me he kind of ducked away. Maybe he was apologising for avoiding me?"

"Maybe. Did you consider Mickey McMackson?"

"Yes I considered it, but it wasn't him"

"Maybe Pansy?"

Arry laughed "It wasn't Pansy. I've thought of all the people it could've been."

Reanne nodded while she mulled it over. "So what are you going to do?"

Arry smiled to herself. "I plan to find out."


	30. The Seven Steps of a Morreno Interrogati

Arry leapt behind the pillar reached out and grabbed Reanne's arm pulling her behind the column with her, just in time. Harry turned and stared down an empty corridor, shook his head slightly and carried on walking.

Reanne, who had been pulled flush against Arry, blushed and shoved her friend away.

"Why are we even doing this?" Reanne hissed in a whisper. "Isn't this a violation of privacy or something?"

"Violation of privacy?" Arry scoffed back. "No such thing; there is only varying levels of subtlety."

Reanne rolled her eyes.

"And anyway, I already explained our mission to you." Arry said peeking out from behind her pillar and watching Harry turn a corner into another long stretch of corridor that then led onto the main hall and a grassy courtyard. "We are trying to find out who visited me in the hospital wing."

"So we are following Harry to try and find out?"

"Right."

"Even thought it might not be Harry?"

"Right."

"And it might not be Draco?"

"Right."

"And it might not have happened at all?"

"...Right. You know what when you phrase it like that you just make this seem silly."

"It _is_ silly! We shouldn't be following the poor boy!" Reanne declared. "What if he has to go save the world or something and we ruin it because we're following him and we give away his secret location or something?"

"First of all," Arry stated, "Harry doesn't have time to save the world between now and potions after lunch. Second of all if any bad guys are looking for Harry and they accidentally stumble upon us instead they are quite crap at their job aren't they? They should be fired from the bad guy industry and none of their findings should be taken seriously, anything ever documented by them will be discounted, even things going years back and so the bad guy industry would screech to a halt while they tried to decide how much of this man's work is relevant and accurate therefore we can only be doing the world a credit by following Harry around."

Arry got to the turn in the hallway and watched Harry turn right at the end.

"I think you must have lost me somewhere in the middle," Reanne told her, "Because there is no way you just came to the conclusion that following Harry would halt all evil."

"Well I did, so keep up!"

Reanne sighed but hurried after Arry anyway. The reached the corner watched Harry merge with the throng of people moving to their next class after lunch.

"I just don't see how _following_ him will help!" Reanne whines.

"Reanne there are seven stages to a Morreno interrogation. Step 1; follow them. Step 2; hint subtly. Step 3; Ask for 'an honest answer' - which you will never get by the way. Step 4; Demand an answer. Step 5; Intimidate. Step 6; Seduce it out of them. Then there is Step 7...which only my mother has ever accomplished."

"Why?" Reanne asked, perking up, "What's Step 7?"

"Tell his wife about Step 6."

Reanne shot Arry a sideways glance, "Sometimes I wonder about your family."

"Doesn't everyone?" Deeming Harry a safe distance away Arry grabbed Reanne's arm and pulled her into the group of students.

"So..." Reanne was trying to be subtle but it wasn't very successful since she just adopted an odd facial expression that was supposed to be a bit 'I don't really care'-ish but looked like maybe she was trying to use her tongue to get something out of her teeth. "Which Step have you gotten to?"

Arry smirked and shot Reanne a glance, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would."

"Well...uh…tough."

"But Arry..."

"Wait!" Harry had stopped down the corridor. Arry and Reanne stopped. Harry stood still for a few moments and then turned and started walking towards them.

"Oh Merlin! Arry what do we do?" Reanne shrieked.

"I don't know! Just look casual! Do what they do in the films! KISS ME!!" Arry grabbed Reanne and pulled her, pressing her best friend's lips firmly against her own. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither moving, both trying to understand exactly how this had come about. Arry detached herself and stepped back, cleared her throat and stared at the ground. "Awkward..."

Reanne was silent and Arry looked up to find everyone in the corridor - including Harry - had stopped and was staring at them with muted shock. "Yeah, unbelievably subtle; well done Arry."

Arry met Harry's gaze.

_I could never marry him...we'd have rhyming children..._

"I have to, uh..." Harry pointed in the general direction of anywhere-but-here and darted into the crowd of people that was slowly starting to move again.

"Crap we lost him!" Arry grumbled.

"Yes and whose fault was that?"

"Yours."

"What?" Reanne asked astonished. "In what way is it even remotely my fault?"

Arry sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd have kissed me back." Arry pulled her bag more securely onto her shoulder and headed off towards the dungeons leaving Reanne to stumble off aghast.

* * *

For once Arry managed to get to Potions on time, largely due to the fact that she made Blaise hold her hand the entire way to the classroom so that she couldn't get lost through falling behind while examining a particularly moss covered section of wall.

"Let me get this straight; you kissed Reanne?" Blaise asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"To remain unseen?"

"Yes."

"And you think that you grabbing Reanne in the middle of a corridor and snogging her is subtle?"

"Well, yeah."

"How?"

"Obviously if I was kissing Reanne I wasn't following Harry was I?"

"But you were following Harry?"

"Yes."

"While kissing Reanne?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't even _wait_ for me? Or let me in on the plan where you snog my girlfriend?" Blaise asked hurt.

"Sorry Blaise, if it helps I don't think she really enjoyed it." Arry said sympathetically patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not that I'm upset you kissed her. I'm upset you didn't tell me you were going to...I could have been there...with a camera." Blaise stared into the distance with a slightly misty look on his face.

Arry smiled and continued patting Blaise comfortingly. "She's a crap kisser by the way."

"Shut up Morreno." Blaise whined back, but he looked vaguely amused all the same.

Snape was sweeping about the Potions room dramatically when the students arrived but Arry paid little attention to him she scanned the room for a blond head. Spying her chosen target Arry dragged Blaise across the room and hurled herself into the chair beside Draco just as Crabbe had been about to sit down.

Crabbe stared at her aghast.

"Shove it lurch." Arry growled.

Crabbe looked torn as to whether he should stay beside Draco or do as he was told. Draco solved the problem by nodding his permission, sort of a 'yes, dimwit, do what she says'.

Arry leant back casually. "Alright?" She asked.

The ghost of a smirk graced Draco's lips, "I think maybe your eyesight is still a little off Morreno."

"Why's that?"

"Would you have sat beside me if you knew it was me?"

Arry gave her fake laugh, which sounded more like someone had just punched a cockerel mid crow, "Oh Draco! You are so adorably funny!"

Draco stared blankly back at Arry and Blaise looked as though he was weighing up his options; laugh or sigh.

"And you were released from the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

"Of course, why else would I be here?" Arry smiled pleasantly.

"I thought maybe you broke out in the dead of night." Draco replied with a snarking tone.

_Right, time to enter Step 2: hint subtly...failing that I could try skipping to Step 6...no bad brain! Keep your opinions to yourself!_

Arry sighed loudly, "Ah Draco I wouldn't have been able to sneak out in the dead of night, even if I'd wanted to. Too many late night visitors...if you catch my drift." Arry tried to wink obviously but instead just sat giving massive blinks resulting in a face that looked like she had been taken over by a nervous spasm.

"I'm afraid I don't" Draco replied looking a little worried.

Arry sighed internally. _Crap_.

Snape went to the front of the class and started up a long and boring lecture about the merits of what's-its when mixed into a potion along with thingy-ma-jigs and whose-its.

Arry stared at a point of mould on the wall just above Snape's head and nodded along as thought completely intrigued. She leant a little closer to Draco.

"Look, that brown haired boy over there. That's Oliver what's-his-face."

Draco bristled. "How nice for him. And what is the point of this story?"

"I thought you might like to know." Arry shrugged.

"And why would I?" Draco snapped with exasperation.

"Merlin, calm down. There's no need to get all jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm trying to concentrate, there is a large difference, the main being that potions does not revolve around you." Draco snarled.

Arry gave him the childish I-might-cry-since-you're-being-such-a-pillock look and turned her back to him, working beside Blaise instead.

_Clearly subtly hinting is not the way to approach Draco...about that seduction...be quiet! Don't make me tell you again!_

Arry heard Draco sigh. "Look I didn't mean to snap..."

"Would you say you're sorry?"

"What?"

"Would you say that you are sorry for snapping?"

"I might."

"Go on then."

"I said might."

"Well if you might, then you might as well."

"Might as well what?"

"Say you're sorry."

"Say what?"

"Sorry."

"Are you Arry? What for?"

Arcadia glowered at him while Draco simply looked smug and carried on making notes.

_Yeah...grin while you can, but just you wait...aha...ahahaha....ahahahahahaa muahaha!...I have no plan whatsoever._

* * *

"So how did Step 2 go?" Reanne asked, catching Arry as she was coming out of the potions room.

"Badly. Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the school?"

"Yeah." Reanne shrugged, "But I told the professor that I needed a time-of-the-month remedy off Pomfrey so he let me out early and I thought I would come and wait for you..."

"...and explain to Blaise about the kissing?" Arry finished for her.

"Yeah that too."

"Miss Morreno." Snape said from about two inches away making Arry jump.

"Yes Snape? _Mr_ Snape! _Professor Snape!_" Arry blurted quickly.

_Well recovered..._

"Six o'clock this evening."

Arry's eyes widened. "Sir, I hope to Merlin that you aren't asking me on a date because I have to tell you that as a student I feel it would be highly inappropriate, after all you are my professor and mentor in the potions aspect of life. In fact I think I might have to tell Dumbledore that you have tried to abuse your power of authority by trying to convince pupils into sex with you. Not that I would have sex with you but I suppose it would depend on how dinner went first, but we aren't going on dinner for the reasons I just said and I'm sorry Severus, I'm sure this hurts me more than it hurts you...well that's a lie you are probably devastated but believe me; you will learn to love again!"

Snape's top lip curled back and he looked quite disgusted. "I have no romantic interest in you, you blithering fool! You may have forgotten after your winter break but you are _still_ failing potions. I am going to have to re-enforce your private potions lessons. You shall meet Mr Malfoy in the potions rooms tonight at six o'clock or I shall have you in detention for the rest of your school days. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

Snape gave Arcadia one last revolted look and stormed back into his classroom.

"When you babble on like that," Blaise asked, "Is there a part of your brain that begs you to be quiet?"

"No." Arry said thinking momentarily.

"There's definitely a part of my brain that does." Reanne muttered.

"Fantastic, I have all the babbling with none of the remorse!" Arry grinned, "It's like being able to eat two tonnes of sweets without getting fat. That is the joy it brings me...I won't get fat from babbling will I? Because that would be really bad because I eat a lot anyway but if we added the amount I eat to the amount I babble then by the end of the year I should be about Crabbe's size! And bigger people babble more so I would be eating more due to my enlarged stomach and babbling more due to my bigger size and so in a few years time I would be able to overthrow the world!"

Reanne stared at Arry. "You what?"

Arry's eyes widened momentarily. "Nothing! I think two ideas merged together in my head..." Arry shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "Let's follow Draco!"


	31. Step 6 and Stirring Techniques

Arry sighed as she sat in the tree and watched Harry. She had followed him and he had caught her kissing her best friend. She had hinted subtly and he had been oblivious. She had asked for an 'honest answer' and he had looked a little confused, saying he hadn't been to see her in the middle of the night. She demanded an answer and he looked worried, saying the same thing as before; he hadn't come to visit her during the night...or at all for that matter.

That left Arry at Step 5; Intimidate him.

Arcadia had found that since she had followed him around asking about his late night visit Harry had been increasingly wary of her and now dodged her every time he saw her, leaving Arry only one option...

Harry wandered below the tree and Arry dropped down only a few feet behind him.

"Hi Harry!" She declared with her best 'friendly smile'. Harry jumped half a foot in the air and turned at lightning speed, his hand on his wand and his eyes wide and alert.

Seeing it was Arry he dropped his hand back to his side and gave her a cheerful smile back; or at least it was an attempt at cheerful though it turned out more despairing. "Hey, Arry. How are you?"

"Good thanks," Arry grinned moving a little closer. "And yourself?"

"I'm ok thank you." Harry winced taking a small step back.

"Really?" Arry asked taking another step closer, "That's nice."

"Uh...yeah." Harry replied, taking another step back but finding himself bumping into the tree, "It is nice I guess."

"Yeah. Like strawberries." Arcadia smiled nonchalantly, taking another step forwards. "Strawberries are nice."

"Uh, yeah...Arry?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You're sort of in my personal bubble."

"Really? I'd say I'm a fair distance away from you."

"Your nose is touching mine."

"My eye sight isn't what it used to be."

"You're sort of pinning me to the tree..."

"I thought you might like a bit of bark against your back. I hear it's relaxing."

"Well it isn't."

"Maybe you should try a little harder to enjoy it."

"Arry is there something you want?"

Arry grinned broadly. "Now that you mention it..." Arry shifted back a little and placed one hand on the tree beside his head. "I want answers Harry. I want answers and I'll do what it takes to get them."

Harry looked more than a little bit worried. "Answers to what?"

"Well you see Harry, it appears you owe my boss some money and well, I'm here to collect it."

"What?"

Arry paused for a moment, "Sorry that's a conversation I need to have with someone else." She plastered the smile back on her face. "You get your fair share of injuries don't you Harry? Bit of a war zone aren't you? Bludgers, dragons, whomping willows...Lucius Malfoy...you have a history of being regularly injured dont'cha Harry?"

"Is there a point to this? Because I'm going to be late for..."

"With all those injuries you'd be pretty familiar with the hospital wing wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Arry I didn't come and visit you. I'm sorry if you hallucinated it or if it was Malfoy being an utter prick but it wasn't me."

Arry stepped back again. _Either he is telling the truth or Harry Potter is impervious to the Morreno Step-Interrogation System...no one is impervious to the system._

"Although there is something I wanted to talk to you about..." Harry said, he ran his hand through his hair and stared at his feet.

_Yes! Yes this is it! Harry isn't immune to the Morreno System! He's going to spill the beans about everything! I was right! Aha! Take that Reanne!_

"About that whole kissing thing I just wanted to say I..."

Arry felt panic rise, "Harry I'm really sorry! I really, really like you and everything, you're a lovely guy and you look very handsome now that your eyebrow are completely back but I didn't really mean anything by kissing you it was a just a spur of the moment thing meant to...piss off...Draco."

Harry stared at Arcadia and Arry felt herself internally wince, ready to be yelled at about toying with people's feelings.

"Well thank Merlin for that!" Harry said with a grin.

"I know you must be upset but...wait. What?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just I didn't know how to let you down gently...I think you're great but I don't fancy you...it's just..."

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Arry snapped. "I'm not good enough is that it? I'm too brunette? Well you know what Harry a lot of pretty girls are brunettes! You shouldn't judge someone based on their hair colour! I can be exciting even if my hair isn't blonde or red or bubblegum pink! I can't believe..."

"Uh, Arry, I have nothing against your hair." Harry replied, he looked amused but tried not to smile. "And _you're_ the one who used me to annoy Malfoy."

"Oh yeah…" Arry smiled apologetically, she glanced down at her watch; half past five. "Speaking of, I have to go. It'll take me half an hour to find the dungeons and I have extra Potions because I...well to be honest it's because I never listen to a word Snape says."

Harry laughed. "Well, good luck with that."

"You aren't really angry about the kissing-you-to-annoy-Draco thing are you?"

"Course not. Feel free to use me to annoy Draco anytime." Harry replied.

* * *

Arry reached the potions room at five to six and stood around outside grinning to herself for five minutes until Snape appeared with Draco at his heels. Arry was tempted to say 'ooer' and make a joke about where they might have been together, but considering she needed to get on Draco's good side she thought better of it.

"Miss Morreno," Snape greeted with a curled lip. "Since you ran out of your last tutoring session I shall be locking the door and returning for the pair of you at half past seven. This will give you an hour and a half to complete..."

_Your interrogation of Draco Malfoy._

"...any toxic products you may produce will..."

_Will be used in my interrogation of Draco Malfoy._

"...and should I return to discover you are no longer within the boundaries of the potions room..."

_It will be because my interrogation of Draco Malfoy went terribly wrong and my only option was to run, after knocking him unconscious._

"...is that perfectly clear?"

_uh..._

"Crystal clear sir. Like water on a nice summers day. When you're sat beside a crystal clear stream that leads to a crystal clear lake in the crystal clear countryside. Your crystal clear cabin is on the hill behind you sir and a couple of your crystal clear friends are making you come crystal clear dinner; you've gone away for the summer you see and you thought it would be nice to have a meal outside because of the crystal clear breeze on the crystal clear summers day. Are you imagining it sir? It's very lovely, I might come visit you there next summer." Arry beamed.

Snape practically threw Arry into the potions room and Arry heard the lock click.

"I guess not," Arry said, smiling to Draco.

"I think you have problems."

"I do, that's why we're here."

"What?"

"I have problems with potions."

Draco sighed, "Yes, that is exactly what I meant." Draco looked her over for a minute. "And, the useless being that you are, you haven't got your bag."

"I don't need to accessorize, there's not one here to see." Arry replied as though it was obvious.

"Your bag has your potions book and parchment in." Draco replied in the same obvious tone.

"Oh yes..." Arry glanced at the bag strap over Draco's shoulder, her eyes followed the strap down to the bag resting against his hip.

Arry moved very close and lent her head up towards his until their lips were almost touching. "Maybe we'll have to find something else to do instead." She smiled.

Draco looked momentarily stunned before a smirk spread across his lips and he leant a little forward leaving only millimetres between their lips.

Arry found what she was looking for and removed her hand from his bag, wielding his potions book. "Then again I could use your book." She smiled, turned and walked away to the desk at the very front of the room, not looking back; partly because she was too busy trying not to laugh and partly because she didn't want to see how furious Draco quite possibly looked.

"Page seventy three." Was all he said.

Arry flicked through the pages looking for seventy three but stopped at page fifty. There was a little doodle in one corner of some stick figures, a boy and girl holding hands. The girl had long hair and a big question mark over her head, the boy wore a shirt with 'the antipotter' written on it. Beneath was scrawled; 'Draco and Arry in luuuurve, copyright Blaise Zabini'.

"Have you forgotten what the number seventy three looks like?" Draco drawled, he had moved and was now stood on the opposite side of the table to Arry.

"No." Arry smiled back, "I just...something caught my eye."

"Really? did I leave something shiny tucked in between the pages?" Draco goaded.

"Sure." Arry smiled, her tummy felt fuzzy and she didn't have the heart to tease him. Instead she flicked very quickly to page seventy three and set about gathering ingredients and the necessary appliances.

"Ok, now all you have to do is follow the instructions." Draco told her, he pulled a chair over from a different desk so that it was positioned across from Arry. He dropped into it, produced a reading book from his bag and put his feet up on the table. "And try not to blow anything up." He added.

"Ok." Arry smiled warmly back.

Draco watched her warily for a moment before proceeding to read.

_Why are you still smiling? It was a stupid scribble...stop grinning._

_Sorry._

Arry tried to put on a serious face which just ended up in her pouting and frowning into the cauldron, out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco glance up, shake his head, and go back to ignoring her.

_Ok, strategy time!_ _So far I've only achieved Step 2 with Draco. That leaves five more to go, although Draco doesn't have a wife so that one won't be possible anyway. That means I'll only have to accomplish Steps 3 to 6, and that's if he doesn't crack before 6...I hope he doesn't crack before..._

"So you're a lesbian now?"

"What?"

Draco glanced up from his book, "You're a lesbian now?"

"No! Who said that?" Arry asked appalled.

"Blaise said you were kissing Reanne," Draco replied with a smirk.

"That was only...for the sake of...the children." Arry replied trying to understand how that had made sense in her head.

_Blaise knows why! What if Blaise told Draco about my following Harry? Draco won't crack under interrogation if he's expecting it!_

"Did, uh, Blaise tell you anything else?" Arry asked, attempting casual and hitting drunk.

"Blaise tells me lots of things," Draco replied. Arry mentally hit herself; asking had caught Draco's attention and now he was watching her with interest. "Was there something he told me in particular that you were interested in?"

"Nothing," Arry smiled broadly dropping some salamander eye onto the scales. Draco looked smug and turned back to his book.

_Ok, Step 3..._

There was silence for a few minutes. "If I asked you a question, would you answer honestly?"

Draco looked up amused, "Arry, love, what house do you think I'm in?"

Arry opened her mouth and closed it again. _For future reference, in the case of Slytherins Step 3 should be skipped._

Arry measured the salamander eye then cut up some herbs without even checking to see how much she needed or what it was, or if it even needed cutting up.

"Did you come visit me when I was in the hospital wing?" Arry asked authoritatively.

"You were in the hospital wing?" Draco drawled sarcastically, "I had no idea."

"Yes or no will suffice."

"No."

"You didn't visit me?"

"I never said that."

"So you _did_ visit me?"

"I never said _that_ either."

Arry gritted her teeth. "When I said 'yes or no' I didn't mean 'pick your favourite'."

"Oh? Maybe you should have specified that."

Arry felt her jaw clench and returned to hurling ingredients into the cauldron adding touches of liquids here and there. Arry noticed that although Draco wasn't moving his head he kept looking at the cauldron a little nervously.

_Good, let's make him nervous then._

Arry fixed her eyes on Draco and started dropping things into the mixture without looking.

She picked something up and before she had even let it go Draco had grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the cauldron. "Which part of 'don't blow anything up' did you decide to ignore?" He snapped.

"Oops," Arry replied with a pleasant smile, "My mind must have been elsewhere."

Draco looked vaguely annoyed as he dropped back into the chair. Arry moved casually around to Draco's side of the table pretending to be looking for ingredients, she leant over his legs to try and get something. Draco didn't glance up. Arry put her hand on his knee, using it as support so that she could lean even further. Draco still didn't glance up. Arry was practically lying across his lap before he put the book down.

"Arry have you set yourself some sort of goal to see if you can climb on top of me before I say anything?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"Uh..." She stood quickly and tried to think of the best way to intimidate a Malfoy. She moved so that she had an arm either side of his head, hands on the back of his chair. "I think you can answer a question for me." She told him aggressively.

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked back.

"Did you come visit me?"

"That depends," He replied, "What are you talking about?"

"When I was in the hospital wing." Arry asked.

"Well," Draco started.

Arry sighed and moved closer, making him re-think what he was going to say enough to give her a chance to try again.

"Did you come and visit me while I was in the hospital wing?" She asked making the sentence as simple as she could and enunciating as though her life depended on it.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he looked into her eyes as though he was trying to stare her down and suddenly Arry thought that moving closer might not have been the best idea. In fact come to think of it were they this close to each other a minute ago?

Draco opened his mouth but Arry could tell he had absolutely no intention of talking.

_Well, if we're here anyway we might as well go for Step 6..._

Before Arry had time to think Draco was stood in front of her and she was sat on the table, their lips pressed firmly together. Arry grinned against his mouth and he ran a hand through her hair.

_Arry...this isn't seducing information out of him...yeah...this is just kissing._

Arry willed her brain to be quite as she ran a hand up Draco's arm to the back of his neck.

_Arry! Get it together! Come on! Keep it in your pants for Merlin's sake!...or keep it in his pants...I, uh...just...nothing is leaving anyone's pants!_

Arry pulled back.

"What?" Draco snapped frustrated.

"Answer the question."

Draco rolled his eyes, moved away and sat back down. He picked up the book, shot Arry a dirty look and went about completely ignoring her, while Arry sat on the desk completely gob-smacked.

_Stupid, arrogant idiotic little...Gargh!_

She dropped off the table and stormed to her own side of the desk, before hurling items with unnecessary force into the greenish goo that had already formed in the bowl.

"You should try stirring it once in a while." Draco said absently staring into the pages of his book.

Arry picked up a wooden spoon and contemplated hitting him over the head with it but instead stuck it into the mixture and started stirring angrily.

_Ok, deep breaths, you won't be seducing anyone pulling that face..._

_I'm not seducing anyone!_

_Yeah...right._

Arry took a deep breath and slowed her stirring from an angry frenzy of side to side movements into an actual stirring motion.

_Good, now, get his attention and....'interrogate' him_.

"How's my stirring?" Arry asked.

Draco glanced up. "S'fine."

Arry bit her tongue to keep from saying something unpleasant. "I don't need to change anything about my, uh...stirring technique?"

"Nope."

"You don't want to demonstrate how it's done?"

"Not really."

"You don't feel the need to come and show me by..."

_Wrapping your arms around me and snogging me like before?_

"...drawing detailed diagrams?"

"It's just stirring Arry, it isn't very difficult." Draco replied shortly.

"'It's just stirring Arry'" She mimicked under her breath in a low voice.

"I can hear you."

"I don't care."

Draco dropped his book on the table. "I'm sorry was I supposed to make a big fuss over the fact that you don't know how to stir?"

"I can stir perfectly fine thank you!" Arry shot back.

Draco made his way around to her side of the table. "Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"

Arry felt her cheeks flush. "I'm _not_, I just..."

"Unless it isn't the stirring that you were after," He said looking overly proud of himself.

"Trust me," Arry snapped, "that's all I want from you."

Draco moved very close, "And would that change if I answered your question?"

Arry dropped the spoon and turned to face him, uncomfortably close. Arry felt as thought the room temperature had just increased a considerable amount.

"That depends, are you going to?"

Draco moved so his lips were beside her ear. "Yes." He kissed very gently behind her ear.

Arry suppressed a shiver. "Is that a 'yes I'll answer' or a 'yes I visited you in the infirmary'?"

"Yes, I did visit you," Draco replied dropping another kiss slightly lower. "Although that's hardly surprising is it?"

"That depends on _when_ you visited me." Arry replied, she found it quite difficult to talk while going completely brain dead.

"When I could." Was his reply as Draco used one hand to play with her hair.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well if that's when there was no one around." Draco replied, placing small kisses along her jaw, moving closer to her mouth.

"Why did you come visit me?" Arry asked breathless.

"Because I didn't want you to die alone." He said with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

That being said Draco pulled Arry to him and she made no effort whatsoever to stop him, in fact she joined in with the kissing wholeheartedly, remembering just how nice it was to be so close to him. After a few moments Draco moved from her mouth down to drop butterfly light kisses along her neck. With the opportunity given to her Arry decided to go for the kill.

"And did you..."

"No, Arry, I didn't." Draco replied, he stopped kissing her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Malfoy's never apologise."

And those were the last words spoken for that lesson.


	32. Stalkers and Revenge

**Author's Note: **I forgot I hadn't finished posting these. I am apallingly forgetful and a touch on the useless side. Sorry.

* * *

"But _why _sir?" One of the Slytherin girls complained wrapped up in a jumper.

"Because it's a nice day!" Professor Muggle Studies said smiling broadly. "It's a perfect day to play muggle games outdoors!"

The class stood huddled together outside the doors to Hogwarts staring at the long walk across the grounds. There was patchy snow and sky was threatening to rain while the class stood in big coats and scarves.

"By 'perfect weather' do you mean its bloody cold?" Reanne muttered.

"Indeed he does Reanne but we all know that a muggle game is hardly worth playing if it isn't freezing cold and pouring down with rain." Arry grinned.

Reanne rolled her eyes, "When are you going to get that annoying smile off your face?"

"I will stop when all my smiling muscles are tired!"

"They are never tired! _Never_! Seriously, I was watching you the other night and you were still smiling! _In your sleep_! Who does that?" Reanne asked grumpily.

Arry sat silent for a few moments, "Reanne, why were you watching me sleep?"

"I was up late reading and I didn't want the light to wake you up."

"There are four other girls in the room,"

"Well, yeah, I didn't want it to wake them up either but they aren't my best friends are they?"

"What were you reading: 'Three easy steps to becoming a psychotic stalking maniac?"

"I will hit you."

"I know." Arry smiled.

"...and so I've decided that we are all going to do some Showjumping!" Professor Muggle Studies declared, beaming. "Come on children! Let's all make our way to the Quidditch Pitch, I've set out the course there!"

George Pritchet sighed. "Sir?"

"Yes George?"

"Have you actually _seen_ showjumping or have you just read about it?"

"Well I only read it but it seemed a fairly simple concept..."

"So I assume you are aware that showjumping requires horses?"

"Well, I...uh...."

"And it can sometimes take a couple of years of horse riding lessons before someone is actually accomplished enough to start poll work and jumping, let alone actually attempt a showjumping course?"

"Well....of course I...."

"So we can't really go outside and do showjumping can we?"

Professor Muggle Studies looked unhappy for a few beats. "Everyone to the Quidditch Pitch for an Obstacle Course!"

The class groaned as the Professor headed off down towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Arry grinned a little broader, "It doesn't take a lot to keep him happy."

Reanne linked arms with Arry 'for warmth' she said. Arry kept glancing warily at her new stalker.

"So," Reanne started in a tone that Arry recognised very well. It was Reanne's 'subtly get information' tone. "Why have you been so cheery recently?"

Arry's grin spread and the ducked her head a little to stop herself blushing and giggling, when she looked up she caught Draco's eye, he smiled to her and then Arry did blush and giggle.

Reanne heard and turned to face Arry. "There are only three things that make you giggle like that: shiny things; hurting Pansy; and Draco Malfoy. I don't see anything shiny and I didn't hear any banshee-like screams recently which only leaves the delightful Mr Malfoy."

"You're right. You are completely right. I realised I'm in love with Lucius! We're running away together!" Arry declared melodramatically and holding her hands over her heart.

"Well that spoils my plans."

Arry jumped and spun quickly, Draco and Blaise had made their way over during Arcadia emotional revelation. Blaise slung and arm around Reanne's shoulders and kissed her before they walked off following the class that was spread out and meandering at their own pace to the Quidditch Pitch.

_Thanks Reanne_. Arcadia's mind muttered darkly.

Arry looked up at Draco, opened her mouth, closed it again and carried on walking.

"Talkative this morning." Draco stated.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep. Reanne kept throwing books at me."

Draco laughed. "She's a lovely girl. I happen to think she's perfect for Blaise."

Arry smiled, "Yeah, they're cute."

"Wasn't there a time when you and Blaise almost..."

"No."

"Are we going to talk about the other night?"

"Which other night?"

"The other night in the potions room."

"I'm often in the potions room."

"The other night in the potions room when you and I were the only people there?"

"Oh that time."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means we kissed, don't be such a girl."

"Let's try again." Draco declared as he grabbed Arry's elbow and pulled her to one side among a thick copse of trees and pushed her against an oak. He leant in and kissed her gently. "Good morning."

Arry tried not to, but couldn't help smiling. "Good Morning." She replied happily.

"Better." Draco said leaning in again and kissing her. "You don't want to do this obstacle course do you?"

"You think I would willingly spend my morning jogging around the Quidditch Pitch leaping over jumps? The Quidditch Pitch is huge! And when I saw Professor Muggle Studies picking up outfits for us to wear while we do it, all they are is a pair of silk short and a matching top. It's February!"

Draco moved closer. "Silk shorts?" He asked before kissing her neck.

"Yep."

"And a matching top?" He kissed her again.

"Yep, and everyone has a different colour combination to match the scoreboard."

"What were your colours?"

Arry let a wicked grin slip onto her lips. "Green and silver."

Draco kissed her again, "Actually I think I want to go to this lesson." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her round from behind the tree. They were very far behind the rest of the class but they would at least get there, Arry spotted a couple of people trying to hide behind things.

"Why does he come up with these things in February? Every February! Remember last February when he discovered the joys of synchronised swimming? It wasn't funny. I had to wear a bikini...in February!"

"Sadly I don't remember that," Draco mused.

"I don't know which is worse; silk shorts or a bikini." Arry sighed, "Actually I do know, the swimming was definitely worse. Wearing a bikini; in February; in freezing water; in the lake. There's a giant squid in that lake!"

"You don't say." Draco smirked.

"Am I rambling?"

"A little bit."

"I'm wearing four layers."

"Ah that's what that is? I thought maybe it was all the extra toast you've been eating at breakfast."

"Breakfast stalker."

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head. "You're odd."

Arry shrugged his arm off. "Not in public thank you."

Draco shot her a sideways glance. "You still haven't forgiven me have you?"

"Should I have?"

"For Merlin's sake!"

"Please, don't start,"

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Draco I don't want to argue with you!" Arry sighed exasperatedly.

"Just give me a general idea, a few days, a couple of weeks?"

"I just said I'm not going to argue, please don't be so immature..."

"You're the one refusing to answer the question..."

"Fine! I will be unforgiving until you figure out how to turn back time and not shag that vapid bitch!" Arry snapped before storming off angrily.

At the pace she was stamping it didn't take Arry long to catch up with Reanne and Blaise, she was so busy being angry she stormed right past them and it wasn't until she heard them calling her back that she even realised they were there.

"What happened?" Reanne asked. "You were all cute and cuddly!"

Arry shot Reanne a look.

Blaise sighed, "Draco was in a good mood, he was as close to whistling as I've ever seen him! His mood was almost indestructible what on Earth did you say?"

"We leave you two alone for five minutes and this is what happens." Reanne sighed.

"It's not my fault he's completely unreasonable!"

"He's just stubborn." Blaise reasoned.

"He's pig headed and infuriating!" Arry snapped back.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Reanne smiled, she shot Blaise a wary look. "It's about the Ravenclaw Homework Club, very private stuff."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'll go see Draco, he's probably trying to think of the perfect hex for Arry."

"Comforting."

"It wasn't meant to be," Blaise winked.

Reanne linked her arms with Arry again and shivered, "I spoke to Elizabeth this morning."

"Oh yes? And what did our wise leader have to say?"

Reanne grinned, "She had arranged a quick 'conference' before dinner for all the Racketeers because she plans on taking Rebecca to task for her numerous betrayals."

"Really?" Arry asked delighted.

"Yep. She said that Rebecca for someone so new to the Racketeers and the school in general has behaved appalling towards her peers and chosen the wrong allies." Reanne smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me about it this morning?" Arry asked.

"Because this morning you were already painfully cheerful and if you smiled anymore I would have been physically ill."

"Nice."

"So I'm telling you now that you are moody and unpleasant." Reanne chirped.

"But now that you've told me I will be happy again and no longer moody and unpleasant," Arry explained.

"Damn I didn't think of it that way,"

"Think it through, Reanne, think it through." Arry grinned.

Professor Muggle Studies was shifting about excitedly outside the Quidditch Pitch handing out uniforms to the students already there.

Arry sighed.

Reanne patted her on the shoulder, "Just think, it's only two periods and then we get to go back to our dorms and watch Rebecca get torn to pieces."

"Yay."

* * *

Arry winced as she sat down on the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. Her muscles were stiff and cold, her legs were sore and she had several little cuts and bruises from when the Professor had declared that part of the 'Obstacle Course' was to jump a hunting-style hedge, which Arry had unfortunately gotten stuck in. Although Arry felt that the worst part of the situation was that she was still wearing the stupid outfits Professor Muggle Studies had created.

Reanne groaned loudly as she sat down in one of the armchairs holding an icepack over one side of her arse.

"So what do you think Elizabeth will do to her?" Arry asked laying back and rubbing her temples.

Reanne shrugged, "Kick her out of the Racketeers? Tell everyone Rebecca's a satanic hell-hound and that we should kick her every time we see her?"

"Sounds good to me. She better get a good hexing at the very least." Arry continued. "I hope I get to hex her. Will Elizabeth let me hex her?"

"Doubt it." Reanne replied looking unhappily at the uniform she was still in. "She may be fair but she isn't cruel; even Rebecca doesn't deserve your wrath."

"There's nothing wrong with my wrath thank you."

"You don't know what 'wrath' is do you?"

"Sure I do, they're like mittens." Arry tugged at the silk shorts. She was wearing a silvery-grey t-shirt and a pair of green shorts with silver lining. "These shorts are practically boxers. I feel like I'm wearing pyjamas."

Reanne - whose own outfit consisted of a fluorescent orange t-shirt and lime-green shorts with fuchsia pink lining - looked over at Arry. "At least yours is colour co-ordinated! I look like someone spat the rainbow on me."

Arry laughed but didn't have time to reply. Most of the Ravenclaws had gone straight to dinner and only now did Arry realise the only people left in the room were Racketeers and their fearless leader had just entered. Reanne followed Arry's line of sight and moved to sit next to her the sofa - after poking Arry into an upright position.

"Can everyone take a seat please?" Elizabeth made it sound like a request but it was more of a demand.

There was the shuffle of feet and the scraping sound of people moving furniture while chairs were pulled around in order for everyone to get a seat, Lisa caught Arry's eye from across the room and mouthed 'Do you know what's going on?'

Arry tried desperately not to look smug and replied with a brief shrug. Before turning to Reanne and giggling insanely.

Elizabeth sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace and rubbed her temples while the rest of the room settled, when everyone was silent she spoke. "Rebecca, could you come stand here please?"

Rebecca looked a little surprised and started glancing around worriedly.

_Ha! Ha! Take that you vicious cow! Glorious, glorious revenge! _  
"Yes?" Rebecca asked tentatively, she had moved to stand before Elizabeth and Arcadia registered that there was no trace of her usual smirk and malicious eyes, she smiled sweetly and dropped her shoulders as though she was shy.

_Yeah, Rebecca's shy...and Blaise would never dream of hurting a bunny! Hm, maybe that was a bad example. _  
"Rebecca," Elizabeth started, "it had been brought to my attention, by several different Racketeers on several different occasions, that you are not following our clubs rules. You refused to give Henrietta Hickles information that could have helped her complete her challenge, you purposefully let slip what Alex Jenks was about to do in the library therefore ruining his challenge completely and not to mention you interfered on several occasions with Arcadia Morreno's quest to seduce Draco Malfoy including; making sure Malfoy found out about the dare, being spotted on several occasions trying to dissuade Draco from having anything to do with Arry, being spotted attempting to uh...complete Arry's challenge yourself and of course how could we forget the fact that you slept with him?" Elizabeth had started of sounding a little board but now her voice boomed through the room. "And you betrayed the most important rule of all in not telling anyone about the Racketeers! Not only did you tell people you discussed the group with people outside our own house! You told Slytherins!"

Rebecca had dropped the sweet-and-innocent charade and stood with her arms crossed staring furiously into the fire. As soon as Elizabeth stopped speaking Rebecca's eyes snapped back to the head of the Racketeers.

"So I'm being reprimanded because I got between Arcadia and her little boyfriend?" Rebecca snarled.

"He is not my 'little boyfriend', you should no you've seen him naked!" Arcadia snapped back.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Arry," Reanne whispered.

"Come off it Arcadia." Rebecca replied smugly. "You're just angry because I got in there before you did."

Reanne gave a bark of laughter and Arry felt her eyebrows shoot up. "Oh did you?" Was all she said.

Rebecca's eyes flickered between Arry and Reanne.

"Oh dear." Reanne wheezed, "Who told you that?"

Rebecca's expression darkened.

"The point is not who 'got in there' first," Elizabeth announced, her voice quiet but angry. "The point is that you, Rebecca, have disgraced the infamous name of the Racketeers among our House, you have proven yourself completely un-trustworthy and shown that you have absolutely no intention of fairly acting your role as a member of this club. These betrayals need punishment."

_Kill her! Kill her! Stone her to death! Tie her feet to a rogue elephant and have it drag her across the grounds until it gets bored and sits on her! No...calm yourself Arry, calm. We have plenty of time. _  
"So what do you suggest?" Rebecca asked snidely.

"You are not to be involved in any way shape or form with the Racketeers for the next month, you will not be allowed to perform a challenge of any kind for the next three months and if I hear of you having done anything that is even on the borderline of the rules within the next six months you will find yourself in far deeper trouble, are we understood?"

_Haha! Yes! Yes! Now you'll burn you...wait...what? That's hardly even punishment! Arry shot a glance to Reanne, who met her friends gaze and shook her head._

"Understood." Rebecca confirmed barely disguising her smirk.

"You may all leave." Elizabeth announced.

The room became a flurry of people moving furniture back before leaving for lunch. Arry stood angrily, Reanne stood too and grabbed Arry's wrist- just in case.

"Oh Arry." Rebecca said, faking sympathy. "This isn't turning out how you wanted it to is it?"

Arry smiled back, the sign of happiness immediately turning Rebecca's expression sour. "Actually Becky." Arry said cheerily. "Within the rules of the school and the club or not, I will get my own back. Just wait."

"I'm terrified." Rebecca replied on a bored sigh.

"You should be," Reanne smiled, "It's a well known fact that once Arry sets her sight on hurting someone she doesn't think of anything else. Like that Hufflepuff in the 7th year who stole one of Arry's jelly beans at Hogsmead once. Do you know what happened to him?"

Rebecca opened her mouth but Reanne cut across. "Arry bit off his fingers. All of them. She ate three."

There was a moment of silence before Rebecca turned and left without another word.

"I never bit of anyone's fingers." Arry replied worriedly.

"No but you stole all his gummy bears and it's practically the same thing."

"Arcadia." Elizabeth appeared at Arry's side. "Can I have a word with you? And you Reanne."

Arry's expression darkened. "What?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Don't give me that look, you know full well that if I had kicked her out of the Racketeers the entire school would know about us in a week."

"You could still have let me maim and torture her." Arry grumbled.

"Well I was about to." Elizabeth replied with a slightly wicked smile.

"Excuse me?" Reanne asked.

"I can't kick Rebecca out of the Racketeers and still keep this club hidden, but there are no rules against you exacting your revenge."

"Are you serious?" Arry asked barely containing her joy.

"Yep," Elizabeth laughed. "I know that you are very accomplished at charms..."

"Only because she's crap at everything else." Reanne muttered.

"...so I know you have a sufficient memory-loss spell hidden up your sleeve. Just make sure you use it."

Arry felt an evil smirk twitching her lips. "How much do you want her to forget?"

"The more the better." Elizabeth smiled. She glanced over Arry's shoulder at one of the prefect boys hovering about in the doorway. "I'll let your creativity be your guide. I'll see you both later."

Elizabeth stepped around them and made her way to the door where she linked arms with the boy and disappeared out the door. As soon as Arry and Reanne were alone Arry's excitement exploded and she jumped up and down eagerly.

"Best day ever! Best day ever!"

"Ok, too much sugar for the Arry Monster."

"I'm going to get changed, have a wonderful dinner and then that moo-faced-hooligan is in for it!" Arry grinned manically.

Reanne quirked an eyebrow. "'Moo-faced-hooligan'?"

"I'm too happy to make a decent insult!" Arry replied before running to her room to change.

* * *

There was a little courtyard at the back of the school that was rarely used, mainly because in the centre was a fountain that didn't work and surrounding it were statues of trolls and goblins in various positions of anger or distress. Most of the school found it a little creepy. Now with the light failing and the snow half covering the statues the place was even eerier.

Rebecca sat on the side of the fountain laughing while Pansy acted out the way she had teased one of the first-years this morning.

"Highly amusing Pansy." Rebecca said sounding half amused and half bored. "I'm sure he'll think twice before he steps on your toe again."

Pansy sent her a smug look, "I am far to cheerful to be brought down by you Miss Ravenclaw."

Rebecca bristled a little, "And why is that?"

"Because that little cow is out of the picture which means I can have Draco all to myself."

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

"And what makes you think he's interested."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. It isn't."

"He's always looking at me at dinner; he can hardly take his eyes off me."

"I think you'll find that's because Morreno was sat behind you."

"Oh shut up. You're just sour because Falcon broke up with you."

"I was using him anyway."

"How charming."

Rebecca stood and brushed the snow off her robes. "We best get inside before bed." She declared linking arms with Pansy and making her way to leave between two statues.

Arry - who had almost fallen into a comatose state from the boredom - leapt out from behind a statue of a particularly large and ugly troll. Pansy shrieked in surprise and Rebecca jumped back.

Arry had her wand in her right hand tapping it into the palm of her left. "I don't think you're going anywhere yet."

Rebecca laughed. "Good at charms or not there is one of you and two of us. What can you possibly hope to achieve with the odds against you?"

Arry smirked. "The odds aren't against me."

Reanne sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." She stepped out from behind the goblin statue beside Arry's troll and held her wand up ready. "I apologise in advance."

Pansy gave a bark of laughter. "You apologise? As if you could possibly do anything to hurt me?"

"Pug-faced cow." Reanne snapped.

Pansy went to move forward but suddenly both wands were pointed at her and she froze.

Rebecca didn't look hugely fazed by the scene. "I still say our fire-power beats yours. Slytherins have a bred knowledge of the dark arts."

"You're not Slytherin." Arry replied.

"My parents are."

"Well we have our own Slytherin." Reanne smiled.

"Oh really?" Rebecca smirked. "Did Draco come to help his girlfriend?"

"Oh no, no, no." Arry responded, "We have someone much, much more evil than Draco Malfoy."

Pansy laughed. "Who?"

"I'm really sorry." Blaise said, his voice came across from a statue behind them, "I tried to stop them I really did but to be honest, at this stage all I can do is promise they won't kill you. I'd say you deserve the rest."

Worry was creeping into Rebecca's eyes and Arry's smile broadened.

"There's no way you can..."

"Save it Becky." Arry sighed, she raised her wand and held it in Rebecca's direction. "The only thing I want to hear now is suggestions on what to do to you first."


	33. THA: Tree Huggers Anonymous

Arry and Reanne ran as fast as they could in the direction of the great hall.

"Where's Blaise?" Reanne panted.

"Who knows but I'm sure he'd want to sacrifice himself for us!" Arry panted back.

Blaise appeared at her side and gave her a 'you wish' look. "Why are we running?" He asked.

"Because they might be chasing us!" Reanne replied.

"I doubt it." Blaise said.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure?" Arry snapped back almost running straight into someone while she had been looking at Blaise.

"Well they don't even remember who they are, let alone who you are. Plus I think they will be too busy putting Rebecca's hair out first."

Arry slowed to a jog and then a brisk walk, "Fair point. But still what if someone figures out it was us and comes after us?"

"Like who?"

"Like...Millicent." Arry shuddered.

"But I hear you have a deep and intimate connection with Millicent?" Blaise smiled teasingly. "You know all about her love of kittens and her butch manliness."

"Shut up Blaise, if you had just told me it was you that entire disastrous conversation could have been averted."

"So it's _my _fault?"

"Yes now walk faster."

It was already quite late after dinner and soon all students would be expected to be in their common rooms. Reanne gave Blaise a quick kiss as he split off from them to head into the dungeons and Reanne and Arry made their way to the tightly spiralling staircase that led to their common room. Arry knocked slightly frantically on the eagle doorknocker looking over her shoulder, sure some Slytherin would appear any moment in a rage that one of their own plus Rebecca the honorary Slytherin had been cursed, jinxed and hexed to such an extent.

"It is supposed all creatures may only be brought into being through the Muggle explanation of reproduction; how may a phoenix be born from a flame?"

Arry slid her glance to Reanne, "I'll let you take this one."

"Oh thank you." Reanne replied unsurprised, Reanne was usually allowed to 'take this one'. She pretended to stroke her non-existent beard for a moment. "Obviously the Muggle theory is accurate under some circumstances but not other. Muggles may never have come across a phoenix and so as far as they know all creatures do come into life in their theory of reproduction, however a phoenix does not and if studies muggle would be forced to re-examine their knowledge of birth."

"A little long-winded but a correct answer none the less." The knocker replied and the door swung open.

Reanne shot Arry a smug look and Arry struck out her tongue in response. They had barely made it into the room when Elizabeth appeared before them, a book in one hand and reading glasses in the other. For a brief moment she looked relieved and then her face returned to her usual impassive expression, intelligent eyes observing them. "You were gone longer than I ...you have been gone a while." Elizabeth lowered her voice, "Am I to assume the problem is taken care of?"

Arry resisted the grin threatening to spread onto her lips. "Yeah, we have, uh, dealt with it accordingly."

"Good." Elizabeth relaxed a little.

_This must be the first time she's ever ordered someone to hex another member of the Racketeers...well she didn't exactly order us to...it was implied...sort of...Merlin I hope we are on the same page with this!_

"I know we had a brief meeting earlier but don't forget there is a meeting tonight. I shall see you at midnight." With that she returned to her armchair by the fire.

Reanne checked her watch and both girls agreed to get some sleep before the meeting.

*

"...of course we are all very sad to hear of what happened to Rebecca...and Pansy." Elizabeth gave Arry a brief look of disapproval. Flitwick had been to visit the Ravenclaw's earlier to let them know Rebecca and Pansy had been found by Filtch wandering around in a confused haze. Both we now in the hospital wing and Flitwick believed Rebecca's parents would be taking her out of Hogwarts complaining of her treatment during her short spell at the castle. "We shall all be very sad to see her leave-"

"Yeah right." Arry blurted. The group turned and looked her way. Most of them held tiny smiles as though they were thinking the same thing - most of the girls in fact. A few of the people who Rebecca had been friends with frowned at Arry. "I mean, yeah, right you are Elizabeth, it is indeed a devastating blow to have lost...such a...blonde...person."

"Please be quiet." Reanne muttered under her breath as she rubbed her forehead.

"It is believed," Elizabeth continued watching Arry carefully as though looking for signs that she might interrupt again. That Pansy and Rebecca had fancied themselves as duellers and a jinx had backfired leaving them both without memory of any incident since Rebecca's arrival at the school..."

"Very precise," Reanne muttered.

"Well, there are things I want Pansy to remember from before Rebecca got here."

"Like what?"

"Like the time I tied her school robes to that oak tree...while she was wearing them."

"On a brighter note I don't think Arry was ever properly congratulated on accomplishing her challenge." Elizabeth smiled. " Around of applause for Miss Morreno."

The group clapped quietly, not wanting to wake up the rest of their house mates. Arry frowned.

"But I didn't complete the challenge."

The clapping faltered and faded.

"Of course you did." Elizabeth replied back looking a little confused.

"No, I backed out. I told you I didn't want to anymore remember?"

"Well, yes I remember but you carried on with-"

"I didn't do that as a dare." Arry muttered, cutting across Elizabeth, who had continued without hearing.

"-your seduction and, well, accomplished what you set out to achieve."

"I didn't accomplish anything." Arry shrugged. "I dropped the dare. The only thing I accomplished was sleeping with my boy...my ex-...all I accomplished was sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Not for a dare or a bet, just...because..." Her sentence trailed off. She felt admitting to a room full of her peers that Draco Malfoy had not been just a dare was unwise.

"Indeed you dropped the challenge but I assumed that as soon as you were back in Malfoy's good graces you would want to resume, I mean why else would you be spending so much time in his company? It isn't even as though he's a particularly nice person, good looking maybe but when it comes down to it..."

"Because I liked him!" Arry blurted feeling a little knot of annoyance in her stomach while Elizabeth stated his faults. "And I don't know why because he is a compete arse but I liked him I am fairly sure I loved him and I still do and he shagged Rebecca behind my back while I was out buying him _Christmas presents_! And there he was in bed with her and he knew I hated her and for some reason I still want to be around him even when I try to hate him and it really sucks because he is such a total knob!" Arry felt her eyes prickling and as she drew breath and looked around at the surprised faces she felt the need to turn around in the armchair and try and hide under the cushions.

Elizabeth was the only one who spoke and even that was a feeble 'oh'.

_Yeah...oh_ Arry thought. In the back of her mind it registered that maybe she hadn't even been completely aware of her own thoughts.

Reanne was glaring at the other students as though her angry gaze could make them stop looking at Arry. Even Lisa, who Arry had barely had contact with since before Christmas bristled a little and cleared her throat trying to make the other aware that they were staring.

Elizabeth too cleared her throat and looked around at the other Racketeers. "Well, uh, I...ahem...that is...congratulations anyway." She mumbled. "Now it's time to give out another challenge!" she declared cheerfully and this finally dragged the attention away from Arry, who had sunk so low in her chair she was almost on the floor.

The pointed hat was produced and Elizabeth used her wand to vibrate the back, causing the bits of paper inside to shuffle.

There was a structure to the dares in the Racketeers. At any point there was one large dare that could last indefinitely - that was the dare Arry had been doing - as well as this there would be a few smaller dares during the week. and then there would be a challenge in parts, a relay sort of thing where one Racketeer will complete the first section, another will be chosen to complete the next, etc. This was a raffle for the first leg of a new relay dare.

The room sat tense, all hoping to be chosen, except for Arry who was just glad her dare was over. She had backed out of it what felt like years ago but she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders to have it _officially_ over.

Elizabeth flicked her wand and one piece of paper shot up out of the hat and fluttered softly down into Elizabeth's hand. There was a brief glimmer of amusement in here eyes and she held it up for everyone to see the slanted writing. "Reanne Charles." She announced.

There was more of the quiet clapping and several people patted Reanne on the back and shoulders. It was a while since Reanne had performed her last dare and since Arry's had gone disastrously wrong she did not seem in the least bit pleased.

"Ok, everyone, that will conclude tonight's meeting I wish you all a good nights sleep and will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Don't forget the next meeting is on Tuesday. Enjoy your weekend." The gathered group began to stand and stretch they meandered off in small groups to their rooms and there beds. Arry hovered to one side knowing Reanne would have to go and find out what her dare was. Relay Challenges were never announced in front of the group, everyone waited in curiosity to discover the end result.

Arry watched Reanne frowning slightly as she nodded while Elizabeth spoke. She detached herself and wandered over to Arry.

"Well?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"So?" Arry asked as they began to climb the stairs to their room.

"So I have to get a tree and bring it into the common room."

Arry frowned. "A tree?"

"Yep."

"And entire tree or, like, a twig?"

"Nope, an entire tree."

"In here?"

"Yep."

"Where the rest of the house would walk casually by as though there was always a tree in the common room?"

"I assume I am supposed to find a solution to that as well." they reached the door and wandered in. Arry dropped onto her bed, she hadn't bother to dress for the meeting and crawled under the blankets already in her pyjamas.

"But why?" Arry frowned as she started to drift off.

"We wont know until the next leg will we?" Reanne yawned, "And don't think I'm going to ignore your little outburst earlier...."She yawned again, "We are going to talk about it...tomorrow."

Arry yawned too. And nodded feebly, suddenly very tired. "Yeah, tomorrow." She mumbled and fell asleep to the sound of snoring.

*

Arry had been slightly dubious of the plan to kidnap a tree and drag it to the Ravenclaw common room. Now, standing outside in the late February chill missing breakfast to 'weigh up their options' Arry was dead against it. What sort of cruel dare would make her miss her breakfast?

Arry had been staring up one particular tree for a good ten minutes - certain she had seen movement, whether an owl, a pixie or a dancing piece of toast planning to taunt her she didn't know - when a hand fell of her shoulder. Arry screamed and jumped around on the spot holding her hands out in a kung-fu position and shouting 'Hai-YA!'.

Draco stared back at her looking about as surprised as her. "Why are you doing that with your hands?"

"I was preparing to karate-chop you."

"Do you know how to karate chop?"

"Uh, no."

"Do you know any martial arts of any kind?"

"Uh...no."

"And you are aware you have a perfectly good wand tucked away somewhere?"

"Well, yes, but I was being multi-cultural."

Draco seemed unable to fathom this response and Arry grinned a little.

_I outwitted Draco, I outwitted Draco._ She chanted merrily in her head.

"Anyway, I want to talk to you if you are quite finished being mental?"

Arry paused momentarily and looked up as if she was trying to see into her head. "Yeah, I think it's all done for now. You've got about five minutes."

Draco slung an arm around her shoulders and started walking her in the direction of the lake.

"I saw Pansy yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Did you shag her too?" Arry winced after she said it and regretted it instantly.

Draco glanced at her but ignored the comment. "She was pretty beaten up."

"Yeah, I hear her and Rebecca turned on each other." _Probably fighting over you_. Arry couldn't stop the childish dig from popping up in her mind but at least this time she managed not to say it.

"Rebecca was it?"

"That's what we were told."

"As were we. However, there is a rumour starting up among the Slytherins that you were, in some way, involved."

"Me? How absurd." Arry feigned surprise. "Well the Slytherins usual have some or other rumour about me. I blame Pansy."

"Oddly enough Pansy is where I got that idea." Draco replied, they were close to the lake now and Draco was watching ripples on the surface with deep suspicion.

"Where you...there isn't a rumour is there?"

"Not yet."

"Then why say there is?"

"Because Pansy will probably start one as soon as she has access to a decent mirror!" Draco sighed and removed his arm from her shoulders and dropped down on the grass. "Arry how could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, honestly I was with Blaise and Reanne all evening!" Arry replied, _And that is the truth...bar the hexing part._

"Really? So you had nothing to do with Pansy's new tattoo?"

"No." Arry replied barely managing to keep her face straight. "What is her new tattoo of?"

"It's not _of_ anything! It's just the words 'My bitch. -AM' on the side of her neck."

Arry burst out laughing and almost fell over. Draco grabbed her wrist as she stumbled and pulled her into his lap, perhaps with a little more force than intended because Arry heard a faint 'umf'.

"You idiot." He sighed.

"I'm not! I felt it was very witty...whoever put it there. And why do you think it was me? There are plenty of other AM's in the school!"

"For example?"

"That...Slytherin girl...Alicia Malfoy!"

"Malfoy is _my_ last name you oaf."

_Damn_

"Alison...Mummtherforthmm"

"Sorry didn't quite catch that?"

"Albus Mumbledore! I'm being set up! It's a set up!"

"Of course you are." Draco replied kissing her on her forehead. "Anyway Pansy is in the hospital wing, feel free to go by and remove your mark anytime."

It sounded like the end of their conversation but Draco made no attempt to move. Just tightened his arms a little around Arry's waist and started at the lake.

Arry shot a glance at the trees that lines the outskirts of the forbidden forest, she knew Reanne was around somewhere. She stared at the trees for a few moments and weighed her options.

_Comfy warm Draconess or kidnapping a tree? It's not actually my dare. Then again he isn't actually my boyfriend. And he isn't actually my friend. And I haven't actually forgiven him... _

"What are you staring at?"

"Trees."

"Why?"

"Because warm comfy tree." Arry replied absently as though this should help Draco completely understand her thoughts.

"Are you having some sort of relationship I don't know about? With a tree?"

Arry turned her head to look at him and found there lips irresistibly close. He breathed out and she felt his breath and aware that she could later blame her actions on hallucination from starvation she leant in and kissed him very softly.

Draco tightened his arms around her and responded with more force than she had used but after a few more moments Arry pulled back and stared at the lake. It was no good. Her emotions towards Draco had been ruined by her little outburst in the common room during the Racketeers meeting. Draco was clearly unhappy about her withdrawal but said nothing.

Arry was suddenly very aware of how cold it was and wondered if she should find Reanne and go back inside, Draco tightened his arms again as she thought it and Arry sighed. Her Saturday morning had suddenly turned very depressing.

It was at that moment Arry heard a feeble 'help' coming from the trees she had previously been staring at. She wasn't entirely sure she'd really heard it until Draco asked "What was that?"

"I dunno. It sounded a bit like..." Arry trailed off and leapt to her feet, "Crap!"

"It sounded like crap?"

"No! It sounded like Reanne!" Arry ran off in the direction of the trees and a few seconds later Draco caught up. It didn't take long to find her, or at least, to find the place they assumed she was.

Arry found the fallen tree within moment and asking cautiously "Reanne?" heard a whimper a muffled response.

"Uh...where is she?" Draco asked confused.

"She's under the tree."

"What? How can you..."

Arry had already set about moving the tree off her best friend levitating it up and few feet and dropping it a couple of metres to the right. Reanne was laid on the ground covered from head to foot in pine needles and bird poo. Arry fought the urge to laugh. "Are you ok?" She whimpered feeling the strain on her lungs trying to hold back her howls of amusement.

"No I am not bloody all right! A tree fell on me!" Reanne replied spitting out bits of shrubbery.

Arry muttered a couple of words and wafted her wand in Reanne's general direction. Reanne went rigid as the greenery covering her shuddered and then erupted into a large group of butterflies and fluttered away into the forest taking their bird poo with them.

"A cleaning spell would have been fine." Reanne scowled as Arry helped her too her feet.

"Yes but my way was so much prettier, plus, what's the point being good at charms if your skill is never put to use?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware you were particularly skilled in charms."

"Have you met my brothers? If I didn't pick up charms, jinxes, curses and hexes quickly I would have been driven to lunacy years ago."

Draco opened his mouth but closed it quickly and smirked to himself instead.

_Prick_, Arry thought darkly. "So Reanne-poo, what the next bit of the plan?"

"What plan?" Reanne asked widening her eyes slightly as thought trying to communicate something to Arry.

"You know, the tree plan." Arry replied frowning at Reanne's expression and attempting to copy it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. The plan where we have to get a tree for-"

Reanne cut across Arry's words, "For Lisa Turpin! Yes, I remember now!"

Arry frowned and finally realised what Reanne was doing, Draco was still stood at Arry's shoulder frowning and trying to pick up on what was actually happening. "Why do you need a tree for Turpin?" He asked coolly.

"We can't talk about it." Arry said quickly. "Well ok but only because you asked! Lisa has a thing about trees. It's sort of a fetish. She likes to hug them for hours and sometimes she gets all covered in sap but I think she quite enjoys that and she could walk around for days at a time all covered in tree sap but nobody likes to talk about it because its pretty weird and we are all suspicious of what she does with the trees because after a while they just disappear and Terry Boot says she eats them as a ritual thing but Luna says she sacrifices them to the crumple-horned snorkel-whatsits that she's always going on about." Arry drew breath. "But we promised we'd get her a new tree because she, uh, used up the last one. Honestly, she should join Tree Huggers Anonymous."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes, Arry, it's easier to say 'get stuffed'." He informed her. "When you make up things like that I worry where the idea came from." He stepped forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling her to him. After a moment or two he softened and then released her from both his grasp and his lips. Arry was quite surprised she didn't fall over. "I'm going. Please get rid of that tattoo."

He spun on his heel and left. Arry turned back to Reanne with a dazed but satisfied smirk on her lips while Reanne watched with a curious confusion about her. "You tell him all that rubbish about tree hugging and yet he snogs you anyway. Arry never let that boy go."

"Yes, it's odd isn't it?" Arry replied as the two set about testing various charms to make the tree smaller or invisible.

"So he saw the tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't impressed?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to get rid of it or wait till Pansy sees?"

"Pansy?"

"Yeah, the tattoo you gave her?"

"Oh...that's not the one we were talking about."

Reanne frowned "What tattoo were _you_ talking about?"

Arry glanced very briefly at her chest, quirked an eyebrow and said "Nothing."

Reanne opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and settled for staring at Arry's chest.

"Lezzer." Arry said.

_Heh heh heh. It's fun to tease her..._

*

Moving a tree into the common room had been decidedly more difficult than either girl had anticipated. The tree would only shrink a certain amount and was still about two feet long, their disillusionment charms could do with some work and although the tree was more or less invisible there was still the vague image that could only be seen out of the corner of ones eye. Plus there was still a couple of birds and a pixie or two in the tree that - angry at being shrunk - where pecking and biting Arry and Reanne at ever opportunity.

Hovering the tree between them had been working perfectly fine until a particularly rushed first year Hufflepuff had come hurtling around the corner of a corridor and tried to run between them. He had the tree and stomach level and had toppled straight over the tree to lay cross-eyes and dazed on the floor. Not wanting to be caught the girls thought yelling 'ASSAULT!' and then running away was suitable aid for the poor boy.

Hovering the tree upright and making the gap between them smaller hadn't worked either, it seemed to make the tree more visible and so it ended up that Arry was walking with her cloak draped over her shoulder as though she were modelling, the tree stuffed under the cloak and pressed against her back , Reanne walking behind her to make sure the tree stayed well covered. Arry could feel the pecking against her spine and every now and again stopped to swear angrily at the concealed tree, which alarmed most of the students they passed.

By the time they had reached the common room both girls were tired and Arry's back was covered in little red peck marks. They dumped the tree in one corner of the common room and dropped into armchairs, aware they had homework to do but far too tired to do it, it was only ten o clock in the morning so they still had the rest of the day.

There were few other Ravenclaws in the room so it wasn't hard to miss the swearing from one corner. Arry turned to see Elizabeth had gone to pull a book off a shelf in the corner by the tree and had stubbed her toe on its shrunken trunk. She hobbled over looking disgruntled. "I assume you acquired the tree and left it over there?" She grunted.

"Nah, we haven't done the tree thing yet, some second year ate my homework so I beat him up and hid him there." Arry replied.

Elizabeth looked momentarily shocked before Reanne quickly corrected Arry and let Elizabeth know it was a joke. A poor one.

"Funny." Elizabeth said without a trace of humour in her voice. "Anyway, I already drew a name for the next leg of the relay and you will be thrilled to learn, Miss Morreno, that it was your name I drew."

"Look, I know it was a bad joke about the second year but your is just cruel- Arry started but Elizabeth cut across her.

"It is no joke. Anthony Goldstein and Jessica Umberca were witness.

Arry stared at their leader appalled. "But I just...I just did one..."

"I don't choose the names, the hat does." Elizabeth grinned. She handed Arry a slip of paper. "Here is what you are to do with the tree. You have until tomorrow. My apologies."

Arry stared at Elizabeth receding back holding the piece of paper as though it might bite her. "I don't think his apology was sincere."

"I know it wasn't." Reanne grinned. "What do you have to do with the tree?"

Arry unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at the words. "Oh for Merlin's sake."


	34. Tales of Mossy

Arry sighed and tilted her head to examine her work of art. She frowned and turned over her shoulder to Reanne, who was sprawled on the sofa in the Ravenclaw Common Room nearest the fire.

"What do you think?" Arry asked.

"I think that, although Alice Gregory's muggle magazines are interesting, I really have no idea what a 'Paris Hilton' is or why they talk about it so much. Is it a disease?" Reanne replied without looking up.

"What do you think _about my carving_, you great wally." Arry replied tilting her head in the other direction. "Think it looks like ol' Sally Doodles?"

Reanne moved off the sofa and came to stand by Arcadia's side. Most of Ravenclaw had gone to watch the afternoon's Quidditch game and so Reanne and Arry had taken the opportunity of silence to turn the tree back to its original size and make it visible again for the next leg of their challenge.

_Even if I would rather see Draco in his Quidditch gear straddling a broom..._  
"If by 'Sally Doodle'," Reanne started snapping Arry out of dirty thoughts and back to the present, "You mean Sally Doodleforth then yes it is a perfect likeness. However, if you mean Salazar Slytherin; no it does not resemble him. I don't think Slytherin was ever quite that lumpy in the face...or chest."

The tree had been cut so that it was double Arry's size and width and had been brutally carved into an odd, almost-humanoid looking lump. Arry glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and read her brief again 'A sufficiently offensive sculpture of Salazar Slytherin' and looked back at the lumpy, wooden, mass.

"Does that look offensive to you?"

"Yes, but for all the wrong reasons." Reanne replied; now back on her sofa making her way through the pile of magazines. She had told Arry that she couldn't help carve the tree because she was 'using her aura to stop people entering the common room'. Arry didn't believe this for a moment but chose to be lenient since her friend still looked a little flat after being under a tree that morning.

Arry sighed again, "This sculpting lark is difficult work."

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Reanne replied turning a page.

Arry was silent for a moment. "What?"

"Why don't you carve it using your wand?"

Arry paused.

_uhm..._  
"I will have you know," Arry started loftily, "That a job is done best when done by hand."

_Oooh good answer! If only you were always so quick upon your mental feet....___

_Shut up you. _Arry hurled the knife over her shoulder, ignoring the 'eep' as Reanne ducked, and removed her wand from it's hiding place tucked against her hip.

"How do you keep it there?"

"An effective groove in my hip bone that the wand slots happily into."

"Really?"

"No, there's a pocket there you divot."

Reanne narrowed her eyes, "At least I know the appropriate time and place to use the bloody wand."

Arry glowered back but softened quickly. "I feel Salazar's presence makes us more bitchy."

"Salazar is not present it is a fairly crap imitation." Reanne snorted.

"Yeah well....feel the presence of THIS!" Arry cried wheeling on the spot and hurling her wand at Reanne's head. The business end hit her in the outer corner of her eye and Reanne dropped off the sofa yelling about Merlin's underwear.

Arry laughed like a maniac and then sobered a bit, "Hahaha...ahaha....ha...can I have my wand please?"

She managed not to yell triumphantly as she caught the piece of wood that flew at her. Instead she went back to work on the tree with renewed vigour and after half an hour of silence stepped back to view her finished piece.

Reanne came over and stood by her friend admiring it. "Pretty good, I have to say."

There was a large round base with a carved boulder on top, Salazar sat on the boulder nude , wrapped around him was a huge python starting with its tail around his left leg winding over one thigh, around his waist up over his shoulders to come back around to his front where their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Not too offensive?"

"Just offensive enough," Reanne grinned. "Fair bit of tongue involved isn't there?"

"Should I change it?" Arry asked.

"No, I'm very impressed you even managed to make a tongue distinction in a tree...talented though you are, it is very, very wrong."

Arry laughed, "I shall use my powers for good I promise."

"What exactly are we supposed to do with it now?" Reanne frowned.

Arry had just opened her mouth to speak when Elizabeth came into the common room looking a little windswept, her eyes fell on the sculpture and there was a mostly amused and partly malicious glint in her eye as she smiled for the briefest of moments and then said, "Great, now hide it, Quidditch is over."

Reanne set about shrinking it and making it less visible, since it had already been cut to a much smaller size it was possible to shrink it so that it would fit in Arry's bag, although only barely.

"Who won?" Arry asked, aiming for a casual air but failing.

"Your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Fine, your part-time lover. Mind you they were playing Hufflepuff so if they hadn't won I would be very worried about your attraction to him." Elizabeth replied.

Arry frowned, "Whereas you aren't worried now?"

"Oh, I'm worried as to why exactly you like him seeing as he is a complete arse, but all girls like Quidditch players. It's a fact."

Arry didn't have time to taunt Elizabeth about this statement as the rest of the Ravenclaws came shuffling in muttering about Slytherin's filthy cheating and Hufflepuff's incapacity to fight back.

Elizabeth caught Arry's eyes and motioned her head to the door. Reanne at her heels they followed their leader down the twisting stairs and into the main corridor where Reanne dropped Arry's bag with a heavy _thunk_.

"Done?"

"Yup."

"Great. Here." Elizabeth handed over another piece of folded paper.

"Not me again?" Arry asked astonished.

"No." Elizabeth smiled, "Reanne again."

Reanne started to talk but closed her mouth quickly as a group of Gryffindors wandered past. The three watched the first years shuffle away before Elizabeth spoke again. "I drew the name this morning. Oliver Resmond and Annabell Berough were witness." She dropped the piece of paper into Reanne's hands, flashed a smile and left.

Arry stared after Elizabeth aghast. "What does it say?"

Reanne unfolded the piece of paper gingerly. Her eyes scanned over and her shoulders slumped. "We have to get it into the Slytherin common room."

"We have to what?" Arry groaned. "Bagsie not me!"

"Of course you don't have to do it, it's my dare." Reanne said a little too quickly.

"I can see it in your eyes." Arry said narrowing her own. "You're trying to think of a way to get out of this, I know you are."

"I'm not. I was just thinking that it might be easier to...Draco."

"It might be easier to Draco? What does that mean?"

"No, I mean..."

But Arry understood what she had meant half a second later when she was spun around and lips pressed firmly and fervently against her own. Arry gave a little yelp that softened to a mumble of greeting against his lips but Draco paid no attention and kissed her more deeply.

_Ok...I'll just turn this brain thing off for a moment..._

Draco pulled away for air and Arcadia made a slightly disappointed noise.

"Nice." Reanne said with a slightly affronted expression.

"Charles," Draco nodded. "Sod off."

Reanne smiled cheerfully. "What's that Draco? Blaise is waiting for me downstairs? Thanks for the message and keep working on those manners!" As she passed Reanne dropped Arry's bag at her feet and stuffed the bit of paper down the back of Arry's shirt and muttered 'make it so!'.

Draco pulled Arry to a small alcove at one side of the corridor and watched Reanne as she made her way to the end of the hall. Arry stood in front of him clearing her throat repeatedly in an unsuccessful bid for his attention, it wasn't until Reanne was out of site and the corridor was clear that Draco pushed Arry against the wall of the alcove and kissed her again, a little more forcefully making Arry wonder if lips could bruise and if so would it cause lip-gloss to be unnecessary?

All thoughts were quickly pushed out of her mind when Draco started doing creative things with his tongue. Eventually Arry shoved him off choosing oxygen and life over death-by-passionate-kiss.

"Merlin's Pants." She spluttered. "Are you always like this after you win a Quidditch game?"

"After I what?" He asked staring at her mouth. He glanced up into her eyes for a moment. "Oh...I couldn't give a toss about that, it was only Hufflepuff."

"Then why all the attention?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't give affection, you make passive aggressive comments and then sulk and then convince me to snog you."

"And what exactly is wrong with that technique?" He half-snarled as he nipped a patch of skin on her neck.

Arry shrugged. "Nothing. Quite like it actually. It's a like a code."

"How is it like a code?"

"Well I have to decode you're snide comments to uncover the secret message of 'Arry, your hair is incredible' or what not. For example 'half-blood moron' can be loosely translated as 'Goddess of the Ravenclaw House of course I know you are a pureblood I am just being a fool'. " Arry smiled.

Draco looked amused. "Yes, that is exactly right, well done." He said kissing her again.

Arry detached herself. "I get the impression that wasn't sincere."

"Really? We'll have to rectify that."

"Pervert."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Draco smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You half-blooded moron, you."

Arry snapped Arry smiled and kissed him back, she kept it brief and pulled away quickly looking innocently up into the slightly irritated expression. "Draco?" she asked, deciding now was as good an opportunity as ever.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Is this a naked something?"

"No its a...which one of us would be naked?" Arry paused.

_No! Bad Brain! Bad, bad Brain and very bad Draco!_"No it's a something that requires something that shouldn't really be done but it's a something that is something quite important and something-"

"Arry, love, please get to the point."

"I need you to get me into the Slytherin Dungeons."

"Does this eventually lead to me getting you into my pants?" Draco frowned.

"No."

"Then why would I do it?"

"Because I have to get my wood in there!" Arry blurted quickly.

Draco dropped an arm and moved slightly back. "Excuse me? You have to what?"

"Can't explain. Forbidden."

"Then no."

"But Draco..."

"No."

Arry opened her mouth to have a full blown huff but changed her mind at the smug expression on his face. It seemed to be that Malfoy's 'smug-face' unlocked a slightly manipulative side of Arry.

"Fine." She said with a radiant smile. "I'm sure Blaise will help me. In fact I recall I owe him some sort of sexual favour since he bought me lunch in Hogsmeade last weekend."

Draco made some sort of angry-man noise and grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "I hope that was a joke." he snarled by her ear.

She smiled. "Could have been. Then again we were very close before he and Reanne met...very close."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Draco's lips, "Yes I've heard that story before..."

Arry felt her cheeks burn; she had only been taunting him and made a mental note to kill Blaise for the information he may have shared. "Shut it. Are you going to help me or not?"

Draco pushed a stray bit of hair off Arry's face and looked as though he was thinking. "Fine. But if this affects me negatively in anyway I will get you."

"It's like signing a deal with the devil." Arry sighed.

"Hopefully the devil won't be after the same things I am." Draco replied darkly but Arry chose not to pursue the comment. Instead she followed him closely through the hallways that led to the dungeons and then she stuck to him like glue through the dungeons themselves, refusing to even blink in case she lost him. By the time they got close to the common room, Arry's eyes were watery and stinging.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked frowning, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't blink."

Draco turned to face her cupping her face "Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arry replied. "But if I blink then I'll lose you. That's how it happens you know, you look away for a second and whoever you were following is gone! I'll be lost down here for years, maybe for my entire life! I'll give up hope of rescue and build a house and an entire fashion line out of moss and mould and have to drink the damp off the walls and one day when i am close to death a group of first years will find me curled up in my mossy bed in my mossy house covered in mossy clothes and stroking my mossy beard and they will keep me as their pet and call me Mossy the Strange and I will be forced to sleep in a basket under one of their beds and they will sneak up bits of bacon and sausage for me and..."

"Arry, I'm going to have to stop you there." Draco said, his hand still on her face but he had moved closer. "You are incredibly odd and while sometimes I wish you would think before you speak I promise I will never leave you in the dungeons to become Mossy the Strange." He kissed her on the forehead. "Also you have a sick imagination, have you seen anyone about that?"

Arry glowered and shoved him away. "You'll be sorry when I'm Mossy."

"I'm sorry now," Draco laughed, "But that's sorry for your family rather than you. I feel you are content enough in your own odd world."

"Whatever." Arry muttered darkly staring angrily at a patch on the wall. From a certain angle it looked a bit like a blast-ended skrewt spooning a hinkypuff...but then from like Reanne. A bit of a worrying thought because maybe that meant Reanne looked like a blast-ended skrewt spooning a hinkypuff.

"Hey Draco do you think Rea-" Arry turned around and saw she was completely alone in the corridor. Her eyes widened momentarily in panic before she gave a large sigh and glanced at the huge amount of moss and mildew covering the walls.

She had managed to peel off three long strips when she heard the sound of stone against stone. She turned and saw a stone door half open, for a moment she stared at it bewildered and then Crabbe and Goyle, half shuffled and were half shoved out of the door. They shot her unpleasant looks to which Arry responded with raised eyebrows. Draco appeared a second later leaning against the door. "Come on then, Mossy, what exactly do you want to do in here?"

Arry smiled in a way she hoped was seductive despite the moss beard she had stuck to her face five minutes earlier. "You'll see." She said passing closer to him then was entirely necessary.

Once inside Arry spent a few minutes looking around. The room was long and low with rough stone walls and ceiling, it was oddly reminiscent of still being in the corridor. Round green lamps hung from rusting chains attached to the ceiling. There was an elaborately carved mantelpiece with a fire crackling away in the otherwise freezing room. There were a couple of shadowed stone arches that Arry could only assume led to the bedrooms. She glanced at Draco who was looking from the room and back to her with pride. For a moment Arcadia wasn't entirely sure whether Draco was showing her the room or showing the room her.

"Yeah, it's uh...nice." Arry smiled. "Very..." Cold? Stony? The Head-Quarters of a psychotic murderer? "Slytherin." Arry finally settled.

There was a brief flicker of emotion in Draco's eyes, leaving Arry unsure whether she had responded well or badly as he dropped onto one of the sofas that seemed scattered unevenly about the room.

"So what do you want?"

"I told you, I needed to get my wood in here." Arry replied pulling her shrunken statue out of her bag.

Draco sighed, "I had so hoped that was a euphemism." He held out a hand and Arry chucked the sculpture to him so he could have a better look. He frowned at it for a moment and then understanding dawned on his face. Arry snatched it away before he could destroy it.

"Merlin, Arry you can't put that in here!" Draco said jumping up.

"Why not?"

"Because you have created a statue that defiles the Slytheirn founder and you want to put it _in our common room_! What part of this plan can't you see a problem with?" Draco asked frustrated.

"None of it," Arry shrugged, "It's a great plan."

"And what if I made a tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw feeling up a Badger?"

Arry gasped. "You bastard!"

"Exactly."

There was a pause. "You're aware that the badger is Hufflepuff's symbol, aren't you?"

"Is it?" Draco asked. "I thought your lot were the badger. Grumpy with very sharp claws."

"You're hilarious. No really, my sides are splitting." Arry replied sarcastically. She turned her back on Draco wandered to the position she decided was approximately the middle, placed the statue down, stepped back and re-enlarged it. Salazar's head brushed the ceiling since Arry had expected the room to be much higher.

Draco sighed loudly. "You can't leave that here."

"I have to. If I don't do this there's a bounty on my head."

"What?"

"Ok, that was a lie."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "While you're here we need to talk."

Panic surged into Arry's stomach. "Talking doesn't really work for me today. I have an opening next week...or year?"

"Arcadia, please listen to me for just a minute."

"Draco I don't see why-"

"Merlin's Pants what the hell is that?" A high pitched voice squealed from the doorway. Arry threw her self against Draco hoping the girl wouldn't have seen her.

The Slytherin common room was very dim and for the first time since she'd got there Arry was very thankful for that fact. All she could see was an outline and she hoped the other girl's vision was the same.

"Who's that? Draco is that you?"

_Crap _

"Yeah." Draco replied half heartedly. He was busy watching Arry with a very evil smirk on his face. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You're in trouble."

"Draco, help!" Arry hissed back.

"Who are you talking to?" The girl shrieked. "Is the vandal still in the room?"

Draco's voice was still at a whisper. "You're in for it now. I told you, you couldn't leave the statue here."

"Help. I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say."

_What? No!___

_Don't worry, we'll get out of here and make a break for it._

"I don't believe you. You'll run off."

"Will not."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yeah!"

"And your solemn vow to listen to everything I have to say?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Draco who's here?"

"Nobody." Draco replied to the silhouette, maintaining eye-contact with Arry. "I was muttering in disbelief. I got back about five minutes ago and this was here. I think maybe you should go and tell Professor Snape."

There was a pause and Arry felt for sure the girl would want to come and inspect the statue or something that would bring her into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when instead she heard "Good idea." And the shadow left the doorway.

"Great, now let's talk." Draco smirked.

"Actually I'd like to stay and see how this turns out."

"The only Ravenclaw in a room full of Slytherin's who will all be trying to point the finger? You don't think you would appear slightly suspicious?"

"Not in the least."

Draco ignored her, put his hands on her shoulders, turned her around and manoeuvred her out of the common room.

Arry started to go back the way they had come but Draco took her wrist and pulled her the other way. "That's the quickest way back from the Great Hall and the grounds, that's the way everyone will be walking."

They turned the first corner to the right and Arry saw what looked to be an infinitely long corridor, she shot Draco a nervous look, he caught her gaze and laughed. "Calm down, Mossy, I know where I'm going." he said taking her hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes and Arry wondered if she pulled her hand away and just kept running straight would she eventually get back to the Ravenclaw Common room while managing to avoid any awkward conversation.

_Go go go!!_ Arry thought lunging forward but Draco's grip tightened and he pulled her back elastic-band style so she propelled into his stomach. He caught her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her by the shoulders. Arry thought, swooning. Arry thought dreamily.

"I knew it! You awful little thing you were trying to run off!"

"I wasn't, I thought I saw a hobbit and I wanted to follow it to its pot of gold!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing." Arry smiled innocently. "You're hurting me."

"No I'm not, I am making sure not to hurt you."

"So let me go and I will definitely not be hurt."

"You will also definitely not be here."

"Ah, once again you foil my plan."

"That's what I'm here for."

Arry gave a deep sigh. "Is this 'talk' about ponies?"

"No."

"Puppies?"

"Wrong again. And no, kittens are not involved." Draco said releasing his grip and stepping back.

Arry dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged staring up patiently. Her eyebrows rose to express 'well?'

"I need to explain..." Draco started suddenly looking weary. "About Rebecca."

Arry's face dropped considerably. "You know, I think if we don't go now we're going to miss dinner completely-"

"Arry you promised to listen to what I had to say." Draco said in a way that was half threatening and half bargaining.

Arry silenced and sat still.

"It was just...I said I loved you!" He announced frustrated. "And that isn't something a Malfoy says and I was severely drunk and I wasn't entirely sure if I even meant it! How cruel would it be for me to be so angry with you for not loving me if I wasn't even sure how I felt about you? You were out and so was Reanne and I was talking to Blaise and he said just to leave it , not to say anything and just wait and see and he said if I didn't love you then I was a complete idiot because who couldn't? But then Rebecca was..." Draco paused for a moment and Arry realised she was somewhat shocked.

_Well it's a good thing I wasn't hoping for some sort of declaration of love and proposal of marriage..._  
Draco sighed. "She was winding me up, to be honest. She was going on about how you were doing this bet and how every time the whatever-you-call it met up you'd have a good laugh about how well you were doing and how easy I was to use. Needless to say it did not make me happy." Draco glanced at her for the first time since he'd started talking. He looked at the mixed expressions on her face for a moment and then his shoulders sagged. "I'm not explaining this right.,"

"No I get it." Arry said calmly despite the little bubble of anger threatening to burst in her stomach. "You shagged Rebecca because you don't love me. Now, is there more or can I go have my dinner?"

Draco frowned. "Could you let me finish what I'm saying before you go off on one? This is all your fault anyway!"

Arry got to her feet. "Exactly how is this all my fault you little toe-rag?"

"You were the one on a bet."

"A bet to seduce you. I told you as much and then _I quit the damn bet!_ what part of this concept seems to elude you, Malfoy? I was not taking part in any form of bet when we had...intimate relations!"

"Rebecca said-"

"Rebecca is evil! There are no words to describe the satanic proportions of Rebecca! And for your information she had been told that if I failed it was up to her to seduce you, so congratulations on letting a demonic overlord win! Yet again a job well done by the Slytheirn Team." Arry scoffed. "And who in their right mind would trust Rebecca?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well considering the only other option was you..."

Arry didn't even let him finish before she slapped him in the face. Her voice lowered and went deadly calm as violent images flashed through her mind. "You should be very, very careful right now Malfoy because if my memory serves I was not the only one involved in some sort of bet you hypocritical bastard. If there is a point to this story I suggest you reach it soon because while I agreed to listen to what you had to say I never promised not to kill you in the process."

Draco was rubbing his reddening cheek with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "What bet?"

The question left Arry momentarily blank. "What do you mean 'what bet'? The bet you announced to me in front of a room stuffed full of people."

A brief look of remembrance flashed across Draco's face. "Ah." was all he said.

The little ball of anger in Arry's stomach erupted into fury. "You son of a donkey's arse! No one bet you to do anything! That's why Blaise didn't know about it because it never existed!" Arry hit Draco again on the chest. "You filthy, lying, scumbag!"

"And is my lying about it any better than your actually doing it?"

"_I never did the stupid, bloody challenge! Would you pay attention to what I'm saying_!"

"Rebecca says you didn't quit the bet." Draco, he had dropped both hands back to his side and Arry had a moment of satisfaction seeing a pink handprint across his left cheek.

"Clearly you value her word over mine. We've covered most of what there is to say. If that's all, I'm going." Arry said on a sigh. She was tired of arguing about the same thing over and over again. She turned and set off down the corridor hoping either to find her way out or prepare for her life as Mossy.

"Arry wait." Draco said quietly. "Look, can we not fight. Just for a minute can you be completely quiet - no matter how much of a prat I sound - and let me explain."

Arry stopped.

_What are you doing? Why have we stopped moving? Bad feet. Walk! Walk feet, walk_  
"Fine." Arry found herself sighing against her better judgement.

Draco caught up with her and stood in front of her. "I was..." For a minute he was silent and Arry watched him very carefully, he seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle before he finally spat out one word, sneered and aggressive. "upset."

Arry's eyebrows shot up and for a moment she considered severely taking the piss but decided against it.

"I knew you were doing this challenge, or bet, or whatever you want to call it. But you told me about it, I figured if you would own up to it, yo9u were probably telling the truth about quitting."

Arry said nothing and especially didn't point out that she never came clean about the bet - or at least, not until after Pansy and Rebecca had outed her.

"When I said I loved you I was...unbelievably drunk," He said shaking his head. "And that's...that's something I never heard said often in my house, it's not something I'm used to hearing and I am certainly not used to saying it so..."

"Yah. I get it." Arry said, not wanting to make the situation more awkward.

"When you were out me and Blaise had a talk and I still wasn't sure. I mean, he knows more about the...the Racke - what's it called?"

"Ravenclaw Racketeers."

"Yeah. Well apparently Reanne's told him a fair bit about it..."

"Oh has she?" Arry asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"I know its supposed to be against the rules to talk about it but, let her off." Draco said with a half smile. "Blaise told me most of what Reanne had said, that it was founded by three girls around twenty five years ago, that they generally chose some of the most sneaky Ravenclaws, or people whose parents had been in the Racketeers...that got me thinking. I mean, you're no genius, but maybe it was all an act? Maybe you were verging on Slytherin and this whole thing was just a huge wind-up-"

Arry opened her mouth but Draco raised a hand and cut her off. "Look, I know that that train of thought wasn't even remotely rational but it was the first conclusion I jumped to and..."

"And you're great explanation involves you not thinking straight?" Arry summed up unimpressed.

"It's a little more complicated."

"Let's boil it down. After all, I'm no genius." Arry quoted.

"I wasn't thinking straight and I was talking to Rebecca and I was...well I was more yelling at Rebecca about you and then somehow..."

"You found yourself trousers-down in bed?" Arry asked with a tilted head, "Yeah, happens to me all the time."

"Arry...don't joke about it." Draco said looking a little annoyed. "I had just admitted to a girl that I loved her only to remember that she was taking part in a bet to seduce me. I had proof of your feelings for me and...to be honest I was panicking that you were going to go and tell the whole world I have feelings..."

Arry eyes widened "Oh Merlin, you have _feelings_? I never knew!" She declared in mock shock.

"Didn't I just say not to joke about this?" Draco asked on an exasperated sigh as he pushed some hair out of her face.

"You did. But I have a memory like a fish, come to think of it who are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"The thing that's really scaring me," Arry started, "is that I sort of vaguely, very nearly, not quite but almost, possibly in a year or two when I'm older and more mature...see your point."

"Really?"

"Dunno. Maybe that was a joke." Arry shrugged not quite managing to sound amused. "Just then...you said...you said you were worried because you just told a girl you loved her..."

"Yes, I was talking about you."

"I know you were otherwise I would deck you." Arry said with eyes slightly narrowed, "The bit I was referring to was the past tense of love."

Draco paused, staring at her as if willing her to make a silly joke and wander away, but for once Arry stayed perfectly still and focused on the conversation. The pause went on so far past the point of awkwardness it went back to being a casual pause again.

"Fine." Draco snapped after a few minutes. "Love." He spat the word out a little more viscously than necessary but Arry smiled anyway and managed to hold herself back from making a joke or saying 'eeeew lurggy!' instead her expression softened and against her will she felt her stomach do a back flip.

Voices and outrage echoed down the corridor from round the corner and Draco placed a hand on Arry's back and manoeuvred her quickly out of the dungeons corridors. They were stood near the staircase to the Ravenclaw Common Room much sooner than Arry had expected. She was weighing up the options of Sleep vs. Dinner when Draco leant in and kissed her.

"So, Miss Morreno," He started. "Do you want to..."

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I know what that look means."

"What does it mean?"

"Usually that I am going to miss dinner, but not this time my friend!"

"See, that's the part I wanted to address. The word 'friend' in that sentence."

"And what do you suggest in its stead?" Arry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "Companion, lover, 'oh he of epic charm'"

"Try 'oh he of no social skills'."

"Got a ring to it."

"Indeed." Arry smiled turning to head to the Great Hall but Draco caught her arm. "The point of what I'm trying to say - without at any point having to actually say it - is that I would like us to b official."

"Official what? Official human beings? Officially certified."

"Official Relationship." Draco said. Arry froze and he took the opportunity to move much closer. "All this time there's never been any sort of official..._thing_. Now I'm offering. So what do you say?" He'd moved so close that on the last few words Draco's lips almost touched Arry's own.

She smiled a little and placed a hand on his chest. Arry had never been good at staying mad with anyone for too long. At least not anyone she enjoyed spending time with. She thought it was probably only a matter of time before she forgave him at least enough...until then she could let him stew.

"Oh Draco." She smiled warmly and let her lips touch his for half a second before pulling back a little and saying softly. "No."

Draco's head snapped up, away from her. "What? Why not?"

Arry grinned back. "Because I think you're a complete wanker."

With that said Arry turned on her heel and tried her hardest not to laugh as she walked with all the dignity she could muster away from a shocked Malfoy while her sides ached with unreleased giggles.


	35. You Had Me At 'Oi You'

**Note: **This is the last chapter. I probably should have mentioned the upcoming end in an earlier chapter but, like I said, I'm apallingly forgetful. I'll leave my notes at the end :P

* * *

Arry had never been quite so happy at a Ravenclaw Racketeers meeting. In fact this was possibly the first time she'd been even remotely happy at a Racketeers meeting. She was finding it hugely difficult to hide the smile that had been glued to her lips for almost a week.

The rest of the group was currently flicking through a copy of 'Rubino Styrovski's Compendium of Magical Creatures' and trying to decide which would be the ideal creature to have Ryan Fickleton stuff into a toilet. The term 'ideal' meaning they were looking for a creature that would scare people but would not mutilate or harm anyone during the toilet stuffing process. Arry was receiving a few odd glances from her piers as they discussed Kappa's being too dangerous since there was a good chance Ryan would come back with mutilated arms.

As annoying as Ryan Fickleton was, Arry could care less about his challenge. She had spent the week tormenting - from a safe distance- Malfoy to within an inch of his life; nothing major, just subtle hints and digs and bringing up the event beside the Ravenclaw Tower as often as she could when they were in potions. Draco had been stalking around the castle with a face like thunder ever since. Twice Blaise had caught Crabbe and Goyle trying to sneak up on Arry - whether to kidnap her or just duff her up nobody knew - but there was a general dark feel around the Slytherin House and Arry could not help but feel elated knowing it was down to her.

"Would you stop grinning?" Reanne hissed sounding half amused herself. "Ryan thinks you want him mutilated."

"Who says I don't?"

"Do you?"

"No not really."

"There we go then."

Reanne was silent for a few beats. "So when are you going to put Draco out of his misery?"

Arry turned to her friend looking shocked. "You want me to shoot him?" She asked far too loudly as Fickleton looked around in a state of panic. "Not you." Arry assured him. "Someone else."

Reanne managed to suppress her giggles as she turned back to Arry. "I mean, when are you going to rush up to him declaring that you have loved him all along, and falling into his arms. He will tilt your head up gently and say something equally soppy like 'Arcadia, you had me at 'oi you' ' and then you will kiss passionately as it conveniently starts raining?"

Arry quirked an eyebrow, "Reanne, I think someone has put far too much thought into this...and it wasn't me."

Reanne grinned. "Blaise and I have been working on it for a while. We decided if it doesn't start raining we might just throw a bucket of water at you both."

Arry turned to face her friend completely. "So you're telling me that in your spare time you and Blaise find a secluded corner and..." Arry raised her eyebrows provocatively and then dropped them, "…discuss my love life?"

Reanne shrugged and nodded.

"You get yourself alone with a stunning lad and you talk about me and Draco Malfoy."

"Not always." Reanne said. "Sometimes we throw pebbles at first years."

"You're weird, you know that? People say I'm the odd one, but I think it's you."

"Arry, there is no doubt in anyone's mind who, of the two of us, is a total weirdo. Just because you can't keep your hands of Draco Malfoy doesn't mean the rest of the world has to be sex-mad all day, every day."

"I'm not sex mad. I just think if you are going to drag Blaise off somewhere to be alone you should do the honourable thing and at least make out...with...him..."

Arry trailed off realising their conversation had left whispers and reverted to a normal volume, not only this but the rest of the room had silenced to pay attention to Arry's relationship tid-bits. Elizabeth had paused in her reading and was shooting them the 'If I have to tell you again...' look.

"Sorry."

"Yeah...uh...sorry."

Elizabeth went back to reading and after a few hissed shushes from nearby Racketeers when Arry and Reanne tried to continue the conversation, they fell into silence. After another half hour in which a dare was given out, a challenge was handed in and it was decided the best thing to hide in a toilet would be a Jarvey, since it was more likely to yell abuse than actually attack, or a Knarl for the spiky effect, it was left to Ryan to see which he could obtain most easily.

Elizabeth announced the end of the meeting and Arry and Reanne were on their feet heading off for bed before anyone else had time to blink, the paused, however, in the doorway to the girls dormitories when Elizabeth's voice rang out.

"Morreno, Charles. I want a word with the pair of you."

"Crap it." Reanne sighed. "This is your fault."

"We don't know what she's going to say yet."

"She's going to say that we are a complete nuisance and are not to attend the meetings ever again."

"No way."

"Definitely."

"Bet you a sickle."

"Make it a galleon."

Arry turned on the spot and headed straight back across the room to plonk herself down on the floor in front of Elizabeth's chair. Several other Ravenclaws hovered nearby wanting to hear the conversation that would ensue but Elizabeth remained silent until everyone had left. And then for a quarter of an hour afterwards just to be sure.

"As you two both know," Elizabeth started, surprising Arry a little who had been staring at the fire for a good ten minutes. "Leadership of the Ravenclaw Racketeers has been passed down through members of the Carthy family since its founding."

Reanne was nodding along and Arry copied her, having had no clue of that fact.

"Well, next year there will be no Carthy family members at the school, not until the year after when my younger sister Anna starts, followed the year after that by our cousin Marge." Elizabeth gave a deep sigh. "The point I am trying to make here is that in this intervening time I am going to have to name a successor to the Racketeers, and it must be someone outside of my own family."

Arry frowned, still completely unsure of what this had to do with kicking them out of the Racketeers.

"I decided that the next best thing to a family member would be someone whose parents were among the original Racketeers. This leaves me with you two."

Arry's jaw dropped a little and she looked at Reanne - who seemed to have figured this out before Elizabeth had finish and was grinning from ear to ear.

"My mum was one of the original Racketeers?" Arry asked feebly.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled. "Didn't she tell you?"

Arry shrugged, "A few times she mentioned being in some club and how they did silly things but..." Arry smiled. "I don't think she wanted to give my brothers ideas...plus we lived in France at the time so maybe she thought it wasn't important."

"And you probably weren't listening anyway?" Reanne suggested helpfully.

Arry grinned. "Yeah something like that."

"Whether she neglected to tell you or not, Sylvia Sneyd-Brown – now Morreno - was a member of the first group of Racketeers, as were Reanne's parents."

Arry smiled a little brighter as she noticed Reanne beaming with pride.

"So..." Arry started, the information given to them suddenly sinking in, "You're putting me and Reanne in charge of the Racketeers?"

Elizabeth sighed, "It would seem so."

"For an entire year?"

"Yes."

"And we can do whatever we want?"

"Within reason."

Arry grinned so broadly it almost hurt. "This is going to be insanely fun."

"Obviously there are a few things you need to know, but after the tests you completed I feel quite sure that..."

"Wait, what tests?" Arry frowned.

"The relay challenge." Elizabeth smiled, "You didn't honestly think I could accidentally pull your names out of a hat so frequently did you?"

"But...the hat can't be rigged." Reanne said. "It is enchanted to randomly produce the names most worthy to the challenges."

"Which is entirely true." Elizabeth said. "That old thing has been with the Racketeers since the beginning, it refuses to alter the rules for anybody but the founder of the Racketeers, which makes me feel comfortable enough that you two can't cause too much trouble. It's also the reason I didn't bother using the hat."

"So you tricked us."

"Necessarily."

"And what were we being graded on?"

"How quickly and efficiently you could work together and use your resources to complete a challenge." Elizabeth paused. "Which was important because I need you to do something."

Arry felt her stomach drop a little. _This is not going to be good..._  
HR

Heaving a sigh Arry poked her head around the door to the Great Hall and scanned the room quickly before ducking back again. Most of the students had already disappeared back to their dormitories and common rooms for a lazy Sunday and only a few students still sat in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was mostly unoccupied except Draco, who was pushing food around his plate and talking to Blaise who was sat beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were loitering a little further down, inching gradually closer to three first years.

_Probably hoping to express their admiration for the braveries and triumphs of first year Slytherin's through song, poem and merriment...then again they might duff them up and take their food. Which of those is more likely? _

"Is he there?" Reanne asked.

"Yeah."

"So why are we stood here?"

"Why do you think?" Arry snapped back. "I can't just stroll over and be all nice to him. I've been teasing the pants off him all week!"

Reanne paused, "That wasn't literal was it?"

Arry shot her an unpleasant look. "I don't get why you don't just ask Blaise."

"Because," Reanne started loftily. "That would be far too easy. And besides I don't want my boyfriend anywhere near that tramp."

"Oh but my boyfriend can go and shiver her timbers?"

"He isn't your boyfriend...and why are you speaking pirate?"

"It's pirate day." Arry said as though it were obvious.

"I thought pirate day was next Saturday?"

"Nope. Next Saturday is Seal Day."

"I thought Seal was next Sunday."

"No! That's Cucumber Day. Honestly have you just completely messed up all the dates for this month themed days?" Arry scorned.

"No...it's under my bed...or somewhere...wait - how do you act like a cucumber?"

"It's easy you just go-" Arry did not have time to finish her impression however as Reanne grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the Hall.

"Got you off-guard! I win again! Argh Mateys!"

"Argh you yellow bellied sea dog catfish flying monkey! Argh!" Arry bellowed she turned on her heel to stride majestically away from Reanne only to find herself almost falling over the Slytherin table. As it happened she instead only managed to trip and knock Draco in the back. "Woops." She said righting herself.

Reanne made a few noises that sounded like choked laughter and Arry glanced over to see she had knocked Draco straight into his breakfast; his shirt was now covered in bits of bacon and egg yoke. Arry's eyebrows quirked up and she smiled innocently. "Draco...you're looking very streaky today." Arry erupted into laughter, "Do you get it? Do you get it?" She wailed. "_Streaky_! Because you're covered in _bacon_!"

Draco responded with a murderous look and Arry sobered slightly.

_Ok...food related jokes are a bad idea..._

"Calm down, Draco," Arry said with an eye roll. "I was only yoking. AHAHAHAHA! Do you get it? Do you get it? _Yoking_! It's like joking but with _egg_ because you are covered in yoke!"

_What did I _**_just_**_ say about food related jokes? Huh? Haven't I told you before? Are you even listening now? Why do I even bother?_

Blaise was smirking a little but pretended to be smiling at Reanne when Draco shot him a glare.

Without a word Draco stood, took Arry's hand and dragged her out of the almost deserted room. Once in the hall way he stopped and herded her slightly down the corridor and into a small alcove under one of the sets of stairs - one that fortunately did not move. The alcove was a large semi circle with benches at the back a tapestry on either side wall and a statue -only a head smaller that Arry- of a House Elf wielding a tray of cookies.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, bringing Arry away from her longing for cookies.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?" Draco repeated. "Since you've spent all week either avoiding or harassing me I can only assume this attempt at a pleasant approach will eventually lead to you wanting something from me, so what is it?"

"Nothing, why on earth would you assume..."

Draco took Arry by the shoulders and bent slightly so they were eye level. "What?"

"I need to get back into the Slytherin common room."

"No chance."

"It's important."

"As important as leaving offensive structures?"

"More important, and not in the least offensive to anyone."

Draco looked her over as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "What's in it for me?"

Arry opened her mouth and closed it again several times. "You get to watch me flounder uselessly when I get caught."

Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "Hmm...something I would definitely enjoy. What do you want with my common room?"

"I need to get something. Something that belongs to the Ravenclaws."

"And what might that be?"

Arry sighed. "A book."

Draco gave a bark of laughter, "Who does everything come back to books with your lot? There are other far more interesting things in the world...for example..."

"No examples, thanks, I'm on duty."

_And trying not to jump you._

"And it's an important book." Arry tried to reason. "A very, very important book."

"I assume this is about the Racketeers?" Draco sighed. "The bane of my existence."

"You should love the Racketeers." Arry smiled, "I wouldn't know who you are otherwise."

"Exactly my point." Draco drawled. "I could be content harassing Gryffindors but no, I spend all my time doing this strange little _thing_ with you."

"Draco," Arry replied with a grin. "It's not _that_ little..."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"I was lying."

"I wasn't."

"I'm not getting the book for you." Draco snapped turning on his heel to leave.

"What if I promise to be really nice?" Arry asked striding after him.

"How nice are we talking?" He asked stepping out into the empty corridor.

"I can be pretty nice."

"No Arry, you are pretty but I have seen no evidence of you being nice."

"Says the Slytherin."

"And that's why you should be worried." Draco told her opening a door on the right and peering in.

"Worry? Pah! I laugh in the face of worry, 'Worry!' I say 'What are you doing here you fool can't you see I'm busy?'"

Draco ignored her, made sure the room was empty and tugged her inside. "Come on then, what's the book?"

"Aha, curiosity got the better of you!" Arry smiled victoriously. "Well. It's my diary. Intimate details about the size of your-"

"I'm not joking Arry. I'll help you, but I want to know what the book is. Usually this would be the part where I bribe you with sort of sexual favour but you've made it pretty clear you aren't interested so instead I just want to know what the book is."

Arry's eyebrows shot up. "And where did you get the impression that I'm not interested?"

Draco gave a humourless laugh, "The word 'no' was a fairly big clue."

"Wow, learn to take a joke!" Arry said with a bitter half laugh.

"I don't joke about our relationship."

"You don't talk about it, laugh about it or look it in the eye either. In fact until just now I thought using the words 'our' and 'relationship' in one paragraph would make your mouth burn."

"The kind of burning like when you eat something unpleasant?" Draco asked with eye narrowed.

"No, the kind of burning like when you touch a Bible." Arry snapped back.

Draco didn't bother shooting back a response, instead he shrugged as thought trying to visibly drop the comment. "What's in the book?"

"Nothing of any interest!" Arry sighed exasperated. "It's just a record of all the witches and wizards who have ever been a member of the Racketeers. Not particularly exciting...unless you're a Racketeer."

"So this book is quite valuable to them?"

Arry narrowed her eyes; "You're going to blackmail us aren't you?"

"No," Draco gave the ghost of a smile, "But I'd like to."

"You get me in a lot of trouble."

"Who's to say you don't deserve it?" Draco asked moving a little closer to her. "I could help with your problem..."

"Great shall we start now?" Arry asked taking a step back only to find her back hitting the door.

_What is it with him?!?! Two minutes in his company and I find myself trapped between a wall and a hard place...ooer..._

"I think first I deserve an apology." Draco said playing with a strand of her hair.

Arry's jaw dropped. "You think you deserve an apology?! You?"

"Yes, for the appalling way you've treated me."

Arry felt her hand twitch with the longing to hit him very, very hard. "Excuse me but raise your hand if you did not sleep with Rebecca!" Arry stuck her arm in the air, making sure she hit him a bit as it was going up.

"And I've paid my price-"

"Yeah well you haven't paid my bloody price then!" Arry snapped. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to-"

She was silenced by Draco's mouth pressing against hers, while he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "I'm sick of arguing with you." He said on a sigh. "Why do we always have to?"

"Because if we don't fight..." Arry sighed and feel into silence.

Draco rested his chin on top of her head, his arms circling around her waist. "Because what?"

"Because if we don't fight, I might be comfortable around you."

Draco pulled back and dipped a little so he could look her in the eye. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Arry shook her head, realising with a mix of shock and appal, that she was on the brink of tears. She pulled her face into a frown.

_Don't cry! Do not cry! Why are you even _thinking_ of crying? _  
_Apparently I cry now_

_No you don't! We do not cry! We say ridiculous things that make no sense and then we leave at a majestic jog! __Unless it's dark; then it's safe to run..._

"You still in there?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" Arry asked refocusing her vision on the blond.

"You were talking to yourself..."

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. Your brothers pointed out the look you get when you're discussing things in your head. I'd always wondered what that particular face meant."

Arry opened her mouth but the words didn't come as her brain quickly backtracked over the last sentence. "When did you talk to my brothers?" She asked after a moment.

"Recently, actually."

Arry felt her jaw slacken but managed not to let it drop, as Sylvia often said, no man loved a gaping-mouthed dribbler. Or something equally motherly and caring. "You're in contact with my brothers?"

Draco gave a bark of laughter, "Merlin I wish I wasn't. I get regular mail from them; mostly threats and occasionally tips for dealing with you so to avoid any other sticky situations."

Arry smiled. "Yep, sounds about right. They'd tear each others heads off if they didn't have my life to toy with. I like to think I keep the family together. Like glue. Incredibly sexy and extraordinarily witty glue." She finished with a wry grin.

Draco laughed again. "Yes. Extraordinary glue. Not sure about the parts in between, but you certainly aren't ordinary...although you have a wonderful knack for avoiding the subject..."

"There was a subject? I didn't see one around? Maybe it was camouflaged? Maybe it was Mossy!"

''Mossy! What type of name is mossy anyway?''

''I feel it is a perfectly adequate name for a creature made out of moss,'' Arcadia replied loftily.

_No one picks on Mossy_

"I've always quite fancied 'Jareth'"

"I've always quite fancied your dad. Hah hah!" Arry declared laughing to herself but sobering quickly.

Draco's face was a mix of revulsion and shock, "Did you just make a sex joke about my father?"

"No! I made a partially sexual reference to him...a sex joke would have involved me saying something about his penis...or his pants...and getting into them-"

"For the love of Merlin are you trying to make me hate you?"

"All I'm saying is; those are some good genes. I plan on getting into them. Hah hah! Now _that_ was a sex joke about your dad!" Arry yelled laughing at herself.

"Are you quite finished or shall I leave now?" Draco asked looking fairly appalled.

Arry laughed, "No, I'm done, I promise...yikes, how awful would it be if me _and_ my mother were after Luscious?"

"Your mother?...Arcadia, did you just call my father luscious?"

Arry adopted and innocent smile, "No?"

"I feel sick."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Stand on the other side of the room and face the wall."

"Is this a naughty kind facing the wall or the keep you from vomiting kind?"

"Second one."

"Got it." Arry said, sitting on a table with her back to him. "Anyway, swiftly moving on are you getting the book for me or not?"

"I think maybe I can manage it."

"I warn you, your journey will be perilous. We think Pansy has it." Arry told him staring at the tips of her hair in search of split ends.

"And why would she?" Draco asked, he came up behind her and took her hair out of her hand.

"Elizabeth thinks...well, _knows_ - she knows everything, it's kind of scary. Anyway Rebecca stole it just before me and Reanne-" Draco raised an eyebrow "Saw her leave..." Arry covered quickly. "With all her hair and everything."

"I'm sure. And you think Rebecca gave this book to Pansy?"

"Sure. Pansy's the only person in this whole school who liked her."

"Well she wasn't that bad..."

"You even _joke_ about it and I'll make sure you never have children." Arry said in a deadpan tone.

"What makes you think I even want children?" Draco asked now fiddling with her hair himself.

"Oh please. Your kind always wants children. They carry on the legacy."

"My kind?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You mean Slytherins?"

"No I meant blondes. Yes Slytherins. But seriously _Jareth_?"

"What's wrong with Jareth?"

"Have you never seen the labyrinth?"

"The what?"

"It's this documentary about...well that's not important. But don't you want kids with cool names? Like Scorpius or Vandergilt..." Arry did sliding hand gestures as she said each name. "You know, something with an air of cool."

"And Scorpius and Vandergilt have that? You can't name a child Vandergilt."

"Hey, if I'm carrying the thing around for nine months I'll be the one to choose her name."

"You mean Vandergilt is your _girl_ name."

"Obviously. Who would call a _boy_ Vandergilt?"

"Arry, love, who would call anything Vandergilt."

"Me."

"Yes but that speaks for itself doesn't it."

"All I'm saying is my children will be called Scorpius and Vandergilt. End of."

"Don't I get a say in it?"

Arry turned; there was a long moment where neither said anything. "Why would you?" Arry asked quietly.

"Advice of a friend." Draco said with a smirk. "Take that look off your face, I wasn't proposing we reproduce."

"Good." Arry smiled. "You're too much of a bastard to properly care for my offspring anyway."

"So this book..." Draco said refusing to acknowledge Arry's words. "Where do you think it might be?"

Arry shrugged. "Under her bed, on top of her nightstand...in her knickers. Who knows? I assume you can get into the girl bedrooms?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Draco frowned.

"No other house lets the boys in the girls bedrooms. Mind you, all the other houses have morals." Arry said with a teasing smirk.

"Did your brothers never teach you not to mock the person you're trying to wrangle favours from?"

"They may have mentioned it but I think I had you at 'oi you'." Arry told him.

Draco laughed, "You've heard the infamous plan?"

"Water buckets and all. Now, don't avoid me, can I trust you to bring me a book or not?"

"I'll have my people inform your people." Draco told her offering a hand to help her off the table.

"So Blaise should be telling Reanne by the end of lunch? Great."

Arry strolled cheerfully over to the door, stuck her head out into the still deserted corridor. She turned back and stuck out a hand. "Nice doing business with you."

Draco laughed, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and tugged her hair. "You are unfathomable."

"It's part of my charm."

* * *

Arry had been eating her lunch and discussing the pros and cons of Hufflepuffs with Lisa when Reanne arrived, shoving herself in between the two girls she brandished a rolled parchment wrapped with a piece of green silk.

"Are we doing paper swords again?" Arry asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Pirate Day doesn't mean you have to show the world your food when you talk. And no it's not a paper sword...sadly."

"So what is it?" Lisa asked, clearly annoyed at having been shoved out of the conversation.

"It's Draco's terms."

"Terms?" Arry asked, her eyebrows shooting up as she took the paper from Reanne.

"Do I want to know?" Lisa sighed.

"Probably not." Reanne replied unable to hide her smirk.

"Ok then, I have to talk to Luna about something anyway." Lisa smiled getting up, grabbing her plate and moving further down the table.

"What do you mean 'his terms'?" Arry snapped as soon as Lisa was out of earshot.

"The exact phrase was 'Sweetheart, did you really expect a Slytherin to do something for free?'." Reanne said with a look of disdain.

"He's such a...that little...where the hell is he?"

Reanne put a hand on Arry's arm, stopping her from leaping up and attacking the Slytherin table. "Maybe you should actually _read_ it before you go flying off the rail."

"I don't need to read it, I know exactly what it will say! There will be some sort of unpleasant remark that he thinks is witty then he will demand something sex related and then he will probably have a long list of various bits of homework he wants me to do for him, or shoes he would like me to clean...why didn't we just ask Blaise?"

"Because that would have been too easy." Reanne replied.

"Not for you, you'd be the one having to read a list of terms."

"Exactly why we shouldn't have asked Blaise."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Don't have the time to make it. And besides, would you really rather drink _that_ than just read his terms?" Reanne replied calmly.

"Whose side are you on?" Arry asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Reanne grinned and pulled her 'evil' face which, oddly enough, was the same as her 'angry hamster' face. Arry laughed. "Fine, I'll read the damn thing."

The pair dawdled with their breakfast, waiting until their end of the table was more or less empty, apart from some first years who scooted further away when Arry started staring at them cross-eyed with just the tip of her tongue dangling out. Moving some plates out of the way Arry unrolled the parchment and spread it out in front of her.

"So, go on what's it say?" Reanne asked with a mouthful of toast.

Arry started to scan over the page. "The next three potions essays...polish his broom before any Quidditch match against Gryffindor..."

"Oo-er."

"The actual broom."

"Boring."

Arry shot her friend a wry smile before continuing down the list. Her eyes gleamed momentarily as she read, "He knows you need the book too so there are a few demands for you, homework, meal delivery, etcetera."

"Would you like to look a little more smug about that?"

"I'm working on it."

Arry froze as she got halfway down the page. "Son of a monkeys-uncles-second-cousins-sister!"

"What?" Reanne asked, pausing nervously in eating her breakfast.

"He wants to have the Racketeers at his disposal for the next year to do whatever mischief he sees fit! He wants to keep the book as way of making sure we comply. There are no words to describe what a complete and utter arse that boy is!"

Reanne glowered across the room at the Slytherin table, where they all sat looking just as unfriendly and hostile as each other. "He's _your_ boyfriend."

"No he is _not_."

"Well he's still your responsibility. That means you get to be the one to kick him."

Arry was already out of her seat striding to where she had spotted the blonde before Reanne had finished her sentence. She grabbed a fistful of robe at the back of his neck and jerked it, forcing him to turn around and look at her. His eyes flashed to the roll of paper she was tightly gripping in the other hand and then fell on her face and the angry expression. Arry felt the need to hit him as one corner of his mouth flicked upwards.

"Problem?"

"Corridor." She snapped giving his robe another yank. He didn't move and her eyes narrowed as she hissed "Now."

He shot Blaise a look that could have been an eye roll, stood and walked gracefully after Arry as she stamped from the room, once in the corridor she turned to the left, walked a little further and then dragged him into the same alcove they had stood in that morning.

"What?" Draco asked with a sigh once they were there.

Arry threw the parchment at him. "You want the Racketeers at your disposal for a _year_? The whole point is no one knows about us, so we can do whatever the hell we like, you can't bribe us into doing your bidding." She finished with a sneer.

"Can't I?" Draco asked with a frown. "Odd, since that feels exactly like what I'm doing."

"I meant," Arry replied trying to calm herself. "That it isn't going to _work_. You try and bribe me, I tell them, they wipe your memory - probably mine too - and you no longer have anyone to bribe and no knowledge of what you would bribe them for..."

Draco held up a hand. "If you don't like my demands that's fine. I just won't get you the book."

"Polyjuice potion it is." Arry replied by way of agreement and turned to leave only to find Draco's hand around her wrist.

"There is an alternative."

_I get my brothers to turn you into a snake and keep you as their pet?_ She thought darkly but decided now was not the best time to goad him into a fight.

"Which is?" _Slow and painful death?_

"I get you the book..."

"Didn't we just establish the flaw in that plan?"

"...And in return you forgive me my discretions over Christmas and we go back to how things were before."

"You mean when you had your friends hexing food at me and attacking me with blast-ended skrewts?"

"No," He smiled slightly, "After that. When things were relatively...good."

Arry stared blankly back for a moment. "You're black mailing me!" She realised.

Draco smirked back.

"I can't believe you're actually _black mailing_ me into forgiving you." Arry said again, her mouth hanging open.

_Kick him! Kick him hard! Get him in the bludgers! _  
_No! Don't! Punch him in the face! __Do both!_  
Arry was glowering wordlessly as her mind ran through the possibilities of physical harm she could inflict.

"Well, not exactly." Draco replied. "I can't really force you to forgive me. But you'd say you have and then we could be civil to each other until you actually do forgive me."

"We're civil to each other now."

"Yes, but you're civil in an unpleasant way..."

"Excuse me, of the two here, raise your hand if you are _not_ likely to one day become evil!" Arry stuck her hand high in the air and wiggled her fingers.

Draco smirked. "At least I'm trying."

Arry felt the corner of her mouth turn down momentarily. "What would this entail?"

_What? What are you doing? You can't be actually _**_considering_**_ it! __Shhh Brain, I'm busy right now. __Sweet Merlin you _**_are_**_! __Be quiet!_

Arry didn't miss the smug smile that flashed briefly across his lips.

"Nothing you weren't doing before." He replied casually. "In fact you wouldn't have to do anything. Just...be you...the annoying and slightly deranged Ravenclaw that makes a nuisance of herself at every possible opportunity."

"Wow, when you say it like that I feel so loved." Arry replied on a sigh that hid the sarcasm.

There was a brief look that crossed Draco's face and Arry stared at him trying to decipher it. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"_What_?"

Draco smirked. "So do we have a deal?" Was all he said.

Arry took a deep breath. Thinking.

_Oh, who are you kidding_?!

"Fine." She replied, managing to keep the grin out of her voice.

Draco took a step forward and kissed the top of her head. "Compromise can be good." he murmured. "Now, where do I find this book?"

Arry shrugged. "All we know is that Rebecca gave it to Pansy. We have no idea where Pansy put it - or if she even still remembers she has it since...the ...uh..."

Draco was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, so it was me, Reanne and Blaise! But, come on! As if I could resist the opportunity to hex the crap out of her! I didn't even like her _before_ the boyfriend theft."

Draco laughed. "I already know it was you. Blaise wasn't under the impression that it was a secret. And besides you are the only person in Hogwarts with the initials A.M that would be silly enough to actually _leave_ their initials on someone they just hexed to pieces."

"It wasn't silly." Arry frowned back, "It was just a reminder of who she now serves."

Draco gave another bark of laughter.

"We think it's in the Slytherin rooms somewhere. Well I bloody hope it is now that I've sold my soul."

"I'll ignore that."

Arry shrugged with a grin, "You're choice."

"Anything else that might help?"

Arry frowned, "Uh...like what?"

"Well, what does it look like for a start?"

"It's a book."

"Yes, but there are lots of books in Hogwarts."

"I'll bet there's very few in Pansy's room though. I still doubt whether she can actually read."

Draco sighed.

"Ok, fine. It's pretty big, and thick and it's leather bound but worn, there's a title on the front in gold although it doesn't really stand out much, like I said, it's and old and worn book. No shortage of them around here."

"What's the title?"

"_Ruffian's Guide to Racketeering_."

Draco laughed again. "And you consider yourself a ruffian?"

Arry glowered in response, "No, you pillock, not a guide _for_ ruffians, a guide _by_ Ruffian. Eddie the Ruffian."

"Of course."

"Don't mock me."

"I can mock you all I like, you're the one who needs me."

"I don't need _all_ of you, and I am very willing to give dismemberment a go."

Draco just smirked and grabbed her too him, lowering his lips to kiss her gently. "I don't think it would suite you."

Arry gave him a shove. "Just go get the damn book."

* * *

Arry skipped back down the corridor to find Reanne and Blaise dawdling outside the Great Hall waiting for her. "He's getting the book. I win."

The pair exchanged a look and Blaise grinned. "I'm sorry to say this," He started, not looking remotely sorry about anything, "But if he's getting the book for you it means he won."

"Excuse me?"

"Reanne glared momentarily at the dark haired boy, who quickly hid his smile." Apparently the whole 'demands list' was an evil plot to cover what he actually wanted."

Arry stared at her friend for a minute and then rounded on Blaise. "You git! You vile little git! You knew! And you _let him win_! I thought you were a good Slytherin but you are just downright evil!"

Blaise smiled in response and shook his head with amusement. "Can you blame him?"

"_Yes_."

Blaise ignored the interruption, "He's been trying to make it up to you."

"What? How? When? Where the hell was I?" Arry demanded.

Blaise just laughed. "Well, I don't think any of it got past the planning stage, but he got tired of it and decided to ditch the good-guy act and take the more Slytherin option."

Arry glared back at him, fuming. "I can't believe...how could...ugh!"

Blaise laughed and Reanne elbowed him. "What?" He asked, playing wide eyed and innocent. "It's not _my_ fault they have relationship issues."

"It bloody is now!" Arry snarled.

"Calm down." Blaise sighed. "It's not like he's just doing it to piss you off. He does love you."

Arry froze, "What?"

Reanne shot Blaise a similar blank look.

Blaise just shrugged. "It's not like he hasn't told you himself."

"He was drunk; it doesn't count, everyone knows that."

"Well I'm not drunk." Blaise informed her, his eyes gleaming with a grin. "And neither was he when he told me."

"Is this the kind of thing you should even be telling me?"

"If I didn't tell you there is a good chance you would kill him when he got back. At least now you'll only be mad for five minutes before you start doing that manic grinning thing."

"What manic grinning thing?"

"When you're happy and you start grinning but you don't know you're grinning and you look kind of crazy."

"I don't do that."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

Reanne smirked, "Actually, Arry, you sort of do."

"Only sort of."

"No, you do. It's quite scary. I only said sort of to spare your feelings."

"Good job." Arry sighed sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Reanne said with a smile, not picking up the sarcasm.

Blaise was watching her, one arm around Reanne's waist. "You really didn't know did you?"

Arry flicked her gaze back to him. "Can you blame me? In what universe is sleeping with someone else an act of love?"

"Well if you had -"

"I didn't ask him to so don't even finish the sentence." Arry said and Blaise quickly closed his mouth.

"So what are you going to do with this information?" Reanne asked, curious.

"She'll do absolutely nothing." Blaise said quickly. "Or Draco will kill me."

"All the more reason to tell him." Arry chimed sticking out her tongue.

"How long do you think he'll be?" Reanne asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Arry shrugged. "He went about thirty minutes ago."

Reanne narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You only got back five minutes ago."

"I may have gone part of the way with him, you know, as moral support."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "By that you mean you spent five minutes making out in the dungeon corridor and then got lost on the way back?"

"Sounds about right." Arry grinned. The three of them started to make their way onto the grounds, even thought it was cold outside the sun was shining so they decided to make the most of it before homework became a necessity.

Arry lay in the grass, her eyes closed and her face turned her face to the sun, letting Reanne and Blaise's whispering diminish into a gentle hum, they had been there almost forty-five minutes when there was a deafening shriek behind them. Arry's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see Pansy - red-faced and bug-eyed - thundering towards them. Arry sat up and shielded her eyes from the sun to see what was happening, but it wasn't really necessary since a few seconds later Pansy stood in front of them blocking it out anyway.

"Can I help you?" Arry asked when Pansy said nothing.

"You evil, horrid, demented little COW!" Pansy shrieked. Arry winced, it was almost ultrasonic.

"And what exactly have I done?" Arry asked nonchalantly, but her palms were suddenly feeling clammy.

"_You_ have ruined _everything_!" She squealed. "You _stole_ Draco! Then you had Rebecca sent away and you did _THIS_!" She was screaming now as she pointed to the initials that were hidden snugly behind her ear.

Arry couldn't help the smile that flashed - however momentarily - across her lips. "Did I?"

"You horrible, wretched creature!" Pansy screamed suddenly brandishing her wand. Arry didn't react quite quickly enough and before she'd managed to yank her wand from its position at her hip she felt a great force hit her in the chest causing her to fall into her previous position on her back struggling to breath. Blaise was on his feet with his wand out yelling something at Pansy, Arry managed to dislodge her wand and muttered - as best she could with a lack of oxygen - the first curse that came to her mind.

With a yelp Pansy's legs gave out from under her as though someone had hit the back of her knees with a bat. As soon as she hit the ground Arry felt the weight lift of her chest and she jumped to her feet pointing her wand at Pansy. "What the hell is your problem?!" She shrieked taking deep, gulping breaths.

"You!" Pansy snapped back. "You foul little creature! You've ruined everything!"

"So you mentioned." Arry replied in an angry tone. "To be fair, Draco was never yours, I wasn't the one to get rid of Rebecca and..." Arry gestured to the initials tattooed to Pansy's neck, "You had it coming."

Pansy glowered up for a minute and then looked sort of blank.

"Sorry about that." Draco said strolling over. "I needed a distraction."

"And thanks so much for using me." Arry replied with wide eyes. "She tried to choke me!"

"Hmm, bit drastic."

"You don't say!" Arry was rubbing her chest and it took her a minute to notice what Draco had tucked under his arm. "Merlin's Underwear! You got it!"

Draco smiled and held the book up with a smirk. "She's not very imaginative when it comes to hiding things...I could feel it under the mattress."

Arry's eyes narrowed. "You could _feel_ it under the mattress? What were you doing on _top_ of the mattress?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Take a guess Arry."

Arry bit her tongue resisting the urge to throw something at him and kick him in the crotch.

Draco laughed briefly. "Take that look off your face, I feigned interest, she took the bait."

"And then?"

"And then," Draco started, clearly amused. "I sighed and told her it couldn't possibly work because I was in...volved with the girl who gave her the tattoo. She went off in a strop and I stole the book."

Arry shot a glance at Pansy, Reanne was knelt next to her poking her. "What did you do?" She asked pausing in her prodding and looking up.

"Memory loss. Not long term, just the last hour...or so...I'm not entirely sure, I may have done it with a bit more force than necessary."

Arry turned to him, took the book quickly from his hand and stepped forward, she flung her arms around his neck pulling him down the distance between them and kissed him firmly on the mouth. She sighed happily and took her mouth from his, but kept her arms in place.

"Thank you." Arry said, "For helping me. You didn't have to."

Draco winced. "I sort of did. You had me at 'oi you' after all." he said with a smile. "Well, to be more accurate you had me that day in the corridor after potions when you were rambling about vampires and whatever a 'sim' is."

Arry grinned happily and took a step back. She turned to Reanne who - like Blaise - immediately pretended she had been paying no attention.

"Come on." Arry said pulling her friend to her feet, "We have to go get this to the common room."

Reanne shot Blaise a happy smile as she passed him and skipped away from Draco, Arry started to follow after her but paused and turned to Draco.

"By the way," She said with a smile, "I love you too." She turned and moved quickly to catch Reanne, just managing to hear the curse words Blaise was calling after her.

_HA! That'll teach Blaise to help the dark side!_

The pair scurried as quickly as they could up to the Ravenclaw common room, which was practically deserted.

_It's the weekend_, Arry thought amused, _It's the library throw-down. Who can get the biggest and best book and finish it first? Who will reign supreme in this championship of beady little eyes and fast page-turning hands?_

"Arry?"

"Hmm?" Arry looked up to see Reanne and Elizabeth both staring at her.

"You with us?"

"Yeah. So, uh, here's the book." Arry announced handing it over - not quite the graceful and symbolic moment she had hoped for but a challenge is a challenge. There had been nothing graceful about the last one she had either.

A grin split Elizabeth's features and Arry was momentarily shocked, unaware Elizabeth had actual smile-muscles.

"Fantastic." She beamed. "I was really worried Pansy would have done something horrible to it."

"Like covering it in knickers? Or filling it with picture of herself?"

"Yes exactly." Elizabeth said on a sigh. Examples had not been necessary.

"Well, uh, what do we do now?" Arry asked. "We've finished our challenges...we've done our homework. We're free as birds to roam and be merry up in the sky."

Elizabeth smile deepened as she passed the book back over to Arry. "Now you have a look through. Get to know something about the people whose shoes you'll be filling."

Now Arry was grinning as she muttered a 'thanks' grabbed Reanne by the arm and dragged her over to the coffee table by the fire, she dropped cross-legged beside it and flipped the book open. It dropped open to the page that was most worn, a page that showed a photograph.

Twelve people stood together smiling up at Arry and Reanne, nine people at the back and three sat at the front. The girl sat front and centre was holding a wizards hat - which Arry recognised as the hat they drew names from - on her right was a beautiful blonde girl that had the same arrogant smile as a Slytherin might, on the first girl left stood a dumpy, black haired girl.

"Amanda the Assassin, Eddie the Ruffian and Nads of Steel," Reanne read the according names of the caption below.

"Eddie the Ruffian?" Arry asked looking back at the girl holding the wizard hat and smiling just slightly happier than the others. "Ruffian the founder?"

"The one and only." Reanne smiled.

Arry noticed for the first time that there were hands on Eddie's shoulders and she noticed a good-looking, black haired boy crouching slightly so his head was almost beside hers, leaving him in the middle, neither at front or on the back row and completely overlooked at first glance as he smiled proudly. Arry didn't have time to ponder this, as one of the girls beside him flipped her hair and suddenly Sylvia was smiling up at Arry as a stunning teenager.

"Merlin's Boxers! That's my mother!" Arry grinned.

"There's my mum." Reanne pointed to a girl that resembled her in almost every aspect.

"That guy has your nose." Arry mused pointing to one of the four boys in the picture.

Reanne laughed and tapped the caption at the bottom. Arry read the whole thing. 'Back: Sylvia Sneyd-Brown, Roger Boot, Cassidy Spooks, Nathaniel Charles, Thelma Windsmore, John Smith, Barbara Gallantree, Divaforth Botherwick, Lelia Ruiz. Front: Amanda the Assassin, Eddie the Ruffian and Nads of Steel. Middle: Mind your own business.'"

Arry glanced back up at the girl whose appearance was so startlingly similar to her best friend. But her eyes didn't stay there for long as she strayed back to Eddie.

"That girl must have been a rebel." Reanne announced.

"Obviously." Arry agreed. "Oh, oh, oh! Idea!"

"I'm all ears, and only a little frightened."

"For our first official challenge as official co-chiefs of the Racketeers we should carry out the first act of the original Racketeers themselves."

"Eh?"

"For our first dare we should copy their first dare."

"Oh yeah!" Reanne was already flipping back to the very first page. There was a brief description of the 'idea behind the Racketeers' followed by a list of original members, after this there were blocks of text, each headed with a date and then describing the challenge and its success.

Arry waited in anticipation as Reanne searched for the first date, hard to find among all the ink splotches and doodling, but then she looked up with a grin. "First act of Ravenclaw Racketeers mayhem..."

"Yes?"

"We got the trophy cabinet really dirty. The caretaker was very annoyed. Mayhem achieved."

Arry paused, thought for a moment and then turned to her friend. "Maybe we'll use the second first dare."

"I think maybe that would be best."

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read aaaaall the way to the end, even through the nonsensicle dialogue, the typos, the bad grammer and the incoherent plot. I can never remember which reviews I have answered and which I haven't so I probably end up only replying to about a third but I do read them all and they are all very much appreciated ^^**


End file.
